Changing Fate
by DJ0
Summary: A few sayains live past their time to die.   I am in the process of rewriting it.
1. Pride

I do NOT own DBZ it belongs to Akira Toriyama.

--

"My word, if he keeps up this he will be stronger then king Vegeta!"

A lizard-like alien watches the Sayain's, Bardock, vital signs. A small spike shoots up on his brain wave pattern chart. A Sayain solider, recently promoted to elite stands in the room watching a healing Bardock.

"What do you mean stronger then the king? He is a low classed solider!"

An elite sayain solider asks, a cocky tone adding to his voice. The lizard-like being looks at a chart, then looks to the solider.

"According to these readings this Bardock has a power level rating of 8,500 to 10,000."

The sayain solider shakes his head, "that can't be, I have a power level of 6,000, he can't possibly hold that much power over me!"

"I hate to bruise your pride, but the rating is not mistaken."

A seasoned looking doctor walks into the room, white hair covering his head, his skin a light red. He walks up to the healing tank and stares at Bardock for a few moments. The sayain visually getting irritated walks toward the doctor.

"What do you mean, he is low level scum, I can burry him any day!"

The doctor, unfazed, looks to the sayain warrior. A bold and unemotional look comes over his face.

"You feel as if you are his superior?"

"I know I am!"

The doctor begins to speak when he is interrupted by another voice. "Hey doc, how's Bardock doing?"

"He is doing fine Toma, just slight different fluctuations in his brain wave pattern."

Toma looks at Bardock in his tube and looks slightly worried. He looks to the rest of the team they exchange looks. He looks back to doctor again.

"that doesn't sound very good. How much longer till he is back to fighting fitness?"

The doctor rubs his chin, looking back at the charts.

"Its hard to say, I give him about 2 more days at least, just to monitor his brain waves and make sure they return to normal."

"Two days...hmm well I guess we'll leave him here, we've got to leave for a mission tomorrow."

The doctor nods and looks back to the charts. Toma walks out to a long hall way, after making his way down the hall, passed a training barrack he notices someone flowing him.

"May I help you?"

The sayain smirks and walks up to Toma, sizing him up.

"You know Bardock, is that correct?"

"Yes, he is my friend and has saved my life many times, what's it to you?"

A serious look falls over the elites face. He stares down the slightly taller Toma, a grin creeps onto Tomas' face.

"What's so funny?"

"You are a elite, right?"

The sayain looks surprised, and then looks pleased; he loosens his pose, letting a more cocky tone enter his voice.

"oh, so you now realize that I am you superior? Ha! Finally, maybe Bardock will follow in step with you!"

This statement simply humors Toma, he chuckles, making the elite start to look puzzled.

"You are not even stack up to bardock, let alone be superior..."

"Is that a challenge!?"

Toma smiles and nods, they walk along the hallway, until they exit to a open barren wasteland, red rock and sand flow in the wind. Toma walks out to a farther area, being followed by his fellow sayain…

"So, should I start this warm up low class scum?"

Toma looks at the elite and blankly stares at him, causing annoyance. The elite fires and energy beam at Toma, narrowly missing his right shoulder. Toma side steps and leaps into the air, flying at mid speed. The elite jumps into the air, pursing Toma, he places his hands together, forming a energy blast and firing it at his opponent. Toma dose the same, pointing it at the Elite, using one hand through.

The two blasts collide causing a small shockwave, throwing both fighters off balance. Toma flips three-hundred & sixty degrees, finding his composure. The elite uses this time to close the gap between the two, throwing punches that nick Toma in the face, chest and stomach.

Toma quickly puts up a defense and tries to fight back; using a move Bardock taught him slightly mortified. "Flaming Phalanx!!" Toma strikes up with his palm, a blue flame-like aura flows over his hand, catching the elite in the face. The sayain holds his face in pain, yelling and cursing. Toma goes for the offensive, elbowing the elite in the gut, sending him toward the ground below.

Toma charges a energy ball and faces it toward his falling foe, the elite wipes around and fires a volley of energy blasts, catching Toma off guard. The blasts explode, causing a brilliant fire flash to fill the sky. As the smoke clears the elite celebrates almost two soon. The smoke clears, showing Toma's arms up in the X-guard style, slight smoke floating off his forearms and body.

"Is that all you have…elite?"

Toma looks on at his enemy and smiles, causing the elite to begin to charge up another volley. Toma quickens his speed up and throws a uppercut, catching him in the lower jaw. Toma is hit with a knee to the gut at the same time his uppercut made contact. They continues to land blow after blow to each other.

After a few rounds of brawling with the elite Toma feels the end is coming to this fight. Toma places his hands together, at his stomach facing outward. He cups his hands and concentrates energy into his hands. The elite places his hands overhead, palms toward the sky, two energy balls form a few inches over each hand, growing in size. Slight electricity crackles around Toma's hands as the energy gathers. The elite combines the two energy spheres into one, now facing it toward Toma.

"This battle is over you low class!"

"I know…SPIRIT CANNON!!! "

The both fire their energy blasts at each other. The blasts collide resulting in a massive shockwave, throwing both fighters to the ground. Toma looses conciseness and passes out. Toma wakes up in the same room that bardock was in, he feels sore all over, yet more powerful.

"About time you woke up you lazy—"

Toma sees Bardock, still recovering, standing over him.

"Good to see you on your feet Bardock"

"Well good to see you win a fight for once without me to bail you out!"

Toma grins as he recounts his fight with the elite…

--

Who is the elite? How will the crew function now with bardock and Toma out of commission?

Reviews please, my fist fanFic.


	2. Vets

I do NOT own DBZ it belongs to Akira Toriyama.

--

"…And then our energy collided knocking us out."

A fully recovered Toma explains to a fully recovered Bardock a few days have passed sense Toma's battle with the elite, giving them time to recover and have a well deserved rest.

"Bardock we have not heard from the crew in a few days, what we going to do?"

Bardock folds his legs, Indian style, and places his middle and index finger on his chin.

"Hmmm, well their on planet Torx, their battle power is around the mid 2,000s, nothing they can't handle."

Toma nods and gets to his feet, causing Bardock to look up.

"What's up Toma?"

"Nothing, I'm just going to the Barracks, I'm in the mood for some sibamen."

Bardock nods and says, "Alright, I'll take a nap." Toma chuckles and walks out, into the hall. A clicking noise is heard as he walks down the hall, being the only one up at this time. He passes the courtyard, seeing a few foot soldiers of the Sayain army training in the 10Xs gravity out in the open.

"At this rate we'll dominate most of freeze's elites for sure, most of them must have a level of five-thousand at least…"

Toma shakes his head, having been side tracked. He makes his way down the corridor until he walks into a large control room. A old looking Sayain is at the main control station, not noticing Toma yet.

"Hello Thoro, long time old friend."

The Sayain known as Thoro turns and smiles as best battles warn Sayains can.

"Same to you Toma, I see you have gotten stronger sense I last saw you, how long ago, three, five years ago?"

Toma places his right hand on Thoro's shoulder and smiles himself. He looks at the battle room and looks back to Thoro, taking his hand of his shoulder and walking past him.

"I see the BR has gotten larger."

"Toma, you have been gone for a long time, its now a BC, Battle Center. It is also equipped with a minor gravity component."

Toma looks rather confused.

"Gravity component?"

Thoro chuckles and walks to the control panel. He presses a series of buttons and then signals for Toma to enter the room. Toma walks into the room and stands still, almost expecting for anything to attack.

"Now Toma, as you know, the gravity on out planet is 10Xs more then most planets. This room amplifies that gravity, nearly double."

"Also Toma, we have upgraded the sibamen sense the last time you were in here."

"What do you mean, upgraded?"

"Let me check your power level first."

Toma stands still as the computer in the room gathers his information.

"This can't be right…it says you have a power level of…12,500!?"

Toma explains his tussle with the elite and how that fight could have increased his power that way. Thoro also explains that that Elite had a PL of 6,000, and Toma had a PL of 6,250.

"But as I was saying about the sibamen, Toma, we have fused a small part of Sayain DNA in their genes, making them 4 times stronger."

Toma, a look of shock, awe, wonder and joy cross his face all at once. He starts to shake with anticipation.

"Four times stronger!? All right! Bring them on!"

"Alright, but be forewarned Toma, you may have a high PL, but a large number might be able to overcome you."

Toma cockily waves off the old one's warning and prepares for a fight.

Thoro sighs and presses another series of buttons, opening a large door behind toma, 4 grey sibamen emerge, quickly surrounding toma on all four sides.

Toma holds the ground fast, gathering what power he can in the short time. The sibaman on the left rushes him, aiming for his feet. Toma Leaps into the air, but feels slower then normal. The sibaman on the right fires a small energy sphere at Toma's front, only to be knocked back striking the Sibaman in the face, knocking it into the floor.

The sibaman pops back up, throwing a barrage of energy balls Toma's way. Toma fires a blast of his own knocking back every energy blast with ease. The Sibaman jumps into the air, looking at the blast that passes. Toma uses this time to rush the Sibaman; he lands an uppercut and a roundhouse kick to the jaw, smashing the head of the Sibaman into the far wall. The three Sibaman all rush Toma, throwing a fury of offensive punches and kicks.

Toma responds by throwing a right punch across the face of one sibaman. A head butt to another and choking the life out of the last one. Toma smiles in accomplishment, he heads to the sibaman whose head is lodged into the wall. "It was an easy victory, but was fun while it lasted."

"Don't be so sure about easy Toma, you have yet to fight the siba veteran."

"Siba Veteran?"

"Yes Toma, you see, when we fused some of our Sayain DNA, they gained our ability to gain power after battle, and this one has survived battles with General Nappa, Prince Vegeta, even Bardock."

Toma smiles and appears unshaken.

"Bardock was not able to kill this one…sounds like fun! Bring him out!"

"Now toma that's not a good idea—"

Toma starts to power up, causing the dirt in the room to shake loose and the pieces of the broken wall to lift of the floor and levitate in front of him. Thoro, with out saying anything, opens another door. A very large Sibaman lumbers out of the opening. Toma smiles till all the monster comes into view.

The monster rushes at Toma with blinding speed, it lands a punch to his gut, sending shocks of pain coursing through the Sayain. Toma holds his stomach, backing away a bit. He sees the monster giggling menacingly. Toma phases out of vision and reappears behind the monster. The sibaman twirls around, kicking Toma across the face causing him to spin. Toma uses the momentum of the spin and fires a large energy blast to the monster's ribcage, connecting.

The sibaman, distracted by the injury to its rib area, holds its side. Toma leaps onto the monster's back, clamping on a sleeper hold. Siba grasps both arms of toma. The sibaman uses its upper body power to pull his arms off its throat, and throwing Toma to the floor. Toma's back hits the floor, he launches himself off the ground and begins trading blows with the monster, both landing blows and dodging them. Their fists collide, knocking them both back. Toma, visually tired, notices the sibaman's speed significantly lower fires a energy volley that meet their target, blowing off pieces of flesh off the sibaman.

The sibaman shrieks in pain, fires a energy blast from its mouth piercing toma's shoulder. The Sayain grips his shoulder, enraged, powers an energy attack in his hand. "Silver flash!!" a silvery flash of light fills the area, shaking the complex.

--

Thanks for reading, review please.


	3. Promotions

I own **NOTHING **dealing with DragonBall Z else i'd be rich and have them make all kinds of what-if story's onto the cartoon...

* * *

Bardock Jolts out of his little nap. He feels and hears the outburst of energy made by Toma, many objects in their quarters are knocked out of place. "What the hell?" Bardock quickly runs out of the room, out to the courtyard. A large smokestack floats around a section of the barracks. Bardock takes flight, within seconds he is above the small crater. "What happened?" He sees Toma with his arm stretched out standing still, only his arm slightly shacking as if cold. 

Bardock lands in front of Toma, Toma smiles at bardock. One of his knees buckle, causing him to take a knee. Bardock hears a small rumble of a shattered wall. The sibamen...or what was left was having trouble with a piece of the wall the fell on it. Bardock looks over with shock over his face. His composure returns and he walks over to the near dead mindless beast. the siba notices bardock heading in it's direction with the one eye that it had left. it shots out with what energy it had left out it's mouth. Bardock easily swats it away.

"You gave Toma this much trouble, it's a shame..." The creature tries to lunge at him, only to be stuck under the large stone. Bardock grabs it's free arm and snaps it in two, causing a loud shriek from the sibamen. "It's a shame that i couldn't fight you!" Bardock rips the snapped arm off. He places his hand on the sibamen's head, digging his fingers into it's skull getting a grip. Bardock pulls it out of the rubble and tosses it into the air, "RIOT JAVELIN!!" He hurls the bolt of energy, destroying what is left of the fallen sibamen...

As the dust from the dead sibaman falls into the wind a large group of sayains gather around the large destroyed building. their is chatter about what happened. The General Nappa is among them."What happened here?" Thoro steps forward, "Sir, Toma fought the Siba Veteran." Nappa spits on the ground looking at the shaken sayain. "How is that possible, he's a low-class" "Sir, his power level is--" Nappa waves him off and approaches Bardock and Toma. Bardock stands straight but keeps an eye on his friend. Nappa looks from Bardock to Toma, to back at Bardock again. "so, you little friend their beat the siba vet, eh?" Bardock lessens his posture and nods. Nappa begins to laugh, "ha ha! like a low class like you or him could--" Thoro tosses the arm of the sibaman at nappa's feet.

Nappa stares at it for a few seconds, he shakes his head and begins to walk away. Bardock slightly smiles, he walks back to Toma "looks like you showed him." Toma nods but is knocked back by a invisible energy force, Bardock looks back seeing Nappa at the other end of the blast. Bardock is stunned, Nappa runs at him, closelining him through the control room and throwing him on the floor. Toma gathers himself, noticing nappa waling away on Bardock. Nappa sits on top of bardock's chest landing rights and lefts. Toma speeds up behind Nappa, kneeing him in the back of the head, Bardock takes this time and headbutts Nappa at the same time. Nappa holds his face and back of his head, staggering.

Nappa, noticing blood dripping down his forhead yells a primal yell. Stiffining his fingers, and cupping his hand he gathers energy. Bardock checks on Toma. Nappa's belowing increses, catching Bardock's attention. Bardock steps infront of Toma, Bardock also cups his hand gathering energy, suddenly a large gust of energy catches both Bardock and nappa's attention.

It is the Prience Vegeta ad his Father King Vegeta...


	4. Choose : Exicution or submission

I Own NOTHING within DBZ

* * *

King Vegeta and his son stand just feet from within the crater, next to the large group of sayains. The King looks around a bit, he looks to Toma, he motions fro him to stand. Toma dose as he is requested and stands, his legs slightly shaking. Bardock stands straight as the king approaches both him and toma. Vegeta walks over to Nappa, his face twists with disgust. "Nappa, whats the meaning of this?" Nappa begins to point at Toma and Bardock. Vegeta strikes him across the face, he raises his fist showing blood. "What is wrong with you, you let two low classed fighters hurt you?!"

Nappa lowers his head. The King stands facing both Toma and Bardock. He looks to a lower classed warrior. "Get me a scouter" The low class bows and flights off. Bardock looks at toma then back to the king, he tries not to laugh as he hears the price berate Nappa. Within Minutes the King is given a scouter. "Lets see..." he pushes a number of buttons as the scouter kicks on. as the beeping goes on the king's forehead begins to slightly sweat, but he retains his kingliness. "How, these two low class fighter's power levels combined equal 22,500, nearly as much as mine..."

"Nappa!" The prince becomes silent on nappa as the large sayain lumbers over to his king. "Yes sir?" "Recruit these two into the elite forces--" Nappa nearly shouts in disbelief, "What, but why sir!!?" The king swiftly grabs Nappa by the neck and nearly phases out onto a high altitude, far above the large group. The King tightens his grip on Nappa's throat "Because you idiot! Those two have power levels nearly four times larger then yours! and you the Sayain Army General!!!" Nappa begins to protest, but quickly becomes silent as he feels the king's hand near his gut, a purple light develops in his hand, "Do as i say, or i will execute you!" Nappa quickly nods and agrees.

The king lets his grasp go, Nappa quickly flights away, back to the barracks. The king drops down back to Toma and Bardock. The king approaches them once again. "Congratulations, you are now apart of the Sayain Elite." Bardock and Toma's eyes widen. "Your serious!?" The king nods, "You will have two days to pack your things and report--" Bardock interrupts the king, "Sir, if i my be so bold, but my crew is on a mission to planet Kanassa, would it be alright--" The king interrupts Bardock. "Yes, it would be quite alright, just returns when your ready." Bardock hints a smile and bows to the king, toma dose the same, The king's aura envelops him as he speeds off, the prince is quickly behind him.

"Father, why are you promoting those low levels to elites?" The king is silent for a few moments, "Because their power levels are nearly rivaling yours, Vegeta." Vegeta's eyes flash with anger, "That can't be, m power level is 13,000!" The king is silent again, they reach their home, the castle...


	5. Respect

I don't own DBZ...

* * *

A few days after being promoted to elite, Toma and Bardock settle into their new quarters. The new room is much bigger then their old one. Bardock looks over then new objects that surrounds them. He notices new scouter's. "Well, looks like we got some new equipment." Toma opens a chest at the foot of his bed and pulls out new Armor. "Well we do have the elite's armor, maybe this is for real..." Bardock places the scouter on the side of his head, he clicks it on. Toma looks on at the armor. "Hey, Toma, lets check your power level." Toma looks to bardock and puts the armor down. Bardock gets a reading of 13,000 from his friend. "Wow! Toma your power is 13,000." Toma looks slightly shocked and happy. Toma asks bardock fro the scouter and reads his, he gets 11,000. 

"Well Toma?" Toma puts the scouter down and says "11,000" Bardock tilts his head sideways a bit and smirks. "Well bigger then last time, you alright?" Toma nods. In truth he felt out of place, here he was stronger then Bardock for the first time in his life, he always looked to Bardock for leadership. Toma's thoughts are intupuped as their old crew enters their new place. Fasha looks around, then looks at Bardock and Toma. "So, hows the two new elites?"

"Well Fasha, is that jealously i detect?" Fasha gives Bardock a death look, Toma begins to crack up, but oro flicks him upside the head. "Guys were glad you got promoted, but we have a mission to planet Meat." Bardock scratches his head.

"and you guys can't take meat? their power is around 1,500 at best, Fasha's is 4,000" Oro waves bardock off "Thats not the point Bardock, we have to clear the planet within a day, we could use your help." Bardock looks over Oro and Fasha, he takes in a deep breath, he is about to speak, but Nappa Barges into their quarters.

"Alright you low level dogs, out of the elite barracks!" Fasha glares at Nappa and Oro dose the same, but they do as their told and leave.

Toma and bardock quickly notice the bloody marks on nappa's face and back of his head. Toma tries to hold in his laughter, but Nappa notices "Whats so funny scum!?" Bardock begins to chuckle also, "You think it's funny, attacking me from behind!?" Toma interjects

"No, its just funny, we just gave you a love tap and you bandage it up..." Nappa begins to grind his teeth, he takes a deep breath and regains his composure "Report to the Training grounds for briefing" Bardock and Toma make their way to the grounds seeing frieza's men, Apple and Kui.

"So, you are the two little lucky sayains who get to accompany us on this mission?" Kui and Apple begin to chuckle but are stopped by Bardock's own laughter. "Whats so funny?" Bardock just looks at them "we are no one's company, and don't think that we can't beat you." Apple stands in disbelief, a sayain disrespected him on their first meeting. "So you won't object to a little sparing match then sayain?" Bardock gets a sly gin "Of course not." Apple smiles then launches himself at Bardock.

Bardock catches apple's fist, he twists his body and lands a knee into his gut, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Apple rips his fist out of bardock's grasp. The sayain begins to roll his shoulders and dose a "what?" gesture. Apple starts throwing a set of punches and kicks that bardock seems to easily dodge and parry. Toma sits on the side lines and yawns, catching Kui's eye. Kui begins to mumble to himself. Apple throws both his fists out barley missing Bardock's sides. Bardock holds both his arms with his, locking his fingers. Apple begins to struggle to no avail. Bardock begins to pelt the elite with head butts, after around the Th one he stops.

"Enough?" Apple shakes his head, and bardock sighs and bites his forehead, causing the alien to yell. "ENOUGH!" Bardock looks over and sees Zarbon, another of frieza's elites, and also frieza's only pretty boy. "You are to with each other, not against each other!" Bardock yields to his word, he knows that Zarbon is far stronger then himself or Toma...yet. Apple falls to the ground as bardock lets go, he rubs his face as purple blood begins to leak out hi nose.

Zarbon approaches the four elites, he eyeballs all of them. "Now i have strict orders from Frieza himself, you four will travel to the planet Meat, their you get briefed from these two." Zarbon points at Apple and Kui.

Zarbon turns heel and walks away, Kui looks over Apple and begins to crackle with laughter, "Hahaha, you lost four teeth!" Apple waves him off. Bardock and Toma take to the sky, they head toward the space pod area. "Hey Bardock, Fasha and Oro are going to meat aren't they?"

Bardock looks at Toma "Yea, thats what they said, lets stop by and let them know." The make a pit stop right before the pod are. they land by their old quarters, now taken by Fasha and oro. They walk in and notice two completely different sayians.

"Who are you?" Bardock and Toma are asked. "I'm Bardock, do you know ware Fasha and oro--" "their on their way to planet meat, they left yesterday." Bardock and Toma take flight again. bardock wonders why their being sent their when fasha and oro are their now. they make their way into the pod launcher. Bardock notices Thoro. Thoro motions for them to get into the pods that are set up. "Bardock, it will take you two days to reach planet meat" Thoro says through a intercom. Bardock gives him a thumbs up as dose Toma. the space pods close and seal.

As the sleeping pheromones begins to take affect Bardock suddenly sees a Planet exploding and hears a sinister laughter that sounds very familiar. he is awaken by the beeping of the pod. "Destination Planet Meat T-minus 15 minutes...

* * *


	6. Ambush & underestimation

I have nothing to do with Dragonball Z, just this story...

* * *

Stepping out of the pod Bardock looks around, he sees the crater made by his landing. Placing his new scouter on he scans the area. Bardock scan's Toma quickly, he is puzzled, his power level has dropped to 10,000. Bardock shrugs it off. He rises out of the crater and looks around again, his scouter picks up a small group of power levels, he looks down at toma's pod for a bit then speeds off toward the source.

Bardock lands and sees a thrashed fasha, he runs to her but is stopped as a blast explodes near him. Apple and Kui stand behind her, holding her by her arms. Bardock is enraged and confused at the same time. "What the hell are you doing!?" Apple laughs historically, Kui grins

"We came here to make sure you were taken care of, no sayain deserves to be named Elite!" With that said Apple throws himself at Bardock, Bardock has little time to react, apple seems much faster then normal. Apple lands a few blows to bardock's face before he is forced away.

Bardock wipes his mouth seeing a small patch of blood. "Hmm not bad." Apple rushes bardock again, only to be side stepped. Bardock twists around and raises his leg kicking the alien in the back of the head. Apple falls face first in the dirt. Bardock powers up a blast in his right hand, but kui gets his attention.

"Hey, Sayain! any funny stuff like that will likely kill her!" Kui's Distraction is long enough for Apple to kick Bardock in the side of the head, causing him to lose balance. Apple shoots a beam at bardock, but misses.

Bardock closes the gap between them, they begin to punch,kick and block at each other. Kui looks down at Fasha and raises his hand, but it gets caught. Kui looks up and sees Toma, a angry look over his face. Kui's face goes pale. Toma crushes his hand and knees him in the face. Bardock begins to gain the better of apple, landing his Flaming Phalanx. Apple's face is burned. Toma begins to pummel kui

"You dare to attack one of our crew!!? and Fasha!!?" Toma grabs his throat and lifts him into the air. Kui fires a blast out his mouth striking toma in the face, toma lets go and grabs his face. Fasha, having a little life in her fouces a sharp aura around her hand, she slices at Kui's ankle, causing him to buckle to the floor.

Toma regains his sightings and sees bardock standing over kui with apple over his shoulder. Kui shouts "NOW!!!" Suddenly many energy beams fly out of nowhere, Bardock puts up a shield. the blasts don't go through but kick up a lot of dirt and dust. Toma looks at Bardock, "looks like it's time to get a little more serious" Bardock nods, he lowers the shield. Suddenly 20 elites rush them from the sky.

Bardock and Toma fight them head on. one fires a beam at Bardock, Toma swats it away, Badock fires his own beam at the elite going through him. another elite rushes toma throwing a punch. Toma dodges the blow and places his arms around the elite's neck pulling back, snapping it. Toma and bardock then fire volleys of energy killing nearly all of them, leaving only a few left but mortally wounded.

Bardock and toma breath heavy and walks back to fasha. She tries to get up but falls down again. Bardock lifts her up and places her arm on his shoulder. Toma's scouter picks up a large power level. "Bardock, I don't think were out of this yet!" and it was true, out of nowhere

Dodoria flies at them. Bardock retaliates "RIOT JAVELIN!!" he hits him in the face. Dodoria flips back, he rubs his face and smiles. Dodoria sucks in a large breath of air then fires a large energy beam from his mouth. Toma fires a large silver ball that collides with dodoria's beam, causing a large explosion. As the dust settles Dodoria picks himself up and taps his scouter. "No lifeforms detected"

Dodoria smirks and flies off, toward hid pod. Bardock lays under some rubble his hand bursts out, toma lays next to fasha, almost lifeless.

Bardock sees this and is overcome with anger. Toma's eyes slightly open as he see's Bardock's aura flicker on. "bar.." Toma passes out as he sees bardock do the same from the stress of his anger...


	7. Visions and Discoverys

I do not own DBZ, else i'd be rich.

* * *

Struggling to get to his feet Toma locks his legs in place, so as not to fall back down. Bardock lays face first in the dirt, Toma uses his scouter and calls over his and Bardock's pods. "Five minutes till we get out of here..." as Toma takes a breather Bardock yells out as if in anger "NO!!!!"

Bardock is bombarded with images of his planet being destroyed, images of his son's fighting, Images of his young son fighting frieza.

Bardock rolls over and lifts himself up, Toma just stands by him, not able to move very well. "Whats wrong Bardock?" Bardock's face begin to beat with sweat.

"I saw Planet Vegeta being destroyed" Toma looks at him with a bit of shock but waves it off "Maybe you just got knocked to hard on the head." "Thats just it Toma, I remember the doctor saying something about my brain wave patterns. but this isn't the first time i've seen this!" Toma floats over to him.

"If thats true we must get back to Vegeta!" The pods make their way into view and land with a thud a few feet from the beaten sayains. Toma and bardock struggle to get into the pods, Toma carries Fasha in his pod and applies her with a life support device.

---

Meanwhile back on planet Vegeta...

"Prince Vegeta! Prince!" Nappa wanders around the royal palace searching for the prince. Nappa wanders into the prince's own training room. screens and monitor's show the prince taking on 6 sibamen all at once. Smiling, nappa leans on a wall watching the prince doge all the attacks of the sibamen.

Vegeta fires all his energy out knocking all the sibamen into the wall, killing them. Vegeta then blows all their body's apart. Nappa chuckles as the guards monitoring Vegeta are awed and scared at the same time.

Nappa walks to the door of the room as vegeta exits the room and stands next to him, the floor moving forward. "Nappa, those two fighters my father made you promote could not possibly hold a candle to our top fighters."

Nappa nods, "I agree sire, but i have some news, Lord Frieza has requested we visit the planet Frieza 42, he has a assignment for us." Vegeta merely frowns. "Some day Nappa we won't have to heel to his ankle like common dogs any more." Nappa grins and looks down at vegeta with glee "I would love that!"

---

Toma watches over Fasha, she lays motionless only breathing with the support system. "Dam Dodoria and his men...maybe bardock is right, we've all known of frieza's fear of us, but i never though he'd go this far with it...thats it!!"

Bardock's screen lights up in his pod. Bardock pushes a button as a face appears on the screen, "Father, i have some-- what happened to you!?" Bardock looks over his wounds and back to his son.

"We were ambushed." Raddiz's posture goes from worried back to stern. "Father i called to tell you that my brother, your son, was scanned today, his power level is a mere 2."

Bardock stares a hold through raddiz. "Remember Raddiz you were born with a mere 3 power level, anyways i want you to send him off the planet, and get yourself off as well." Raddiz's face shows as if he were insulted. "alright, but you first must name him..." Bardock ponders for a few minutes...

"Kakarot**"**

Raddiz puts in the name and locks it. "Alright done father, any ware you want to send him?"

"Any where that is safe for him."

Raddiz opens up a smaller screen and looks over the lower level threat planets "Alright theirs Namek, Yardrad and Earth"

"Send him to Earth"

A beeping noise is made on Bardock's screen. "I'll get back to you Raddiz." Raddiz begins to protest but is cut off. Toma appears on his screen. "Yea?"

"Bardock, I think i know why freiza would destroy our planet." Bardock motions to go on. "He fears our growing power and that a super sayain will emerge."

Bardock ponders deeply. "Well we need to get a plan going if we plan on getting back to planet vegeta and out alive let alone stop frieza."

Toma agrees, they rest in their pods. Bardock falls asleep, as dose Toma, but Toma's pod is suddenly struck by a space storm. Toma awakens as the pod goes haywire a bolts of electricity strikes Toma's temple, rendering him unconscious.

Bardock continue's barely affected by the storm on his way to vegeta. Toma's pod resets the course at random as it flies to it's new destination...


	8. Welcomed

I do not own DBZ…

Notes: If you want a full description of most or all the new species of foes I am going to use, just message and ask.

Fluttering his eyes, Toma awakens in a comfortable bed. His head pounds with a severe headache. "Whoa..." He tries to sit up but cannot due to extreme pain all over his body. He slightly cries out in pain, causing a commotion in a room next to the one he is in…

"I think he's awake."

Toma hears voices; this causes him to go alert. Two beings enter his room, one with caution, the other with kindness in its eyes. "Oh my, he is in a lot of pain, like the other one..."

Toma's eyes shoot open as much as they can. "Other…" The being nods, "yes, she's in really bad shape, when your healed enough we'll take you too her…" Toma seems to object, trying to rise out of bed.

"Oh that won't do." The being places their hand on his head; a sudden blissful feeling overcomes Toma. He falls asleep. The being looks at the other. "He should be in bed for at least a week…"

Toma dreams of home and the good times with the crew. Suddenly he remembers one of his and Bardock's first assignments together….

In a distant part of the universe, bright light flashes all over a planet. On the surface hordes of Relocks, battle a group of sayains. Energy is exchanged, pieces of the planet burst out into nothingness.

Two sayains are cornered in a canyon by a dozen relock. The two exchange glances, the first time in their lives, and nod almost at once. They both push out with their energy, knocking the enemy back into the rocky surface. A young Bardock darts out of the canyon, followed by a young toma, they both charge and fire a large energy blast, exploding inside the great opening.

"Nice Shot" "

"You To"

Thy both go to shake hands but grab forearms and nod. A large explosion ignites the near by city in flames. Both smile as they jet back to the city. They arrive just in time to see their king in action, a few relock warriors fire blasts at him, and he raises a shield. Effortlessly, his shield deflects all the blasts.

As the Relock's fire more and more, they know it to be more hopeless to fire. As soon as they stop the king lowers his shield and fires a wide arc beam destroying everything in it's way….

Toma stirs awake; he sees a door, leading outside, open. Toma nearly stumbles to his feet. He walks out the door and notices the sky brighter then he is used to. He knows that he is in a village, but the locals of the planet are hidden from his sight. He walks around, getting a feel for the gravity; he guesses the gravity is about 4xs less then planet Vegeta.

He sees shadows move inside the small houses around him. He walks a few yards and sees a bluish green ocean. He dips his hand in and pulls up clear fresh water. He lets the water pass his lips, he feels slight pain in his throat from lack of water for how long he was out of it.

Toma hears a noise from a nearby house. "Here…" Toma gets to his feet and walks as quickly as he can over to the house. The door opens with a creak, he walks inside. A shadowy figure looms by a door and repeats itself.  
"Here"

The door opens, toma looks inside, he sees Fasha, and hurries over to her side. "Fasha…!"

A mysterious voice comes from the figure "Fasha, so this is the female's name?" Toma looks in the direction of the voice.

"Yes…" Fasha slightly moans, her eyes creep open. She gives s weak smile "T…Toma…glad you're…your safe."

"You'll be fine Fasha" The shadowy figure moves around to Toma's back, gaining his attention. "She's lucky we found you two, she was about to die as were you." Toma shifts his body, facing the figure.

"How long ago was this?" The figure stays silent for a few moments then moves slightly back "3 months ago"

Toma bites his lower lip and looks at Fasha, he wonders why he has recovered and she looks near death. "Come with me" the figure walks back to the other room and toma slowly follows.

"I'm not ungrateful, but why is she still in such bad shape?" The shadow slightly chuckles. "We thought you'd ask that." The shadow's figure grows hardened, if it were possible to distinguish it.

"She is in very bad shape, we…we may not be able to heal her all the way, she might--"

Toma stomps at the shadow, but wrenches in pain, "don't, don't you say that!" The shadow shushes toma. "You don't want to wake your friend, she needs to rest." Toma loosens up and agrees.

Toma is lead outside and looks back as the figure follows him. As the being steps into the light he sees green skin, pointy ears and two antennas. He looks the alien up and down. "So what are you exactly?" The alien has a stern look on its face.

"Namekian, Welcome to our planet."


	9. Friendly Spar

I do not own DBZ.

* * *

Namek?"

Toma shifts his head around seeing all the village inhabitants flock out of their homes to greet him. Toma is bewildered, but manages a smile. Toma looks back to the Namekin he was talking to. "Thank you for your hospitality, but when Fasha is recovered, we must go." The Namekin looks puzzled. "How will you do that? your ship is desroyed."

What?! Toma says in an angry tone, but quickly cools down; he feels very differently, a sense of peace and relaxation. "I'm sorry, its just.." He slightly grips both of his temples and looks back around.

"Its just that...I really need a good sparing." The old Namek smiles and closes his eyes. "Well there are a few good warriors here on namek; I do believe you'll find them quite strong."

Toma nods. A few hours go by as a namekin leaves the village, off to others to gather the fighters. Toma sits by the ocean and takes a walk around the large open field. "Hey mister! Mister!"

Toma sees a small namekin child running to him. "Yes, and my name is Toma" The child slightly bows and points back to the village. "The warriors are here sir-I mean Toma." Toma takes his time walking back to the village;

He notices four rather muscular namekins standing in a line with their arms behind themselves. He walks by the group, back by the old namekin. "Well here are some of our best fighters, you best be careful." Toma, getting serious, nods.

Toma stands in front of the line, he over looks the fighters, inspecting with one would be best to fight him first. Toma looks over the one at the end, the namekin is slightly taller then Bardock, his physique is nearly the same as his own and he has a scar going down his left eye, he looks like a seasoned fighter. "You." Toma points to the scared namekin.

The namekin looks into the sky and floats upward. Toma meets his adversary up in the sky. The namekin looks into Tomas soul, apparently, his gaze unaltered. Toma steadily puts his fist out, toward the namek. The fighter seems puzzled. "What is this gesture?"Toma keeps his stance, only his mouth moves. "Im showing you respect before the fight."

The namekin nods, he taps his own fist to his. With the respect done with the namekin and Sayain launch into fist flying frenzy. One not giving into the other, they match blow for blow, landing only minor, even at that, blows on their opponent. During their scuffle, the other, unpicked namekin fighters watch the impressive match up.

"This fighter is impressive; I havent seen anyone match up Daz so evenly." The pace quickens, in Dazs favor. The namekin plants a hay maker into Tomas stomach, Toma reacts in a near violent way, he elbows the namekin in his shoulder, sending him downward. The namekin plummets near the ground, nearly hitting it. Daz phases out, much to Tomas dismay.

Daz reappears behind Toma and wraps his legs around his waist, he starts hammering Toma with rights and lefts, throwing Toma for a loop. Toma begins to gather more power, an bluish purple aura forming around him.

The Namekins are in awe at the sight. Daz is too awed and lessens his grasp of Toma. Toma smiles, "You gave got some pretty nice moves, Im impressed." The Namekin slyly smiles, "Same to you, its been a long time sense Ive met one whos been able to fight me this long and not be winded."

Toma chuckles, they resume the battle, again engaging into a battle of fists and kicks.  
Daz and Toma land theirs fist together creating a slight crashing sound, the ocean, not so far way, begins to gain waves that are more violent.

Toma fires a energy ball out his palm, the namekin fires a beam out his eyes, the blasts meet, canceling each others attack out. Toma launches himself, landing a powerful punch into the gut of the namekin, the namekin hacks out spit, causing a ruckus with the small band of fighters. "What!? Ive never seen Daz hurt like that before..."

Daz holds his gut, he slightly shakes, Toma smiles. In reality, Toma feels a little bad; he hopes he did not hurt him so bad┘

"he..hehe" Toma places his fists down; he is confused at the nameks chuckle\  
Daz flips around, Toma believes him to be running, and He goes to give chase, only to be caught of guard. Daz flips back around the other way, his arm out stretches many times over its own length.

His fist latches onto Tomas throat cutting off most air to him. Daz shoots out a strong electrical current down his arm into Toma, making him cry out in pain.

The Namekins below applaud the battle-taking place. Tomas eyes go half white, a silver ball fills his hand, Daz releases his grasp. Toma comes too, he sees the silver energy ball in hand, and he unsummons the energy.

He looks away from the fighter, he drops out of the sky, he lands with a thud. Daz quickly follows.

"Whats wrong, you give up?" Toma looks the namek in the eyes "No, I just had enough." A little child tugs on Tomas armor. Mister, could you show me how to fight like you? Toma smiles and pats the kid on the head, sure. Suddenly an elder Namekin rushes up to Toma.

Come quickly, its your female friend! Toma's eyes widen, within a few seconds Toma is by her side. Whats wrong with her?!? The healer Namekin focuses on the healing but suddenly acts about giving up."Shes too badly injured, she cant be healed by normal means" Toma grabs the Healer by the scruff of his shirt,"Look, I dont care how you heal her, just heal her!"

Tomas voice nearly brakes in the last part, causing a slight difference in the Namekins position. Suddenly a frantic Namekin runs into the room, his face beats with heavy sweat." What is wrong?"

The namekin jitters a name. "Do...Dodoria! its freizas men!" the namekins nearly shout no!!, The healer looks back to Toma"There is a way to save your female friend, but first would you take care of friezas men?"Toma agrees almost immediately,"Yes, but get what ever healing you have ready!"The namekin Nods


	10. Battle Ideas

I do not own DBZ, else i'd be rich.

* * *

Rushing out the open door of the house, Toma jets off into the air. He is met by the other namekin warriors as well as Daz. "Well looks as if we will be fighting together this time." Toma nods, "I look forward to seeing what you can do when your not holding back." Daz's expression gives hints of shock, "So, he knew i was holding back..." Daz gives a sly grin. Toma looks back ahead, he spots a small group of frieza's henchmen.

Toma begins to go on the offensive but is stopped as a powerful energy beam is shot from behind him, completely destroying the group of Henchmen. Toma looks behind him and sees Daz, his hand Palm out with slight smoke rising off it. Toma sweats a little then smiles "So thats what you were holding back..." Daz chuckles as they race off to meet Dodoria.

--

As Daz Toma and the other namekin warriors fly to meet their enemy, Toma remembers a recent Battle with bardock on planet Tondo...

A black figured humanoid

grips Bardock by the throat. The figure laughs at Bardock's efforts to free himself. Bardock hits the humanoid in the gut, face and chest, the Tondin head butts Bardock for his troubles. Bardock wrenches in pain, The humanoid opens it's mouth, a snake-like black tongue slithers back and forth, it lunges forward as if to bite Bardock, but Bardock quickly catches it's jaw, holding it.

Bardock sticks his hand into it's mouth, a light blue light shines out it's mouth as it is pushed away a few yards. Bardock leaps back and fires a barrage of energy, blooding the Tondin up. Bardock spits at the ground and fires his Riot Javelin, going through the monster...

Bardock looks to his right, Toma sits their on a bolder eating something resembling a apple. "You could of stepped in anytime!" Toma swallows his bitten piece, "Naa, you were doing alright..." Bardock frowns but then smiles as they fly off, explosions seeing in front of them...

--

Toma closes his eyes and smiles "Freaking bardock..." Daz shouts "Their!!" Toma opens his eyes seeing Dodoria around a group of elites. "That ugly pink sack of S--" Toma is hit by a light volley of energy blasts, Daz and the other namekins return fire, Toma lands near the group. Daz extends his arm, grabbing one elite by the neck, like Toma he delivers a electric shock only more powerful.

The Elite shrieks in pain and is burnt to a crisp. Toma runs at top speed at the group, he knocks two down with close lines, and grabs on by the face, running off with him. Dodoria looks around, confused at the double attacks. Daz rushes Dodoria, he lands a flying kick to the pudgy pink alien's face, knocking him into the group. Daz begins to stomp incredibly fast onto Dodoria's face, causing his head to go further into the floor. Toma, with the elite in hand, smash's his head into the ground, he fires a blast, severing it's head.

The other namekin fighters begins a hand-to-hand fight with the remaining elites. Toma makes his way through the elites fighting the namekins, helping them to kill each one. They all make it back to Daz, still stomping away on dodoria. Toma pulls Daz back, "I think he's had enough..." A silence creeps over the group, looking on at dodoria's still body.

"Umm..Daz, how many times did you stomp in his head?" Daz takes in a deep breath "I though he'd be tougher then that--" Suddenly Dodoria pulls out his head and throws a right at Daz, with misses but barley. Daz and Toma take flight, above Dodoria. "So all you have taken out--" Dodoria sees Toma, his eyes go wide with shock. "You!! your alive!!?" Toma smirks, him, Daz and all the other namekin warriors fire out energy beams from different angles, they all hit their mark.

The dirt and rock suddenly are pushed down as Dodoria flys out, barely injured, he throws a right at Toma, But is countered as Toma uppercuts him in the gut. Dodoria holds his gut for a moment then goes back to attacking Toma, "You were dead!!" Toma catches his fist, both fighters begin to struggle. "No, it was your own over confidence that made you think that Tubby!"

Dodoria yells out, striking Toma in the chin. Dodoria goes to chase Toma but feels a clamp on his throat, a electric shock flows into his body, causing him pain. "AAAH!!!" Dodoria grabs Daz's fist and pulls it away, he elbows his arm, crushing the bone. Daz Crys out in pain. Toma looks from Daz back to Dodoria.

"Why are you here Dodoria, what interest do you have in this planet?!" Dodoria begins to laugh menacingly. Toma begins to get annoyed, He looks at Daz. "He is here...for the Dragonballs..."

"What are the dragonballs?" Daz corrects his arm and looks to Toma "They summon out Eternal Dragon, witch it grants any three wishes..." Toma's eyes light up, "I have a Idea, all you stall Dodoria, I'll be back!!" Dodoria charges saying "oh no you don't!" Toma catches Dodoria with his Blue Flaming Phalanx, Tom jets back to the village.

Daz looks to the other warriors and shouts a battle cry, bringing them all into some kind of frenzy, In Daz's mind he hopes Toma's idea is a good one...


	11. A Trio of Wishes

I do not own DBZ.

* * *

Daz and the other namekin's throw Energy Blast after energy blast at The pink blob, Dodoria, but they are easily swatted away by him. "Hahaha!, all your power levels are only 6,000! You can't possibly think you can stand up to--" Dodoria is cut off as Daz hits him in the cheek, making Dodoria unbalanced, Daz proceeds to send the pink bloat into the air from a upper cut to the gut, Dodoria stops almost as soon as he begins. 

"Ho-ho! lets see..." Dodoria goes to push the button on his scouter, but is stopped as Daz fires a energy blast out his eyes, Dodoria swats it away, checking Daz's Power level.

Dodoria's face begins to lose color, "21--21,000?!" Daz launches off the ground, he throws a punch, the punch is blocked by Dodoria's fore arm. Daz applies more pressure, He throws a kick at dodoria'z head. Dodoria catches the kick with his left hand, he throws Daz toward the ground, The other Namekin's rush after Dodoria, throwing punches and kicks, Dodoria effortlessly blocks them.

Daz catches himself on the ground, he places his arms in a X formation blocking his chest. A small Aura forms around Daz, Catching Dodoria's eyes. Dodoria looks around and his eyes go wide, he dosen't see Toma.

Dodoria begins to shake, his energy gathering. Daz places his fists together, knuckle to knuckle, a green orb rotates in his mouth, Dodoria opens his showing off a reddish orange orb. Daz and Dodoria Fire at the same time, the blasts seem to travel at very slow speeds...

-

Toma jets back to the village, his face showing great joy in his thoughts. "This has to work!" Toma lands just outside the village, he sees most of the villagers grouped in a circle. "Porunga..." Toma interrupts their gathering, he sees seven, quite big orange balls with stars ranging from one to seven inside them. "Are those the Dragonballs?"

The elder namekin walks up to Toma, "Yes they are, and we are going to wish Frieza's henchmen away--" Toma grabs the namek by the scruff of his robe "You fool, he will just comeback! I know what we need!" he namekin looks down, "And how should we wish then??"

Toma puts the namekin down, "How many wishes are their?" The namekin puts up three fingers, The namekin shouts out the wish in their foreign tongue, Toma looks confused at this, a youngster tugs at him. "You need to speak in our native tongue to summon the dragon and wish from him..." Toma looks on as they summon the Dragon, the sky begins to turn dark, the horizon only has slight light. Toma looks around as if confused.

The Dragonballs begin to glow, and begin to float slightly. a blast of light flys into the sky as the outline of the dragon appears, almost immediately a large boom noise is heard from ware Toma left the namekins to fight Dodoria. Toma looks back and sees the large dragon, Porunga.

A Large, muscular humanoid looking dragon looks down as if into his soul. It has Ruby red eyes, its skin green as the grass of the planet. Toma sweats a bead down the side of his head, for once he was intimidated.

"PORUNGA!" The dragon looks down at the Namekin speaker, "YES, SPEAK YOUR WISHES AND THEY WILL BE SO GRANTED." The namekin nods, he looks back to Toma, "What was your wish?" Toma looks from the Namekin to the Dragon.

"I wish to know if My Friend Bardock is alive..." Toma's throat tightens as he lets loose the last words. The namekin speaks in their native tongue, the Dragon takes in a deep breath, after a short time the Dragon looks to Toma, he points his very large, clawed finger at him. "The one you call Bardock is not among the living." Toma's eyes go wide as shock and almost saddens come over him.

Toma's knees nearly buckle, "Bardock is..is..dead?" The namekins nod. "Wait! this Dragon can bring people back to life right!?" The namekins all say "yes" at the same time, "Well then ask the dragon to return him from death!" The namekin looks down, "Porunga could...but he would comeback at the exact spot ware he died..."

Toma clenches his fist. "So whats the problem?" The namekin speaks to Porunga, and the Dragon responds. "THE ONE YOU CALL BARDOCK WAS KILLED BY THE EXPLOSION OF THE PLANET VEGETA, Y THE HANDS OF THE ONE YOU CALL FRIEZA."

Toma's teeth begin to grind with one another, his kneel begins to buckle, first Fasha was dieing now Bardock is dead. "Then..then...Wait, have the Dragon Spare Fasha!" The namekin speaks again to the dragon, the dragon agrees as his eyes begin to glow red once more. Toma feels Fasha's energy return as he smiles, a slight tear runs down his cheek, he quickly wipes it away.

The Dragon looks down at Toma, "One wish still remains." Toma looks to the namekin with confusion, "I though when you asked the dragon about Bardock's death, you used a wish." The namekin shakes his head. "No, you asked about bardock, and only asked about his life status, the dragon had more information, you just didn't ask it." Toma smiles and says "Ask the dragon to Bring Bardock back to life HERE on this planet."

The namekin begins to speak, but a large explosion is heard not far away, distracting the namekin. Toma gestures for him to continue, which he dose. Toma sees, not far way, Daz and Dodoria matching blow for blow in a fist fight, nether one seems to wanna give in.

Toma goes to take off but looks to the namekin. "Make sure you ask the dragon right, we need Bardock!" Toma jets off the ground, he feels the force of the blows coming from the battle of Daz and Dodoria.

Dodoria grabs Daz's throat a yellow blast begins to from in his mouth. Daz counters with a stiff kick to Dodoria's head, knocking him back. Daz launches a energy sphere at Dodoria, "ENERGY BOMB!!" the sphere comes within inches of dodoria, it explodes causing a small explosion. Daz sees Toma approach.

"Welcome back, I could use the help!" Toma sees the smoke pile and fires a beam into it, causing more smoke. "Looks like you had things under control." Daz goes to say something but a quick burst of speed from dodoria gains their attention.

Dodoria floats above the two fighters. Purple blood covers small patches of his forehead and a small stream of blood flows down the side of his mouth. Dodoria shakes with anger "You..now you have made me mad!!!" Dodoria fires a large red arc beam, "RED DEATH!!!!"

Toma and Daz only have moments to put up a defense, Daz is slightly caught in the beam. a large smoke stack forearms after the beam disappears. Toma begins to shake with pain, his arms are bruised all over, he feels slight blood poor down his head. as the smoke clears, he dose not see Daz, he looks around but to no avail.

Toma looks at the ground, he sees Daz, bruised and bloodied body floating in the water. Toma feels no power left in his body, Dodoria's eyes shine with madness as he begins to pick up speed, rushing at Toma. Toma pulls himself into what ever kind of defense position he can. All of a sudden he hears the Dragon's voice "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!"

A beam of light forms ware the Dragonballs once were, a shadow of a person forms inside the light...


	12. Reunion

I have nothing to do with Dragonball Z, just this story...

* * *

Out of the Golden light The Figure of Bardock steps out. Toma smiles as he sees his long time friend come back from the dead, but his joy is short lived as he is assaulted by Dodoria, a painful blow is felt in his gut. Dodoria grabs the sides of Toma's head and head butt him, causing a clot of blood to fly out his mouth. 

Bardock looks at his hands as if in a trance, he is dumbstruck, "I'm alive...?" Bardock is taken out of his trance as he hears the painful cry of his friend. He looks up seeing Dodoria griping Toma in a massive bear hug. Bardock uses his new speed and quickly appears behind the pink blob. Dodoria's scouter picks up bardock's power level.

"23,000...23,000!!!?" Dodoria quickly lets goes of The sayain, Toma free falls down to the ground. Bardock stretches his right arm out, fist clenched. As soon as Dodoria's eyes make contact with Bardock's, He is hit with a hay-maker from Bardock.

The sayain's face shows almost no emotion, his fist digs deep into the pink alien's face, causing his knuckles to imprint onto Dodoria's cheek. Dodoria is sent skyward, his cheek holds the imprint of Bardock's fist for a few moments.

Toma lays floating in the water near the shore of the village, a namekin child flies out to him, the child drags him to the shore, a few elder nameks proceed to use their power of healing. Toma steers awake, he sits up with a groan.

Bardock and Dodoria are matching themselves in the test of strength, Dodoria holds his own, but begins to be overpowered by the revived sayain. "Argg! You were dead! I saw Frieza destroy the planet!!" Bardock's eyes shine with anger, he remembers the way it happened...

--

"Bardock we are launching your child, Kakorot, to earth, it will take him around a year to get their." Bardock looks on as his son is placed in the space pod. He looks to the sky. "My son..i will find you...after I try and stop Frieza...but forgive me if I...fail."

With that said the pod is launched into space. Bardock watches as it leaves his sight. He the looks to the blot in the sky, he knows it is frieza's ship, a burning desire to rid his people of him fills bardock's soul. A blue aura envelops bardock as he jets out to meet the evil ruler.

--

Bardock focuses on the battle, he pulls Dodoria into him, he lifts his knees knocking the wind out of him. Toma looks up as he sees Bardock take on the offensive to the Pink monster. Bardock trows rights and lefts, they each hit their mark. Toma signals to bardock, caching his attention. Bardock dodges a blow from dodoria, he places his hands together and col cocks dodoria down toward Toma.

Toma jets off the ground, he strikes his knee into Dodoria's back. Toma lifts both his arms and brings down both his elbows into the stomach of dodoria. Bardock uses all his speed, he lands a knee to Dodoria's chest, causing a large amount of blood to fly out his mouth. Dodoria hacks and caught.

Dodoria has enough sense to grabs Toma by the throat, a small energy beam hits his throat. Toma lets goes and falls to the ground. Bardock grabs Dodoria's forearm and chucks him into the sky.

Bardock rotates his arms and hands around, a large blue Energy ball begins to flow around his hands. the outer edges of the ball looks like a swirling vortex. Dodoria tries to slow himself down but can't. Bardock raises both his arms, palms flat, the ball floats over head. Dodoria sees the attack, the ball looks to be around fifteen to twenty feet around. the last this Dodoria hears is

"BE GONE!!!!"

A brilliant blue flash fills the namekin Sky's. Toma watches in awe. Toma feels a hand on his back, he turns and sees Fasha, he pulls her into embrace.

Bardock remains looking in the direction he was facing for a small while. he then suddenly drops down, he stops right above the water, a strong ripple ring out as he stops. Fasha looks on and sees Bardock she smiles as a tear rolls down her cheek, bardock floats above the water and looks on to Toma, "We need to find my sons..." Toma gives Bardock a thumbs up.


	13. Family affairs

I do not own DBZ…

* * *

Bardock sits, floating over the water, he looks in at his reflection, he sees the scar on his face, he shakes his head as he empty his thoughts on his home planet exploding. Toma helps the villagers with various tasks, Fasha helps the namekins take care of their Injured. 

Toma floats across the water and meets bardock. "You alright Bardock?" Bardock dosn't answer. Toma turns to leave, but is stopped. "I'm sorry Toma, but I'm still thinking on how we will get off this plane and get to my sons..." Toma looks with sympathy

"How do you even know they are alive, or ware they are?" Bardock looks into the water again "When i died, i was able to see passed my normal visions, i saw more pieces to the puzzle. My sons find each other, then is when I need to meet them..." Toma seems to give silent consent. "Hey Toma, ware is fasha?" Toma smiles, "She went for a bath..." Bardock looks stunned "How do you know?" Toma chuckles, "I went looking for her and got a peak..."

Bardock smiles and shakes his head, "You know are such a--" "A what?" Fasha comes out of the sky, her hair slicked back, waring a white robe. "Nothing important fasha." Toma replies, a slight blush enters his cheeks. Bardock dips his hand into the water. "Well we could use those things you used to bring me back..." Toma's face lights up as if he though of that. "Of course!"

Toma flys back to the village, Toma searches fro the elder namekin. "Ware is the Elder?" Toma is shown into into a home, the elder sits in the dark, "May we use the Dragonballs to send us on our way?" The elder stares at Toma, "Their is a catch to using the Dragonballs. You must let them recharge for a time, 130 days to be exact." Toma looks at the floor as if almost disappointed. "Thats alright...but we can use them again right?"

The elder nods, Toma thanks the namekin and rushes out to Bardock and Fasha again. Bardock and fasha are in the same place as they were. "We can use them..but after 130 days." Bardock looks unfaded. "Thats fine, we need to rest anyways." Fasha agrees.

---

And as the sayains wait on the dragonballs to recharge, they train with the namekins, they tech them basic sayain tactics and formations. The namekin's, in return, teach the Sayains some of their ancient fighting techniques. Toma notices after the first 50 days of their training, he sees a change in his, Bardock's and Fasha's auras. Bardock's is slightly red, Fasha's was now blue and his was having hints of silver.

Bardock learned to stench his limbs, not as far as the namekins, but to their limit. Toma and Fasha learned the Namkein way of healing and how to regenerate slight wounds on them selfs.

---

"Alright, its been over 130 days. Now it's time we wen't on finding my sons..." Bardock says to the group of namekin's and his fellow sayains. The namekin's gather the dragonballs within the week, curing that time Bardock and crew use that time and rest up. After a well needed rest Bardock and his crew stand outside, waiting for the final ball to be brought to them. Fasha looks down at the golden spheres. "We found the last dragoball!!" Bardock looks into the sky and sees Daz holding the beach balled sized sphere.

"Good..." Daz floats down to a few feet from the rest of the dragonballs. "Bardock can I ask you a favor?" Bardock is puzzled but nods. "Will you let me go with you?" Bardock is taken back, he quickly smiles. "Now why would you want to leave your planet?" Daz takes a step forward. "I wish to become stronger, and later be able to protect my people..." Bardock's mouth brakes into a sly grin.

"Honorable...but who will protect this planet while your gone? hmm?" Daz points behind him. "My older Brother, Nail, his power is twice that of mine..." Bardock's body goes nearly limp. "Twice? thats...a good thing...yes you may come with us." Daz smiles and rolls the Ball to the others, they all lighten up. Daz places his hand on Bardock's shoulder, "Thank you." Bardock goes to speak but is cut off from the chant of the Namekin speaker. "PORUNGA!!"

The skies darken, a strong wind picks up. the oceans begin to Strom violently. a golden light Perice's the sky, a dragon's from comes into shape. **"YES, SPEAK, NAME YOUR THREE WISHES SO I MAY GO**." The namekin looks to bardock. "The three wishes are as follow : 1.I wish for a set of scouter's for everyone. 2. I wish for our armor to be repaired. and Finlay for us to be on the planet ware my son Kakorot is."

The speaker repeats what Bardock spoke. all is granted, they suddenly find themselves in a dense Forrest, "So this is planet earth..." Bardock places the scouter on his head, he presses a few buttons. The scouter kicks on, "Hmm..their is a small group of low power levels here...410, 400, and 1,200." Fasha stretches, "Didn't Raddiz have a 1,200 power level?" Bardock scratches his chin. "Only one way to find out..all of you stay here..." Bardock jets out into the sky, he feels incredibly light, his speed nearly double.

In almost no-time Bardock finds the three power levels. He sees a green man, similar to Daz, a grown up raddiz and a man that had almost every feature Bardock himself had. "My sons..." Bardock smiles, but his joy is suddenly shattered as Raddiz attacks Both men. The green man and Bardock look-a-like attack with ferocity of a bull, but to no avail.

Bardock in his confusion continues to watch the almost on sided fight. "What is going on...?" Bardock suddenly sees Raddiz grab, what bardock hopes to be Kakarot, by the throat. "Hahaha! you are so pathetic against me Kakarot!" Bardock's eyes narrow. "Fight back son..." Raddiz raises his hand into the air. "My name..is Goku!!" Goku uses his hands and claps Raddiz in the ears, Raddiz lets go, he holds his ears in slight pain.

"You think that hurt!!? it merly got me mad!!!" Raddiz fires a large beam out his palm, after goku. Goku retaliates with a blue beam "Kamehameha!!" The two beams meet, Raddiz's beam slowly begins to overtake Goku's. "Thats it.." Bardock had seen enough, he uses his super speed and clamps a sleeper hold onto Raddiz. "Aruuug! cough Let go!" Bardock applies more pressure, "No Raddiz." Raddiz's body begins to go limp, his eyes wide with shock and his face lost all color. "F-f-f-father?!"

--

next chapter coming soon...


	14. Petty Fighting

I have nothing to do with Dragonball Z, just this story...

* * *

Raddiz tries all he can to brake Bardock's hold on his throat. Goku looks on, his confusion grows. "Hey, who are you?" Bardock's grip begins to loosen. "He dosn't know who i am...?" Raddiz slips one arm out and fires a energy bolt at the Namekin. "Piccolo, look out!" Goku rushes to piccolo's side, Piccolo thrusts out both his hands, a golden energy builds in his palms. Goku cups his hands, putting them wrists to wrist, he twists his body, "Kamehameha!!" Both energy attacks meet the violet Bolt. 

As Goku and Piccolo struggle with the bolt Bardock lets Raddiz lose. "Who are-- FATHER!!!" Bardock floats in front of his eldest son, "Raddiz, what is the meaning of this!?" Raddiz begins to back away, the fear is visible on the sayain's face. "whoa-whoa-ho-how?"

"How did I survive? I didn't."

Raddiz is now more confused, "But-but-huh?" Bardock begins to chuckle, he looks over Raddizs Shoulder, he sees his youngest struggling with Raddiz's bolt. "Hmm...power level 410...lower then i expected...oh well, he has potential."

Raddiz looks behind himself, Goku and Piccolo begin to overtake the bolt. "HAAA!!!!!" They both bellow, the bolt is blown to pieces, their combined beams Jet toward Raddiz. He barley dodges it, it strikes a small part of his shoulder. The beam flies into Bardock, He plainly place his hand into the beams path, it is easily stopped by his superior power. "Their power level rose to...1345 in that instant..." Bardock feels a slight numbness in his hand.

Bardock holds the beam in his hand till it dissipates. Bardock looks at his hand, he sees the smallest of bruises on it. "He has true potential..." Goku and Piccolo drop to their knees in exhaustion, they breath heavy. Goku looks up at Raddiz. His older brother begins to stagger, his shoulder has a deep wound, blood streams down his arm. "Arrg..curses..." Goku pushes himself up to his feet, he uses his last ounce of power to run at full speed after Raddiz.

Bardock looks down, he sees Goku rushing Raddiz. Bardock disappears and reappears in front of his youngest son. Goku acts out of reflex, he lifts his right leg back, swinging his body, he lands a twisting Axe kick to Bardock's head. The blow dose no damage to his father, Bardock just looks into his sons eyes. "Kakarot..." Goku staggers back, "Tha...thats...not my name...it's goku..." Bardock waves it off.

Bardock takes Goku by the arm, he puts up no struggle. He pulls out a vial, it contains a green fluid. "Drink..." Goku nods, his face purple with bruises, his noise bloody. All his wounds disappear after a minute of drinking the green liquid. "wow..WOW!" Goku feels fully healed. Goku stretches, and looks around. "Lets see...yea...i though that would help, your power level has nearly doubled, 800." Goku jumps around, he feels much stronger, Faster and less hungry.

Bardock makes his way over to Raddiz. Raddiz face tells all, he is afraid of his father at the moment. "Raddiz, you started this fight..." Bardock takes a few drops from the vial, he lets them drip onto his wounded shoulder. Raddiz feels the wound closing. "Father...?" Bardock looks into his eyes, "You started it, now you will Finnish it."

Raddiz feels no pain in moving his shoulder, but he still is feeling the affects of his battle with Goku and Piccolo and his Father's hold. Raddiz eyes hold confusion. "I don't understand..." Bardock just stares at his son, he presses a button on his scouter, "Toma, Fasha." Bardock gets a reply. "Come to my position, I found my sons."

Bardock floats into the sky, both Raddiz and Goku look as their father floats into the sky. "Common Raddiz, Kakarot! Show your father what you got!!" Raddiz takes no time, he bolts after Goku, Goku, seeing this, puts up a defensive. Raddiz slams his forearm into Goku's. Raddiz is hit with goku's knee in his rib area.

Raddiz throws a punch at Goku, but misses. Goku takes that time aand give Raddiz a front kick to the chest, taking thw ind out of his older brother. Raddiz is sent sliding across the ground, his feet seem as if they have not friction. Goku sees the look in his brother's eyes, he knows now its serious. Goku jumps across the ground, his feet not touching the floor. Raddiz braces himself. Goku colides with Raddiz, they both slide scross the ground, they throw punches and blocks them, the ground slightly gives way as they slide.

Bardock watches as he feels Toma and the rest approch. "Bardock-- Whats going on?" Bardock leans back, "I'm just letting my boys get their petty fighting aside...


	15. Unfair advantage

I have nothing to do with Dragonball Z, just this story...

* * *

Toma watches alongside Fasha and Bardock, Daz Drops to the ground, not watching the fight. Piccolo looks on and sees another being looking like himself. Piccolo's body actions show surprise and disbelief. Daz approaches his fellow Namekin, he drops to one knee, he inspects his injuries. "You'll be fine, just don't try and move so fast.." Piccolo, still wide eyed, stutters. "Y-you-you look...like me..." 

Daz looks away, he hears the grunts and battle cries from the sibling sayains. "We will have to do introductions later..." Daz sees the sayain brothers locked in a test of power, both their hands interlocked with each others. "Argg...Kakorot, your a disgrace to our own family!...Argg!" Goku increases the pressure in his gripe, "I don't care ware i came from...Argg! I've lived here on earth!!" Goku begins to Push Raddiz back, Raddiz pushes his feet more into the soil, causing Goku to stop his advancing.

Raddiz throws his head forward, striking Goku's forehead, making Goku lose his footing. Goku falls on his back, blood runs down his face, his hands go for the open wound, he shakes in agony. "Little brother, your hurt from that litte--ARGG!" Raddiz is knocked back, black smoke covers the sayain's body. Raddiz looks behind himself, he sees Piccolo's arm outstretched a small yellow light fades from his hand. "You..you dare interfere in this--" Raddiz is kicked in the back of the head by Goku, Raddiz hits his face on the ground, Goku mounts the back of his older brother.

"Even though they have low power levels, this is getting good..." Toma smiles looking to Bardock. Fasha starts to Giggle, "Your son looks cute when he fights." Bardock looks dumbstruck, "What are you saying woman?" Fasha giggles some more, "Maybe it's cause he looks like his father..." Bardock hears painful cries. "ARGGG!!!!" Raddiz cries out from the elbow strikes from his younger brother.

"Bardock, I though Raddiz's power level was higher then Kakorot's?" Bardock nods, "Yes it was, but he was worn down in his fight with my son, and the namekin, plus he was hit by, their standards, a powerful beam." Toma taps his chin, he looks as Goku lands blow after blow on the back of Raddiz's head. "But Whats Raddiz's and Kakorot's power level?"

"Kakorot's is 800 and Raddiz's is...checks scouter 810..hmmm"

Raddiz flips over to his back, Goku stays in a dominant position, he rains down lefts and rights. "Raddiz quickly fires a invisible energy shot, knocking Goku into the air. Raddiz fires a hazy looking energy bolt, Goku puts up a guard, the bolt impacts Goku, it explodes on impact, making a brilliant flash of light. Bardock slightly jumps forward, his face full of concern. "Kakorot!!?" Raddiz begins to slightly shake, as if he had ridden himself of a life long burden. "He..hehe.." The smoke clears as their is nothing their.

Piccolo shakes with shock. "Goku...GOKU!?" Raddiz raise his hand in victory. Bardock looks around, his face borders anger, "Raddiz...RADDIZ!!!!!" Raddiz looks over his shoulder, he see's his father, his aura flaring around him. "Hey! you missed me!!" Raddiz looks to his front, he sees Goku, his shirt torn up, and his chest bruised. "Ka..me..ha..me.." Raddiz opens his raised arm's palm, a pulsating violet ball glows in his hand, "No more fooling around little brother!" Goku's eyes narrow, his voice getting louder, his chanting echos.

"Violet Smash!"

"HA!!!"

Goku's beam meets with Raddiz's sphere, a small explosion envelops the ground, it gives way. Bardock feels a small force that tries to force him back, but resists it. Raddiz holds both hands out, keeping his attack steady. Goku widens the arc of his legs to give himself more leverage. Piccolo watches on, he grunts as he gets to his feet. "How did Goku get more powerful...just minutes ago we were almost equal in power..." at that moment Piccolo is disgusted as he admitted that Goku's power was more then his own.

Goku's blast begins to overtake Raddiz's sphere, the ball begins to move back to it's maker. With the shift in positions, Raddiz fires a purple beams, similar to Goku's, but with one hand, palm open. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" The beam combines with the orb and matches Goku's beam.

Piccolo is in awe, his composure shifts from wonder to slight anger, "Their is nothing..wait..my Technique...yes.."

Piccolo places his index and middle finger on his forehead, he notices Daz float up and meet back with Bardock. "Bardock, why are you letting this go one, they are your children..." Bardock watches for a few more moments then turns his face to Daz. "I'm letting then show their father who is the stronger of the two, that way they won't try to kill each other to see who is the stronger one..."

Goku and Raddiz's beam give almost no ground, save for the back and forth motion they are putting up. Bardock suddenly feels a emergency, he phases out and back next to the struggling beams. "Enough you two." Bardock then digs both his hands under the beams, with a little effort he maneges to send the beams flying upward. Goku and Raddiz stop pushing out energy almost at the same time. Drearily, but alert, Raddiz rushes Goku, he clamps a bear hug on him. Goku begins to shout out in pain, Raddiz pulls Goku closer, making slight cracking noise with his bones braking.

Bardock sighs, he goes to brake it up, but his scouter picks up a power level of 710. Bardock looks around franticly, his attention comes to Raddiz's space pod.

"How..?"

"Waaa! Daddy!"

Goku, opening one eye, "unn..Gohan..my son..." Bardock is again dumbstruck, "thats...my grandson?" Bardock's face goes blank. Bardock is brought back to reality as he hears a different voice yell out. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!!" Bardock jerks around, but is too slow, he sees a spiraling beam Peirce both his son's through the chest. "NO, RADDIZ!!! KAKOROT!!!!!!!!!!!"


	16. Let the Traning begin

I do not own DBZ, else i'd be rich.

* * *

Raddiz lays on the ground, blood seeps from his mouth, like a flowing river. Goku isn't in much better shape as his brother. "aggr..Kak..gouur..." Bardock stands stunned, his son's screams of pain still echo in his ears. "My sons..." Bardock quickly bolts over to both his sons. "RADDIZ!! KAKAROT!!" Goku looks up, "My name..is...Goku.." Bardock, a tear forming in his eyes looks to raddiz.

Daz begins to heal him, but begins to struggle. "Bardock- I can't save him, the damage is to much." Bardock grabs Raddiz's hand, "No!" Raddiz's brows arc, "What..what happened to you father? you've become so soft..." Bardock shakes his head, "No son, I've come to regard life as a thing not to treat so lightly...

Raddiz coughs up blood and dies. Bardock Breathes heavy. "No..no...my sons..." Bardock drops to the floor, he looks to Goku, he sees his chest isn't moving, he bangs his head on the ground in frustration. "Why..." Piccolo steps in. "You can wish them back, Their are dragonballs here on earth..." Bardock looks to Piccolo "You...you killed my sons, yet you tel me how to bring them back, why?"

Toma looks over raddiz's body as Piccolo tells over his history with goku and their scuffle with Raddiz. Toma finds a flashing light on Raddiz's scouter, "hmmm." Toma sees a transmission being sent, He places the scouter on his own face, "Hello?" Toma gets a immediate response "Yes, this is Vegeta, are you the one who killed raddiz?!" Toma is stricken, "Aww! It's Prince Vegeta!!" Bardock is taken from Piccolo's story.

"The Prince!?" Toma nods, "So their are items on earth that can grant wishes, ah good, expect us shortly." Toma crushes the scouter, "Damn it! Vegeta and someone else is on their way here!" Bardock takes in a breath, he sees a object flying toward them. Three figures drop out of it and hover over to their location. "Ahhh! Goku!!" all yell at once. Tien, Yamcha and Krillin begin to run up on goku's body, "No!!!"

Krillin stops at Goku's body, he drops on both knees, he sees Piccolo, he yells and charges. "You did this, didn't you!!?" Krillin gets within striking distance but is knocked back from a force blast. "He did it to save them." Piccolo looks up at Daz, "huh?" Daz looks back to his fellow namekin.

"You killed them so as to stop them from killing each other, but with the dragonballs-" Before Daz can Finnish what he has to say Goku and Raddiz Body disappear quickly from their sights.

Bardock goes to ask, but piccolo chuckles, "It was Kami, the guardian of the earth. he seems to have a plan for them..."

--

Meanwhile in the other world...

"What the--! I though we were dead? how am I alive!?" Raddiz looks all around, like a frightened child, his views go from his hands to his feet to around the large room. "Silence!" Raddiz looks up, he sees a big red ogre holding a stamp. "Hello King Yemma" Raddiz looks behind himself, "Ahh, hello Kami, I see you brought two brothers to me with a request is it?" Kami nods, he places his hand on raddiz's shoulder.

"Yes, King Yemma I humbly request that Goku and his brother Raddiz be allowed to travel snake way, in hopes of training with King Kai."

Yemma rubs his chin and then his head. "Hmm..well I can fully say Goku can but i don't know about Raddiz..." Kami steps forward. "If I may be so bold, King Yemma, These two brothers will be brought back to life in a years time to fight the two sayains that threat earth." King Yemma again rubs his chin. He pulls out a big stamp, "APPROVED, He may travel to King Kai's planet."

Kami bows, "Thank you King Yemma." Kami looks back to Raddiz and Goku. "You two will Travel snake way, it is ten thousand miles. Goku, you will go first, sense your brother is faster." Goku nods, Raddiz looks to the side, his arms crossed at his chest. "Yea, so?"

Kami looks back to goku, "It will take you a while to get their--" Goku jumps up and down he stretches his legs. "well then what are we waiting for?" Kami smiles a bit, "Of course, this way."

Kami leads the two to snake way.

--

While Goku and Raddiz are being shown to snake way...

a week has passed sense Goku and Raddiz's demise. Bardock stands in front of Tien, Yamcha and Krillin stand in a line. Bardock paces in front of them. "We have two strong sayains on their way here, they mean to destroy you, your friends, family and the planet.

I will train you to fight them, you will know our tactics and you will become strong-Fast!" Krillin begins to speak. "Well your stronger, why don't you fight them-" Bardock puts his face inches from the earthlings. "This is YOUR planet, YOU defend it, I died defending mine!"

Toma stands a few feet away, he chuckles at Bardock's ways of firing them up. "Now, you will come at me with everything you have, I will then see what we have to wrok with and what to work on!" Tien Lauches himself at the sayain, he throws punches and kick combos.

Krillin and Yamcha begin to power up kamehameha waves. Tein lands a knife-edge chop to Bardock's neck, "Impressive--" Tien jumps out of the way, Both krillin and Yamcha fire their blasts. Bardock catches both beams in both his hands. "Hahaha, you though you could get cute with me?" Bardock shoves the waves back.

Krillin begins to sweat, "How strong is Goku's dad?" Tien smiles "I would love to get as strong as you." Bardock chuckles, "If you do as i say and train as hard as i say, you will be."


	17. Snakeway & Sayain Tactics

I do not own DBZ, else i'd be rich.

* * *

Raddiz and Goku walk with Kami, they come upon a large stone snake head. The two sayains only admire the intense description for only moments as Kami speaks to them. "This is snake way, this is ware you two will make your way to King Kai's planet and receive his training, but you will only go one at a time on the road." Raddiz steps forward, "And why is that?" Kami turns his attention soul on Raddiz.

"On the fact that you are twice as strong as Goku right now, you are twice as fast as him, when he reaches the half way mark you may in turn follow." Goku holds the back of his head and gleefully smiles. "Well I guess being slower and weaker dose have it's perks, he he."

Raddiz folds his arms and looks off to the side, "Well you better get a move on Kakorat, we don't have all year." Goku sighs, he jumps up onto the snake head and stares down the path for a few moments. Goku then gets into a running stance and then jets off down the path, a very light white aura can barely be seen around his body as he runs down the road.

Raddiz floats in the air, he sits Indian style, "Now what am i going to to till it's my turn to go...?" Kami makes a flick of his wrist and a set of targets pop out of nowhere. Raddiz looks over and sees the set, he looks back at Kami, a slight sigh is seen of raddiz wanting to smile, but he dosn't. Raddiz begins to throw a few energy blots at the targets, they hit and disperse, mush to raddiz's surprise.

"These are other world targets, they don't go down that easy Raddiz." Raddiz, a slight smile finally cracks on his face, he fires a slightly larger bolt, it impacts and disappears with the target. Raddiz suddenly stops throwing energy and rushes the targets, he throws many kick combos and a few punches in the mix. Kami chuckles, "If he trains like this at King Kai's, then Goku may have a good partner..."

Goku begins to notice more loops and turns with the road beginning to seem like having no end. "whoo! This is long, this could be then thousand miles like kami said. I'm gona have a goog workout before i even get to King kai..." Goku begins to pick up speed, "I'm going to get their as fast as i can."

--

Meanwhile...

Bardock watches as Tien, Yamcha and Krillin go at it, All three battling out for the top. Krillin lands a punch to Yamcha's face. Tien kicks Krillin in the stomach. Both Krillin and Yamcha kick Tien's leg out from under him, They both dive at him. Toma yells, "Tien, Now!!" Tien places both his hands out, a invisible force shoots out knocking both men back from Tien. Yamcha kicks up as soon as he hits the ground and kicks off the ground into the air. "Ka...me...ha..." A blueish white light forms in Yamcha's hands.

Tien, holding his right wrist, his hand shaped into a half moon. "Rezin Ray!" Gold static electricity crackles around Tien's palm, a beam fires out, bright light follows it. "HA!!!" Yamcha fires the beam into Tien's They both begin to fight into each other, but are soon canceled out. "Both Yamcha and Tien breath heavy, they both shakes from the energy used. They then rush each other, both men punch and kick, dodge and counter each other. They both keep this out for around four or five minutes at the same intensity.

after a while they both drop to a knee in exhaustion, both paint hard. "ha..ha..ha.." They both get to their feet, they get back into their stance. "HYA!!!" They both looks to the side, Krillin rushes them both, both block a fist and kick from Krillin. The little man lands a haymaker on Yamcha, but Tien traps Krillin into a arm lock. "Got too cocky Krillin!" After a bit of a struggle all three men fall down in exhaustion. Bardock hovers over head. "Take a 20 minute brake, then do it again!" Tien looks at the Sayain as if insulted. "Hey, I told you this wouldn't' be easy!"

"I told you this is for the sake of your planet! You do what I saw, Do how I say it! and you will get stronger!" Tien nods and lays flat of his back, He sends a telepathic message to Choutz, "Bring us Senzu Beans." Bardock looks into the sky "My sons...I hope you are training hard..."

--

Goku begins to tire, his pace slows to a few burst of speed lasting minutes at a time. "Feew! this is taking its toll on me, I must be at least 1/8 their..." Goku takes a breather for a few momments then begins his way again.

Raddiz continues to exersie with the targets, few days pass as Raddiz uses them to pass the time. Raddiz looks out to snake way, he resumes fighting the targets.

--

Bardock checks the scouter. "alright, its been around 2 months sense you guys hvae started your sayain traning, lets see ware you guys are at.." Bardock measues Yamcha's power level. "You are at around 400." He then measues Tien. "You are around 435." And then Finaly Krillin. "You are about 480." Bardock nods with aprovel. "Your power has nearly doubled withing 2 months, that is very impressive, if you guys can keep that up you have a real chance at saving your planet."

The humans begin to congradulate eachother, but they are cut short by Bardock. "Hey, Get back to traning!" They all excange glances and then get back into their skuffle. Krillin and Yamcha hit forearms to forarms. Tien fires a solar flare, blinding even Bardock. Tien then bashes both his friend while they are blinded. Bardock chuckles. "They may be humans, but they have heart."


	18. Further Traning

Krillin lies on the ground face first, laid out by Tien and Yamcha, both men engaged in a powerful fistfight. "Hya! Hoo!" Both Tien and Yamcha go all out, their training borders chaos, their punches seem to hold their old grudges. They both land shin against shin. As they struggle with their own dominance, Bardock takes their power levels. "Hmm…the long haired one is at 525….the three eyed one is at 535…"

Tien and Yamcha push off each other, they both land on their feet, they take a stance, and after a small stare down, they collapse on the ground. Yamcha falls to both knees Tien falls to one. Bardock claps with approval. "Bravo, good shows, you all have a three hour brake, and then we move on to your next phase of training."

Tien puts a hand up, he breathes heavy. Bardock walks over to the winded human. "Yes solider?" Tien grabs Bardock's shoulder and pulls himself up. "Umm…I-I think we need…more then…then three hours…" Bardock grins, "Is that so…?" Tien nods, he places his hands on his knees and hunches forward.

Bardock rubs his chin. "Alright, you've more then doubled your power; I'll give you an extra half hour." Tien chuckles, Bardock never gave them more time, so he was not going to complain. "But you all will train a half hour more." Krillin began to stir; Bardock picks him up by his collar. "Hmm…power level…475"

Bardock sets him down on his rear, "Just so you know, you're combined power level's equal 1535, all three of you might be able to take on an average Sayain…child." Tien looks up at Bardock with astonishment. "A...a Sayain child?" Bardock nods, he takes his scouter off and places it on Tien's face. He pushes a few buttons as numbers pop up.

"Alright now what you're looking at is my power level, who ever you turn to, you will read their power level." Tien nods, he looks at Bardock, he gets a reading of 21,000. "Wow, your power dwarfs ours." Bardock shrugs his shoulders, "Not to sound cocky, but of course."

Yamcha takes a seat on the ground, "Hey…Tien…what is…what's mine?" Tien slightly struggles to turn over to look at Yamcha. "You are…at 525." Yamcha goes to chuckle, "Cool man…what is yours?" Tien looks at Bardock, "push the button closest to your eye." Tien pushes it, his power level comes up.

"535" Yamcha gives him a thumbs up. Tien looks over at Krillin. "Hmm...500…no wonder he went down a little easier then we did…" Bardock begins to chuckle. The scouter on tien's face goes off as a different power level pops on. "What? Power level…20,500?" Bardock looks around.

"Oh that must be Daz here he comes…looks like he has that piccolo friend of yours with him." Daz and piccolo drop down a few yards from the other group. "Hmm…looking strong Tien." Tien cannot help but smile. "Thanks…you too." Tien looks at Piccolo, "power level…550." Piccolo closes his eyes and slightly smiles, he turns his head, and Tien looks in the same direction.

"Heeeey!" A small figure runs in their direction, after a short while it can be made out. "Oh, it's Goku's boy." Bardock turns, he sees his grandson running in their direction. Gohan jumps into the sky, as he gets to a certain height he heads for Piccolo. "Hiiya!!" a white smoke like aura envelops his hand. His fist comes within inches from hitting piccolo.

The namekin sidesteps at the last moment. Gohan misses; his fist goes into the ground. The ground slightly shatters a small bit. "Nice try Gohan!" Tien gets the reading from Gohan, "Power level…505, but he's just a kid!" Bardock steps forward, "Yes, but he is also half Sayain after all." Tien looks at Toma, "20,000…amazing" Then Fasha. "17,000"

Tien looks terrified, "These Sayain are strong as you, or stronger?! Their is no way we—" Bardock stomps at Tien, "Don't let doubt enter your mind! You have gotten this much stronger, and it is not even half a year yet! Plus I never told you this training would grantee victory."

--

Goku runs along Snake way, his clothes are soaked with sweat, sweat drips from his face as he tries running down the road. "Ahh…wow, this is a long road, and I might have to sleep for a week…" suddenly he remembers his mission, his exhausted features seem to regain power and he rockets back down the road.

-

Raddiz seems to grow tired with the targets, Kami watches as the Sayain begins to grow irritated. "Err, I grow tired of these measly targets, can't I have a real fighter?!" Kami nods, "Goku is at the half way point now; you may go if you wish."

Raddiz, without any acknowledgment, turns to Snake way, a white light appears around his body. "I'm coming Kakorot!" His body shoots down the road at blinding speed.

--

Piccolo looks into the sky, he smiles and looks to Bardock, "Raddiz has made his way onto snake way, and Goku has made the half way mark." Bardock nods, "Alright, My sons are on their way to train hard, and you will have to train harder to meet their power! Back to it boys!"

Tien, Yamcha and Krillin show signs of doubt, but the look that Bardock gives them. It gives them hope. "If you don't mind, I and the kid will train separate from you guys for a little longer…" Tien waves off Piccolo, "Wait, I want to test myself against you Piccolo."

The namekin smiles, "That's flattering, but you don't look like you can handle Gohan in the state your in." Gohan kicks piccolo in the back of the leg, receiving a knock in the head from his teacher. Tien grins, "You sure?" he pulls out a bag of senzu beans and pulls one out. Piccolo's hard posture grows stern. "Oh…" Tien drops the bean in his mouth, his jaw moves a little, and he swallows it. Within seconds, Tien launches himself at Piccolo. Piccolo takes a clawed-hand stance; Tien throws a fury of fists. Piccolo, seeming surprised, barely catches the volley.

Piccolo, grabbing both Tien's fists in his hands, charges energy in his eyes. As piccolo is about to fire his thin beams Tien lowers himself to the floor. Piccolo's eye beams barely graze tien's scalp.

Tien goes to sweep Piccolo's leg; the namekin lifts his leg up, dodging the take down. Piccolo suddenly yells "Solar Flare!!" Tien quickly goes to cover his eyes out of reflex. There is no light, a few seconds later he removes his hands from his eyes. "What, huh?" Tien looks around; he spots Piccolo a small ways off. "You've improved Tien, Bravo. But its time to get serious!"

Piccolo grabs his shoulder pads, he lifts them off with a little strain, and he drops it onto the floor. The pads hit the ground, making a small dent into the dirt. Piccolo then grabs his turban-like hat. He drops the weighted clothing, it makes a bear same dent in the floor.

Piccolo bends and stretches he arms and legs. Bardock presses his scouter, "hmm…interesting, his power level has risen…to six hundred…" Piccolo smiles at Tien. "Now, wana come at me?"


	19. Untapped potential

I do not own DBZ…

* * *

In the Cloudy environment of snake way Goku begins to see the end of the path, his speed begins to pick up, he runs across loops and tight turns, he makes it to the end, but his momentum sends him off the edge for a second. Goku quickly flips around grabbing the edge of the path. "woo, that was close..." Goku pulls himself up. 

"Huh? ware's King Kai's place?" Goku looks around, after a few moments he looks up, he sees a small object in the sky. Goku squints a bit, he sees a small planet. "You know you shouldn't squint little Brother." Goku nearly steps off the edge, "ahh, Raddiz!" Raddiz snickers a bit. "hmm, so this is that King Kai's planet?" Goku, holding the back of his head, slightly chuckles in a innocent way.

Raddiz takes a deep breath and then looks at Goku "Well what are we waiting for?" Goku shrugs his shoulders and squats down. Raddiz, with his arms crossed, watches on as his younger sibling dose this. "haa!" Goku leaps into the air, he begins to head to feel a slight pull. Raddiz loosens his arms and just takes flight, he makes it to ware goku is and feels the same pull.

Both brothers land on the ground with a loud thump. "Whoa, this is weird!" Goku groans out as he struggles to get to his feet. Goku looks up with great strain. He sees Raddiz on his feet already. "how are you--" Raddiz steps forward. "I'm stronger then you..so..i'm able to.." Raddiz's legs begin to shake and wobble.

"right.." Goku takes a step, he falls to a knee, "urrg" Raddiz begins to walk to the round house, after about five steps he ends up like goku. "Darn, how will we train if we can't even walk?" Goku tries to get up one more but finds he can't. Looking as if he gained an idea, Goku begins to take off his wristbands. "wow, these feel heavy." Goku takes his boots off with great strain and then his shirt. "ahh, much better."

Raddiz looks on at his brother, he sees it more easier for him to move around. "Hey, King Kai!!! King Kai!!" Goku takes around the house looking for the kai. Goku knocks on the door. after a small about of time looking for the teacher goku falls to the floor, tired. "ok...your..your turn Raddiz." Raddiz uses most of his Strenght to lift himself from the floor. "Hey..err, Kai!!"

"No need to shout." Raddiz turns around as fast as he can, he sees a small being waring a black hat with antennas and a black getup on comes out of the house."Are you King Kai?" The Bug looking being slightly giggles "The one and only." Raddiz takes a deep breath and spits on the floor. "I'm Goku, that guy over their is raddiz, we are here for your training in the Martial arts."

King Kai smiles and rolls his neck slightly. "hmm, so you want me to train you?" Goku nods King Kai's black glasses gleam a bit, "Alright, but first I want you two to spar for a bit under this gravity, so i can see what I have to work with. Goku agrees and bows. Raddiz scowls but agrees. They launch them self's at each other.

--

"Haa!"Krillin throws a barrage of small energy balls at Yamcha, Yamcha in turn swats them away, but they leave slight burn marks on his skin. Yamcha pushes off the groans with his legs and runs across the plains around Krillin, dodging the blasts. Tien watches from the sky, his hands placed together static electricity crackling around them. Krillin looks up seeing Yamcha rushing him. Krillin drops his hands and rushes at Yamcha himself.

Yamcha and Krillin smash together. Yamcha lands his feet on the floor. Krillin, still in the air, throws a combo of punches at Yamcha. Yamcha gives krillin a uppercut, Krillin uses that momentum and flips around landing low on the floor in a crouch. Yamcha's feet are kick from under him.

Krillin goes to attack but feels a force. "TRIBEAM!!!" Krillin looks up and sees a bright golden beam coming down on them, He runs and dives from the beam. Yamcha quickly gets to his feet, "Here goes nothing!!" Yamcha raises his hands over his head, the blast makes contact with his hands. "Yamcha!!" Krillin looks on in amazement as Yamcha, struggling yet holds the beam over his head. "haaaaaa!!!!!!"Tien's Beam begins to be pushed upward, a green beam begins to jet from Yamcha's hands. "Flash Crash!!!"

The two struggle to maintain their clash. "Their Power levels at this moment are in the mid 2000s!" Krillin looks over at Bardock then back to the struggle. "Hey Krillin!" The earthling looks and is punched in the jaw, "No taking brakes!" Piccolo throws himself at Krillin and lands on him with a knee to the stomach. Krillin begins to hack and cough. Piccolo picks him up and tosses him in the air, "Haa!"

Piccolo lashes out at him, only to miss. "What?!" Krillin appears behind the Green Namekian, cracking him in the back of his head. Piccolo reacting blast krillin with a eye blast, taring some of his clothes off and injuring him badly. "ahh!" Tien and Yamcha, whose beam battle was over with, runs to Krillin's side. "Krillin!!" Piccolo looks stunned and surprised but goes back to his stone cold status. "Are you alright?" Daz drops out of the sky. "Stand back." Tien and Yamcha back away from the Namekian. Daz places his hand on Krillin's head and his other hand on his chest.

A white smoke like aura over laps Krillin's body, after a few moments of his Daz takes his hands away, Krillin's eyes are closed, he seems to be asleep. "what...?" Daz shushes them thirty seconds later Krillin wakes up and kicks up from the floor. Bardock's scouter goes off. "What? 2,300!? how!?" Daz smiles, "I healed him and unlocked some of his potential." everyone looks amazed at Daz.

--

Goku and Raddiz, in a test of Strength, battle each other on King Kai's planet, after a short while they drop out of exhaustion. "Woow, I'm really impressed, you two are far stronger then when you two first arrived over two months ago." Goku trying to look at King Ki and smiles.

"You two have been fighting for over two hours under ten times the normal gravity on earth, but theirs nothing heavier then Gravity." Now rest up and I think you'll be ready for your next phase of Training. Goku sits up as best he can. "umm, excuse me, but..um King kai.." King Kai turns around. "Yes Goku?" Goku smiles and opens the one eye that will. "Whats the next phase?"

King Kai grins "I'm going to teach you two the Kaio-Ken attack."


	20. Time and Energy

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

Sorry that its been a while sense an update.

* * *

Goku and His older Brother Raddiz stand side by side facing King Kai. The Two Sayains stand tall over their blue skinned teacher. "Now Goku, Raddiz, I'm going to teach both you the Kaio-Ken, It requires great focus and discipline." Goku and Raddiz both nod. "Alright, well It's no use teaching it to you when your almost out of energy, rest for a while then I will show you what to do..."

--

Back on Earth, After Daz Reveled his ability to raise the earthling's power level...

"So Daz my friend, you've been holding out on me?" Piccolo gives a rare chuckle at his fellow Namekian. "No, I just wanted you to naturally raise your power, but it seems that you need to raise it faster then you can." Piccolo stares at Daz, "Well then are you going to raise my power?" Daz looks into the sky not answering piccolo. "I can only do it when you are injured and have potential that is hidden..."

Bardock looks on, he checks his scouter. "Krillin's power level is 2,350..." Krillin smiles, he punches combos rapidly with kicks, he smiles. "Don't get Cocky Krillin, I don't think you could take on me and Yamcha." Yamcha nods with a "yea." Krillin takes a stance and gestures for them to come at him. Both men begin to charge, Tien rushes Krillin head on from the front, Yamcha begins to circle around to His friend's back.

Toma, sitting on a small hill watching over the plains that their training on, checks his scouter. "Both those guy's power levels are 1,700..." Tien throws a Combo of kicks and punches, Krillin dodges then all, Yamcha makes it to Krillin's back joining Tien in the furry of punching and kicking. Krillin is hit here and their, but managesto keep up a good defense. "Haa!" Krillin fires out a 360' force ripple that knocks Tien and yamcha back for a loop.

Krillin goes on the offensive, He fires a energy bolt at Yamcha hitting him in his back. Yamcha falls to the ground, his back smoking a bit. Krillin dose the same action on Tien, but Tien attacks with his own energy bolt. Both energy attacks collide Krillin's energy blot is slowed down by Tien's bolt. Tien falls to the ground he breaths heavy. "So, did I just win..?" Krillin begins to chuckle but stops as he notices a unmoving yamcha. "Yamcha!"

Yamcha lays still, Daz approaches him and places his hand on his back, after a few moments and a white aura covers his back. Yamcha begins to stir as the aura grows bigger. After some more time Daz gets up and walks off back to a sleeping gohan. Yamcha rolls over and sits up, "Huh? was i out or something?"

Bardock's scouter goes off, "2,600" Bardock smiles. Daz pulls Yamcha to his feet. "No my friend, you were just experiencing one of my people's ability's at work." Yamcha closes his eyes and breathes in and out in a small rhythm for a bit.

Daz returns to gohan, both he and piccolo watch the young boy sleep. Bardock and Toma both float into the sky, away from the others. "Bardock, how well do you think these humans will fare?" Bardock, looking back at the group on the gound, "Personally Toma, I don't feel that they will be able to save this world alone, unless my sons have gotten stronger I feel that we may have to step into this affair..."

--

Goku stirs as he sleeps on the grassy world of King Kai, his older brother Raddiz seeks a counsel with the Kai. "So, your a Kai, dose that mean you are strong?" King kai nods, his sun glasses gleam in a sort of light that briefly blinds Raddiz. "Yes, But you and your brother have surpassed me in the fighting arts, but i hold the edge with my ability's that i will you and goku as soon as he wakes."

Raddiz, staring at the Kai nods and walks away from him, he takes a set not far from his sleeping brother. Raddiz leans against a tree. "Kakarot, how can he sleep so peacefully when we are going into a friece battle very soon...?" This puzzles Raddiz as he nods off...

Goku awakes a couple hours after his brother and king kai exchanged words. "Yawn ahh, that was a good nap, Heeeey! King Kai!! I'm ready for more training!"

King kai walks out of his dome shaped house and looks at Goku, "Alright, power up as much as you can, that goes for you too Raddiz." Goku looks over his shoulder and sees his brother. They both begin to gather energy...

--

"Toma, how long until Vegeta arrives?" Toma looks down at Fasha, "I don't know, I lost track of time with all this traning of the humans." Fasha nods, she feels that is understandable, she was training Gohanand Piccolo with Daz of course. Bardock over hears the two talking. "Toma, Fasha the awnser to your question is two months, two months left till they arrive."

The two sayains have different reactions to this news, Fasha begins to sweat and Toma just looks at the ground as if pondering somthing. "But this doesn't matter, the Humans will do their best to defend their world, and if they don't their world is done with...unless..." Toma looks at Bardock, "Unless we step in, huh?" Bardock nods. "Yes, and you two know how i don't like to interfere with other sayain business."

--

Back on King kai's planet...

"Yes, you both have it, just a little more!!" King kai begins to get excited, the two brothers begin showing the signs of the Kaio-Ken ability, their bodies begin to shift to red, their auras begin to do the same. Goku's body becomes fully enveloped in the red aura, but raddiz seems to struggle. "Goku, you've done it, now ease out of it. Raddiz stop trying, you don't have it yet." They both ease out of the Kaio-Ken, Raddiz openly annoyed. "Whats the deal!! why can Kakarot do it and not me!!"

King kai stares into Raddiz's eyes "You can Raddiz, you just need to focus more on harmonizing your energy and nod just powering up your strength." Raddiz, go to the other side of the planet and meditate, learn to focus your power and energy. after a while raddiz agrees and goes.

Goku looks sad at his brother's frustration at not being able to pull the attak off like him. King Kai pulls goku to the side, "Goku, you have completed the Kaio-Ken, now you are ready for my Ultimate technique..." Goku's eyes begin to show joy...


	21. They are here

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

On Earth one and a half months later Bardock stopped training the Z Warriors and sent them all home for the rest of the time to rest and relax. Toma, Fasha and Daz are the only ones around Bardock.

"Bardock are you sure that was a wise choice? sending the humans away with only with two weeks to spare?" Bardock only nods, he looks to the sky as with hope that his sons would be back and stronger then they were a year ago.

"Toma I not only know it was a wise choice, The fact of the matter is that they have trained almost non stop for a year and they need this time to have their body's adjust to this new power of theirs..." Toma takes this matter in and begins to understand. "I see..."

Bardock raises into the air from the ground and tells the others that he was going to go visit his grandson...

--

Piccolo watches over the young Hybrid sayain. Gohan practices striking a large bolder, his fists going lightly into the large rock. Bardock watches from the sky and sees his grandson's movements, they mimicked mostly piccolo and a hint of Goku's. Gohan lands a final punch and kick combo then stares at the bolder for a moment then walks back to piccolo, the bolder crumbles into pieces.

Bardock's head begins to hurt, he sees quick flashes of images, his grandson in the way of a powerful energy blast from the Sayain General Nappa, he also visions his sons Goku and Raddiz fighting together against a ruthless tyrant. Bardock's eyes show shock after he sees these images and looks back to his grandson, who is now floating off the ground next to piccolo meditating like him.

Bardock drops out of the sky and lands near piccolo and Gohan, Piccolo opens one eye, then both of them after he knows it to be Bardock. "So you've come here to...?" Bardock, not liking Piccolo's tone just ignores him. "Gohan." The Young boy opens his eyes and Sees Bardock, for a moment He thinks it's his father, but knows better after seeing the armor and the scar on Bardock's Face. "Gohan, You really are a sayain warrior, your father would...will be proud." Gohan smiles and a tear almost seems to swell in his eye, but Gohan quickly stops it.

Piccolo places his feet on the ground and gives Bardock a cold stare. Bardock's scouter goes off as it reads the Namekin's power level. "3,750 Not bad." Piccolo turns his neck, popping it. Bardock returns the cold stare, the Namekian begins to remove his weighted shoulder pads, Barodck's scouter beeps.

"3,850" Bardock begins to smile, then Piccolo removes his weighted turban. Again the scouter beeps "3,920" Bardock folds his arms as piccolo takes a stance, finally showing his motives against the sayain. "so...you wanna see how you match up, eh?" Piccolo lets his fist do the talking.

Bardock lowers his hands down to this waist and slightly squats, piccolo inches closer to Bardock, his feet slide across the ground as he gets closer. Piccolo, within a feet of Bardock throws a right hand at the sayain. Bardock doesn't move, piccolo, after a few moments realizes that Bardock caught his fist with his hand. Piccolo wasts no time he throws a roundhouse kick to have Bardock catch it with his forearm. Bardock berates piccolo, asking him if that's the fastest he can go.

Piccolo, to Gohan watching, disappears from view. Bardock sees him just fine, Piccolo begins to circle to his back and leaps a little in the air. Bardock phases out of sight and appears behind Piccolo, the namekian turns around as soon as he could to meet Bardock.

Bardock smirks, "Go ahead, throw your best at me, go as fast and as strong as you can." Piccolo a light purple aura envelops him, his forehead's veins pulsate. "HAAA!" Piccolo throws a barrage of punches and kicks all seem to come close to hitting Bardock, but he always seems to dodge at the last moment.

Piccolo, visually irritated, seems to back away from Bardock. "So you back away from a opponent when you can't touch him?" Piccolo, his forehead veins pumping more then before, he places his right arm straight at Bardock, palm open. Bardock's eyes narrow. "So this is your answer..." Piccolo grips his right arm with his left hand to steady himself. "DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!!"

Bardock sees a large beam of golden energy seem to roll out of Piccolo's palm straight at him. The Beam strikes Bardock dead on, but He quickly stops the beam in its tracks. Piccolo, not suprised, tries to force more energy out into the blast. Bardock feels more force being applied into the energy beam and smiles. "Good show of Force Piccolo."

Piccolo drops to the ground and begins to walk tword Gohan. "Whats up Piccolo, you giving up?" Piccolo gives Bardock a side annoyed stare. "I know your not even toying with me, I want to see your true power!" Bardock hears this and suddenly becomes serious.

The Sayain drops to the ground. Piccolo folds his arms, "I'm Waiting." Bardock places his hands at chest level and seems to take a boxing type stance, he crouches down and closes his eyes. Almost in a whisper..."Alright..." Piccolo's smile disappears when he feels the ground around him start to shake.

Bardock's begins a low growl into a yell, a strong gust of wind erupts from Badock in all directions, blasting piccolo back off his feet. Gohan holds his ground on his belly. Bardock's body becomes surrounded by a ocean blue Aura and a slight electricity crackle around him. Piccolo, who rarly shows a hint of fear dose so now. "That's your true power!?" Bardock grins "Not even close, HAAAA!!" The ground starts to give away in spiderweb fractures and the gust intensify. Piccolo uses all his might to hold himself fast, and barley dose so.

Bardock rasies both hands with a final yell. Piccolo picks himself up off the ground as does Gohan, the Namekain is in awe as he feels the power ratiating off the Sayain. "This power...it-it's unreal!" Bardock slightly pushes a little more power from himself making the flaming Aura run a little faster. "This is what you wanted to see...but this is not my full strenght." This statment catches Piccolo off guard. "Half Power?! thats--" Bardock powers down and smiles, "Don't be shocked you fought well."

--

On King Kai's planet Goku is learning the Spirit Bomb from King kai...

"Yes Goku...yes, feel the power from the sourse...now borrow that power and warp it around your fist...their!" Goku lifts a fist into the air, small bits of energy fall off like glitter. "Wow...this feels incredible." King kai grins and walks around to Goku's front. "Alright now this is the bomb in it's raw form, put your palm up straight and visualize the energy forming into a ball." Goku nods and begins to do just that, his hand slightly shakes as the energy becomes a light for a moment then becomes a witish blue ball of energy.

King Kai is pleased at Goku's ability to create the Spirit Bomb. King Kai suddenly seems shocked. Goku notices this and loses his focus on the bomb as it slips away. "Whats wrong King Kai?" King Kai looks back at Goku, "I nearly forgot, the Sayains are almost to earth, you have two days!"

--

Back on Earth, the whole group : Piccolo, Daz, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Gohan, Fasha, Toma and Bardock all meet at Master Roshi's house. Bulma stands outside with the rest of the Z warriors as they are about to summon Shenron. "Eternal Dragon, Rise and Grand my wish!"

The Sky goes dark, the ocean around Kami House wips up hurricane winds. A blast of light fills the darkned sky, a figure forms out of the light. **"YES SPEAK YOUR WISH, DO IT NOW AND IT WILL BE SO GRANTED." **All the Z warriors begin to grow happy. Bardock steps forward. "Bring Back to life my two sons, Kakarot and Raddiz. The Dragon lets out a deep breath. **"IT IS DONE, FARWELL." **The Dragon flies into the sky and the dragonballs follow and scatter.

--

Raddiz and Goku notice their halos disappear They both look at eachother then to King Kai, "Well you two better be off, Raddiz Goku I can truly say I wish you two had more time to hone your skills with the tools I've given you, but you are the most well rounded students I've ever had." With that said Goku and Raddiz leap off the tiny planet and land on Snakeway.

"Hey Kakarot, lets see who can make it to the checkout station first!" Goku, taking a runners stance laughs as both the brothers jet off faster then they ever were before.

--

Hours after the summoning of Shenron, the Group makes their last minute preperations for the epic battle the next day. Yamcha and Tien take some time and relax their bodys. Krillin takes some last minute addvice from Toma. Bardock looks to the sky. "Hey, Krillin." Krillin walks over to Bardock, "Yea Bardock?" Bardock looks over at the little man. "What is that move that you used the other day, you cupped your hands..." Krillin's eyes shoot open. "Oh, you mean the Kamehameha wave?" Bardock nods.

"You wana learn it?" Bardock nods again. Krillin slightly twists his body and cups his hands wrist to wrist. "Ok, you take this stance." Bardock copys Krillin. "Ok then you say Ka..Me..ha..me..and then you thrust forward and release your latent energy." Bardock's shows he is analyzing the information. "Thanks Krillin." Krillin nods. Bulma begins to playfuly laugh. "Hey, It's shooting stars." Bardock's scouter goes off, they all loke at him. "Those are no shooting stars...their here already."


	22. Time to Fight

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

With the sighting of the Sayain space pods entering Earth's atmosphere all the Z warriors were assembled almost instantly, save for Piccolo and Gohan. Bardock looks over all the fighters that he helped train over the last year. "Alright, now is the time, you fight to save your friends...your family, your race, your planet." Bardock walks up and down the little shore of the Kami house, as if like a general ordering his troops before a battle.

Bardock looks to Daz, "Ware is Piccolo and my grandson?" Daz steps forward.

"They told me they would meet us right before we make contact with the enemy."

Bardock nods, he places his scouter on his face and checks the readings of the humans once more.

Yamcha - 3200

Tien - 3350

Krillin - 3275

Bardock, in the back of his mind he feels a slight disturbance, he gets the pain in his head as if he were having a vision but the pain goes away as soon as it came. Master Roshi and the others bid farewell to the warriors as the begin to ascend into the air and take flight toward the Sayain threat.

As the group flies toward the direction that the "falling stars" fell they witness a explosion and sense a power that they never felt before, save Bardock, Toma, Fasha and Daz. The Humans let out a yell of suprise and anger. "Those..monsters!" Tien suddenly picks up speed, he flies past Bardock and jets to the area the sayains are. "Tien, not yet!" Tien stops, his face filled with anger. "They just destroyed a city and you tell me nows not the time to act!!"

Bardock checks his scouter. "There are two...no four? four different power levels, that's four beings with greater power then you-" Bardock is cut off as the four beings he was speaking of come face to face with them. Bardock notices the first two. "So, it The "Prince" and Nappa..." The large sayain Nappa's eyes go wide with show and anger. "Bardock, you dog! I saw you die on Planet Vegeta along with-" Vegeta slaps Nappa in the back of the head, "Nappa! shut up already!" Vegeta looks back at Bardock.

"So, you did survive-"

Bardock shakes his head and moves his index finger in the no manner.

"Nope, I died." Vegeta's face comes over with confusion, but he quickly realizes. "Oh, of course, the dragonballs, right." Bardock gives vegeta a thumbs up, "Bingo, right on the head Vegeta, I didn't even need to give you a hint." Vegeta smiles and closes his eyes. "So, Bardock, are you here to help us, or stop us?" Bardock grins, "Well I'm not the ones who are going to fight you, they are."

Bardock points to the group, who now have been joined by Piccolo and Gohan. "hmm...Piccolo is at..3900, and Gohan is at 3200." Nappa grows under his breath. Bardock looks over their shoulders and sees the ruined city of spice town. "Vegeta lets take this some place we can go all out." Vegeta agrees. "But wait Bardock, you remember my Father, right?" Bardock stares in disbelief as the king suddenly flies into view. "That can't be...he died!" Vegeta smiles. "Thats not the only one left, let me introduce Rama!" Bardock nearly shouts out. A large sayain, slightly smaller then Nappa apears next to the king.

Bardock's scouter reads their power levels. "The king is at...19,000, and Rama is at...25,000! no way!" Rama smiles yes Bardock it is true, you don't believe I could get stronger then you could I?" Bardock, openly angery, just turns around and begins to flie to a safer location.

--

Goku and Raddiz jet down snake way, they almost stay at a speed that dosn't tire them to quickly. "Ahh, were Half way back!" Raddiz almost asked how he knows, then they come upon Princess Snake's place. They quickly pass by. Raddiz focuses his energy and matches Goku in speed. Goku mentally states "I'll be back soon Gohan, hold on."

--

Bardock lands on a var large deserted island, the whole group plus the Sayains land on opposite sides. "So, Bardock, shall we start?" Bardock shakes his head. "No, The humans will be fighting you, and if they can't beat you...I'll step in." Krillin, Yamcha and Tien all look surprised but then happy, they are filled with confidence. Nappa steps froward. "I'll take you all on!" Tien, Krillin, Yamcha and Piccolo they all take a fighting stance. This props a laugh out of Nappa. Tien and Krillin dash at Nappa, Krillin flips over him, Tien attacks him head on. Tien catches him off guard as he throws a punch and kick combo.

Krillin lands a knife edge chop to Nappa's neck, knocking him a bit off balance. Bardock reads his power level. "only 4,000, yea they should be able to take him." Nappa grabs Krillin by the head and throws him into Tien. "Bomber DX!" Nappa shoots out a large energy blast out of his palm. Krillin blast out a Kamehameha Wave, countering the Bomber. Tien takes this time and circles to Nappa's back, "Rezin Ray!" Tien shoots out the beam from his half moon shaped hand. Nappa phases out and the beam nearly hits krillin.

Krillin barely dodges the blast. Nappa appears behind Tien, he grabs Hid side with one hand and bashes him in th head with the other. Krillin rushes Nappa, only to run into Tien. "Is this all you humans can do?" Piccolo suddenly appears in front of Nappa, he throws a body shot into his gut. Nappa folds over and piccolo lands a few more gut shots before Nappa backs off.

Nappa, his eyes large and round begins to shout of of angry, he hack and coughs. "You Namekin bug!!" Nappa puts his hands out and a golden aura like fire comes over the sayain general. "Haa!" The ground slightly shakes, the Nappa then begins his assualt on Piccolo and the others. "His power level..rose to 5,000." Yamcha and Gohan suddenly all swarm on Nappa, they all begin to land blow after blow, knocking him for a loop. Tien and Yamcha hold Nappa's arms back as Piccolo and Krillin punch him in the face and body.

Gohan lands a flying kick to his face, causing some blood to drizzle down his noise. Piccolo rises into the air and yells as he charges energy into both his palms. "AHHH! Take this!!" Piccolo lets lose a heavy barrage of energy blasts that consume Nappa as all the Z- fighters clear out the area of the blasts. A very large explosion engulfs Nappa, the ground gives away as their is just rocks and debris as the smoke clears. The Z-fighters begin to cheer, but Bardock reminds them it is not over...

Bardock looks at Rama, Vegeta and the King "My sons are on their way, they will be enough to kill you all." Vegeta and the king laugh at Bardock's clams. "Well in that case ware are they?" Bardock explains they will be back within hours and Vegeta and the King decide to wait for a few hours to wait for their arrival.

--

Goku and Raddiz slowed down after a while and stayed at a constant speed that would get them their sooner then later. "Raddiz we got around 1,500 miles to go!" Raddiz replies "How do you know that?" Goku smiles "Kami just told me we are almost their!"

--

Bardock sits on a large bolder as dose the rest of the Z-warriors, Rama approaches him, he quickly gets to his feet. "Just so you know, when your boys get here or if they don't at the end of this little "Truce" I'm taking you down boy!" Bardock goes nose to nose with the large Sayain. "Right back at you..Father!"


	23. Deaths

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Vegeta and the king look around the island to find anything to pass the time. Rama and Bardock almost have their eyes locked on eachother for over two hours, Krillin and Tien have grins on their face over their victory of Nappa...

"Hehee! That guy Nappa was really tough, butwe beat him!"

Suddenly The ground ware Nappa stood begins to shake, the ground begins to split in two. The Z-fighters who are near the sight bail out into the air. Krillin looks into the hole, Nappa Emerges, his clothes all torn up, his armor ruined, his face bloodied. "urggg, Damn you!!" Krillin and Tien both look at each other. "He's not dead?" Vegeta sees whats going on and laughs at Krillin's question.

"Of course not! he is a sayain after all! he is tougher then you can understand."

Nappa, his eyes blood-shot from anger look at the little man Krillin and yells. "YOU!! FIGHT ME!!" Vegeta quickly intervenes. "No Nappa, we have agreed to a four hour wait, for Kakarot and Raddiz to return." Nappa stares at Vegeta in disbelief. Nappa's face still shows intense anger, he steps forward as if to defy Vegeta's orders. "Nappa, don't you want to fight Kakarot and Raddiz after they have trained for a year? dosn't it get you sayain blood pumping for a powerful fighter?"

Nappa's stature begins to show a struggle to fight Krillin and Tien also to calm down. "Alright Vegeta, I'll wait." Vegeta lets out a sly smile. "Good Nappa."

--

Goku and Raddizare nearly to the checkout station, they grow tired as they make to within 60 mile of the station when they nearly run ut of gas. Goku looks at Raddiz. "Its now or never!" Raddiz nods as they both use the last of ther power to jet to within 20 miles of the station.

--

Vegeta looks onto his scouter and announces their are thirty minutes left. Krillin, Tien, Yamch and Gohan huddle as they talk over a plan to fight Nappa again when the thirty minutes are up.

Bardock walks over to Toma and Fasha. "So, are you two ready for when the time comes to fight?" Toma and Fahsa nod, but they are interrupted when Rama interjects himself into the conversation. "So, you arn't going to give me a stale fight when the time comes are you now Bardock?" Bardock's face shows more anger with every word he says. after he says his name Bardock takes a swing at him, only to have it cought in the sayain's hand.

"Tisk, tisk, you always did have a temper."

Bardock frees his fist and turns his back on Rama. Rama smirks and returns to the group. after the thirty minutes are up Vegeta floats into the air. "So, Nappa, are you wanting to fight them all by yourself again?" Nappa nods, "Yes, this time they won't surprise me-" Krillin laughs. "Surprise you? we knocked you cold for over two hours!" Nappa yells, the gound shakes, the fire around nappa returns, only more fierce. "Haaaaa!" Bardock's scouter picks up his power level again. "7,000"

Nappastops powering up, the flame around his body sustains around his body. "Alright, who should I pick on first?" Nappa looks over the Z-warriors. "You!" Napa rushes at Yamcha, his quickness catches him off guard. Yamcha nearly stumbles back from the large sayain.

Nappa plows his fist through Yamcha's body, blood dripping down his arm to the ground, yamcha dead instintly. Yamcha's eyes go white. Nappa pulls his arm out of Yamcha, his body lays on the ground, all the fighters are in shock, "YAMCHA!!" Tien rushes over to his dead friend. "Nooo!" Nappa goes to attack Tien but is stopped as Piccolo used his Destructive Wave on him, it sent him into a large bolder.

Tien checks Yamcha and finds him not breathing and no pulse. Tien seems as if he was going to cry, and cry he did. Tien Cry out a primal yell, Nappa pick humself up from the broken bolder, he saw the human runing at him. "Haa, now you are ready to fight! lets got!!" Tien knocks fore arms against Nappa, Tien is pushed back from the foce coming our of Nappa's body. Tien throws a kick, Nappa brings his leg up and blocks it.

"Haa!" Nappa rushes tien, who takes his fighting stance. Nappa chops at Tien, his chop severs Tien's arom from the hand to the elbow. Tien, in shock just stands their. The pain sets in a few seconds after ward. "ahhhhhh!!" Tien drops to one knee. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Nappa floats into the air, he smiles. "Oh on, Tien!" Nappa sees Krillin running to Tien side. "You little runt! stay out of the way!!" Nappa uses two fingers and slides them in the air, in front of Krillin their is an explosion that knocks him back.

Nappa suddenly feels somthing grip onto his back. "I'm sorry, Tien, stay alive." Tien looks up and sees his friend Chaozu. "Noo, Chaozu! Don't!" The little fighter builds up energy inside his body and explodes, smoke and fire engulf Nappa. "NOOO!" Tien drops to a knee, his eyes nearly water up. "no..cha..Chaozu..." after a minute the smoke clears, Nappa waves off the smoke and laughs at the little one's attempt to stop him. Tien gathers what energy he has left into his only hand. "this is..."

Nappa looks back at Tien. "For you Chaozu!!" Tien fires a powerful beam of energy straight at nappa, the area goes dark from the intensive light. Nappa is caught in the beam, his last seen image is his head and body being forced back. The blast explodes. Nappa is still alive, the smoke clears away and shows him putting up a guard. Smoke comes off his body. To his horror Tien drops to his knees and as he dies he says "I'm sorry Chaozu..I wasn't strong enough..."

--

Goku and Raddiz make it to the check in station, they are greeted by Kami, they are teleported to Kami's lookout, Kami points them in the direction to go. The brothers drop off the lookout and Goku sees Korin, the cat throws two senzu beans. Goku eats one and throws the other to Raddiz. "What is this?"

"It's a senzu bean, it will heal you of all wounds and restore your energy to the fullest." Raddiz takes no time and chews the bean, he feels his energy return.

--

Vegeta and the other sayains suddenly feel a powerup on the other side of the planet. Bardock smiles and says "Their back!"


	24. Nappa Vs Raddiz

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Vegeta shouts at Nappa, "Nappa! Finnish them off!" Nappa looks confused, "I though we needed the Namekian?" Vegeta, a vain growing on his forehead, "Don't question my orders, do it now!" Nappa nods, he turns his attention to Gohan. "Well looks like we won't be having any more-" Gohan cuts Nappa off when he lands a blow that sends him into a large rock formation.

Gohan smiles and agrees. Nappa jumps of of the rock formation, his head slightly down, his body shaking from anger. "Why you..you little scumbag!!" Gohan smiles and places both his hands, back first to his forehead. "Masenko!" Nappa builds up a energy bomb in his hand, the power from the energy causes Gohan to lose focus and become frightened. "uhhh..."

Nappa rears his hand full of energy back, "Errrrr, Kid! say goodbye!!" Nappa releases the blast at Gohan, Piccolo takes this time and thinks for only a split second, he rushes into the blast and takes it head on in front of Gohan. "Oh, Piccolo!" Piccolo pays no heed to Gohan's plea, the blast hits him with enough force to beat a cry from the proud warrior. "Ahhhhhhhhh!!"

The explosion lights up the sky, even Bardock has to cover his eyes from the light. Bardock, as soon as the light goes down to a level his eyes could stand looks over at the sight of the explosion. "Piccolo!!" Gohan's crysare heard echoing for miles. Gohan looks at the crippled body of his friend and near father figure Piccolo. "oh..no..Piccolo...no." Piccolo, his purple blood ozing out his mouth and eyes makes a weak smile at Gohan. "Hey kid, no...no sweat, see?" Gohan, tears forming in his eyes, "Piccolo, please don't die..."

The namekian smiles as best he can. "That is the most wonderful thing some one could say to me...Wish me back ok?" Gohan nods, the tears running down hus face now.

--

Kami on the lookout begins to fade but tells popo about his home world of Namk and the Dragonballs their.

--

Piccolo fades away, Gohan becomes still with shock. "Hahaha! stupid fool! he got himself killed for you, ya little runt!!" Gohan, biting his lower lip looks into the air and screams. "YOU ANIMAL!! AHHHHHH!!" Nappa's smile suddenly is replaced by suprise. Gohan launches himself at the much larger Sayain. Nappa takes a ready stance, he swings at Gohan only to miss, Gohan's smaller size is a advantage over Nappa. Gohan lands a series of lower kicks to the inside of Nappa's leg before he could retaliate. Nappa's leg buckles as he drops to on knee.

Gohan lands a front kick to Nappa's chest, knocking him back, and knocking the wind out of him. Vegeta's scouter reads Gohan's power level. "Nappa this kids power level has jumped to 6,500!" Nappa hears this and swings at gohan, the blow knocks the little fighter into the air. "Good fight kid but its all over!" Nappa fires a good sized beam out his mouth. The beam makes its way to gohan.

Bardock goes to stop the blast but he stops. The beam is pushed away by another beam, they dissapear together. Bardock looks a round and to his surprise and joy he sees his sons, Goku and Raddiz, both floating side by side. Bardock's mouth gaps open with happiness, his boys are back. "Kakarot! Raddiz!" Both nod at their name, both having serious looks atNappa and the rest of the group.

Goku drops to the ground he sees the lifeless bodies of piccolo, tien, Yamcha and puts two and two together and relizes Choazu is dead. Nappa gloats, "Yes, I'm responsible for all these deaths, they were all helpless too!" Goku's face show anger almost past the braking point. Goku squats down, his body shakes and the ground begins to levitate off the floor. Large chunks of the soil fly into the air as Goku begins a small fit of yelling, Nappa is taken back, his eyes show a small sense of fear.

Gokusuddenly stops powering up as he straitens up. Nappa looks back to Vegeta, his face sweating. "Vegeta, whats the scouter say about his Power level?" Vegeta takes the scouter off, he closes his fist around it, "Its over 9,000!!" Nappa's face comes over with panic, "What 9000!! that can't be right, can it?!"

Bardock smiles to himself and chuckles, he whispers under his breath, "His power level is 10,000 to be exact." Goku looks to Raddiz and speaks his first words on the battle field. "He is all yours Raddiz." Nappa looks up and sees Raddiz eyeing him from his spot. The long haired sayain phases out and reappears in front of the huge monster, he begins to brawl with the hulking sayain. "Raddiz, wait!" Raddiz continues to attack, ignoring Nappa's pleas. Raddiz lands a combo of kicks to Nappa's body and face, knocking him back.

Nappa jumps into the air, Raddiz follows him. Nappa throws a punch at Raddiz, it goes through, and afterimage. Nappa looks behind himself and sees Raddiz. "You know Nappa you've gotten weak." Nappa's eyes go wide, you low class scum! I;m the sayain General Nappa!" Nappa throws a furry of punches at Raddiz, the latter blocks them with ease. Vegeta watches in awe. "Whats this? just a year ago, Raddiz was a weakling and now he is making sport of Nappa? whats going on!?"

Nappa lands a kick to Raddiz's chest, Raddiz spins with the momentum and lifts his leg up as far as it will go, he forces his heel of his foot to drive in Nappa's head toward the ground. Nappa plummets to the ground and lands on one knee and his hands holding him up for support. Raddiz lands behind him, "You know Nappa you are not making this really fun for me." Nappa, if looks could kill Raddiz would be dead- mad, begins to power up again. "Haaaaaaaaaa!!" The ground shakes around the two, Raddiz uneffected at these effects.

Bardock reads Nappa, "8,000...now 9,000!" Nappa continues to yell, his mucsle begin to slightly grow. After a while Nappa stops and breaths heavy. "Here you are Raddiz, Full Power!! Haaa!" Bardock reads Nappa at 11,000 for his power level. Nappa attacks Raddiz in the blink of and eye, ramming his fist into his stomach, causing great pain in his former comrade.

Nappa delivers a uppercut to his jaw, sending Raddiz into the air, ware he meets him. Raddiz stops in mid-air, he rubs his chin and looks at Nappa, who is glowing from his full power. "That is impressive Nappa, but you forgot one detail when fighting a opponent!" Nappa tilsts his head to the side and states : "And what is that?"

Raddiz grins, he drops his hands to his sides and yells out "You were always ignorent about the details of your enemy!!" A red light forms over Raddiz's body, the energy kncoks Nappa back a few feet. Bardock looks at his son, "Raddiz is now equal to Nappa!" Toma and Fahsa look from Bardock to Raddiz, Goku floats indian style with his hand over his son's head.


	25. Sayain Blood

I hold no rights to the characters in this story

--

Raddiz's body glows with a red hue, similar to Nappa's aura, only quite calm. Raddiz stares at Nappa as if looking into his sayain soul. Nappa smiles "Well Raddiz, i guess that year of training helped you get a little tougher, right?" Raddiz just tilts his head and looks over at Goku, his brother knows what is going on with Raddiz.

"Hehe...he has learned to harmonize his energy..." Goku knows Raddiz summoned the Kaio-Ken. Goku looks over at Bardock and the other sayains, "So, my father is a strong fighter...I'll need to test myself--" Goku is cut off as his brother and Nappa clash again. Nappa throws a fist at Raddiz who blocks it with a front kick, both then exchange a series of blows, each landing one to the other. Nappa flees to the ground, Raddiz follows. With both hands in a claw-like manner, Raddiz claws up under Nappa's chin, knocking him back into the air.

Goku and the others watch on as Nappa and Raddiz battle out, both seemingly equal with slight advantages. Nappa flips in the air and throws a energy blast at Raddiz, who knocks it back at Nappa. The large Sayain grabs a hold of the energy and absorbs it back into his body.

Both Sayains have a short stare down, Bardock begins his own stare down with his Father, Rama. "So, your son's are pritty powerful." Bardock just looks his eyes on him, nothing seems like it could divert his eyes. "from what we've seen I don't think they have even warmed up yet."

Raddiz and Nappa go at it again, they both fly into a mountain, Nappa's back to it. Raddiz throws a upper cut, Nappa catches it and pulls him into a knee in the gut. Raddiz folds over, holding his gut. Nappa grabs Raddiz by the waist and proceeds to fly at the ground to slam Raddiz into the ground, head first.

Raddiz, at the last second wraps his legs around Nappa's head and counters it into a head scissors. Nappa hits the ground back first, he yells in pain. Raddiz lands near Nappa, he looks over at Goku and both give a thumbs up. Goku looks horrified as Nappa gets the drop on Raddiz, he grabs the long haired Sayain by the hair and lands a powerful blow to the back of his head.

Raddiz flies forward into a large bolder, shattering it. Nappa phases above Raddiz and drops a elbow into his back, causing Raddiz to cry out in pain for the first time in this battle. Bardock feels a small bead of sweat roll down the side of his head, causing Rama to laugh.

"Ahahaha! you are looking worried son, looks like my grandkids take after their father, a weakling!" Raddix gets to one knee, Nappa kicks him in the side of his head and proceeds to pound on Raddiz for a short time.

"Hahaha! Raddiz, you had me worried for a momment, but your little flewk won't happen again!" Raddiz, blood streaming down the side of his head, flips Nappa off. Nappa smiles. "How about this Raddiz, I will give you one last chance to defend yourself, i'll give you two minutes rest."

Vegeta and the rest of the sayains are dumbfounded, that was not how Nappa usuallyacts. Raddiz gets to his feet and begins breathing heavy. "so--so...wh..what caused you to give...give me this brake?" Raddiz eyes Nappa. The large brute chuckles. "I just wanted to give you a little more time to think about your death before I kill you." Raddiz smiles, his tail unravels as his body begins to shake.

Nappa looks over a Raddiz, a look of what he was doing covers his face. "Again..Nappa, your biggest flaw in fighting is cockiness!!" Raddiz then yells out, his red aura returns, only more thick and has a flame appearance. Raddiz's muscles begin to increase in size, more then their normally able to. the ground begins to rumble and shake from the power being released by Raddiz.

Nappa's face becomes coated with sweat. Raddiz finishes his power up, his body nearly as muscular as Nappa, only slightly more toned. "So Nappa, wanna say that again?" Nappa just rushes at Raddiz, he throws a punch only to be punched himself in the mouth.

The punch launches Nappa back, the force causes him to be throw hundreds of feet back. Raddiz just stands in his spot, he sees Nappa return back to him, angry again. Nappa runs at Raddiz, both clasp hands and enter a test of strength. Raddiz takes a step back for leverage, as Nappa begins to over power Raddiz.

Goku and the group seem to become more worried, Bardock seems to direct Traffic with Toma and Fasha. Raddiz drops to one knee, Nappa laughs as if in triumph. "Haa! I told you, your worthless as a fighter, but more as a-" Nappa stops, Raddiz's aura begins to speed up and flow faster, Raddiz looks up and smiles, catching Nappa off Guard. "You are the one who is worthless! your a waste of Sayain blood!!" Nappa takes a step back as Raddiz gets to his feet again and snaps Nappa's right hand back, braking it.

Nappa flops around on his knees yelling at his broken hand and wrist. "ahhhh! you bastard!!" Raddiz smiles, "You will feel nothing in a moment..." Raddiz floats into the air, his hands come up to his waist as he cups them but puts them out in a Kamehamehastance.

Goku appears next to his brother. "No Raddiz, he should have the chance to change." Goku phases away and appears next to Nappa. "Leave this planet and never come back again!" Nappa, grinding his teeth shakes his head in the no manner.

Goku sighs as he moves out of the way, a violet beam flies out of Raddiz's cupped hands and strikes Nappa head-on. Nappa screams out for the last time, the light of the beam is replaced by a explosion, the smoke and fire fade and show Nappa to be no more...

Bardock and the group begin to celebrate. "good showing, it took four deaths and one sayain to beat Nappa, now it's our turn!" Rama, Vegeta and the king step forward. Bardock, Toma and Goku yell out as they all power up, the ground shatters as their power comes forth..


	26. Rama vs A Generation

Vegeta, the King and Rama both power up as well, the trio of sayains lock eyes onto their opponent for the Battle.

Goku eyes Vegeta

Bardock eyes Rama

Toma eyes the King

Fasha, Daz and the others watch as they feel a combined power that seems it would destroy the world if it keeps growing. The King calms down and regains his royal smile. "Bardock you and your father have unfinished business." Bardock frowns "That we do, Common old man!!" Rama steps up only to hear Raddiz object. "No Father, let me deal with this past-his-prime rejected sayain!"

"No Raddiz, his power level is greater then yours!" Raddiz waves his father off, he takes a fighting stance in front of Rama, who is smiling. "So, will I get to see the power that destroyed Nappa?" Raddiz nods and throws a series of high paced jabs with both fists. Rama ducks and doges them by moving his head back and forth. Rama jumps around Raddiz, driving him to throw a kick that misses and makes him fall to the ground. Rama smiles and lightly bounces on his heels watching Radiz get back up.

"Watch that last step it is a duzy! hahaha!" Rama closes his eyes as he laughs giving Raddiz a shot at him, he builds energy in his left hand and begins to throw it, "HERE'S A PRESENT!" A purple orb of energy flies into Rama's face, making a small burst of fire and a powerful gust of air. Raddiz smiles as Rama stands perfectly still from the shot. "ha..you got cocky!" The smoke is blow away revealing a very mad look from Rama, who was smiling the other minute now looks to kill.

"I see how Nappa got cocky up against you, that last shot hurt somewhat..and your not using your full power anymore." Raddiz smiles as if praised. Rama stands fast, a black aura warps around his body and his eyes slightly glow. "I...will give...you half of my full power!" pieces of the ground levitate and float up, even the floor under Raddiz's feet, then as soon as the power came it faded.

Bardock's scouter picks up their power levels. "Raddiz is up at 8,000 and Rama is...oh no, 12,500" Raddiz launches himself at Rama, he attacks with his fists, legs, elbows, knees, head, everything but Rama either dodges them or blocks them. raddiz quickly becomes tired, his legs shake as if he stood too long. Rama goes on the attack, he kicks Raddiz under the jaw throwing him into a bolder and stomps on his chest causing some blood to be coughed up. Rama picks him up by the front of his armor and looks into his grandson's eyes. "You will never win." Raddiz struggles to grind his teeth at Rama. "Nether will you!" Rama is knocked in the head by a headbutt from Raddiz, getting free of Rama's hold.

The red aura from his battle with Nappa returns to Raddiz, he takes the same stance from when he killed Nappa. "Alright old man, you want the power that killed Nappa!? well here it is!!" Rama smiles holding his head from the shot from Raddiz, a little bit of blood trickling down. Goku looks worried. "ION TEMPEST!!" The same purple beam rolls out of the Sayain's cupped hands and flies at Rama.

Rama casually places his hand out and catches the beam in it's place, it pushes him back a long ways but he manages to stop it completely. Rama's hand shoots out a green ball of energy, it pushes Radiz's beam back a bit and then both beams cancel each other out. Raddiz bends over, his hands on the ground sweat dripping down his face onto the dirt. Bardock grinds his teeth and begins to step forward, but Goku beats him to it.

Goku phases in front of Rama who rectally throws a punch at his grand son. Goku ducks and hits a roundhouse knocking Rama down to the floor face first. "You know it isn't a nice thing to throw a sucker punch at me." Rama, already angry, shoots a small ball of energy at Goku. The care free Sayain drops back, he catches himself on both his hands and brings his feet up kicking the ball into the air. Bardock phases in front of the ball and knocks it back at an angle back into Rama. The Sayain doesn't realize his own attack until it is apon him.

Rama loks up and sees the green sphere mere inches from his face, he puts his right foreare up and blocks the ball, the ball explodes in more of an impact then explosion. Goku jumps at Rama and palm strikes him in the side of the head, knocking him into a formation of rocks and boulders. Bardock looks surprised at Goku's skill. "My son is fighting and seems to be at a advantage against a warrior who is more powerful then he is...how?" Goku mental replies to Bardock's question.

"You, Father, have learned how to fight during what I guessly say wars and all out brawls, but when while I have lived here on earth(Goku is attacked during this part and blocks all Rama's blows with his own) I learned the Martial arts and fighting fundamentals of this world."

Rama yells out in frustration and punches at Goku but misses, his hand goes through a small mountian and shatters it. Goku looks Rama up and down, he then smiles. "Your very powerful, but slow!" Rama looks shocked then annoyed, Goku throws a round house kick to Rama's head, but is cough by the shin in Rama's hand. "Slow huh!?" Rama throws Goku down toward the ground and fires a energy volley at him.

Goku twirls in the air and flies sideways out of the volley's path, the volley ignites a explosion that lights up the sky. Goku's body then is enveloped by a red flame, similar to raddiz's only more pure and more defined. Rama looks at Goku and then notices Goku nearly in his face in seconds. Goku hits him with a uppercut and then as quickly hits him in the gut with a straight punch. Rama looks like he is going to puke, and keels over holding his stomach, he looks up with anger at Goku.

Goku goes to attack again only to have his father stop him. "Kakarot, don't waste you energy on him, let me deal with him!" Goku looks to protest but doesn't from the look he sees in Bardock's eyes. Rama recovers form the blows and looks at Bardock and smiles. "You want to fight me now?" Bardock doesn't smile and nods. Rama floats in the air, "Fine, I will give you my full power!!" Rama's black aura returns in full force, Bardock closes his eyes and a pure white aura surrounds his body.

Rama laughs. "Sense you are weaker then me, my 'Son' I'll let you make the first move. Bardock lets a sly smile out, he rotates his hands and cups them wrist to wrist, he twists his body and takes a familiar stance that makes Goku smile...


	27. Two Battles at once

Bardock stands on a rocky ledge, his father long thought gone with the Planet Vegeta stares down his own son in the middle of their battle. Bardock looks on as his father seems to grow impatient. "Errrrrr! Common Bardock, quite stalling!!" Bardock smiles and looks at his youngest son Goku.

Goku looks back and grins with pride at his father's posture. "So...My father knows the..." Bardock floats in the air and Rama builds a black colored energy in his right hand, the energy envelops his hand. "Remember Bardock, I taught you every thing you know, every tactic, every counter to a move set, every...technique!" Bardock lets out a breath of air and breathes in. "Yes..that _was_true..." Rama looks confused but feels the ground shaking and sees light build up in Bardock's cupped hands, his body twisted and he begins a chant.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..."

Rama shoots out a energy blast at Bardock, "Darkness Javelin!!" Bardock fires his move "HA!!" A Kamehameha wave shoots out of Bardock's hands, the wave meets the Javelin, both meet in a clash of light and sound waves, the force is so great that all those present could see the very waves of force pushing out from the two points. Bardock begins to push out more energy as it begins to over take the Javelin. Rama shoots energy into the Javelin but it doesn't help, the Javelin is destroyed and the wave hits Rama head on, Rama catches the wave with his whole body.

"URGG!" Rama plants his feet into the ground and pushes what he can forward for leverage. Goku, Raddiz and the group show their support in Bardock by remaining silent and calm. Vegeta looks at Goku, he dose the same, a desire to fight each other suddenly over comes them. Both Goku and Vegeta take off in a direction away from the others, only Toma and the King notice, they both follow the two.

Rama faces upward and the beam flies up into the sky, away from the battle field. Bardock sees Rama sweating and trying to catch his breath. "Looks like you learned some new...new tricks Bardock." His son smirks "Nothing that yo can't handle, right?" Sarcasm dripping off his tongue causes Rama to attack Bardock head on. Both Sayains enter a fast pace battle, both phase out with each other and phasing in. Both Warriors land blow after blow, equal in fighting skill, speed and strength.

--

Else ware, Goku and Vegeta both stare eachother down, the two that followed them stay at a distance that they wouldn't be noticed.

Vegeta looks Goku up and down, he remembers hwo he handled Rama for that small amount of time. "Kakarot, sense your brother killed Nappa I could use a strong man, how about when this fighting is all over and this planet is sold you join us?"

Goku slyly smiles, "No way."

Vegeta frowns but tries again, "Don't be to hasty! think of what we can accomplish together, we could have anything in the universe, nothing would be out of your grasp, we'd be untouchable, you'd only be second to me!" Goku shakes his head, "No, I have everything I want here on earth, a beautiful wife, a great son, loyal friends, I'm set."

Vegeta squats down his hands claw up into his fighting stance. "Well Then I guess I will have to show you the power of a sayain elite!" Goku squats down as well, his arms out in a stretched relaxed position. Vegeta flexes his fingers slowly as time passes. Goku launches himself off the rocky formation, as if in slow motion to Vegeta, he throws out a punch which Vegeta catches. Goku throws more combos that Vegeta dodges and catches. "How can you handle Rama who is one of your most powerful warriors, yet you can't handle the prince?"

Vegeta checks his scouter, "Hmp, 10,000? What happened to the power you used against Rama? Don't think your fighting a comon dog!" Goku, he chuckles and nods to Vegeta. "True, you are a good fighter, you dodged all my moves." Vegeta frowns. "Show my your power!" Goku obliges, he brings both elbows into his sides and begins to yell out while powering up. A red Aura much like Raddiz's appears, only more defined and more 'out spoken.' Vegeta's scouter goes off, "15,000"

Vegetahas a small bit of swat drip down the side of his head in his mind he begins to think about the situation. "What, I didn't think it would go up this much! my power level is only 16,000!" Goku attacks Vegeta again, his movements much faster then before, Vegeta barley is able to parry them away.

Goku lands a strong kick to the Prince's side making a surge of pain swell in the spot of the blow, Vegeta grabs at it, but lets his guard down. Goku makes it to his back and lands a kidney shot, throwing Vegeta back onto his rocky platform. Vegeta jumps back at Goku, he hits him with a hard fist that knocks him into the air. Goku looks down and sees Vegeta no whare, he senses energy above him and looks up. Vegeta is above him and throws sown what seems like a fire ball type energy attack.

The ball nearly hits Goku who stepped out of the way, the ball rips at his shirt and is leaves a nasty burn on his torso. Goku drops to one knee due to the pain, Vegeta appears above him and throws a kick at Goku's head, Goku blocks the blow with his forearm and also grabs the leg and pulls Vegeta in, he punches Vegeta quite hard, one hard enough to make the proud Prince to hold his mouth and not cry out in pain.

Goku sees a sudden white/purple aura appear around Vegeta's body, Vegeta looks at Goku and lowers his hand from his mouth and gives a wicked grin. "That was a nice shot Kakarot, your Power level is impressive, 15,000, quite impressive, mine is jut above yours, 16,000, but I haven't show you my full power!" Vegeta's aura intensifies, much like Goku's...

--

Bardock and Rama's fight was quite the same, both had been equal and both were fighting for their lives!

Bardock, one hand around his father's throat begins to beat in his face, till Rama blasts him off with energy ball, Both get into a test of strength, both their face's a bloody mess from their battle. Fasha watches them fight and begins to feel a urge to fight herself. "Win Bardock! you better win!!"

**If anyone is confused on my power level system just send me a message and I'll explain it to you...**


	28. Clash of power

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Bardock and Rama, both fighters have their hands around each others throats, Bardock pulls Rama down and executes a group of knees into his stomach. Rama spits up some blood with every shot. Krillin and Gohan just notice that Goku isn't their, Raddiz and Fasha notices it too, then they notice that Toma is gone as well.

Fasha begins to try and search with his scouter, he immediately detects Bardock's and Rama's power levels, Bardock was at 14,000 and going down, and Rama was at 13,500. Fasha has a move away from the battle, she gets about a mile and a half away and searches for Goku's power level. Fasha gets a reading about thrity miles away from them, she detects a power level of 15,000 and one of 22,000...

--

Vegeta's aura warps around his body, small rocks lift up off the ground around him, Goku's aura returns like it was before, he shouts out "KAIO KEN X 2!!" Goku throws himself at the surprised Vegeta, his speed and strength increased. Vegeta barley Parry's the blows from Goku, but he hits the gentle Saiyan with a high angle kick to the bottom of his jaw, throwing him on his back.

Goku holds his jaw and rubs it a bit, "Aww, did I hurt you Kakarot!? Ahahaha!" Goku smiles and chuckles to himself at his position. "Hehehe...even at Kaio Ken x 2 I'm still no match for him, I know that King Kai told me not to but...I'm sorry King Kai but I must!"

Vegeta goes to attack again but notices something coming off Goku's body. Goku squats down, he begins from a low growl into a loud war cry, his body begins to grow in size, his muscles begin to become more ripped and defined. Goku's body becomes a hulking size, his shoulders become more wide and his muscles on his back become bigger. "TRIPLE KAIO KEN!!" Goku yells out in defiance.

Steam like energy flows of Goku's body and the platform under vegeta's feet falls apart much to his dismay, Goku opens his out but no sound comes out, that is to Vegeta. Goku closes the distance between the two at blinding speed, Vegeta looks down at the falling rock ledge he was on only to look up and see Goku right in his face, a crimson arua around his whole body, even his body was red. Goku rears back his fist twisting his body, he lands a hit some hard that it nearly knocks Vegeta cold for a moment.

Vegeta falls back over another rocky ledge, Goku hops over him and flies up at his back and kicks him with both feet into the air. Vegeta 'wakes up' and looks at Goku he looks to fire another energy attack, Goku speeds away to a distance, Vegeta throws it anyways. The energy misses, Goku phases out and kicks Vegeta through a rocky Collem andinto a small hollow rocky formation.

A few moments pass and Goku begins to hear the sounds of discomfort and then low yells of Vegeta, suddenly in a explosion of power Vegeta blows all the small rocky hill away from him, the pieces of rock fly every ware. Vegeta's yell is heard echoing for miles...

--

Bardock and Rama begin to feel a greater power then their own, they stop their to the death battle and everyone makes their way to ware Goku adn Vegeta are fighting...

--

Vegeta stops his yelling and looks pissed at Goku, Goku charges, Vegeta throws a punch only for Goku to jump over him and land a kick, Vegeta stops himself and jumps back at Goku. A purple energy in his hand, Vegeta tries to strike Goku with it, Goku dodges it and lands a rib crushing body blow, the force causes Vegeta to puase in pain. "auug...urr...AHHHH!!"

The proud Prince stumbles back, holding his gut hit legs shake as if made of jelly. Goku breathes heavy, a look of hoping that punch ended the fight comes to his eyes. Vegeta looks with hatred and jumps up onto a rocky ledge. "ARR! I don't need this dammed planet...I'll just use my Galic gun and blow the whole thing up!!" Goku, hearing the last part begins to worry.

"Ahh, what know? I'm not Ready!" Vegeta, a sadistic look on his face, he begins to frantically giggle to himself. "YOU HEAR ME KAKAROT!! THIS PLANET IS FINNISHED!!" Goku looks horrified, "Thats not Fair!!"

"SAY WHAT YOU WANT THIS PLANET IS GOIN UP IN SMOKE!!"

Vegeta leaps into the air, getting great altitude, the King reveals himself to Vegeta, appearing near him. "Vegeta, stop this! we need this planet remember!?" Vegeta just begins to power up, a complete purple energy with electric flares around him shows. The king tries to touch Vegeta, but it nearly fryed with the power. "AAAHHHRG!!" The King free falls down to the ground until he hits the ground and makes a imprint.

Goku's aura flares up again, his energy returns and his body begins to do his signature stance. "TRIPLE KAIO KENA ATTACK!!...KA...ME..."

Vegeta's power begins to over welm himself as he begins to yell to control it, "HAAAAHAAAA!!"

"ME..." Goku and Vegeta both look eachother square in the eye, their is a silence as both fire their concintrated beams of power.

"GALIC GUN FIREEE!!"

'HAAAAA!!"

The purple Beam and Blue Wae colide in a earth shattering clash, the force knocks Toma then the group who arrived back, Only Bardock and Daz hold on...

--

**If ya got any queations or are confused on some stuff message me and I'll explain it to ya. keep readin, I'll update soon**


	29. Power of the Saiyan Race

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

The power struggle between Vegeta and Goku begins, moments before their beams impact each other their is a near dead silence. Both Gokua and Vegeta see the world around them slow down to a near crawl before the beams meet. Just as they meet they both have a visual on the other's eyes, both showing will to win.

The beams impact each other, surprisingly nothing happens for a few moments, then the after shocks come, nearly everything is blown away, only Bardock, Daz and Fasha can hold their own, Krillin and Gohan hold onto Bardock, Rama holds onto the ground with his fists. The old Saiyan struggles to hold on, his scouter picks out the power levels of the two beam wielders.

Vegeta is at : 31,000

Goku is at : 30,500

Goku shows sighs of the Kaio Ken attack hurting his body, his legs begin to shake under the weight of his own body and the energy used to match the Galic Gun. Rama looks up at Vegeta, his face turns into a sadistic smile, He looks back down at Goku, he gathers energy in his right hand, he rears his hand back ready to fire, "DARKNESS JAVELIN!!" A dark bolt of energy fires from his palm, it heads straight for Goku. A large crash is hear, a voice shouts out a name.

"KAKAROT!!"

Smoke clears and it reveals Bardock laying on the ground face first, his body not moving at all.

Goku looks to the side and See's his father's body laying still as if dead. "what...father?...FATHER!! NO!! KAIO KENNNN!! TIMES FOUR!!" A larger Kamehameha wave shoots out of Goku's palms, the energy wave emitted from Goku knocks back the weakend Rama. The large wave impacts Vegeta's Galic gun and begins pushing it back at him.

"AHHH! NOOOO!!" The beams reaches Vegeta and blows him away into the sky, his cries are heard from far and wide. "NOOooooooo..."

Goku drops to one knee, he breathes very heavy but then remembers his father. "Father!" Goku looks over at Bardock, his position didn't change at all. Faha rushes to his side, "Bardock!...Bardock!!" Fasha places her finger under his chin. "I have a pule...it is weak it it is still their." Goku reaches in his pocket and pulls out a piece of a senzubean, he calls Fasha over to give it to Bardock.

Fasha places the bean in his mouth and forces him to chew, he swallows it and sighs. Fasha smiles and places a hand on Bardock's head. "Moronic fool, always gotta save people..." Goku takes a deep breathe then realises. "F..Fasha...is-is he alright?"

"Yes Kakarot, he is fine--" Suddenly Fasha is cut off, Rama appears above her and kicks her away, he looks at Goku with murder in his eyes. Toma appears next to Rama, who looks out of the corner of his eyes and sees Toma. "Hehe...you you wish to die with the rest of this trash Toma?" Toma simply places a hand on Rama's shoulder and shoves him away from Goku.

Rama stumbles back, he places his hand palm up and a pure white energy ball appears in his hand. "Tell me Toma, Have you masted your Great ape form?" Toma looks horrified as he says this, before he could act Rama fires the ball out into the sky, he closeshis hand into a first, the ball explodes in a brilliant flash of light, Toma refuses to look at it, Rama willfully looks at it.

"Ahhh...Raa...GRRRRR!" Rama's body begins to transform, his hands and face begin to gain much more hair then normal, his body begins to become larger and his face becomes like that of a giant gorilla. "RAWWW!! Toma looks up and sees Rama towering over him, the giant ape smiles, if that were even possible. "HAHAHA...SO TOMA YOU STILL WANT TO INTERFERE IN M FAMILY AFFAIRS?!"

Toma's scouter goes off, "Power level 195,000!! no way! NO WAY!!" Rama roars and nearly crushes Goku with his feet, Toma quickly takes goku of of harms way, he looks as if he is ready to fight Rama. "BANSHEE BLAST!!" the tips of Tom'a finger light up, ten thin energy beams fire out and strike Rama, the Beast lets out a sign of pain, Fasha joins in "Fatal Frenzy!!"

A similar thing happens with fasha's finger tips, only small energy balls fly out and hit Rama square in the face, "RAWW!!" Rama grabs hold of fasha and begins to squeeze, "Ahhhhh! toma, help!!" Toma's eyes go white, a similar silver energy flows into his hands. "TAKE THIS!! SILVER FLASH!!"

the silver energy makes it's way to Rama. The giant ape catches the energy in his hand, his hand seems to barely contain it, his fleash seems to be slightly burning. "Haaa!" Toma shouts the energy explodes in the beast's hand, causing Rama great pain. "RAAAWWWWWW!!" Rama holds his giant hand and shakes it. "YOU STUPID FOOL!!"

Toma colses his eyes and the opens them, he looks at Fasha, "It's time to go all out Fasha..."

"But Toma, you used a great amount of energy in that attack, how-"

Toma points at the fake moon, Fasha doesn't believe what he is asking, "But we can't control it!" Toma shakes his head, "Its either that or we die..."

Fasha nods and they both look forward, the great ape blocks their view, both run up at him, Rama throws a punch at oma, but a energy blast comes out of no where, it strikes Rama in the eye, "AWWWW!!" Toma and Fasha looks back, they see Bardock barely on hi feet, "Les do it!!"


	30. Great Ape Battle

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Rama, the Great ape Saiyan falls on his rear, he holds his eye that was nearly shot out by his own son, Bardock. Rama, using the one eye that works sees Toma and Fasha becoming affected by the energy waves from the fake moon. Toma's body begins to expand and contract a little, then his eyes begin turning red, Fahsa follows exactly in this transformation. "Grrr...RAW!!" Toma and Fahsa's body begins to grow at a alarming rate, Bardock looks on, he blocks the energy from transforming him too, he had mastered that much at least...

Rama gets to his feet and is about to attack Toma during the process but he is stopped. "Heeeey! you big dummmy!!" Rama looks around and sees a small child, his great grandson Gohan. "OH, ITS THE LITTLE CRY BABY, HOW ABOUT YOU GO AND CRY OVER YOUR LITTLE GREEN FRIEND, BUT DON'T WORRY YOU'LL JOIN HIM SOON--" Gohan fires his "Masenko" at Rama, the beam hits him on the forehead, the beam is stopped but isn't gone. Gohan seems to be tring to drill the beam through Rama's head. Rama just stands their and laughs.

"RAHAHAHA! THAT IS A NICE MOVE LITTLE BOY BUT--" A small jet of steam begins to flow off his head, he smacks the beam away and shows it gave him a small burn mark. "GRR...YOU LITTLE RUNT, IT DIDN'T DO MUCH BUT WHAT IT DID WAS DAMAGE!! I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Before Rama can act upon these threats he hears low growls behind him, he turns around and sees a fully transformed Toma and Fasha, both snarl at their enemy. Rama chuckles "AHH, SO YOU HAVE MANNEGED TO TRNASFORM...GOOD, I WANT A CHALLENGE!!"

With that said Toma Fasha and Rama all charge at once, Rama jumps in the air and lands in front of Fasha, the female saiyan throws s right hook, Rama ducks and palms under her jaw, sending her into the air. Rama looks forward and is tackled to the ground by a rading Toma, Rama lands on his back, with Toma on him. Rama wraps his legs around Toma's waist to keep him from mounting and getting a offense against him. Fasha comes down from the air and lands near the two struggling saiyans.

Fahsa picks up a large bolder, around half her own size and chucks it at Rama and Tora, Fahsa roars loudly, Toma brakes out of Rama's gaurd and jumps away, The bloder lands on Rama, pushing him into the ground a little bit.

Rama punchs the bolder and shatters it, he kicks up with a bloddy forehead, his great ape form seems to have taken over as he begins to pound his chest and sound ust like Toma and Fasha. Toma charges Rama and jumps at him. Rama grabs hold of Toma and gets him into a side head lock. Fasha charges, Rama swings around and kicks Fasha in the face, knocking her back.

Rama swings around with Toma then lets him go, he crashes his head into a large rocky cliff. Toma lays thier blood proing out of his forehead and his hand slightly twitches.

--

off the battle field Krillin and Gohan make it back to Goku and Bardock, Krillin went to Korin and got a few more senzu beans after Bardock and Rama stopped fighting and saw Goku and Vegeta's struggle. "We have a few senzu beans left, Korin said he will make more in time." Goku takes half of one, he shortly can sit up, he feels much better, but still hurts all over his body. "Thanks Krillin, now how about you give my--" Bardock waves it off. "I'm alright, but Toma and fasha are not doing so well, even together they still can't equally fight Rama." Goku begins to think, and he is struck with an Idea, but Bardock flights off before he can hear his idea.

Bardock lands on a rocky ledge, he sees Rama fighting his Team mates. "Hmmmm..." He takes a deep breath.

Toma stands up after being thrown into the rocky mountain, Rama is behind him and grabs his tail, Toma swings his arm back and nails Rama with a solid blow that sends him a ways away, but Rama had a hold of his tail and yanked it out with the force of Toma's blow. Fahsa runs at Rama, who side steps her and fires a small energy blast out his hand that blows her tail off as well. Fasha and Toma begin to go back to their normal selves, both begin to shrink and lose hair around their body.

Rama shouts in victory, but is short lived as he sees Bardock facing him, His eyes blood red his teeth becoming fangs and his mouth open. Bardock suddenly explodes in size, his transformation much faster then Fasha and Toma's. Bardock lans on the ground, the floor beneath him cracks under then weight of the newly formed Great ape.

Rama suddenly begins to slowly charge on foot, his huge form slowly gaining speed, Bardock like-wise dose the same. Both saiyans begin to gain speed, then they suddenly bolt at each other, both launched in the air as if in slow motion both tackle each other in mid air. Rama lands on his back, Bardock lands next to him, He begins to club Rama with his fist and arms, Rama kicks Bardock's mid section, letting him slip away.

Great Ape Bardock snarls and holds his gut, Rama opens his mouth and fires a mouth blast, purple in color. Bardock dose the same, blue in color. Both beams meet and both don't budge, after a short struggle Bardock's beam wins and blows Rama's away, Rama dodges the beam at the last second.

Krillin looks on in amazement. "How can any being in this existence have that much power!?"

Rama begins to charge again, Bardock squats down and lifts a large bolder much larger then himself, Rama is nearly on him and Bardock smashes the large bolder into his front. Rama lays on his back covered in rubble, Bardock's mouth glows with a green hue. Toma comes back to conciseness, "Tha...that is Bardock's...Gi..Giga Storm..."

Bardock fires three mouth blasts out that strike the laying Rama, the blasts make a large explosion and Great ape Bardock roars in trump...


	31. Victory and another Path

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Bardock roars and begins to act like a typical Great ape, rampaging around the rocky mountain area. Goku looks up and sees the Moon source, the light shining from the large ball in the sky. "RAWWWRRRR!!"

Bardock begins to smash mountains and throw rubble all around himself, Toma lays on his stomach and he looks slightly afraid, "Now...now I know how other races feared our kind..." Goku looks at his father, his face shows his worrying of the planet and his father, "Hey Kakarot!" Goku turns his head and sees his Brother Raddiz slowly flying toward him. Goku tries to smile, but his attention is brought back to his father recking mayhem.

"Kakarot we must cut off his tail!"

Goku looks with pitty at his own father. "He must have a huge rage built up inside him Raddiz..."

Raddiz takes a breath and closes his eyes and nods, "Yes...With all he had to go through in life I'm sure he would have his demons.."

Goku frowns and looks at the False moon, he places his hands up in the air, he closes his eyes and begins to focus. _"Give me your power..." _Raddiz looks dumbfounded "This isn't a good time to take a nap Kakarot!" Raddiz suddenly feels energy warp around him, he sees the Moon orb slowly begin to shrink and a dim light form around Goku's palms, the moon orb gets to such a small size that Bardock begins to notice, he starts to look around.

Raddiz starts to become nervous, "Hey Kakarot, if your the one shrinking that ball do it faster!" Goku doesn't show any notion that he heard his brother, Bardock looks over his shoulder and roars. Raddiz flies into the air and fires a energy blast that Bardock catches his blast in his hand. Raddiz begins to show fear, But he sighs with reliefwhen the Moon orb finally disappears, Bardock shows immediate effect, his body suddenly begins to freeze in place and shrink.

Raddiz floats down and looks over the battle field, Fasha, Toma and Bardock all nearly broken in battle, the sayain colapses to the ground. Goku looks around and sees he is the only one around, He sent Gohan and Krillin away from the battle field he closes his palm and a blue ball of pure energy forms.

Goku feels a power and looks in the direction he feels, The King suddenly pops out of the rubble near Goku, his body nearly black from his burns from Vegeta. "haa...I will end you you pieces of trash!" Goku throws the Spirit Bomb at The King, it hits him and the ball wraps around his body, King Vegeta's body warps and contorts as the bomb forces him high into the air, his body disappears in a blinding flash of light. Goku slimes but sees somthing streak across the sky.

"Damn that Kakarot, I'll come back and deal with them--" Vegeta's self speech is interrupted by a beeping noise. "Vegeta! Vegeta!" Vegeta calms down and responds. "Vegeta here, what is it?"

"Vegeta, you are requested on Planet Namek, your assignment : Search for the Namekian Dragonballs"

--

**I know that Chapter was short, but I'm working on the next "Saga" of this story.**


	32. Recovery

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Three days have passed sense the epic battle with the Sayains Vegeta, Nappa and Rama, Bardock, Goku, Fahsa, Raddiz andToma all lay bound in casts and rapped up in bandages. Goku smiles as they all are in the same room, Toma is asleep and Fasha is busy watching TV. Bardock knows that this is a good time to slightly catch up with his two sons.

"Kakarot, Raddiz...I'm sorry I haven't been their for you when you needed it the most.."

Goku smiles "Its alright Father, I know you were dead."

Bardock smiles and looks at Raddiz, who is looking away and sipping out of a bendy straw.

"So you told him I was dead?"

Raddiz looks at his dad. "Well What did you want me to tell him? you were on an extended Vacation?"

Bardock chuckles and nods, "You both did well in the fight."

Goku grins and so dose Raddiz.

"But What I would like to know, Raddiz, Kakarot, is how you were able to increase your power levels like that."

Raddiz and Goku look at each other, they both nod. "Well I'll let Kakarot explain, he is more qualified and he mastered it so listen to him."

"Well first its called The Kaio Ken Technique."

"Kaio Ken Technique...?"

"Yes, It increases the users power to what ever degree your body allows."

Bardock seems to be understanding. "But wait, it has a limit?"

"Yes, You see, when I was fighting against Vegeta, I was using it times three, but when you threw your self against that attack I used it up to times four."

"Hmmm..."

Bardock looks up at the ceiling "Well that sounds like a useful move in a battle."

Goku smiles at his fathers approval.

Bardock lays his head down and drifts off to sleep. He has a vision/dream of sorts...

--

**DREAM/VISION**

Bardock sees a purple Haze come from out of nowhere, he looks around and sees a figure appear within the Haze, he hears a screechy voice that causes him anger as well as fear.

"So, a few more of you stupid monkeys survived? no matter, I'm Lord of the Universe, you thin that a few more of you mindless apes can hope to harm me let alone defeat me!?"

Bardock fires a blue energy bolt into the haze, but the smokey substance seems to just swallow it. Bardock goes to rush into the haze but a gigantic ball of fire-like energy forms over his head, he looks up and hears a sinister laughter. "AHAHHAHAAAHAHAHAAAA!!" the ball starts to fall down toward him...

--

Bardock is woken up from his Dream/Vision by Goku Toma and Fasha, He looks up at them in a cold sweat. "Bardock whats wrong?"

Bardock looks at them with confusion, "How are you out of your casts and bandages?"

Goku smiles and points to Krillin and Gohan, they hold a small sack and grin. "Thank Krillin and Gohan, they brought us some Senzu beans."

Bardock is given one and in a matter of moments he is healed from his injuries. "I feel great!" Goku pats him on the back, and chuckles. "That's what I said!"

Bardock looks around, "Where is Raddiz?"

"He wanted to 'heal naturaly' and so we took him to my friend Bulma's she built him a 'saiyain' healing capsule from the saiyan space pods that were left here."

Bardock understands, he knew his oldest son still had his great saiyan pride intact, even after being with his gentle son Goku for over a year. "Lets go take a loom at him." Goku nods and they leaves, they take to the sky. Bardock, for the first time on earth is able to look around and see the beauty of the planet instead of being distracted by a threat.

They reach Bulma's large dome shaped home, Bardock is impressed by the size of the home. Bulma meets them outside and greets them. Bardock and the others are lead inside and are brought to a healing Raddiz, Bardock looks into the healing tube and places his hand on the glass cover. "My son..." He gets an Idea.

"Give me a senzu bean!"

Krillin pulls one out of the bag and gives the bean to Bardock. Bardock takes the bean and walks over to Bulma. "Is that tube over his mouth just a air tube?"

Bulma shakes her head. "No, it doesn't just supply him with oxygen, it supplies him with nutrients, aka it feeds him." Bardock smiles, he knew it. "Tell me...Bulma is it?" Bulma nodes and gives a flirtatious wink. "Is their anyway I can put thin into his feeding tube?"

Bulma takes the bean and nods, she goes over to the back and Bardock follows. She opens the back of the healing chamber and points to a large bag-like container. "Put it in their and he will eat it soon, the bag is almost empty."

Bardock nods, Bulma opens the bag and Bardock slightly crushes the Bean in his hand, he drops the pieces into it and then walks away. "Thank you Bulma."

"Any time" She gives him another wink, Bardock goes back to Goku and the others, closing his eyes and smiles. "He should be completely healed in an hour. where is a good place to train?"

Bulma comes back into the conversation. "I can take care of that!"

Bulma leads the group to the outside, she leads them around to the other side of her home, a large domed space ship stands smack dab right in front of them. "Here you are, it is highly resistant to Damage, but not indestructible, and it comes with a few months worth of food and a gravity Chamber."

Bardock doesn't wait for an invitation, he walks right into the ship. Light turn on instantly. The dark inside of the ship lights up and shows massive space, in the center of the chip their is a control panel and their is a ladder next to it. Bulma explains about the ship. "This si the main floor, their is a bottom floor, it is the food storage, the middle top floor is the bedding area and the top is the command deck."

Bardock walks over to the pannel and examines it. "You said this ship had a gravity chamber?" Bulma nods, "Yes, this it it."

"Hmm, how do you turn it on, I wanna test it out." Bulma smiles, "The panel you are at, push the red button next to the dial and then turn the dial to the number you want, it's maximum Gravity is 220 Gs." Bardock looks at wonder at Bulma for a short time, she begins to blush and giggles "Take a picture honey, It will last longer." Bardock snaps out of his stare and chuckles.

"Could I est it out?" Bulma nods and leaves the Ship, the door shuts and only Goku, Toma, Fasha and Bardock are inside the ship. Bardock pushes the button and it makes a clicking noise. He turns the dial up to 15 Gs. He looks back and sees Goku struggling to stand, Fasha and Toma show a slight strain but give him a thumps up.

Bardock turns it up to 25 Gs, Goku drops to one knee but manages to get up, Toma and Fasha give bardock a smile. "Is that enough for you guys?" Goku grins and jumps slightly high into the air and hovers. Toma lifts Fahsa by the waist and shakes his head. Bardock turns the Dial up to 40 Gs, his legs begin to shake and he looks back, he first sees his son flat on his back and trying to get up.

Goku resembles a turtle on its back. He looks at Toma and Fasha and his eyes go wide. The 40Gs was too much for toma and Fasha, Fahsa fell on top of Toma, she straddles him and he can't move. Bardock turns back to Gravity to 1Gs. Fasha looks at Toma and he dose like wise, they both quickly get to their feet both blush and look at Bardock who seems to barely contain his laughter. "YOU IDIOT!!"

Goku just lays on his back and sighs out of relief. Bardock looks at the dial for the Gravity and grins like a child on christmas morning. "I've gotta get me one of these!"


	33. Travel Plans

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Bardock, Fasha and Toma all sit around and wait on Goku, the gentle saiyan left to grab some food for himself. Bardock looks over the control panel and thinks of the possibilities of the gravity chamber. "_Imagine...if all of us could reach the max of 225 Gs and not be bothered by it...we might be able to defeat...him." _Bardock is taken from his thoughts as the front door of the ship opens and Goku walks back in, he brings in Gohan with him.

The hybrid smiles and greets them all. Goku looks at Bardock and then back to Gohan. "Hey Gohan, you you want to know how dad was able to get so strong in a year?" Gohan's eyes light up, "Yes!" Bardock then turns the dial up to 10 Gs. Gohan shows sighns of struggling with the increased gravity.

Gohan takes some steps, but they are heavy ones, they make loud thumps as he steps forward. Goku walks forward, almost seemingly not effected by the gravity. "Gohan, heres the deal, you want to come with us to The Planet Namek and help wish Piccolo and the other's back right?" Gohan nods.

"Well then, you gotta be able to hit me in this gravity." Gohan nods and he takes a stance, Goku just stands their looking at his son. Gohan tries to jump but barley gets into the air and throws a kick at Goku, who dodges the blow. Gohan then throws out a fury of palm strikes that Goku dodges. Gohan tries to gather energy but finds it harder in this gravity.

Bardock watches on and he places his scouter on and reads his grandson's power level, "9,000" Goku's is read and it comes up as "20,000" Bardock's eyes widen slightly, "_Kakarot's power level is nearly half my own...and if he can use that kaio ken attack and triple it..."_Bardock smiles at the though of his son becoming more powerful then him and the though of a major challenge.

Gohan continues to try and hit his father in the attempt to go with them to Namek. Gohan falls to the floor, his body completly spent in this heavy gravity, but he gets back to his feet and seems to refuse to get up. Goku and Bardock smile. "Gohan you may go with us, not cause I feel pity for you, but because you show a true saiyan trait : having the will to not give up."

Gohan smiles and drops down to a sitting position.

--

meanwhile Raddiz is about to be fully recovered, the crushed senzu bean helped his recovery speed up incredibly.

After a few more minutes in the healing chamber Raddiz's 'pod' drains of fluid and opens up, Raddiz is brought back to conciseness. He takes the breathing/feeding tube off and he steps out of the chamber. Bulma stands their and throws him his armor and tells him that Goku and everyone is in the Space ship outside.

--

Goku slimes and pats his son on the head and tells him "You did well under 10 times gravity." His son smiles, "How heavy was it ware you trained daddy?"

"The same as you just did Gohan, ten times Earth's gravity!" Gohan's eyes seem to light up with pride, that he could move at his own pace under ten times gravity. The door opens to the front of the craft and all inside look on to whoever enters.

Raddiz walks into the craft, giving Bardock a smile. Bulma walks next to Raddiz and has a few things in her hand. The Dragon radar and a capsule container. "What is that thing?" Bardock points to the Dragon Radar. "Its a device that will help locate the Dragonballs on Namek." Bardock then points to the contanier. "This is a capsule holder..." She opens the container and throws out a set of capsules, they explode in a cloud of smoke for a moment.

Bardock is captivated by the device, four sets of Saiyan armor. Bardock walks over to it and lifts the new armor up and examins it. Bulma explains about the armor. "I took a peice of your armor and made a newer version of it, it is some what stronger then your current one. Goku I made a set for you." Goku shakes his head.

"No Bulma, with all due respect to my Father, I like my current clothes, mabye some other time." Bulma just sruges her shoulders. "Alright we will be leaving for Namek in about three hours, I have yet to get the second space ship ready..."

"Second ship?"

"Yes, this one, how ever big it is, can only hold four people in the sleeping quarters and has enough food to supply four people for a while, around a year, but with how Goku eats and if you three eat like him, it might last you around four, maybe five months."

With all that said Bulma leaves and Goku and the team follows, they all wait around until Bulma returns and they enter the space ship, Bulma shows them how to start up the ship and she places the travel marks into the computer to navigate to Namek.

As they begin to blast out into space, Bardock turns the gravity dial up to 30 Gs, they begin their training for a new foe that all three of them hope to kill, but Goku has no Idea of the coming of destiny involved in his traveling their...

--

Out in the distance of the universe Vegeta sits in a healing chamber, much more complexed then the one Raddiz healed in. The fully healed button beeps signaling Vegeta's full recovery. The Saiyan Prince exits out of the chamber and is meet by a 'old former 'rival' of his, apple. "So Vegeta, got betean on Earth?" Apple is the only one who knew about Vegeta's travling to earth. "Well anyways Vegeta, you are to report to Planet Namek and surch for the Dragonballs their."

Vegeta smiles and chuckles, in his mind he ponders. "_So..their are Dragonballs on Namek as well...very good, now I mabye make my wish for imortality!" _Vegeta's thoughts are inturupted with Apple speaking again. "You will find them and then bring them back to Frieza, he should be ariving their shortly." Vegeta's eyes go wide with shock, but more so anger.

Vegeta grabs Apple by the throat and crushe his wind pipe, he also places his hand on top of his skull and crushes it in his hand, Apple's body goes limp. Vegeta carries his body over to a garbage duct and throws it inside and ejects it. He returns to his thoughs. _"Damn! Frieza will be their!? Damn!"_


	34. Namek

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Nearly a week into their training phase the sayains showed vast improvement in their fighting abilities and their power level.

Gohan's power level wasn't nearly as impressive as the others, but was greatly improved to 19,000

Goku's nearly doubled to 39,000

Raddiz's power leve was nearly n par with Goku's at 38,000

Bardock's increased barly up by 7,000, up to 50,000

Fasha was near Goku's power level, 34,000

Toma was near Bardock, but also close to Goku in the realm of 43,000

the gravity level was a impressive 85 Gs.

Bulma was on the command deck, watching the training from a camera inside the training/ gravity chamber. Other then Goku and gohan doing the basics, Toma, Fasha and Bardock were moving nearly too fast for the earth wman to see. Goku smiles as he watch his son try to keep up with him under this gravity, even though Gohan didn't train with them everyday like they did Gohn was doing his best. Goku looked up and saw Raddiz, his older brother floating in the air and had his eyes closed and seemed to be meditating.

_"Hehehe, that Raddiz, bet he is tiring to master the Kaio-Ken attack by learning to focus and channel his energy better."_

Goku was too busy to notice that Gohan collapsed out of exhaustion, Goku gets up and carries him out of the chamber into the bedding area. "Its alright Gohan, we still have a week, you can get stronger..." With saying that Goku fell asleep along side his son, both drift away to their dreams...

--

near the planet Namek..

Vegeta travels through space in his Sayain space pod, his space pod calculates the time to reach Namek. "Six days and counting till Ariving on Namek.." Vegeta smiles and he sets the hibernation feature on his pod for five days, he drifts of the sleep."

--

Goku is woken up by Bardock. "Hey..hey Kakarot." Goku stirs and slowly wakes up. "uhh...haaa." Goku yawns and rubs his eyes. "What is it?"

"Kakarot we have two days till we reach Namek--" Goku begins to freak out, "Two days!? what happened?"

"You feel asleep, but don't worry, me and the others, we are going to let you have the gravity chamber to yourself for 24 hours, so you may catch up."

Goku still seems worried, "_How can I catch up to them in just a day?" _

Goku enters the Gravity chamber and looks up at the screen, A flashing button catches his eye. Goku pushed it and Bardock and Bulma appear on the screen. "OK Goku, now I'm going to put up a timer, you will have 24 hours down to the second, so give it your all."

A large 24 appears on the screen. Goku takes in a heavy breath, he goes to begin his training but feels different. "Huh, why am I so light?" Goku walks over to the Gravity dial and sees it placed at 3Gs. "Oh that's why..." Goku turns it back up to 85 Gs. "What? its still kinda light...maybe that rest made me stronger!" Goku turns the dial up even more, up to 110 Gs. "Ahh, thats more like ti!"

Goku leaps into the air, he begins a furry of punches and kicks, he tries out his speed in the heavy gravity, "HAAA!" Goku falls to the ground and lands in a crouched position, he begins to back flip around the chamber. Goku flips into the air and kicks up into the air. "HOOO!" Goku suddenly feeling tired power up to Kaio Ken. Goku feels refreshed and begins his routine again.

--

Bardock and the rest of the group begin to fall asleep, but Bardock feels the ship silently begin to vibrate a little...

--

Goku stands still, he is in a squatted position with his fists to his side, he begins to focuas his energy on and off, his red Kaio Ken aura flicks on and off, he gets into the Kamehameha wave position, the Gravity now at 125 Gs.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HA! HA! HA!!" Goku fires three separate Waves and they circle around the dome room with great speed. Goku sees them coming around and straight at him, he makes no effort to dodge them. "HA!!" Goku takes the blasts head on, they explode nearly silently on him, smoke and a little bit of fire engulf him. The smoke floats away, Goku's body is raveged with bruises and burns, his body shakes as he tries to cope with the pain. "arr...ahh..."

_"Gotta keep going...got to get..stronger!"_

Goku finds the strenght within him and powers up a energy ball in between his hands near his chest, he fires it and it circles around the room like the waves before it. Gou this time dodges the ball, it circles around again and Goku dodges it three more times s it comes around. "Kamehameha!" Goku fires another smaller kamehameha wave and it flies across the room, both energy attacks go in the opposite manner, Goku looks around and sees both them coming at him, they both strike him.

(CRASSSH!!) The Two energy blasts explode onto his body, wreching it even more, the Saiyan's body is brused further and he begins to cyr out in pain. "Ahh...hehe...that one hurt." Goku falls back and smiles. "If I hurt myself enough...I should become much stronger..." Goku passes out and the timer reches Zero.

In the 'morning' Bardock and the team wake up, they slept a littl too long and they are near Namek. Bardock enters the Gravity chamber and sees a black scotch mark and some of Goku's tattered clothes. "Hey, Kakarot!" Bardcok begins to worry about his Son's well being. He hears a joyful laugh. "Ahahah! Hey Father!"

Bardock looks up and sees Goku floating in the air, his GI is replaced by a new one. Bardock takes a sigh of relief but his scouter goes off and he is shocked at what he sees...


	35. The Ginyu Force

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

"What the hell Kakarot!?"

Goku looks strangely at his father, "What do you mean?" Bardock's mouth drops as if he just saw a ghost. "Your power level is 1,000!? What is going on!!" Goku looks over his own body and smiles, "Tehe! I learned to suppress my energy."

Bardock goes from shocked to confused, from confused to laughter. "Hahaha, Kakarot, you almost had me scared their for a moment, well go on, show me how far you have gotten in your training..." Bardock begins to push buttons on his scouter. "No Father." Bardock goes back to Confused. "Show me your power Kakarot, I need to know."

Goku repeats himself. "No Father, I will show y true power when It is most needed." Bardock makes no effort to argue with his son, he just places his hand on the scouter and it turns off. "Kakarot, I wanted to let you know that Gohan, Bulma and your friend Krillin went to Namek about ten hours ago."

--

On Namek, Krillin and Gohan are soaring through the skies of the green world of Namek, The just left from Guru's place with a Dragonball and left Daz their to be with his brother Nail, Guru also 'unlocked' their hidden potential. They travel with the beach ball sized Namekian Dragoball, number 5. "Well Gohan, we have only been here for not even a day and we got a dragonball without even using the Dragon Radar!" Gohan smiles, nodding his head.

Vegeta flies nearly past them as he had gotten to the planet nearly on time with them. "Aww! Its them!" Vegeta turns around and jets at the earthling and hybrid. "HEY!! COME BACK WITH THAT DRAGONBALL!!" Gohan and Krillin nearly freez still when they hear his voice, but they still soar away. Gohan and Krillin stop dead in their tracks and face Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince stops in front of them and he feels their combined power greater then his own.

"Hey, Give me that ball baldy!" Krillin takes a fighting stance, Vegeta smiles and dose the same, but he stops and a horrified look comes over his face. "No...NO He didn'!? Frieza summoned the Ginyu Force!!"

--

Goku begins to stretch and Bardock seacrches with his scouter, "Kakarot, I found Gohan's power level, its that way, east." Goku bods at Bardock and continues to stretch.

Fasha walks out of the bed chamber and yawns. "Ahhhhaa...So Bardock, when are we going to land?" Bardock points at the ship's timer, "T Minus 15 minutes." Toma walks out of the Bed chamber while putting on Bulma's RIT armor. "I gotta admit, even for a human, she can make some pretty impressive armor." Fasha agrees with him, Bardock continues to look at the screen. _"I don't know why...but I have a a feelin that..even with this training it still might not be enough to overcome...Freiza.." _

Bardock sees a group of small dops appear on the screen, he checks them out and soon realizes what they are, "Ah! The Ginyu force!?"

Toma and Fasha both shout out in shock, "Frieza called the Ginyu force!!"

--

Vegeta, still having the look o sheer terror on his face causes Gohan and Krillin to slightly become scared themselfs. "Hey...whats with you?" Vegeta, "Ah...ah..." Gohan looks afraid. "Krillin, what if Vegeta is scared of is...is Frieza?" Krillin and Gohan were told of Frieza by Guru earlier. "NO!! The Ginyu Force!" Vegeta sees five space pods enter the atmosphere, they are headed straight at the three fighters. "MOVE!" Vegeta fires a energy ripple that pushes the small warriors away.

The Pods impact the ground and make a giant crater.

Vegeta begins to sweat much more then he is used to. _"Damn, the Ginyu force! Why did freiza send for them!?"_

Gohan and Krillin both make a run for it, Vegeta follows them, in his mind he knows they stand a much better chance together. The two pint sized warriors make no effort to stop him from following them, If Vegeta was afraid of them then they should be as well. Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta land at a small opening in a clif on a small Island, Bulma walks out to greet them but is horrified when she sees Vegta. "WAHAAA! What is he doing here!?"

"Quiet Bulma! their is a very powerful group that is on their way here!"

Bulma continues to rant but the three don't pay any attention to her. Krillin and Gohan grab the Dragonball they have and make a run for it, Vegeta follows, they all make it a few miles away from Bulma and make that place for their final stand. "Hey! baldy! don't let them make off with the dragonballs, got it?!" Krillin only nods, Vegeta feels a growing power, he looks ahead and sees five separate auras in the distance.

--

Goku and the others land, as the door opens Goku and Bardock use their great speed and fly into the air. Bardock uses his scouter while Goku uses his senses. Both of them jet off into the direction they both know is ware Gohan and Krillin are.

Toma and Fasha both head toward Frieza's ship to gather the rest of the Dragonballs. Daz told Toma and Fasha this through telepathy.

--

Vegeta spots a small being amoung the Ginyu force. The being is small and slightly bloated, it has green skin and had four eyes. Vegeta smiles "Hmmm...Guldo, Ha!" The five powerful beings land in front of Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta, one is large with a cylinder like head with red hair. The tallest is blue skinned and balded. One of the shorter ones has long white hair and red skin, the second smallest is purple skeined and has horns that are out at an angle.

They all take their time and make useless poses and announce their name.

"RECOOME!!" Reccome streches out is leg in one direction and faces another.

"BURTER!" Burter makes a running man like pose.

"JAICE!" Jaice, the white long haired one pulls off a stupid pose of him pushing his back up and streching his foot over his his head.

"CAPTIN GINYU!" Ginyu bends down and looks through his opened legs

Gohan and Krillin look dumbfounded. _"Boy...should we laugh or just pass out from the stupids of this?" _Vegeta looks sternly as the last and the group. Guldo begins to do a pose but is cough off Guard by a energy bomb. The Bomb explodes over the small alien and he is over taken by light. A small, but powerful explosion lights up the small Island.

--

Goku sense the attack and senses a small power fade, he picks up speed and tries to get their faster.

--

The smoke brakes a little and their is no sign of the green little alien. Vegeta smiles as the group looks angry. "Why you!! You didn't let us finnish our poses!!" Jaice blurts this out and makes Gohan curious. "Hmm, they didn't care about their own team mate?" Vegeta begins to laugh sadistically. "HAHAHAHAHA!! If he was one of the elite and want down that quick, then the Ginyu force isn't something I need to worry about anymore! HAHAHAHAHA!!"

The large one, Recoome steps forward, "Well then Vegeta, lets get to it."

Burter and Jeice stop Recoome. "Hey Recoome, don't try and have all the fun to yourself!

"Yea! Let us have some of the action!"

While the three force members try and talk Ginyu sneaks behind Gohan, Vegeta and Krillin, he manages to grab the Dragonball. "Hehehe...Time to take it back to Lord Frieza.." Ginyu sneaks away. Recoome returns to Vegeta. "Alright, you kids stay out of this fight, it's between me and Vegeta!"

Vegeta suddenly is engulfed by a fiery aura, he begins to power up and yells out. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Dirt and grass flow around him as Recoome and the other's scouters go off and reveal his true power...


	36. Ginyus vs Saiyans

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

"HAAAAAAAAAAAYYAAAAAAAAAA!!" Vegeta's aura begins to pick up small rocks and dirt around him in a ten foot radius. Krillin and Gohan are amazed at his power increase, both a slightly pushed back from the power. Krillin covers his face from all the dirt being kicked up by the mighty Saiyan prince. "Man, that's one serious power up!" Recoome doesn't seem impressed. "Hey Vegeta don't strain your self, hehe."

Vegeta launches from the ground into the air at high speeds, this catches Recoome off guard and he hits him with a flying head butt, Recoome is sent back, his head brused quite bad, Vegeta lands a kick that sends Recoome into the ground. Vegeta flies into the sky and then back down, he lands a powerful blow, dropping both knees into Recoome's gut, a painful cry is made from Recoome, "Haaaayyyyy!!" The Saiyan leaps off the large warrior, he grabs ahold of his leg and begins to swing him around, Recoome begins to makes sounds as he is swung around. "Hey! Hooo! Haaa!"

Vegeta throws him into the air, "HAAAAAA!!" Recoome is sent high into the air. Vegeta phases out and appears next to Reccome. "What!?" Vegeta rears his fist back and lands a blow that makes a loud cracking sound. The large fighter is knocked back o the ground, half his body is seen impaled into a mountain side, his leg twiches a little. "Haaaaaaaaaaaa..." Vegeta, his legs at a wide stance, his hands out stretched far and gathers energy into each hand. "Feel my wrath!!" Vegeta places both hands wrist against wrist and fires a large and POWERFUL energy arc beam out at Recoome.

The Beam connects and blows the whole mountain side away. "And just for good measure! HMMMM!!" Vegeta pushes out more energy into the beam, it grows slightly wider and the explosions increase. Vegeta retracts the energy he could from the beam. He smiles as the smoke bellows and small fires flicker around the blast site. "Hahaha! Recoome was one of the strongest of the Ginyu force!,(He looks at Krillin and Gohan) And he was taken down that easy!? We can take them!" Gohan and Krillin seem to gain back the confidence they lost. "Hehehe, Gohan, We can take them, mabye later we could all gang up on that guy Vegeta was talkin about."

in the back of Vegeta's mind he thinks of Frieza._"Frieza...Soon I might be strong enough to challenge him..."_Vegeta looks to attack the other members of the Ginyu force, but notices Ginyu gone. "What!? ware is--AHHH! no the Dragonball!!" Krillin and Gohan look behind them and are startled. "What! ware did it go!? I could have sworn it was behind us!!" Vegeta, a vein begins to pump on his forehead. _"That Damn Ginyu! he stole it right from under us!!" _

"RECOOME BREATH BLAST ATTACK!!"

Vegeta looks back and sees a red beam head straight at him, it connects and blasts him away. "AAAHHHHHHH!!" Gohan and Krillin look and sees Recoome, barley scathed, but his clothes and armor nearly ruined. "Hiiiiii!" Krillin gets into his Kamehameha stance. "Kamehame..." Recoome seems interested in the little guy, "Oh, you wana play litle guy, give me your best shot!"

"HA!" Krillin lets loose a blast that was many times stronger then the one he could have done a year ago, it jets toward his enemy. "Hehe...HAA!" Recoome punches at the wave and it explodes, more dirt kicks up but Recoome is seen still standing. "What...what is this guy!?" Gohan begins to become afraid. "Kr..Krillin what now?" Krilin begins to sweat and he looks back and sees no sign of Vegeta. "I don't know Gohan...I don't know..."

Recoome begins a slow walk to the small warriors. "Well If you won't come and fight me, I'll just come for...you!!" The red headed fighter seems to move instantly in Gohan and Krillin's eyes, he throws a punch that hits Krillin, making him go numb all over. Gohan sees Krillin's eyes glaze over. "NO! KRILLIN!!" Gohan goes to kick Recoome, but misses. "Oh, we got a little fighter here! Tell you what kid, I'll go easy on you, show me what you got!"

Gohan seems a little reluctant to attack, but he looks over at a nearly half dead krillin and a small fire of anger builds up inside him, he looks angry at Recoome. "Oh, so now you want to fight, come on!" Gohan launches himself at the large monster. "Haaa!" Gohan begins to throw punches, kicks, knees, elbows, everything he was tough, from his father, mentor Piccolo, grand father Bardock. Recoome Parry's all of them with ease. "Hahaha!"

Gohan gets more upset. "MASENKO--HA!!" Gohan fires it point blank range and knocks Recoome off his feet onto his back, black smoke bellows off his face. Gohan seems to lose all the strength and fall to the ground. "Ha...ha...ha..." Recoome takes a little time to get to his feet, Burter and Jaice seem worried. "Umm, you alright Recoome?"

"GRRRRRRRRR HAAAAA!!" Recoome kicks up, some od his teeth and most of his hair is gone. "You dirty little rat!!" Recoome picks Gohan up by his head and begins to squezze. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Recoome begins to laugh. "Hahahah-ARG!!" A purple energy ball explodes into his back, knocking Gohan out of his hands and he bends over in pain. "What...eerr, happened!!"

"I'm what happened you stupid behemoth!" Raddiz stands near him Recoome looks up and seems a group of warriors floating above him. Goku, Bardock, Fasha and Toma. "What!? why you!!" Recoome jumps into the air at Raddiz. The long haired sayain places his hand out and a invisible ripple exits his hand and knocks Recoome onto his back. "URGG!!"

Recoome flips onto his stomach and fires a beam out of his mouth. Another ripple fires out of his hand and destroys the beam and some of the ground around Recoome. "Place your hands on my Nephew will you!?"

Recoome staggers to his feet. Raddiz goes to attack but Goku phases in front of his brother. "No Raddiz. It is my son, you have done enough, I'll take it from here." Raddiz, without saying a word nods and he backs off. "Hahahaa! you!? your little, you think you can stand up to the power of the Ginyu force!!" Goku looks him over. "I can tell just by looking at you...their is no way you'll lay a hand on me."

Recoome becomes startled at this comment but quickly becomes cocky again. "Oooo, so that means I'll just be kicking you around huh?" Goku just stares at him with no emotion, save annoyment. this in itself annoyed. "Rrrr, now feel the power of the Ginyu force!! RECOOME!!" Recoome lifts his hands up and begins to powerful, but his eyes suddenly bulge out, everyone around becomes shocked, Goku is right under him with his elbow in his gut, blood pours down Recoome's mouth and he holds his stomach, he kneels over and falls to the ground.

Burter and Jaice read Goku's power level. "He has a power level of...No way!! 90,000!!"

Goku looks over at Jaice and Burter, he turns and picks up Gohan and Krillin, he throws Krillin over his shoulder and holds Gohan in his arms walking away. Burter and Jaice try and get the drop on Goku, But Bardock and Toma appear in front of them and they stop in their tracks. "Hello Boys." Bardock begins to power up, "Haaah!" Burter's scouter explodes on his face. "Time to go at it!" Toma begins to Power up as well. "HOOOOO!!" Jaice's scouter begins to read his power level but it explodes in the same fashion.

Both Jaice and Burter begin to sweat. Burter speaks low to Jaice. "Hey Jaice, what was his power level?"

"I don't know Burter, it read around 80,000, then it broke, what was his?" Jaice motions to Bardock.

"You won't like it...it read 100,000 and just broke."


	37. Captain Ginyu

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Bardock looks at Toma, and Toma to Bardock, both know what to say. "Its time to put our training to the test!" Bardock and Toma begin to level out their power. Jaice and Burter both look at each other. "Umm...Burter...maybe...now would...be a good time to get the Captain?" Burter begins to sweat, but says nothing. Toma smiles. "Ohh, are you afraid of two 'weak' Saiyans?" Burter Blurts out "Your no saiyan! I've fought Hundreds of Saiyans and they were all too weak to put up a challenge!!" Toma makes a small wave of his hand and a invisible wave of air slaps Burter into the air. Jaice suddenly feels Bardock right on him, the Saiyan begins to throw punches that Jaice begins to block, he smiles a bit.

"Heheh...the scouter must be broken Burter, I can easily--" Jaice then realizes the Bardock was throwing many, many MANY more punches then he realized, Bardock only pulls his punches from barley touching Jaice. Burter regains his lost ground and goes after Bardock, he throws a wild kick and Bardock blocks it and tackles Burter onto the ground, holding him own. Jaice grabs Bardock into a headlock from behind. Burter smiles but is shocked, he sees Bardock smile. "Haa, that is kinda good, makes the blood flow more in my neck!"

Jeice jumps back letting go of his hold. Burter jumps up and goes to attack the scared Saiyan, he throws his fastest punches and Bardock is able to match him speed for speed, blow for blow. "Errg! Damn you Saiyan!" Toma appears behind Jaice and places his hand on his hip, he fires a small energy bolt that sends him into the air. The red headed fighter stops with all his might. "Now you've done it! CRUSHER BALL!!" Jaice powers up a red energy ball in his hand and throws it at Toma, he smiles as it comes at him with all speed. "Hehehe, looks like fun!"

The Crusher ball makes contact on Toma, he puts out his hands and catches the ball with one and fires a beam at Jaice. Burter continues to throw punch and kick at his Saiyan enemy, his last combo leaves him sweaty and tired. Burter looks at Toma, he sees the Saiyan smile and jump up and down. "Come on! I train all this time and your not going to put up a challenge?" Burter looks at Jacie, "Jaice maybe it is time for...the PURPLE COMET ATTACK!?"

Jaice drops to one knee, in another pose. "No one can survive the PURPLE COMET ATTACK!!" Bardock and Toma exchange glances, then watch as the two ginyu force members power up.

--

On the other side of the planet, Captain Ginyu arrives with the last of the Dragonballs to his 'Lord' Frieza. "Ahh, Ginyu, when I am Immortal you shall be given a very large reward for this." Ginyu seems to begin to do a pose, but stops when Friza seems to get serious. "So Ginyu, I hear their is a password to this set of balls?" Ginyu presses his scouter, a beep signals he got the info he wanted. "Yes Lord Frieza, It was just a rumor, but their is an Elder on this planet just east of here that is said to know the password."

Frieza smiles and begins to chuckle, but stops when his scouter goes off. "Hmmm? I assume that is your men?" Ginyu smiles and nods. "Yes, they make their Captain proud."

"Well you better go give them a hand, you seem to have lost Recoome and Guldo."

"Whhhhaaattt!?" Ginyu preses his scouter and relizes Guldo and Reccome's power level down. He jets off in that direction. _"What!? How could a Sayain have over 100,000 let alone 80,000!!"_

Frieza smiles and looks into his reflection on the Dragonballs. "Hmmm, my servent Zarbon will be able to gaurd these balls. With that said Frieza takes off in the direction he was told from Ginyu, to find the password to unlock his Immortality.

--

Bardock and Toma watch on as their adversarys power up to their up most limit. Fasha scans their power levels and gets 60,000 each. "Hmp, thats their limit? pitty."

Goku and Raddiz tend to the fallen Gohan and Krillin. Raddiz looks over Gohan, next to Goku. "Haha, you fough like a true saiyan kid." Gohan smiles weakly "How...how did you know hwo well I fought?" Raddiz closes his eyes. "You don't need some one see see you fight to know that." Goku looks over Krillin, he isn't moving and he feels a small fire of anger swell up inside him.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Goku looks up and sees a Namekain child, the child smiles and waves. "I'm Dende, Guru sent me to find Gohan and Krillin." Goku motions down to Krillin and Gohan. "Oh no! Gohan Krillin!" Tears build up in his eyes. Dende places his hands on Krillin's body, a faint gold aura appears around his body. After a short time Krillin's wounds are healed and he gets to his feet, unscathed. "Huh?" Dende dose the same to Gohan. "What?"

Gohan and Krillin both look at their hands and then at eachother, both look up and see Dende, all threee smile.

Jaice and Burter finally Finnish powering up and throw themselves into each other, creating a purple/red vortex. Energy balls fly out in all directions at Toma and Bardock. The two Saiyans batter the balls away, they hit the land far away and make incredible explosions in the distance. Bardock and Toma fire their own energy balls into the vortex and they explode, casings Jaice and Burter to separate. Burter fires a wild double energy ball, one heads for Bardock, who catches it and throws it back at its creator.

The second ball flies nearly into Gohan. Goku pushes Gohan out of the way and punches the energy ball in half, "HYAA!" The energy explodes around him making a small fire warp around him. Raddiz sees Goku standing in the fire. "Huh?" Raddiz sees something, but thinks it is the trick of the flame. "Did Kakarot have golden hair for a moment?"

Goku looks very upset. "You will not! Hurt! My! SON!!" Goku launches from his spot and goes to attack Jaice and Burter, Bardock doesn't make any attept to stop him. "Hmp, maybe now Kakarot will show the depths of his power...or close to it!"

Goku closes the gap on Jaice and Burter, He lands a right hook across Jaice's face knocking teeth and spurting blood into the air. Burter seems to 'jump' at him while in the air. Goku spins around and lands his heel against Burter's jaw. Goku Grabs Jaice's leg and falls to the ground with him, he throws him into the ground. He returns to Burter, who is still spinning from the heel kick. "Now, I'm going to give you a chance, leave this planet now and no more harm will come to you."

Bardock chuckles. "So he still is as gentle as before..." Burter goes to attack Goku but feels a incredible pain surge through his shoulder, Goku pushed his finger through it. "Gwaa!" Burter seems to back down from Goku.

"DIE!!"

A large purple beam flies out of nowhere and blows Burter's head cleanly off. Goku looks around and senses Vegeta, he looks in his direction and sees the bloodied up price, his hand still extended and small bits of smoke floating off it. "Vegeta! Why!?"

Vegeta smiles and chuckles to himself. "Hmhmhm, your too soft Kakarot! These guys will kill you if you even give them the chance!" Goku spits on the ground, visually disgusted at Vegeta's actions. "But you were the same as on earth Vegeta, I held back in our beam struggle, I SPARED your life!" Vegeta grows angry but stops, he seems shocked and a little afraid.

"Its...Ginyu!!" Goku looks up and sees a Purple Skinned alien with horns that go out at an angle. Goku rises and meets with him at the same level. "Hmp, so you are the one who has been giving my men so much-" Ginyu sees A headless Jaice and a dead Recoome, he doesn't see Guldo anywhere. "GRRRR...What have you done!?"

Goku shakes his head. "We had nothing against you or your men, they attacked first!" Bardock scans Ginyu and gasps. "125,000!? _"Dad! Lower your power level!" _Barodock hears his son's mental plea to him. _"Kakator, I don't know how!" _

_"Just focus your energy like a ball, make it smaller and smaller!" _

_"Alright, I'll...try."_

Goku relayed that message to the rest of them. Ginyu powers up, his energy shakes the ground and blows water away. "HAA!!" Ginyu quickly finnishes his power up. "HAA!" A purple Aura appears around his body and he smiles. "Ahh, its been so long I have forgotten, now you show me your full power!"

Goku smiles. "Love you."

the whole planet seems to become Silent, until Goku begins yo yell.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" His voice begins to echo across the planet, the clouds begin to slightly glow. Off into the Namekian solar system the distant planet begin to glow at their hue.

Goku seems to strain and with effort his Red firey aura bursts forth. Ginyu's scouter goes off. "Hmm, lets see, 92,000!? What?!"

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!" Ginyu begins to sweat. "Haaaaaa!! 100,000!?"

"AHHHHHHHHAAA!!

115,000!! Hey! Cut it out!!"

ARRRHHHHHGGGGG!!"


	38. Swapping Bodies

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

"HAAAAAHHYAAA!" Goku continues to power up in front of the surprised and visually scared Captain Ginyu. "How did you get so powerful!! 180,000!! NOO!! IT CAN'T BE!!" Ginyu suddenly becomes a bolt of energy and he drives into the ocean below creating a large tidal wave. Goku looks at the beaten and bloody Jaice. "Looks like your friend is having a nervous brake down!" Jacie rebuttals "He's just coolin off mate, he'll be back.

Ginyu did return, he comes out of the ocean with a very large bolder "Jaice! look out!" Jacie moves and Ginyu throws the bolder at Goku, the bolder shatters and Bardock stands in the way of the boulder's path. "Kakarot, your much more powerful then I though, let me and the other handle this, you don't need to waste your energy on these jack asses."

Goku continues to keep his power level, leveled. Ginyu begins to tremble. "ahh...aa..." Goku's hair slightly bends upward. "Their is no need to fear me, just leave now and no harm wil come to you."

Ginyu begins to talk under his breath. "We don't fear anyone...not even someone like you..." Ginyu looks at Bardock, his scouter detects his power level. _"Hmm...I have an Idea..." _Ginyu looks at Bardock and smiles. "I CHOOSE YOU!!" A bright light warps around Ginyu and Bardock. "CHANGE NOW!!" A small beam shoots out of Bardock's and Ginyu's mouths, and enter the others. Goku watches in wonder and confusion.

'Bardock's' head is lowered and he begins to breath. 'Ginyu' looks around like a fazed child. 'Ginyu looks at 'Bardock', he raises his hand to throw a bolt of energy, Goku watches this and intervenes, he drives his knee into 'Ginyu's gut, "Ka...Kakarot..." Goku is horrified from hearing his father's voice comming from Ginyu. "What!?" Goku looks back at his father's body. "Hehe, I have to admit, this body may be a little weaker then my last one but a sayain gets stronger after every battle...this will do quite nicely."

Goku's red aura dies down, he goes back to his original power level. Raddiz floats over to Ginyu's body and looks it in the eyes. "Father...?" Raddiz backs off as he sees a evil shine in his father's eyes. "What did you do with my Father!!" Raddiz grabs hi by the neck hloding him up. "What did you do!!" Ginyu points back at his old body. "I swiched with him." the whole group a shocked beyond belief. Goku seems to drop in the air a bit, but catches himself.

Ginyu begins to powerup. "Haaaaaaaa! Hey Jaice! get me a reading!!" Jaice reads his power level, "Your at 99,000 Captin!" Ginyu smiles and with a burst of speed he over takes Raddiz, he spin kicks the long haired saiyan away, He blasts Toma away and looks at Goku and motions him to 'bring it'.

--

Frieza arrives at Guru's he lands with no sound. almost as if in the same motion a door to the Namekain house. "My, what service, come to tell me the pass word?" The namekian stands tall. "So your Frieza, huh?" The changeling smiles and mocks a bow. "I see my reputation proceeds me!" The Namekain smiles and also doesn't seem impressed. "You are credited with being the most powerful one in the universe...but I see nothing here, your a runt!" Frieza chuckles and closes his eyes for a momment. "hmhmhm...so you know my name...care to tell me yours?"

The Namekian suddenly becomes hardend in form. "My name...is what I will become in your side...I am Nail!"

--

Goku wipes the blood off his mouth, he looks on at the body of his father beating everyone to a pulp. Bardock in Ginyu's body is in shock as to the form he takes, he shakes with anger but also from too much shock to fight. "wa...how...?" Raddiz lifts his head from the ground it was planted into. "Urrg, take this you!!" "DOUBLE SUN--"

"No Raddiz! thats our father!!"

"No Kakarot, its Ginyu inside your father's BODY!! I have made so many changes to addapt to my new life with you and Father, make some for your family!! be a true Saiyan for once!! DOUBLE SUNDAY!!" Raddiz fires twin energy beams at Ginyu, the alien smiles and fires two of his own. "GALAXY BLITZ!!" The four beams meet in a clash, The Blitz seems to over take the Sundays, until a red aura appears around Raddiz's body. "Kaio Ken!!" Goku senses a small increase in his energy. "I see...Raddiz learned something for the Kaio Ken I didn't...to increase your power slightly...he has made changes...maybe...I..."

--

Friza stares down the much taller Namekian. "Hmhmh, come now, you really thing you can stand up to me?"

Nail smiles, he looks in the corner of his eye back at Guru's hut...

"Please Elder, Let me help Nail! you know he can't take Frieza alone!"

Daz pleads with all his might to his Elder. the Aged Namekian looks very ill and VERY aged, he coughs a couple of times. "...Very well Daz, But please, do me one thing before you go..." Daz is pleased. "Anything Elder."

"Come here my son." Daz steps forward to his Elder, Guru places his hand on his head. "You have so much Potential my son...allow me to unlock some of it..." Daz's body becomes covered in an Aura, his body float with energy, he makes a small surprised gasp. The aura left as quick as it came. Guru lifts his hand off his head and begins to breath heavily and cough more. "Guru, you shouldn't have done that! you are going to be alright."

Guru waves his son off. "Now, go and show Frieza our people are not as helpless at he thinks, protect your brother Nail!"


	39. Another body swap

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Daz walks out of the hut, much to Nail and Frieza's suprise. "Hmp, I though you'd be the only one out here, oh well, not, be good little green men and tell my the password." Nail gives Daz a side glance. _"You should have staded with Guru." _Daz ignores his mental thoughts and stares into the evil eyes of Frieza. "Hmp, so Frieza, what would you say is your power level right now?"

Frieza chuckles. "Much higher then yours, is this other Namekian the strongest on your planet?" Daz's eye brows rise a bit then return to their normal place. _"He dosn't know..." _Nail gives Daz a side look again. _"He dosn't know what Daz?"_

_"Frieza thinks you are the strongest of the Namekian people."_

_"I am Daz, remember, you are the SECOND strongest."_

Daz chuckles under his breath.

--

Goku, Raddiz and Toma, they all clench their teeth at the act done by Ginyu. "BWAHAHAHA! Why so sad boys? I'll tell you want, I'll treat your old man's body nicely--" Ginyu is surprised as he is attacked by Gohan. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" Gohan attacks with punches and kicks, most miss, the ones that don't Ginyu blocks. "Whoa, the kids got some fight in him!"

"MASENKO - HA!!" Ginyu punches the attack away, it lands on the horizon with a explosion that makes a small mushroom cloud. Gohan seems to lack energy and the will to fight now. "Hmm, the kid's power level is only 30,000 now, but it was 75,000 when he attacked me." Ginyu looks the kid over. "Hey kid, ware is that power of yours, what happened?" Gohan, his face comes over with slight terror. "uhh...uhhh..."

Ginyu floats over to his body's grandson. "You wanna try that stunt again?" Gohan begins to back away but Ginyu grabs him by the throat. "Gyaa!" Ginyu begins to squeeze. "Hahaha--Ahh!" Ginyu is blasted from behind. "Get your hands off my Grandson!!" Ginyu looks around and sees Bardock in his old body. "Oh, so you figured out how my body works..." Ginyu remembers his body is slightly more powerful then his current one. He tries and acts cool.

Ginyu checks his scouter. "Uhhh...oh crap." Ginyu's scouter picks up 110,000 on Bardock's power level. Bardock flies at Ginyu with great speed, he begins to battle the body snatcher, they both throw punches that block the others, Ginyu throws out a kick and Bardock punches him in the jaw and catches the kick in the side and holds onto him. "You Steal my body!! No you will pay!!" Bardock throws Ginyu down at the ground with such force that he unable to stop himself.

"Ahh!" Ginyu shakes his head. "Noo! This is all wrong!! CHANGE NOW!!" Bardock in Ginyu's body freezes as light transfers from Ginyu's mouth the Bardock's, Ginyu and Bardock find themselves in their old bodies. "Uh? I'm...ME!? Oh Happy Day!!" Bardock begins to jump for joy, but is blasted out of the air with a very powerful and large bolt of energy. "Ahhh!" Bardock is thrown into the ground below with a large explosion.

"Father!" Raddiz looks over at Ginyu, who is back inside his original body. "Now, lets dance ugly!!"

Ginyu smiles. "CHANGE NOW!!" Raddiz feels the same sensation that his father felt moments ago. Light slips through both their mouths and exchange. Ginyu looks over his new body in Raddiz. "Hahah, two bodies in one day! A new record!" Raddiz in Ginyu's body over looks is new form. "Urg! My lord I'm hideous!"

Ginyu frowns, "Hey, on my home planet I was considered a Handsome man!" Raddiz spits on the ground. "Well your planet would consist of ugly cows!"Ginyu Looks at the long hair of his new body and grabs all of it by the base, he blasts most of it off, His hair now resembles a slightly longer version of Goku and Bardock's. Goku looks back and forth at the two arguing. "Ahh, not again!"

--

Frieza takes a breath and seems to finally show some impatience. "Rrr, this is my last warning, give me the pass word or I will BEAT is out of your elder, Guru in their!" Nail begins to power up, his white aura shakes the ground and small bits of rocks float around him. "My, my, you sure do have some power...42,000, impressive." Nail jumps into the small tyrant, he throws a kick that dosn't even touch his foe. "Huh?" Frieza smiles, he turns his head and looks at Daz, "Hmp?"

The Lord of the universe goes turns and faces the non fighting Namekian. Nail jumps up and lands a knife edge chop to the side of Frieza's neck. "Hmm?" Frieza looks back and chuckles again. "Ahh, I enjoy your massaging of me, but plases be careful I have a crick in my neck..." Frieza's words infuriate Nail. "Why you!" Nail begins to throw a frenzy of punches and palm strikes. "Hah! Hoo!" Frieza dodges them, to him the attacks are ever slower then slow motion. "Hahah! Don't hurt little'o me!"

Nail's eyes, blood shot from anger, fires a energy blast at Frieza, the blast kicks up wind and dirt, it lights up the area. Daz watches on, letting his brother have his indulges. Frieza walks out of the dust cloud un effected. "Hehehe...what was that?" Nail jumps up and throws his most powerful kick to the side of Frieza's head. The kick seems to move his head a little. Nail smiles a bit, thinking he forced Frieza to move.

"Why are you just standing their?" Nail relizes Frieza moved his head to look at Daz. Nail is overcome with helplessness. Nail backs off and takes a fighting stance. Friezas phases out and then in at Nail's feet, he bashes his face neary in with the back of his fist. "ARRG!!" Nail drops back onto his back holding his face. "NNNHHAA!"

Daz steps forward. "Alright he is done, my turn."

--

Goku and Raddiz in Ginyu's body look at eachother as if the other will come up with a solution. Goku's body lights up with a red aura, "Kaio Ken!" Goku darts at Ginyu, he lands a bone crushing punch to his gut, he follows with a round house kick to his face knocking in through the air. Goku catches up to his brother's body and begins his assault. Ginyu begins to bleed from his mouth. "Auurg! This body is weak also!" Goku lands a elbow to he face and a knee to the gut. "Arg!" Ginyu looks at Raddiz and changes back to his old self once again. "Man I cannot Catch a Brake."

Goku sees his chance in finishing Ginyu. "KAIO KEN TIMES 2!!"

Ginyu looks up and sees nothing but a blur, Goku attacks his as if he had furry mustered up within him for a thousand years. "AHH!!" Goku throws a powerful kick into his gut, purple blood spurts out the Captain's mouth. Jaice, nearly forgotten watches on in fear as his leader is beeing destroyed. _"Oh man...the captain is done for...I'm going to get Freiza!"_Jaice goes to leave, but is stopped by a fammiliar face.

"Hello Jaice."

It is Vegeta.

"Uhh, hey Ve-Vegeta."

"Why so Scared Jaice?"

"Me? I'm not-not Scared, I j-j-just though Recoom killed ya is all..."

Vegeta frowns. "Oh, really? well I must be a ghost then...but can a ghost do this!?" Vegeta thrusts his palm out inches from Jaice's face "See you in the Next world Jaice! Vegeta kicks him into the air and faces his palm at him. "DIRTY FIREWORKS!!" Jaice disappears in a fiery explosion, his screams echo for a ways.

"Hmp, not even worth braking about...now what is this? Kakarot is nearly killing Ginyu? thats a shock.."Vegeta watches the epic beating Goku is giving Ginyu. "Choke my son will you!!" Goku follows Ginyu,. who flees to the ground. Goku runs up on Ginyu and throws a hay maker knocking Ginyu into the ground, cracking it greatly. Goku grabs Ginyu by the foot that hangs out of the crack and pulls him out. HYAA!" Goku throws him into the air. _"Kakarot, make changes for us too!" _Raddiz's word echo in his head. "Ka...Me...Ha..Me..." Ginyu begins to fall down back toward Goku, be begins to openly panic, his limps flail all over the place.

"HAAAA!!" Goku fires his Kamehameha wave, it plows into Ginyu, his body is over taken by the wave, his body begins to be taken away in chunks. "AHHH!!" Ginyu disintegrates in the wave, his cries echo for miles.

--

Daz picks his older brother Nail up from the ground. "Go inside, I will take care of him." Nail makes no effort to stop his brother. Daz motions for a small island away from Guru's hut. Frieza makes it their in an instant, Daz takes a little longer to make it their.

Frieza checks his scouter. "You are going to challenge me? you only have a power level of 35,000! While I right now have 220,000! you have no chance!!" Daz squats down, he begins to yell in a low voice and it quickly becomes a loud one. "Haaaaa...HAAAAAAA!!" Daz's aura begins to to the same as Nail's only shakes the ground more and causes cracks in the ground and pieces of the ground begin to float into the air. "Hmmm!? his power level is rising!? 40,000? no, now 60,000!, what!? 100,000!!"

Daz cries out at his power burst from his body. "You think Namekians are such a weak people now Frieza!!" Daz jumps at Frieza, he throws a barrage of clawed palm strikes, much like Piccolo's. Frieza tries to doges them, but is struck by a few of them. "Haa!" Daz throws a energy bomb into Frieza's chest, it explodes, causing the small island to sink into the ocean.

Daz watxhes the Island sink, and he wonders if he actualy beat the Tyrant. A small wave of watch bursts away, revealing Frieza he floats up out of the water. Frieza checks his scouter. "What!? power level of 250,000!? That is impossible!" Daz smiles. "I'm stronger then you are Frieza!!" Frieza chuckles, "Yes, right now you are, but I'm only using barely half my power!"


	40. Confrontation

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

* * *

Ginyu is gone, Goku continues to look up at the very spot he had killed a living person. Goku sheds a tear for a moment then he wipes it from his face, he goes over to Bardock and Raddiz. "Are you guys alright?" Raddiz holds his ribs and wipes the blood from his mouth. "Yes, but my beautiful hair its gone!!" Bardock lightly slaps him on the back of the head. "Come now, you look more like your family!" Goku looks Bardock over and he finds his father bruised up and cut in areas. "Are you alright Father?"

Bardock nods, "Yea, I'm fine...oh no." Goku looks concerned. "Frieza is...increasing his power...he is not with his ship! We need to get thier now! go get the Dragonballs!!" Goku and the whole gang nearly smack their own heads and say at once "Of course!" Almost in a rushed frenzy everyone speeds off toward Frieza's ship. "Hey, Mr. Toma?" Toma looks to his side and sees Gohan. "Umm..how do you know ware Frieza's ship is?"

Toma smiles. "My scouter can pick up the signal of any large ship on the planet, Frieza is the only one with a large ship here." Gohan seems to understand. "Oh, I see." Gohan then remembers the wish he must make. "I must wish Piccolo back to this dimension." Gohan speeds up and the others take his lead.

Goku and Raddiz tend to their father. "Kakarot...I'm proud of you." Goku looks at his brother, his eyes show truth, he smiles but that smile quickly turns to seriousness. "We must stall Frieza!" Raddiz and Bardock both look stunned. "Ahh!? what Kakarot!!" Goku continues his reason. "The others need time to get to frieza's ship, get the Dragonballs, summon the dragon and make the wish."

Bardock rubs his chin, "Hmmm, you have a point their son...very well...but do you have any of those beans of yours? that blast from Ginyu...really did a number on me." Goku chuckles and pulls out a small sack. "I have three, just enough." Goku tosses two of the beans to Bardock and Raddiz, they all eat their beans at the same time. When they swallow a small gust of wind passes by, the sound of the whisling wind is heard. the three sayain's smile.

All three sayain's dart in Frieza's direction.

The group make it to Frieza's ship after a small flight. Gohan and Krillin land on top of the ship, Fasha and Toma land on the ground in front of it. Dende is instructed to hide. Gohan closes his eyes, he senses life energy inside the ship. Gohan looks at Krillin, Fasha and Toma he nods and him and Krillin rise into the air. "Ha! Kya!" Both of them fire energy bolts into the top of the ship. The bolts create a strong explosion, blowing a hole into the top of the ship.

After a few momments many soilders loyal to frieza pour out of the ship like an ant hill. Gohan and Krillin battle many of the soilders, many of whom are weak compared to them selves. Some of the solders are foolish enough to attack Toma and Fasha, Both pure bloods swat them away. Gohan fires out a volley along with Krillin. after a short battle many of Frieza's solder's lay dead. Gohan and Krillin both enter the still smoke bellowing main chamber of the ship. Gohan and Krillin both look up at Toma.

"You comming?"

Toma shakes his head.

"No, looks like this would be a good exercise for you both."

Gohan and Krillin look at each other and shrug their shoulders. Krillin steps through the smoke and almost imidietly is shot out of the ship by an energy blast. Gohan looks around and hears a chuckle and he slowly backs away. "Hmhmhm...nice to see some people with enough corage to attack lord Frieza's ship..."

Gohan sees a light greenish blue skinned alien walk out of the smoke, he has a sort of metal ring around his forhead.

Toma frowns, "It's Zarbon."

Daz watches on as Frieza begins to build power. "Ha...I'll give you 50 of my power!" Daz closes his eyes, he tries to detect the amount of power Frieza is putting out. "Hmmm...he is still weaker then me...getting closer...he is equal to me!...what!? he is greater then me!!" Frieza lets out a small smile, "My dea man, you have given me a nice little refreshment, I thank you for that, but now I will be the end of you!! Haa!!" Frieza launches himself at Daz, the Namekian warrior is stunned by a kick to the face. Daz stumbles back and nearly falls over, he catches himself from falling.

Frieza gets to his back and grabs his arm, Daz looks back at the tyrant and fires a eye beam out both eyes. This supirese Frieza, both beams make small jets so smoke on Frieza's shoulders, he lefts go and nearly crys out in pain. "Hnnn!" Frieza sees Daz jump up for a kick, He himself blocks the blow and throws out a powerful gut shot. Daz feels blood run down the side of his mouth, he takes a knee.

Frieza stands above him and frowns. "You are the only one to have...hurt me in this form, feel privlaged to have done so, cause it is all over!" Daz braces for the blow, but it never comes, he looks up and sees Frieza looking off in a direction. Daz senses three large powers heading his way.

Toma chuckles when he knows it to be Zarbon. Gohan seems afraid, but Toma gives him confidance, "Gohan, you are much more powerful then he is!" Zarbon smiles and checks his scouter, his cool and collected self shows a suprised gasp. "...30,000? He's just a child!" Gohan sees fear in Zarbon's face and attacks. Gohan lands a stiff kick to the side of Zarbon's face knocking him through the ship's side. Gohan smiles at the show of his own strength. "Wow..." Zarbon goes on the offensive. "Urg! you dirty little brat! look at what you have done to my face!!"

Zarbon begins to attack like a crazed man, throwing powerful blows, Gohan blocks and dogdes most of them. Gohan seems to be the superior fighter. Zarbon lets out a wicked yell, but a small voice stops him dead in his tracks. "Zarbon, what is going on?"

Zarbon looks back and sees a small girl with a tail, her eyes are a swirl of silver and purple. She has short hair, Black and purple streaks in her hair, she wares a blue robe slightly similar to Goku's Gi. "Ahh, Princess Volva! I'm sorry to have awakened you." Toma seems confused, Princess?"

Zarbon looks up at Toma, "Shut up you imbecile!"

The girl floats over to Gohan, "Tehe, your cute." Gohan blushes and looks around like he is looking for a way to get out. "Um...uhh...thank you.." Gohan looks down, this causes a gleeful chuckle to be made by the girl. "may I ask your name?" Gohan smiles a bit. "Gohan."

Volva smiles, "I am Volva, the Daughter of Frieza."

Daz continues to bleed from his mouth, he like Frieza waits on the three large powers coming in their direction. Frieza looks back at az, kicks him in the side of the head, knocking him unconscious.

"I just hate being in the presence of a Namek." Frieza looks up and he sees three beings floating above him, he floats up to their level and examines their face. "Hmm...What!? your Saiyans!? I killed you all but Vegeta!" Bardock, his face comes over with rage. "You did kill all on Planet Vegeta!" Frieza looks over his face, "huh? your that Saiyan who tried to face me! but how, I saw you turn into dust!"

Raddiz scraches his head. "You are going to pay for all the Saiyan blood you have spilled."

All three Saiyans drop to the Island below. Goku dosn't say a word to the Tyrant. "So...is that one mute of just terrified?" Goku speaks. "I don't speak to you because your not even worth the exchange of words." Frieza, angered by these comments powers up to his limit of this form. "Haaa!"

The Three Saiyans begin to power up as well. Goku shouts out, his voice echos over the ocean. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!" A red aura forms around his body, small jolts of red electric energy crackle around his body. Raddiz's body dose the same, only with a slightly diferent bluish hue. Bardock's energy bursts like a bubble, light emits from his body and the Island seems as if it is going to explode.

Gohan and the gang look in the direction they feel a great power emerging. "Ahh...This...is unlike a power I have ever felt before..." Gohan looks on, Zarbon takes this time to sucker punch Gohan. "Haa!" Gohan is knocked to the ground, Krillin jumps atthe Alien. Krillin throws out a kick, but he notices Zarbon's body changed, his fac a grotesques form of his prettyboy self. "Hehehe. No you will die." Zarbon's hands turned into sharp claws, he swipes at Krillin, his claws goes through the humans armor with ease, blood splatters the ground, Zarbon smiles, he licks his hand covered in blood.

"No...Krillin..." Gohan lays on the ground, his body in shock from the punch from Zarbon. Volva stands behind Zarbon. She places her hand out and a ribble comes over Zarbon, his body can't move. "Uggh! What!?"

Volva, her tail sways in the breeze. "That was without Honor Zarbon!" Zarbon tries to struggle, but he can't. "Princess, don't!"

Volva smiles with an intent, but looks at Gohan. "Krillin...KRILIN!! NO!! AAAAAHHH!!" Gohan phases out and appears in front of Zarbon, he lands a punch so powerful the very ground below them shakes so violently that Toma and Fasha are thrown off balance. "Wow!"

"YOU...I CAN'T STAND YOU!!" Gohan lands a powerful kick and punch combo that knocks much blood from Zarbon, "DIE!! MASENKO-HA!!" Gohan launches his Masenko into Zarbon's stomach, the blast penitrates his belly and blows him into space.

Gohan breathes heavy, Volva looks at Gohan with suprise and she bl;uses and smiles. Toma floats over to Gohan, "Kid...you alright?" Gohan serious suddenly seems to have a mood swing, he tears up. "Krillin..."

"Hey, I'm right here." Gohan looks over and sees Krillin healed up. "Krillin! haha! how?"

Krillin points over at Dende, the child Namekian smiles and bows. Gohan jumps up and down with kirllin but both stop as a powerful shock wave flows their way from the site where Goku, Bardock and Raddiz are facing off against Frieza.

--

Goku and Raddiz rush the Tyrant, Bardock fires energy shots, making Frieza have to dodge the Saiyan brothers and the blasts. Goku lands a stronger kick to Frieza's leg, Raddiz hits him straight in the back of the head, Bardock lands a energy blast on Frieza. The Alien Overlord is knocked into the ground, almost imidietly he burst from the ground. "Haaa!" Frieza, his eyes blood shot from anger. "YOU STUPID MONKEYS!! I AM THE STRONGEST!!"

Goku smerks. "So far the only strong part about you is your mouth!"

Frieza begins to groan, his body begins to pulsate and throb...

Goku transmits a mental command to Krillin.

_"Krillin!"_

_"Yea Goku?"_

_"Your at Frieza's ship?"_

_"Yea, we had a little trouble, but we are alright."_

_"Good, glad to know that, You have the dragonballs?"_

_"Not really, they are some where inside the ship."_

_"Get them and Summon the dragon, NOW!!"_


	41. Summons

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

* * *

Frieza's body throbs and slowly expands, Goku and Raddiz nearly back away from the energy they feel coming from Frieza. "Father...His power is growing..." Bardock nods, he feels small pebbles around his feel jump up and down slightly. Frieza lets out a powerful yell, his arms and torso bursts out in size many times over, his shrieking voice becomes more deep and huskier. "Ahhh..." A burst of energy blows dust and rocks into the air, covering him from sight. The three sayains dart into the air, the smoke disappears within a small time.

Frieza stands, his body many times larger then before. His horns now curve up and his tail has a spike at the end, his body has natural armor. "Hmhmhm...now, do you wish to fight?"

--

Krillin and Toma search the ship for the Dragonballs, Gohan and Fasha speak with Volva. "So Volva, how old are you?" Volva giggles and puts up ten fingers. "Oh, so your ten?" She nods.

"Volva you said your dad was Frieza, but you have the tail of a Saiyan, whats up with that?" Volva looks down, she seems sad but then her eyes seem to flash red as the ground around her slightly cracks in a web effect. "That monster...he raped my mother, her name was Rashia." Fasha ponders, "So you are half saiyan then?" Volva shakes her head, "No, I have for around a year now been injecting myself with pure saiyan blood."

Gohan seems Confused. "How did you do that?"

Volva winks at Gohan and explains, "I removed my blood little by little and removed my Changeling blood from my Sayain blood and re-injected my Saiyan blood into myself, but I'm as Saiyan as I can be, I still have abilities of a changeling." Gohan seems to understand now, "Oh, I see, your a smart girl." Volva smiles and pecks Gohan on the cheek. The hybrid seems to go limp and his face seems to freeze. "Uhh..." Gohan faints, causing laughter from Fasha and Volva.

Toma and Krillin come out from the hole in the ship, Toma has four beach ball sized Dragonballs in hand, two under his arms and two in both hands, Krillin caries three balls. "Alright, lets summon the Dragon.

--

Goku stares down the transformed Frieza, he feels a growing dread in Raddiz and his father. Raddiz begins to sweat. "Oh man...I heared rumors, but I never though..." Frieza gives Raddiz a side view, "What? never thought I could transform?" Bardock smiles and chuckles. "so you had to resort to transform, eh Frieza? did we really give you that hard a time?"

"Oh, Bardock is it? No, I just wanted to give you a much better challenge."

Bardock folds his arms and tilts his head to the side. "Well you haven't raised it up much."

Frieza gives a sly grin, he raises a fist into the air, he opens it and energy pours from his body, Bardock drops his arms and seems terrified. "What?!"

The Tyrent chuckles but stops when he sees Goku seemingly unaffected. "Do you not feel my power?"

"I do, its not much."

Bardock and Raddiz gasp, this amuses Frieza, he laughs. "Well, tell me, how much power do you have?"

Goku closes his eyes, his red aura warps around him, his hair stands nearly on end and his whole body turns red. Bardock's scouter begins to go off, he checks it and he is shocked at what he sees, "440,000? no 600,000!? What!? 950,000!!" Goku seems to strain to keep his aura. Goku mutters under his breath "Kaio Ken x 5."

Frieza fires a energy ball at Goku, he kicks it into the air, Frieza jumps at Goku. The Saiyan maneuvers around to Frieza's back and kicks at his head. The Alien overlord blocks the kick with his forearm. Both beings begin to brawl, Goku lands a spinning heel kick to Frieza's jaw, Frieza hits Goku under the chin with a elbow.

Both fighters dissapear, shock waves show the impact of their battle.

--

Toma and Fasha look on in the direction of the titanic battle between Goku and Frieza, the shock waves are slightly heaerd from their location. Gohan turns to Krillin. "Alright man, its time to summon the Dragon." Krillin nods.

"Alright!! ETERNAL DRAGON!! I SUMMON YOU!! COME FORTH AND MAKE MY WISH COME TRUE!!"

Krillin adds some theatrics to his summoning of the dragon...nothing happens, Krillin stands their surprised. "Uhh...whats going on?"

"You must speak in our tongue"

Dende comes out of his hiding place, "You must speak in Namekian to summon Porunga."

Dende begins to speak in Namekian, the Dragonballs begin to glow like the Earth's Dragoballs, and the sky goes dark...

--

Goku and Frieza exchange blows, Goku lands a right, Frieza lands a left. Raddiz stands confused. "Why aren't they defending. Bardock knows the answer. _"This battle isn't just physical...it is a battle of who has the stronger will..."_

Frieza lands a hay maker that rocks Goku, the sayain spins and lands a back fist to the tyrant's jaw knocking him into a near by cliff. Frieza catches himself before he hits the cliff, he jumps off of it. "My my, you truly have a great power their."

Frieza looks up and sees the sky become dark, Goku dose the same and he knows exactly what is going on. _"The Dragon of Namek!" _

Frieza looks on and sees a small glowing lizard like being. "What!? Isn't that the Dragon!?"

Frieza is now hit with it, "These dirty Saiyans! they tricked me some how! they disracted me so their little friends could get ahold of my wish!!" The tyrant faces in the Dragon's direction, "My wish shall be granted!" Goku takes off in the direction first, he hopes to beat frieza to the site.

Frieza takes off very shortly after Goku, Bardock tries to stand in his way, but Frieza runs him through with his horn. Raddiz looks horrified. "Ahh! Father!!" Frieza pushes his horn deeper, blood spills out of his mouth and down Frieza's horn. Bardock yells out in pain. "Don't get in my way you filthy monkey!" Frieza throws Bardock off his horn and continues to pursue his wish.

--

Toma and Fasha look at the Familiar site. Gohan was contacted by Piccolo, who had Gohan use the first two wishes on him. "Alright, what are we going to do now--Vegeta!?" Toma sees Vegeta come into View, "You dirty punks! you ruin my chances to become Immortal!!" Toma folds his arms, and looks at the Dragon, but he feels something wrong with his friend. "Something is wrong...with Bardock."

--

Raddiz holds his father in his arms, tears roll down his cheeks, he pleades to his father. "Please dad, don't die, we need you, please..." Bardock tires to speak, but blood spurs out his mouth, He places his hand on his son't head and tries to smile but falls limp and dies. "NOO!!" Raddiz holds his father's body close to him, he places him on the ground and stands above him.

Raddiz's cries of sorrow become cries of rage, he feels a fire inside of him and he yells out such a yell that it causes the island to move out of the ocean and slowly rise, thin beams of light shoot out around him, his hair becomes golden and his eyes change to green...


	42. Short blasts of Rage

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Goku continues to jet to his friends, he sees Frieza right behind him. Goku notices a faint golden shine on the opposing horizon behind him. "Must not get distracted." Goku sees Frieza increase his speed and he surpasses him. Goku powers up Kaio Ken times 6. Frieza sees Goku pass him by, him being the slightly faster flier.

--

Raddiz's body shakes violently, his voice goes from silent to raging yells to silent again. "Father...FATHER!!" Raddiz looks at his father, he sees his fingers twitch, his eyes go wide, "He is still alive!" Raddiz, in a flash grabs his father and takes off the land around them falls into the ocean from the force Raddiz pushes out getting his father to a healing capsule.

Frieza looks back and sees Raddiz, nearly catch up with him. Goku stops, seeing his older brother also. "KAKAROT!! GET FATHER TO A HEALING CAPSULE!! NOW!!" Raddiz Teleports to Goku, he places their father in his arms, he grabs Goku and throws him in the direction he was heading, he uses the momentum to fly faster.

Raddiz faces Frieza, who is shocked. "What? what is going on? Saiyans turn into apes, this is completely different then anything I have ever seen before--" Frieza is inturupted by a bone crushing punch to his face. Raddiz yells out as he fires a energy blast that explodes on contact. Frieza is thrown for a loop. Raddiz goes to attack again, but Friza's tail bashes against his rib cage.

Raddiz holds it and curses under his breath. "Damn you Frieza." The Tyrant seems surprised he hurt Raddiz, but he smiles, "Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Raddiz throws out a punch and Frieza throws his own, both their fists collide creating a shock wave that blows water and land further away from them.

--

On King kai's planet Tien, Yamcha and Choizu watch as Piccolo is transported to his home planet. King Kai watches the action on the planet.

"Hmmm...This is strange..."

Tien and Yamcha go to ask their current master what is wrong but they are cut off by the sound of people inside King kai's home...

--

Goku makes it to the group at the base of the Giant dragon, with his father in his arms. "DENDE!!" The small Namekian child rushes over to The near dead Saiyan, and aura leaves his hands and he begins to heal Bardock. "This may take a little while, I've never tried to heal this bad a wound..."

Goku understands, he looks back to the dragon, "So what wishes have been made?" Gohan explains about Piccolo. Goku nods but fels the power of his brother. "Huh!?"

Raddiz and Frieza's battle comes upon the island everyone is one, Frieza sees the dragon before him, he shouts out his wish. "DRAGON, GRANT ME ETERNAL LIFE!! I WANT IMMORTALITY!!"

The dragon makes a grunting noise and suddenly the dragon starts to deteriorate and become fog. The dragon dissapears in a flash of light and the dragonballs turn to stone. Raddiz looks just as shocked as frieza. Dende drops to his knees, tears stream from the poor boy's eyes. "It...it is guru...he is gone..." Toma feels for the kid but he shouts out to Raddiz. "Looks like he isn't immortal Raddiz!"

Raddiz laughs at Frieza's one and only chance at eternal life gone. "Hahaha! looks like we will kill you after all!" Frieza begins to yell out, his body begins to change and bulge. Goku, fearing for the worst, grabs a hold of Gohan and takes off to Frieza's spaceship not far off. Frieza's head begins to grow in size and his shoulders erupt in a fin like manner. "Yahahaa!!" Frieza completes his transformation, which baffles all the warriors on the battle field.

Raddiz, a small stream of sweat drips down the side of his head. Frieza looks down and sees Bardock, his wound healed, and barley getting up. "Hmp." He looks at Raddi and fires a thin beam, it perices his shoulder, but from Bardock's veiw he thinks it periced Raddiz's chest. Raddiz falls limp, his golden aura and hair gone he caughs up blood and falls to th ground.

--

Goku reaches Frieza's ship. "Gohan, stay here!" Goku tries to speak with King Kai. _"King Kai?...King Kai!?"_

_"Yes Goku, what is it?"_

_"I don't know how to fight that monster Frieza, what should I--"  
_

_"The Spirit bomb Goku."_

_--_

Bardock watches as his son falls to the ground, his blood rains onto his bdy and he feels a similar rage his son felt build up inside him. "RAHHHHH!!" A pillar of light flows around Bardock, his screams echo across te planet, a golden aura bursts from his body. "Frieza!!"

--

Goku floats in the air, his arms extended facing the sky. _"I call upon the grass, the animal, all living things, lend me your power..."_

_"Stars of heaven, moon and planest beyond, give me your strength."_

A blue orb apears over head in the sky...


	43. Power of the Spirit

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Bardock's body shakes, his hair goes up and down as if the air itself was confused in its own direction. Toma and Fasha watch in awe, they both wonder if Bardock is a Super Saiyan.

Frieza looks on in horror and he begins to transform himself, his body begins to crack all over, he begins to struggle and slightly moan. Toma and Fasha try to attack the tyrant while his guard is down. "Haa! Banshee Blast!!" Toma fires five energy beads and they all hit Frieza in the face making a small explosion. Fasha fires a pinkish red energy beam into Frieza, making the explosion a little bigger.

Fasha and Toma try and go on the assault but a booming voice stops them. Bardock is covered by a golden aura, his eyes had gone completely white, his black hair stands nearly on end. Frieza comes out of the cloud, he continues to transform, Bardock leaps at him, Frieza's body 'explodes' the pieces fly off him and the small Island cracks under the power, Toma and Fasha look up and see the vary atmosphere pushed away for a moment.

Goku fees the energy pouring out from the distance, "Wow, and here I though Frieza was strong before..."

Frieza sees Bardock, inches from him. The Saiyan warrior's hair seems highlighted by golden light, his aura is a violent Storm around his body. "Lets go for a spin Frieza!!" Bardock grabs a hold of the Tyrant and throws him into the air, Bardock easily catches up with his mortal enemy. Frieza goes to fire a energy beam but is caught in a violent tornado of energy. "Yahhaaa!!" Bardock spins around while releasing energy, Frieza feels pain and feels his body being cut slightly.

"Hahhh!"

Frieza uses his sleek 'new' body to slip out of the tornado of energy created by Bardock. Toma uses his scouter and compares Frieza and Bardock's power levels. "Bardock has a power level of...5,000,000!? that...that is incredible!!...Frieza's is...6,000,000..." Bardock stops his tornado and looks at Frieza.

The Alien ruler begins to cry out in anger, energy warps around him. Bardock is in shock, his golden highlighted hair returns to normal, his aura returns to a normal one. Frieza's arms slightly bulge out.

Toma looks at krillin and fasha. "We all must attack him at once..."

--

Daz and Nail sit on the ledge of guru's little home, both are morning the loss of their great leader and father.

"I sense something..."

Nail and Daz step out side, he sees Piccolo flying by, the Namekian stops and lands to ware both warriors are at. "Hello Daz." Daz smiles, "So they wished you back, huh? hahaha." Piccolo nods, he sees Nail's busted and bruised self. "Did Frieza do that to you?" Nail looks away as if ashamed. "...y-yes..." Piccolo looks serious. "I'm going after Frieza." Piccolo begins to float into the air, but Daz stops him. "Piccolo...I can feel that you have become stronger...but it will not be enough..."

Piccolo grunts, "I have to try!" Daz places his hand on Piccolo's shoulder. "Fuse with me." Nail looks horrified, Piccolo looks confused. "Fuse with you?" Nail repeats Piccolo, only in a angry tone. "Fuse with him!! Daz don't be so stupid!" Daz shoots his brother an angry look for once. "You know as well as I do! Frieza will destroy our home if we do not use every, EVERY ounce of our power! you know that!"

--

Goku continues to focus. _"Please...I call upon the grass...the trees...all living things in this world...give me your power..."_

Goku begins to strain, he feels that Namek has given all it can to him. He looks up and sees the Spirit bomb, it is around 12 ft in diameter.

_"Not enough...I call apon the heavens of namek..."_

_--_

Toma rises into the air, the others behind him. Frieza, very angry over the effort he must put out to kill the Saiyans is coming out to the surface. Toma puts out his hand and a energy ball, seemingly made of electricity, forms in his hand. Toma punches the ball and a bolt of lightning fires from his hand. The bolt strikes Frieza dead on in his shoulder.

The tyrant cries out in pain and holds his shoulder. Toma smiles, Fasha, Krillin and Bardock fire energy volleys at the 'weaken' Tyrant.

Bardock turns from the Battle to look after his son, Raddiz, but he sees a large blue orb in the sky, which entrances him. "What is that...thing?" Toma shouts out Bardock's name, the Saiyan looks over his shoulder and sees Frieza landing a powerful punch into Toma's jaw, launching him off into the distance, hitting an Island off in the distance and sinking it.

Fasha spins in the air and tries to land a kick to Frieza's head, but misses as the Alien lord phases out and hits her with his tail into the ocean below. Bardock builds up his power to fire his Riot Javelin, Frieza closes the distance between the two, Bardock modifies the Javelin into a Flaming Phalanx, Frieza barley dodges the flaming blow, he feels the heat pass by his cheek, Bardock curses him as Frieza plows his head into Bardock's chest.

--

Goku feels his father and friends in deadly trouble, he looks at the Spirit bomb, he grunts as he throws the bomb tword the battle site, he closely follows.

--

Bardock is picked up by the throat by Frieza's tail, choking him. Bardock tries to pull his tail off, but can't he feels him self losing consciousness. His last images are frieza laughing, and then a explosion. Frieza looks up and sees the little boy, Gohan, his rage in his eyes. "RRRAAAAHHH!!" Gohan lands a powerful kick to Frieza's face, sending him into the air, he persues the enemy. Frieza flips and throws out a energy ripple, throwing Gohan back. Frieza is about to chase after Gohan, but he hears a voice.

"HEYYYY!! FRIEZA!!"

Freiza looks up and sees a very large blue orb above him, great amount of light pours down, barly covering it's holder, Goku.

"THIS IS FROM EVERY LIVING THING IN THIS SOLAR SYSTEM!!" Goku throws the bomb down and as if in slow motion Frieza is over taken by the bomb of energy, his cries echo across all of Namek...


	44. Legendary Rage

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

The spirit bomb crashes down onto Frieza, He thrusts his arms out and tries with all his might to catch the orb of great energy. "URGGGH! what is this!? how could he create something...something, so POWERFUL!!" Frieza, inches toward the ground ever so slowly, he fees the ground getting closer, the ocean pushes away from the great amount of energy being produced by the bomb.

Bardock, with his hand on Raddiz's back, watches on as the bomb begins to force Freiza further down a little bit faster. "Raddiz...if only you could see...this is Frieza's end..." Raddiz slightly groans and shifts his hands, catching Bardock's attention. "Hmh? Raddz? Raddiz!! Your alive!? Dende! Get over here, now!!"

Toma and Fasha look up and See Goku, keeping the ball in focus, not letting up of Frieza. "He has avenged his race..."

Dende rushes as fast as he can on his little legs over to Bardock. "He is alive! please do what you can!" Dende nods and closes his eyes, a light mist comes out of his hands and it envelops the fallen Saiyan. "Hmmmm..." Dende continues to heal Raddiz...

--

After a small argument Nail had agreed to Daz's offer to fuse. Daz places his hand on Piccolo's chest and a great white light covers his body, he disappears in a blink of a eye. Piccolo, closes his eyes, feels his power sky rocket. Nail steps forward. "Please...fuse with me also..." Piccolo stares at him in silence. "You turly want to...?" Nail nods, and in the same fashion nail places his hand on Piccolo's chest, he vanishes the same way. Piccolo feels his power increase, though not as much with Daz.

Piccolo's eyes seem to slightly water up. "Thank you...mentor."

Piccolo burst from Guru's home at great speed, he heads to the battle field...

--

Frieza looks back and sees he is just inches from the ground, his eyes go blood shot as he strains with the bomb. "AAAHHHHHHH!!" Frieza disappears in the vast explosion of the Spirit bomb. "AARRGGHHHHHHHHHH!!"

All around the area are instantly blown away by the force of the blast, even piccolo, who is miles away, is forced back. The Namekian uses all his power to stay still.

"What the!?"

Gohan, with Volva in Frieza's ship, feel the very ground shake, Gohan holds onto the counter, Volva holds onto Gohan.

From the distant planets, the explosion is seen, Goku smiles. "He is done." The great Saiyan warrior falls from the sky into the ocean, the cool water feels good on his sweaty body, he takes a breath before he impacts the water.

Bardock gets to his feet, and Raddiz sits up with a confused look on his face. "Huh?...Father? What?" Bardock smiles and places his hand on his eldest head. "It's alright Raddiz...Frieza has paid for his betrayal."

Raddiz's face goes blank. After a few moments of relization, his eyes swell with tears, he places his face into the crook of his arm and nearly bawls. Piccolo makes it to the area, he looks around, he sees Bardock, Toma, Fasha and Raddiz, but he cannot see Goku, Gohan or Krillin. "GOKU!! KRILLIN!! GOHAN!!" Bardock looks up and sees Piccolo, but senses differently about him.

Krillin emerges from the ocean, with Goku hanging on his shoulder. "You alright Goku?"

"Yea Krillin, it was just really exhausting gathering all the energy, transporting it and firing it, hahaha..."

"Yea, I bet, that Bomb was huge! what, like 20 feet?"

"18 and a half feet Krillin"

"Wow, I bet Frieza is taking a dirt nap!"

_"Yea, But if that wasn't enough to kill him...he will be very, VERY upset..."_

_--_

Bardock, Toma, Fasha, Piccolo, Raddiz, Goku and Krillin gather on a small patch of the Island left. "Kakarot, you have done the impossible! Praise you!!" Goku smiles as everyone thanks him. "I didn't do it alone ya' know! you all helped fight him off." Krillin smiles, "_Hmhmh, Same old Goku, still doesn't like to take credit where credit is...oh no!!" _

"AHHHHH!!"

The whole group becomes tense, Goku and the others look around, "What Krillin!?"

"ahh...we forgot about Bulma!"

The whole group looks at Krillin with stupid angry looks. Piccolo kicks Krillin lightly, but he does not relize his own poer and knocks Krillin into the ocean. "Heeeyyy!!" Krillin lands with a plop. "What was that for!!" Piccolo remarks, trying to save face, "You idiot!! you made us think you saw Frieza!!" Krillin shuts up.

The whole group looks around and begins to laught out loud, even Krillin begins to chuckle to himself, but he feels something beneath himself. Krillin looks under the water, he sees Frieza staring him in the face. Krillin panics and trys to get out of the water, but Frieza grabs him by the throat with his incredible power. "Arrgg!!" Everyone looks back and sees Frieza rise out of the water with Krillin in hand.

"WHAT!? FRIEZA!!" was almost everone's reaction.

Goku sees Krillin in Frieza's grasp, "Put him down Frieza!!"

--

Gohan feels Krillin is in trouble, he tells Volva to stay put, he takes off toward the area everone is at. Volva stealthly follows.

--

Frieza clamps down harder on Krillin's throat, causing blood to spew from his mouth. Goku starts to become angry. "I said!! PUT! HIM! DOWN!!" Frieza looks at Goku and smiles, he releases Krillin's throat. Goku goes to catch him, but Krillin stops in mid air. "G-goku..." Krillin mutters out Goku's name then he explodes. Goku goes limp. "Krillin..."

--

In other world, King kai sees what transpires. "No...oh no..." Tien and Yamcha aproch and take what is wrong. "Poor Krillin...poor, poor Krillin..."

"What!? Krillin died!!"

--

Piccolo rushes Frieza, "You monster!! RAHH!!" Friza dodges all Piccolo's moves, but is caught by a energy beam from Bardock in the face. "RRRGGH! I'm tired of you weak warriors and you ability to harm me!!"

Goku drops his arms to his waist, he begins to grunt and breath heavy. "I...won't let you...Get Away ith this!! ERRR!!"

Frieza looks at Goku and smiles at his anger over his best friend's death, he makes a remark that pushes Goku over the edge. "Hehehe...Pop goes the weasel!"

Goku's eyes go wide, Lightning strikes not mere inches from Goku, who does not even acknowledgeit. Little bits of the ground crumble and float into the air around Goku, his body shakes with a fury never seen. "I won't let you!!" Goku's head wips back as if backlash, his hair quickly becomes spiked and golden for a moment and then returns to normal. Bardock and Raddiz know what is happening. "The Legend..."

Raddiz feels Goku's power become gigantic. "My..Brother..."

Goku's tense body becomes hard as he yells out into the vast planet, Goku's hair bursts up into a stand up bunndle, his eyes shift to green, his hair becomes Golden.

Goku had transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan.


	45. Silent Duel

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Goku's yell doesn't echo, it just sounds very loud. Frieza shakes his head and chuckles. "This charade again? please! I beat both your father and your brother who had done this sort of thing!! you can't win because I am mighty and you are--arg!?" Goku uses his supernatural speed and warps next to Frieza. Goku clamps his hand around his throat, cutting off air. "How do you like it!! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!!" Goku lifts Friza into the air, Freiza begins squirming, kicking, trying anything to get outta Goku's grasp.

"Haaahaaahaaa." Freiza gasps for air. "You know why you can't win!!" Frieza's eyes go blood shot from the pressure around his throat, he looks with unbounded hatred at Goku. "You can't win...because I...AM A SUPER SAIYAN!!" Goku begins to power up after saying those words, Bardock goes to check his power level with the scouter...but he takes them off, he closes his eyes and sees the awesome power Goku is sending forth.

"_My son...Both my sons...the Legend..." _

Goku brings Frieza eye to eye with him. "You face certain doom at my hands frieza! Your own actions brought forth your own doom! you destroyed countless worlds, annihilated billions of people! BILLIONS!! and now, you had destroyed the very race that could even stand against you, the Saiyans!!"

Goku's small speech brings anger back into Raddiz's mind. Bardock smiles, but he hears a dumbfounded voice behind him.

"Kakarot...he has becoem the Saiyan of...of Legend!!" It was Vegeta.

--

On frieza's ship, Gohan feels the power rise in his father. "Dad! he is stronger then ever!" Volva looks worried, "You think he will be strong enough to destroy that evil monster that I call father?"

Gohan nods, "If any one can do it, it is my dad!"

--

Goku lets Frieza go, Frieza drops and is meet with Goku's knee into his face, knocking him across the land, sliding on his back for some distance. Frieza flips and lands on his feet. "CURSE YOU!!" Goku phases out and phases in on Frieza, his speed supprise Frieza to no end. "How are you so fast!?"

Goku throws a punch, Frieza throws his own, both fists collitde, blasting the land away in a shock wave. Goku throws out a kick, which lands against Frieza's kick, making another earth shaddering wave. Goku blasts Friza with a invisible ripple of energy. "Haa!" Friza is sent back, flipping. "You will pay! FRRREEEZZIIAAA!!" Goku's arms increase in size. "Yaaa!!"

Bardock watches with pride as his youngest beats Frieza into a pulp.

Piccolo looks around and looks for Gohan. "Where is Gohan?" Toma points toward Frieza's ship. "Frieza's ship."

Piccolo jets toward the ship.

Frieza begins to gather energy. "61...62!!" Goku knows exactly what Frieza is doing. "So, he is trying to reach his full power..."

King Kai telepathically speaks to Goku.

"_Goku! What are you doing? you completely out class Frieza! take him down!" _

_"No."_

_"Why not!" _

_"I want him to reach is true power! If it can take him down at his peak, he will know he has no chance and neve bother us again!"_

_"Goku, this is Tien! Don't let his reach his full power, what if he is more powerful then you are!?"_

_"Tien, you and I have fought before, you know how I can be."_

Tien goes silent, "I know how he can be...He can win..Go for it Goku!"

"76!...79!"

"_I sense his desperation, he is scared I won't allow him to Finnish!"_

Goku smiles at the small deed of making Frieza fear something. "Freiza, I will let you reach your full power! no need to be scared!"

Frieza's eyes open more and he smiles. "85...90!"

Bardock feels the ground shake, "Kakarot!! Finish him!! I don't think this planet can take this any more!!" Bardock's pleas fall upon deaf ears. Goku feels his own body shake, not from fear, but from the energy Frieza is putting out. "99...100!!" Frieza unleashes all his power, the energy eurpts and destroys nearly anything close to him.

Goku sees Frieza's changed form, his whole boy, petite and sleek before, has unnatural large muscles and very bulky. "Ahh, I have forgotten, it's been so long...now, shall we continue?" Goku smiles. "All that waiting, and this is how you repay me?" Freiza chuckles, in a blast of light, he closes the gap between him and Goku, the Saiyan catches Frieza's fist in his hand. "I'm impressed, If I were weaker, that might have looked like a blurr!"

Goku and Frieza enter a struggle power power. they land on the ground, Goku and Frieza's hands inter-twined, the ground starts to become a crater, and crack at the same time. "Haaa!" Both seem equal in power. Frieza pulls Goku forward and lands a knee, Goku groans, Frieza dives at the Saiyan and lands a close line, knocking Goku into the ground. Goku punches Frieza in the jaw twice and forces his way up. Frieza wraps his arms around Goku's body to keep him from advancing.

Frieza lifts up a series of knees into Goku's face. Goku catches one and puts Frieza's leg into a leg lock, Frieza cries out in pain. Frieza uses his other leg and kicks Goku in the face, having him release him. Frieza rises into the air and fires at the ground, lava flows from the crack and seems to over take Goku. Frieza sees Goku go under the hot molten rock his chuckles are in short jittery bursts. "Did-di-did I get him??" Goku comes plowing out of the molten lava, with a energy shield around his body.

Frieza is surprised, but is able to defend himself, Goku and Frieza enter a hand to hand battle, both throw punches that miss and land. Goku kicks Frieza's leg which makes him spin. Goku lifts his leg up and goes to give Frieza a heel kick, Frieza uses the spin to counter with a shin kick to his heel. The blows make sonic booms and the whole planet rumbles under the mighty duel...


	46. No room for weakness

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Goku and Frieza face off, their battle seems to have been made in the stars, which Bardock knows to be true. "Kakarot...Goku..." Bardock watches as Goku and Frieza take their battle to the the ground.

Frieza Snickers at his opponent. "My, what a rare fighter indeed."

Goku lands on the island with a thump, Frieza does the same. Goku looks on as if into Frieza's soul. Frieza takes this as his turn to attack. Goku finds Frieza behind him, he lifts his leg up and kicks back, his leg goes through Frieza, an after-image. To Goku's much suprise. Frieza goes to kick Goku in the back of the head, but Goku drops down, letting Frieza's leg pass over him.

Frieza sees, as if in slow Goku teleports right behind him. Goku throws out a punch, Frieza weaves from the move and traps Goku's arm. Frieza moves his head back and head butts Goku. Goku gains whiplash from the blow. Frieza tries to wrap his arms around Goku, Goku slips out just barely. Goku wraps around Frieza and squeezes down with gigantic force.

Frieza, finding his feet still on the ground, runs at great speed onto a bolder. Goku feels both fighters lifting off into the sky. Bardock barely catches their movement at their speed. "What agility!" Goku looks down and sees Frieza and himself coming down to the ground. "Oh crap!" Frieza places his elbow into Goku's rib and is about to impact the ground.

Frieza goes through the ground, dust and pices of the ground burst from around him. Bardock and the others cry out to Goku. "No! Goku!"

"Son!"

"Kakarot!!"

The dirt and dust settles, Frieza's elbow is in the ground, no sign of Goku. Frieza rises from his knee and sees a foot come through the fogy dirt, Goku's foot. Frieza blocks the blow, but is sent sliding across the ground for a few feet. Frieza lowers his guard and sees Goku standing right in front of him. Goku's foot raised high, looking for a heel kick to Frieza's head. Goku's foot barley misses the head of the tyrant.

--

On King Kai's planet...

"MY...Goku is a complete match for Frieza!"

Yamcha and Tien stay with King Kai, Choutzu takes a nap.

"King Kai, do you think Goku can win?"

King Kai takes a moment to think about the question. "Well Tien, Goku and Frieza are matching blow for blow, at this rate, the planet will be taken apart before any of them are."

Yamcha smiles, but Tien continues to look serious...

--

Bardock watches on as his youngest battles the evil he has forever known. Bardock clenches his fist, longing to fight along side his son, to rid the universe of Frieza, but he knows all too well that this battle is much more then he could handle.

Goku fires a energy beam at Frieza, the evil ruler does the same, both beams impact eachother and impode in an instant. Goku lands onto a bolder, Frieza fires another beam, Goku dodges it and it explodes on the bolder. Lava bursts from the ground, Goku is almost caught in the firey liquid. Goku grows irritated. "Frieza! leave this planet out of our fight!"

Frieza frowns. "Your no fun."

Goku floats to the ground, Frieza lands on a small mountain. Frieza hops from the mountain and begins to walk forward slowly toward the Saiyan. Goku senses something change in Frieza, but he pays not attention to it. Frieza comes within inches of Goku, Goku throws out a side kick, Frieza, surprisingly dodges it and grabs goku by his Gi. Goku is pulled toward the tyrant. Frieza flips Goku and strikes his knee into Goku's rib.

Goku flips in the air for a few moments, and lands on his face not moving. the whole group gasps. "His speed has increased!" Frieza grins and seems to focus on the others. Goku begins to chuckle, "Hehehehe...that was great.." Frieza turns his head back to Goku. "Didn't that knee silence you for good? I guess not..."

Goku continues to chuckle. "I just wanted to experience that, what it felt like, just once..." Frieza grows angry. "Well experience it again!!" Frieza raises his hand and goes to chop Goku with the edge of his hand. Goku drops down, dodging the blow. Frieza is stunned as Goku lands a solid punch to his gut. Frieza spits involuntarily, Goku smiles, his teeth show, making Frieza want to attack again. Goku dodges Frieza's next blow and lands a series of straight gut shots, making Friea drop to a knee...

--

Sorry for the short chapter, not much time to work on it, hope you like it none-the-less. )


	47. Death and Resurrection

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Frieza drops to his knees, Goku stands over the Tyrant of the universe. "You...filthy Saiyan..." Goku takes a step back and closes his eyes. "Frieza...you brought this on your self." Frieza wipes the blood from his mouth. "You...Saiyan, talk as this battle is over!"

"This battle is already decided, I am the superior fighter to you in every way.."

Frieza's eyes go wide, "YOU LIE!!" Frieza gets to both feet and throws a punch that Goku anticipates, he throws his own, in slow motion to Bardock and Raddz. Goku and Frieza' fists collide and create such a shock wave that everything around them blows away. Bardock and the others are helpless to even slow down.

--

On King Kai's planet...

"WOWOW!!"

King Kai's antennas spark and explode, knocking him down.

"Ah!!...knock my socks off!"

Tien and Yamcha help King Kai up. "You alright King Kai!?"

King Kai nods.

"This truley is a battle like no other...just by brute power, no energy, they were able to produce that much power..."

--

Goku and Frieza fight in the skies, oceans and the lands. Both throw blow after blow at each other. Frieza throws a stif kick, Goku blocks with his shin and throws a uppercut hitting Frieza under the jaw. Frieza shifts his body weight and hits a spinning back fist to Goku's neck.

The Saiyan floats down and hovers over the ocean, Frieza does the same.

"Oh, poor Saiyan, did that last shot throw you of your game...?"

Goku, looking angry, says nothing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must miss that little bald guy, no need to be sad, I'll send you to him quickly!"

Goku's throughts replay he scene of Krillin's death...

_--_

_"Goku!! Help me!!"_

_Goku watches as Frieza holds his best friend by the throat and drop him. Goku runs to catch him, but Krillin stops in mid air and explodes..._

_--_

Goku's body shakes, his head slightly lowers as he clenches his teeth, Frieza's laughter echos in his mind.

"ERRRRR, NOW DIE!!"

Goku's aura erupts, as do volcanos around them. Goku seems ti instantly move at Frieza, he lands a hay maker into his jaw, sending him flying. Frieza uses a lot of energy to stop himself. He looks around and sees nothing. Goku is behind him and builds up energy in both hands and fires in nearly point blanc range into Frieza's back. The beam sends Frieza into the ground, the beam makes a large explosion.

Goku watches as Frieza seems to take his time with the attack. Goku slwoly starts to think that Frieza is done...he was wrong. Frieza bursts from the ground, his anger boils over, he begins to yell and hollar. "ARRGGHHWAAAAARGGREEAAAAAA!!" Goku looks at Bardock and motions for them to leave. Bardock nods.

"Every one! we must leave! NOW!!" Bardock and the others take flight, Raddiz takes a short look back at his younger brother. The all fly off, Goku looks up and sees Frieza's body warp with purple/violet energy. Goku cups both hands and twists his body, he places both cupped hands wrist to wrist. Goku begins to chant.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..."

Frieza charges at Goku with all his might. "RAAAGH!!"

Goku twosts his body again and yells out "FRIEZA, THIS IS FOR KRILLIN!! KAMEHAMEHA!!"

A blue high powered energy beam fires out of Goku's hands, it jets out to meet it's target "Frieza"

The evil ruler impacts with the beam and begins to struggle with it. "HAARRGG!!"

Goku feels Frieza inching toward himself and he produces more energy and power, "errHAAAAAA!!" More energy pours out and pushes Frieza back, the beam gets wider and Frieza uses more energy to push forward.

--

Bardock and the others nearly make it to Frieza ship, Bardock stops and looks around, he sees that the battle between his son and Frieza have had very bad effects on the planet. "Oh no, This planet might have roughtly ten minutes left before it goes..."

Bardock continues to fly and reaches the ship, all enter it and look for the control room.

Piccolo stays with Gohan and Volva.

--

King Kai tries to contact Goku, but the latter doesn't listen because of his focus on finnishing Frieza.

Goku goes to max power and a wall of blue energy rockets toward Frieza, he looks worried, but quickly smiles. The energy smacks against Frieza, which looks like he is thrown away, but stops as Frieza rockets out of the energy beam and plows into Goku, both fly around and then Frieza drives Goku into the ground with tremendous force.

Frieza flies up out of the cratter, Goku is no where to be seen, Frieza begins to rejoice...

--

On earth Kami contacts King Kai and tells of the dragonballs gathered.

"_King Kai! can you hear me this is Kami."_

_"Ah, Kami, yes, what is it?"_

_"Sir, Mr Popo has gatherd all the dragonballs and I was wondering if you had any wish you would want granted?"_

_"Hmmm...well I don't-Wait! Kami, I want you to wish back all those that were killed by Frieza, all in every and any way!"_

Popo has the wish granted and all those on Namek are brought back to life, Guru's lifeless hand begins to move. "Urg...I'm alive? and...so are my childeren.."

_"Guru? Guru!"_

_"Huh? who is this?"_

_"This is King Kai."_

_"Oh, hello King Kai."_

_"Guru, listen very carfuly, is the Dragon of Namek, Porunga, still needing to grant one wish?"_

_"Why, yes, yes he is, he was inturuped by my..uh, death."_

_"Good, now Guru, I need one a wish granted..."_

_--_

Frieza begins to chuckle and laugh out loud. "Hahahaha!! yes, I did it, he is finnaly gone!! YES!!"

Frieza's rejoicing is inturpted by a golden light floawing out of the hole he made with Goku's body in.

"No!! It can't be!!"

Goku's body rises out of the crater, his clothes nearly ruined, his body nearly wracked with buses and blood, mixed with his own and Frieza's.

"But, How!! I KILLED you!!"


	48. End of Frieza's Reign

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Goku breathes heavy, his chest moves in and out. "You will...never...EVER...STOP ME!! FRIEZAAAAA!!" Goku dissapears, Frieza loses track of him and looks around. "You are really pathetic Frieza!" Frieza turns around and finds Goku right behind him. "Wha!?" Goku floats slowly to him. "You are pathetic...you use your eyes, not your mind, you are the monster!" Frieza, seeing the anger and Rage in his eyes, shows his fear.

_"I see...his rage...his anger...I can't defeat him..."_

Frieza shakes his head and yells out. "NO!! I CAN, AND WILL BEAT YOU!!"

Goku's face scrunches up with malice. Frieza rushes at Goku, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick and hits nothing but air. Goku dodges all Frieza's moves. A stream of sweat pours down Freiza's face. The evil emperor of the universe begins to weeze and breath heavy. "Tire Frieza?!" Frieza shakes his head and the sweat off his face. "NEVER!"

Goku smiles wickedly, he fires a energy bomb, it lands on Frieza's arm, blowing it off. "ARRRGGGAAHHAAAAAAAAA!" Frieza looks and sees Frieza crying out, tears finaly run down his face. Frieza's cries catch Goku off guard, they sound like Gohan, Goku's mind clicks as he is dropped from his Super Sayain form.

Frieza looks at the place his are WAS, thier is nothing but a stump, with peices of fleash hanging off and blood oozing out of the wound. "ARGG, DAMN YOU!!"

Goku looks on, his innocent self returning, he feels so much shame, but also knows it was justified. "Frieza, stop now, you can still live." The tytant, looks from his arm to Goku, he notices his hair and energy down. "He...he's back to normal, I can kill him!!" Goku hears this and is shocked. _"After everything...he still wants to murder me!!" _Goku's eyes shoot open and his eyes pulsate green. Frieza notices Goku's transformation and goes to stop it before it is complete.

"No, you will never harm me again Sayain!!" Frieza places his one arm into the air, a large orb appears, it grows to the size of a very small moon. "Die Sayian! and take that over rated legend with you!!" Frieza just about throws to orb when he is cracked in the side of the jaw by a heel. Bardock's heel. "FRIEZA!!" Frieza looses hold of the moon sized attack and it lands on Namek, blowing a peice of the planet off.

Frieza recoils, he sees his attacker, Bardock. "Frieza! You are going to pay!!" Frieza goes to attack, but is caught by a a powerful hand, Frieza turns around and sees Goku, back in his Super Saiyan form. "Frieza...don't even think about it." Frieza's face goes pale.

"Father, this planet is going to explode, get out of here!"

"But son--"

"Do, as I ask!!

Goku's booming voice makes it apparent to Bardock, that he is in control. "Alright son..."

Bardock takes off, back to the ship.

--

King Kai speaks to Guru.

_"Guru, have to dragon transport everyone on Namek to Earth, except Frieza!"_

Goku hears King Kai's request to Guru.

_"No, King kai! Leave me here with this monster! I can beat him, here and now!"_

_"Goku, don't make me do that!"_

_"King Kai, let of of what you want, please, I beg you!!"_

_"...Alright Goku."_

--

Goku holds Freiza's wrist and squeezes down, crushing Frieza's wrist. "ARGGH!!" Goku looks Frieza up and down, "Your finished."

"M-m-me? finished? no...it is you..who is finished!"

Goku shakes his head. "Frieza, I just don't understand you, I have given you many chances to live, and everyone of those chances you have done nothing back used to your advantage...I give you one...ONE last chance to live. Besides, your pride has been torn to pieces, you have fought and lost to a fighter who is superior to you in every way. Live with the shock, keep it bottled up inside you silently."

Frieza sees Goku fly off, in his ships direction, and he sees an opportunity.

"I will not be defeated...you will die at my hand!!" Frieza powers up all the energy he has and launches it at Goku, who turns around to the beam. "You truly are a helpless fool!! I gave you one last chance to live!!" Goku powers up to his peak, he fires out a Kamehameha more powerful then he ever has. "AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!! KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" The beam impacts with Frieza's, both beams strike with enough light to outshine to sun.

--

Dende wakes from his dirt nap. "Huh? I though i was..."

_"Dead?"_

Dende's mouth drops with amazement.

_"Guru, is that you?"_

_"Yes my son, but now is not the time to dwell on the past, I have a request for you, my son, do you see the Dragon before you."_

Dende looks around and is about to say no when a golden light shoots out of the ocean and takes the form of Progunga.

_"Yes, he is right here."_

_"Very good, now Wish for all life on the planet to be moved to the planet Earth, except for Frieza and the one called Goku."_

_"Very well Guru."_

Guru smiles to himself. "Such a wonderful boy..."

--

Bardock makes it to the ship, the land beneath them begins to shift and crumble. "Urg! Kakarot, beat him!!"

The whole group shots that out, cheering for thier champion.

--

Goku and Frieza's beam fight for control, Frieza shoves more energy into his beam, Goku shoves back. Frieza begins to laugh with a twisted state of mind. "I will kill him! I will kill him! I WILL KILL HIM!!" Frieza chants in a near possessed manner. "Frieza, your ragin is over!!" Goku pushes out the very boundaries of his power, his wave over laps Frieza's causing the monster to be blown away, Frieza feels small peices of himself beging forced from his body...


	49. Return home

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Dende flies out into the sky, he looks around and sees the Dragon's golden aura. "There he is!" Dende rushes off as fast as he can in the Dragon's direction.

--

Goku and Frieza's beams collide with enough force to shatter the planet. "URGGGH, YOU WILL PAY MONKEY!!" Goku begins to slowly overtake the tyrant, Frieza tries with all his might to fight the attack back, but he knows that he is done for. "I AM LORD OF THE UNIVERSE!!" the Kamehameha wave bursts through Frieza's beam and strikes him, the explosion destroys the Island he was on, knocking the ocean around it into a tidal wave. A hole is in the place that the tyrant's position.

Goku's hands tremble with a hint of regret, he clenches them knowing that he did the right thing in ridding the cosmos of that evil. Goku stares at the hole for a few moments and then turns his attention to finding a way of the planet.

--

Dende reaches the Dragon, he smiles but looks around and sees what has become of his home. The sky darker then normal, even with the dragon summoned. The oceans, normally peaceful now a stormy death trap. Lava pours out of nearly every crack and hole in the land. "My home...no, can't be distracted!" Dende lands in front of the dragon.

"Dragon!! I would like to make my wish, I can do that right?"

**"YES, BOY, SPEAK!! ONE WISH STILL REMAINS! SPEAK YOUR LAST WISH AND IT WILL BE SO GRANTED!!"**

"Ok, I wish that everyone on Namek be transported to the Planet Earth, except Frieza and Goku!!"

Dende speaks the wish through their native tongue, Porunga seems to have trouble with the wish.

Goku rushes to the dragon, he sees the large form of Porunga in the distance. "Ahh! the Dragon!!" Goku picks up more speed, barking the sound barrier ten folds over. "Hey!! Dende!!"

The tiny Namekian looks over and sees Goku flying at nearly top speed, "Ah, Goku--"

**"YOUR WISH AS BEEN GRANTED!"**

Dende's face becomes horrified and then pops out of vision. Goku's eyes go wide with shock, he looks up and sees Porunga begin to leave.

**"FAREWELL!!"**

The Dragon leaves into the sky, the glowing Dragonballs trail behind the being.

"No!! I just missed him!! how will I get off--of course!!" Goku busts back to his neck braking speed, "Frieza's space ship!" Goku gets to the battered ship in mere moments. "There it is! now to find the control room!" Goku lands in the large blown open hole that Gohan and Krillin created. "Ok!" Goku runs down a narrow hallway and looks in each room he comes across. about thirty seconds into the ship does Goku find the control room.

"Ok, lets get home!" Goku begins to push buttons like a little boy in a elevator. "Is this it?..no, this..naa, oh, mabye this? urrg, where is it!!" Goku bangs on the control pannel in anger. "Come on! start you stupid peice of junk!!" The ship begins to slip and slide little by little down to a pool of lava. Goku quickly retracts his statement, "I was kidding! you are not a peice of junk! hehe..." Goku feels the ship begin to slide even more, He bursts out of it before it hits the hot lava.

In Goku's mind he begins to panic. _"Oh man!! what am I going to do now!! that was my last chance!!" _

--

King Kai mentally links to Namek and learns how much time is left. "Oh no!! 45 seconds! it's happening you guys!!"

Tien and Yamcha hold in anger, Tien's eyes show slight tears, Yamcha shouts out in vain.

"GOKU!! NO!!"

Choutzu tears up.

--

Goku looks around, he sees the Lava spill out of the planet, it shoots as if into space. Goku's anger boils over, his voice seems to brake the very atmosphere as his voice seems to echo across the universe. "GOHAN!!" Bright light fills the void around Goku, his cries are for nothing. "OH NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Deep in space, the dieing planet's red body bursts into a brilliant flash of light, making the dark space matter dissapear for a moment.

--

Goku's cries seem to have a mental impact on his son, Brother and Father, all three know in their hearts that the planet exploded. Gohan begins to tear up, not wanting to believe it. "No..my...my Daddy can't die..."

"Hahahahaha!!"

A familliar laugh catches everyone off guard, all the Namekians and the Earth warriors look up into a tree, it's Vegeta.

"Hahahahaha!! Believe it kid! Now I am the most powerful being in the universe! It was very nice of your dad kid, getting rid of Freiza for me!"

Gohan becomes in raged, he nearly jumps at Vegeta but is caught by Piccolo. "Ahh! Mr. Piccolo! your...alive?" Gohan sniffs at that last word, his anger turns to joy at his friend's return from near death. Piccolo points out to Gohan, Bardock slowly walks toward Vegeta. The Prince sems tense and uneasy as the Father of the Super Sayian approaches.

Bardock puts out his hand as if for a handshake. Raddiz seems appalled. "Father..."

Vegeta looks from Bardock's hand to his face, then back to his hand again. Bardock seems emotionless, Vegeta eases his hand into Bardock's and shakes it slightly. Vegeta goes to pull away but can't. Bardock clenches down, making the Prince drop to his knees, he trys to hide his pain from Bardock nearly crushing his hand. "Chose your next words wisely...Vegeta...Right now your not only insulting my Grandson's father...you are insulting my oldest's brother and my son!"

Bardock releases Vegeta's hand. Vegeta drops his hand to the ground and stares at it, he sees the imprint of Bardock's grip, "Err...you stupid low level..."

Bardock turns around and faces Vegeta again. "I once recall that your father promoted me to Elite...in your presence."

That last comment sets Vegeta off, he jumps up into the air and dives at Bardock, Bardock smiles and is about to attack but is beaten to it by Gohan. The little Saiyan jumps over Bardock's shoulder and lands a flying kick to Vegeta's face directly. Vegeta is sent back a bit, caught off guard from his focus on Bardock. "Err, thats it you little rodent I'm going to teach you a lesson once and for all that you will never forget, Yaaa!!" Vegeta leaps at Gohan, who counters with a swift jab and cross combo to Vegeta's body, Gohan lands a punt kick to Vegeta's face, knocking him into a tree.

Bulma praises gohan's efforts. Vegeta rises out of the little crater, his aura in full effect now. "Alright, wana try that again??" Gohan, full of confidence does so. Vegeta sees Gohan's movements in slow motion, he counters Gohan's punch by lifting his knee into Gohan's chin and then kicking him in the gut to the ground.

Gohan lands on his back and has no time to breath, Vegeta is apon him too quickly. Gohan feels pain in his gut as Vegeta lands a knee into it, Gohan's mouth sprays out blood. Raddiz flies at a high speed, his boy seems to phase in and out as he gets to Vegeta. Raddiz lifts his leg up and lands the tip of his foot against Vegeta's chin, knocking him into th air. Raddiz attends to Gohan, but is wery of Vegeta.

"Urgg, that Raddiz, has to interfre with this..."

Vegeta teleports to Raddiz, but Raddiz is still too fast, he flips over Gohan and lands both heels of his foot into Vegeta's forehead knocking him out.

--

After a short time Gohan wakes up, he is slightly bandged up and sees Bulma bandaging up Vegeta, who seems reluctant. Gohan chuckles and sees his grand father standing over him. "Gohan, we are going to gather the Namekian Dragonballs and wish for your father to be brought back!" Gohan nearly jumps for joy. Bulma offers The Namekians a place to stay at her place, and the Sayians too. They all head back to Bulma's home...


	50. Saving Gohan

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Raddiz and Bardock enter one of Bulma's gravity chambers on a spaceship, it has been 2 months already sense Namek and they grow wery of the wait. "Err, how much longer do we have to wait to...resurrect Kakarot?" Bardock looks down, his eyes show a hint of sorrow for his youngest, but he quickly shrugs it off. "It will be soon Raddiz, when Kakarot comes back we will fight with him and see how we measure to your Legend."

Bardock and Raddiz's conversation is interrupted by the main door opening, Vegeta enters, causing Raddiz annoyance. "What do you want, Pince?" Raddiz uses the word Prince in a mocking manner. Vegeta merly smerks and points out the door. "They are summoning the Dragon." Raddiz and Bardock rush out the door and see the glow of the Dragonballs.

Dende summons the Dragon in their own tongue, A great flash of light fills he sky. Porunga emerges from the light and frightens the whole city, the police learn it is on Dr. Briefs property and dismiss it as "Another crazy experiment."

Bulma has Dende wish for Goku to be brough back but leanrs that Goku lives.

Bulma has Dende wish for Krillin to be brough to the Earth's check-in station and then brough back to life, After Krillin returns to life Bulma wishes from Yamcha to return from the dead, the long haired warrior falls out of the sky and lands in Bulma's pound in her yard.

The dragon retreats and dissapears.

"Kakarot is alive!?"

"Yea, he is, thats wild!"

Bardock and Raddiz give each other the same look, the go to head back to the spaceship but suddenly it takes off into the sky, Vegeta steals it from the grounds and heads off into space. "Errg, that rat faced Bastard Vegeta!!" Raddiz clenches his fists, he grips his teeth and looks at his father and sees the care free look he has and soon gains the same look. "Looks like we are going to be here for the time being Raddiz."

"Yes, Father."

Bardock and Raddiz head over to Goku's home, to visit Gohan and possibly train him.

--

Chi chi walks back and forth in Gohan's room, the boy has his attention to the floor as his mother goes on and on as to how his education is soooo much more important then keeping the planet safe.

"...so are turing out to be like your father! he is a sweet and great man, but he has no BRAIN!! "

"Oh, mom...please..."

"Oh, please mom, nothing!! you have missed over a year and a half of school work! I will not have all this hard work to have you become a scholar be done in vain! I have gotten you a tutor!"

Gohan closes his eyes as if though the word "tutor" gives him mental pain. "His name is Mr. Luo...ahh, here he is." Gohan looks out the window and sees a rather large man get out of a car, he has blonde hair and is rather muscular for a tutor. Chi chi smiles. "Alright, now I am going to be going for a little while and will be back, show your tutor respect Gohan."

Chi Chi leaves and Mr. Luo inspects Gohan. "Hmm...stand up straight...straight! you have no self discipline what so ever, do you!?" Gohan begins to take a disliking to Luo almost instantly. "I...do..."

"Really? then show me."

Gohan seems to be confused to his request.

"I am waiting...as I though, you are a special case, but I will teach you! I will be like a father to you."

Now the tutor was just about to piss Gohan off.

"I Have a father!"

"Really? where is he? I see no man around here! he must be a very bad dad to not be around."

"ERRGG!! Shut up you stupid moron!!"

The tutor is taken back by Gohan's ability o stand up to him and he takes it as an insult.

"Why you little brat...I will teach you some respect!"

The tutor reaches from Gohan's arm but Gohan shrugs his hand off like it were a childs. Gohan remembers his mother to respect his teacher and backs down. The tutor grabs Gohan's arm again and back hands Gohan repetitively till a small bit of blood goes down his mouth. "Ha...ah...ha...now, show me some respect!" Gohan looks at the tutor with s bit of malice. The tutor strikes Gohan again.

Bardock and Raddiz land on Goku's home, they look through the window of Gohan's room and see the tutor basicly beating Gohan, Bardock's smile goes to a angered scorn, He hops through the window and confronts the tutor. "Just what the hell are you doing!!" The tutor is taken by suprise but regains his composure. "Who are you!? you leave this property! before I have you arrested!!"

Bardocktakes another step toward the man and grabs him by the throat and lifts him into the air. "If I ever catch you laying a hand on my grandson again I will beat you till you redefine the word severe!!" The man struggles with Bardock's grip and tries to brake free. "ergg...arggg..." Bardock lets go and turns to Goahn. "I know you are fine but...are you alright?" Gohan nods, he seems tired of all this.

The man punches Bardock in the back of the head, but no effect, the man brakes his own hand on Badock's skull, The Saiyan warrior takes the man by the throat again and throws him out the window to a much disdained Chi Chi's feet. "Whaaaaaaat!!" Bardock leaps out of Gohan's window and Chi Chi begins to yell and holar at Bardock.

"What are you doing!? who do you think you are!! You will not keep Gohan from his studies!! He will not be like you in any way!--"

Bardock's voice booms and more then matches Chi Chi's voice.

"Who do you think you are!! you let a STRANGER enter your home to tech your child only to have him beat your son!! and he won't be like me? his father, or his uncle!! too bad!! we are in his blood!! I can clearly see that you hold no interest in what your son WANTS, it is all about you, you want hm to get a education because it will benefit you, so he can make money and you will take that from him!! I won't alow you to take his heratige away from him!! he is a Saiyan warrior!! I amd taking him away from you until you come to your senses that it is his destiny to fight!!"

Bardock walks over to a much supried Gohan and picks him up, Chi Chi is about to protest.

"Oh no you won't--"

"OH, SHUT UP!!"

Bardock's voice booms so much that the grass around the woman shakes as if a violent wind passes by.

Chi Chi watches as they fly off into the distance...


	51. Search for Power

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Bardock and Raddiz fly into the sky with Gohan near them, Gohan's face shows pride from his Grandfather, even though he truly loves his mother, enough was enough. "Um..grandpa?"

"Hm?"

Gohan looks down at the ground as if to never mind.

"Look boy, you are a Saiyan warrior, at least hvae some pride to speak up!"

"Where are we going?"

Bardock smiles, "I and your uncle are going to train you until your father returns, you my boy are going to be one hell of a fighter!"

Gohan smiles.

--

Vegeta travels just outside the galaxy in search of Goku.

"Kakarot...I will learn how you did it...how you became the Saiyan of Legend.."

--

Bardock and the other two land around Bulma's home, they are greeted by Toma and Fasha, "Hey Bardock, Bulma told me that she still has one more spaceship, wana get on it?"

Bardock nods, he looks at Gohan, "Gohan we are going into space, I will not keep you completely from your mother, but we will train, HARD." Gohan nods, his confidence renewed. They all gather on the ship, but Bulma's face appears on a large screen, "Hey you guys, I just got the last shipment of food for the ship, with five people on bord it should last you a few years, and if you guys eat like Goku, hehe, it should last little over nine months."

Bardock nods as the last of the food is loaded and they prepare to take off. Toma walks over to the gravity dial and looks to Bardock, he motions to turn it up to thirty, which he turns it to. Gohan feels his body become heavy, but his body adjusts quickly. "You ready Gohan?"

Gohan looks around and see the four Saiyan warriors focused on him. He begins to power up. Toma and Fasha chuckle as Gohan gathers his power, Raddiz charges at his nephew and throws a kick, which Gohan blocks with his own kick and uses a spin kick with his other leg to strike Raddiz his the head. Gohan smiles but Bardock appears behind him and clamps on a sleeper hold. "Gohan, a attack can and will always come from any direction, don't just focus on the opponent in front of you, use your senses!" Gohan grabs one of Bardock fingers and begins to pull his hold off, much to Bardock's delight.

"Good Gohan, now fight me!"

Bardock lets Gohan go and leaps back, be powers up to match the boy. Raddiz takes on Fasha and Toma all at once. Tome jumsp up and throws a wild punch, Raddiz dodges onyl to get drop kicked by Fasha. Gohan fires his Masenko at Bardock, which he catches and cancels out. "Nice try, but do it again!" Gohan goes to do it again, but Bardock fires a blast of his own, too quick for the boy to counter. "Come on Gohan, surly you have as much fight in yourself as your father!!" Gohan begins to get angry, Bardock smiles and gets in a fighting stance. Gohan leaps at him like a wild lion. Bardock goes to upper cut Gohan, but the boy phases out.

Bardock is taken by surprise, Gohan lands a strike kick to Bardock's gut and a round house kick to his chest. Gohan begins to unload on his Grandfather, Bardock steps his power up to mount any offense. "Hay! Hoo! Harg!! Haa!!" Raddiz and the others stop thier fighting and look on with pride as their next generation is fighting like a true Saiyan.

Gohan and Bardock land blow for blow, Bardock feels a bead of sweat drip down his face and begins to feel challenged. Gohan's eyes shine with a slight golden hue, Bardock fires a small beam, Gohan easily swats it away. The boy fires a beam of his own, Bardock swats it away in the same fashion. Toma smiles and he jumps in on the action. Gohan sees Toma appear in front of him and throws a left jab, Toma grabs his hand and pulls Gohan into himself to knee him. Gohan pulls back and throws Toma across the ship, Raddiz and Fasha join in on Training the boy...

--

Vegeta lands on a planet known to him as Planet Frieza 47, he sees the destruction across it and smiles. "Kakarot must have been here...he is destroying the very memory of Frieza..."

Vegeta chuckles to himself but is stopped as he sees a small group of elite warriors come out out the sky. "Vegeta, what are you doing here? I hope to help us stop this mad Saiyan that is destroying this planet!"

Vegeta's mind skips a few waves, "_Kakarot is STILL here? now is my chance!"_

"Where is this Saiyan?"

The group leads him a short while and Vegeta sees Goku, squaring off with a large group of alien warriors trying to hurt Goku. "Take this! die!!" The largest one jumps at Goku, only to be kicked almost through the stomach and into a rocky ledge. "I told you all I will spare you if you vow never to mention Frieza or do evil again!"

"Oh Stup up!"

A scrawny Alien charges at Goku and throws a brilliant combo but is block too easily by Goku.

Goku blocks all his blows and headbutts him, crushing his skull. Goku looks up and sees Vegeta. "So...you followed me?"

"You bet I did! tell me Kakarot, how did you do it!?"

Goku remains silent, causing Vegeta a little more anger. "Err, tell me!"

The lead Elite makes a boast. "Vegeta, I bet you could kill him easily, do it!" Vegeta grabs his throat and 'cripples' his voice. "Oh just shut up."

"Kakarot, I need to know how you did it!! tell me...you used it to save your pathetic earthling friend!"

Goku's eyes narrow, his teeth clenched, he begins to shake. "You...you insult my...my best friend...so..so that you can get the power of a Super Saiyan!!"

Vegeta sees Goku's boy shine with a golden aura and Goku rushes at Vegeta, the Prince cries out...

--

Vegeta awakes from his dream and in a cold sweat. "Ha...ha...ha..." Vegeta shakes his heat, throwing some sweat off it.

**_Approaching Planet Frieza 47_**

Vegeta hears the comutor tell of their destination.

"Kakarot...I will find you..."


	52. Evil Feeling

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

The Saiyans train intensely, Gohan fights with Toma and Fasha as Bardock trades blow for blow with his eldest, Raddiz. Gohan takes a quick look at the gravity clock and is amazed to find it where it is at. "Wow, 134 Gs..." Gohan's distraction was enough to alow Toma a shot. Gohan is caught in the jaw, but it has little effect on him. "So, Toma are you using your full power?"

"No, you squrt, haha, just a month ago I had to use a fraction, now you've upgraded to little over half."

Gohan smiles, "What about you, Fasha?"

Fasha grins slightly, "You are seeing my full power right now Gohan, what are you using?"

Gohan smiles big, "I' and using only half my power."

Toma looks stunned but he feels the boy is bluffing. "Really Gohan, well then show me your full power."

Gohan shakes his head, "I will, but let's step off the ship, just in case I damage the ship..."

Bardock over hears Gohan and chuckles to himself, he punches in the right buttons and the ship heads to a planet close by...

--

Vegeta scowers the universe to find Goku, he has been looking for over three months and has only been able to barley lag behind Goku. "Kakarot...a Super Saiyan...why? I am the Prince of all Saiyans, Father, you told me it was my right...

Vegeta's mind plays a scene from his childhood...

_"My son, Vegeta, we Saiyans are a proud people, we hunger for power and thrive on our strength. You see my boy, we Saiyans are scanned for our fighting power as we are born, the weaker ones, as you see..."_

Vegeta, as a boy, sees many space pods contain Saiyan baby's shoot out into the deepness of space. He smiles to himself, a selfish grin. "Good bye pests."

King Vegeta continues.

_"The weaker ones as you see are sent out to planets that they can grow stronger on and take over after a few years, the we seel them." _

Vegeta becomes irritated. "But Father, if we are so powerful then why do we take orders from Frieza?"

The king looks out into the sky_. "My son, we must wait for the Super Saiyan to emerge...That Saiyan will be unstoppable and cannot be defeated in battle, then we will destroy Fireza...You my son, may be that Saiyan..."_

Vegeta comes back as he comes to a planet that has no life on it, but can support it. "I've looked long enough, I need to train."

--

Gohan, Bardock and the others walk off the ship, Raddiz stands by the door as everyone looks to Gohan, Bardock puts his couter on and checks Gohan's power level. "huh? 86,000? that's it? are you hiding you power again? you couldn't possibly of given Toma that much trouble, it would have to be high--" Bardock stops as Gohan's power level begins to rise. Gohan drops down, his fists to his sides in a horse stance. "Haaaaaaaaaaa..." Gohan places his hands open palmed to his wast and faces his hands together. Electricity begins to crackle and pop between them, Gohan's eyes light up and flash. "Haaaaa!!"

Gohan's power explodes and Bardock gets a new reading. "400,000!!" Gohan smiles, Raddiz signals for everyone to come back into the ship. "We have a transmission from Bulma. "Hey guys, I think you need to get back here, quick, their are readings of energy that I think is a bad thing, get back, quick!" Bulam's transmission cuts out and leaves the group puzzled. "Well, it will take around a week to get back at full speed..."

--

Vegeta wakes from his sleep, he felt a cold chill go down his spine. "I've never felt a...a...a...fear...like this sense...Frieza..."

Vegeta shakes his head and leaves his space ship and almost immediately a meteor shower falls down into Vegeta, he looks back at the ship and jumps into the air, he fires volley after volley into the storm, he begins to powerful as the meteors become bigger and bigger, "JAAAAAHRG!!" Vegeta blasts through what he hopes was the last of them, but he looks up and sees a near moon sized asteroid he powers up to his limit. "ERRRR--GALIC GUN!!" The Prince fires a energy beam that meets the hunk of rock and metal and begins to slow it down. "_Errr, Damn, Why can't I stop it?? Kakarot could stop it...no, I can! I CAN!!" _

Vegeta feels his anger reach a peak, he pushes out more energy then he though he could before, much to his suprise. The moon asteroid brakes apart and is mostly vaporized by Vegeta. The prince wakes up from being knocked out for a moment, he sees his white gloves and clothes ripped through, he sees his blood and he begins to shake. "No...NO!!" Vegeta's eyes pulsate green, his body begins to slightly become golden. Vegeta passes out from the stress...

--

Back on earth...

In a village covered by the dead of night, bodies are strung across the ground. two lone survirors sit in terror as a group of strange alien like beings, strange to them, surround them. They snarl and frighten the little girl and the old man tryinf to protect her. The circle brakes for a moment, letting a small hooded small humanoid into view.

"You humans are like frightend little mice, you see a force that you can't comprehend and you cower in fear cause you cannot meet it..." The small being's eyes flash for a momment to the old man. The old man cleches his chest and dies from a heart attack almost instantly. The young girl begins to cry, she looks up at the small being. "Why...why are you doing this?"

The small thing pulls back his hood and reveals his face, light green with darker green specks on his face, pointed ears and a evil grin. "Why you ask? I do it because it is MY will!!" With that said the group of aliens jump on the girl and tear her limb by limb, her screams perice the night.

"Father...I will avenge you...my Father...Garlic."


	53. To the Lookout

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and Bulma stand with the planetless Namekians, they stand waiting for thier Dragon, Prounga, to come and make thier wish come true. "Dragon! Come forth and grant our desires!"

A all too familiar scene plays out to the Z-team, thunder, lightning and dark skies surrounds them.

The dragon emerges from the pillar of light, his groans echo across the land.

**"YES, I WILL GRANT YOU THREE WISHES, NAME THEM SO I MAY GO."**

"For our first wish we wish for our Friend Tien wished back!"

The dragon's eyes glow a crimson red and Tien appears right below the draon.

**"YES, THE ONE YOU CALL TIEN, I HAVE BROUGHT HIM BACK FROM DEATH'S CLUTCH, NAME YOUR SECOND WISH!"**

"We wish back our little Friend Choitzu!"

The dragon's eyes glow again and Choitzu appears the same way Tien did.

The group cheers for their dead friends return. The eldest, Mury steps forward and thanks them. "I thank you my friends, we thank you for your time and effort to give us a good time and now we must leave you no...but no matter how far we are from eachother, know that me and my people hold you as true friends."

Dende asks of the dragon to send them to a planet similar to their old home, Namek.

The group of Namekians wisp away as if by a strong breeze. Piccolo looks up into the air and smiles a rare grin from his seemingly cold face.

Before the group can get comfortable, a explosion is seen from the court yard of Capsule Corp. Yamcha and Tien jump into the air and see a small group of alien humanoids attacking the city. Yamcha nearly slaps himself in the face and moans. "Man, brought back to life not one minute and someone is attacking earth..."

Piccolo hops over rooftops and krillin follows right behind him, Tien and Yamcha fly behind them. Krillin sees a small alien, around his size blasting into a building, and another, a giant alien doing the same. Piccolo drops down to their level and extends his arm out much past it's normal range and lands a blow to the unknown adversary. Piccolo knocks the large alien into the building he is attacking. The small one turns and sees piccolo, he looks at his face for a moment and smiles.

"Ahh, so your the one named Piccolo?"

Piccolo spits on the ground,"Yea, whats it to ya?"

The small ones eyes glaze over for a moment and he chuckles. "Master Garlic Jr. sends his regards."

The Namekian warriors eyes pop open in shock. "Garlic!? he's back, but that is impossible!!" The small alien being powers up a energy ball at his chest and fires it at Piccolo who knocks it back into the Alien, destroying him. The large alien emerges from the rubble of the building he was knocked into. "err...you are going to pay for that..."

Piccolo picks up a semi truck and hurls it into the large being knocking him back again. "Make me pay!" The large Alien jumps out of the rubble and fires a barrage of energy at Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha fire their own energy volley to counter it. Krillin fires a Kamehameha wave into the alien killing it. "wow, this is a lot easier then I though..."

A deep brawny voice is heared over head. A frog-faced with bull horns and has long, red haired demon looks down at them and smiles, his bares his fangs to the group. "Master Garlic sends his regards."

Krillin gets annoyed. "Yea, your scrawny friend said that...before I punched his ticket to the afterlife!"

The large Demon chuckles, "I am known as Mustard, you can try and fight, but you won't win."

Piccolo phases out and phases in to the front of Mustard, the demon whistles,"Nice, your quite fast." Piccolo fires a thin red beam out of his eyes at the Demon, but he swats it away. Piccolo charges and throws out a clawed strike, Mustard blocks and kicks Piccolo in the gut knocking the wind out of Piccolo. Krillin is surprised at how Piccolo is being taken apart by Mustard.

"Man, Piccolo is much tougher then this! what could be...of course!"

Krillin turns to the group. "Kami! something must be going on with Kami! Garlic must be attacking him!"

--

On the other side of the planet, Gohan and the Saiyans arrive, their main door opens and they walk out into the desert. "...I feel...strange..."

Bardock checks his scouter and he sees six major power levels around. "There are a lot of...different powers here guys..." Gohan sniffs the air, his outfit is a mix between his father's Gi and Saiyan armor. "I know this feeling...but it can't be, it just can't." Gohan looks up and senses Piccolo's power level draining. "Something is happening to Piccolo!" Gohan takes off in Piccolo's direction...

--

On Kami's lookout...

Garlic stands with his foot over Kami's throat, he chuckles to himself in his evil way. "Oh, Kami! I just love how you have kept the Lookout in top shape for me!" Kami struggles to pull Garlic's foot off his throat, but to no avail. "Oh trying yo fight back I see!? you are defiant as ever!!" Garlic stops and sniffs the air, his eyes go wide but then they close as he laughs ouy loud. "Oh, my! it gets better and better! Gohan has show himself at last! now I get my vengance!"

"Spice, Salt!"

"Sir!!"

"Go, bring Gohan to me at once! Mustard will be bringing me Piccolo soon.

--

Piccolo continues to fight hard, but Mustard at the moment proves he is superior to the Namekian. "You have gotten slower now, Namek!" Piccolo swips at Mustard again and shouts out, "Shut up!!" Mustard dodges the blow and lands a solid knee to Piccolo's gut, his eyes go shot and he passes out. Mustard takes Piccolo over his shoulder and turns to the three humans. "If you want to save your friend, come to Kami's...or should I say Garlic's lookout...Bring Gohan...and Goku..."


	54. Garlic meets Bardock

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Yamcha and Tien clench thier fists, they both know they cannot save Piccolo as much as they want to. "Man, this bites! If Piccolo couldn't take down that monster how can we rescue him!!" Tien places his hand on Yamcha's shoulder to calm him down. "Yamcha, breathe, thier is always a way." Krillin closes his eyes and tries to think, but he can not begin to come up with any sort of plan. "Man, you guys I wish Goku was here..."

"Yea, If Goku were here he would mop the floor with Garlic."

"Heey! you guys!!"

Tien and Yamcha look up and see Gohan, Toma, Fasha, Raddiz and Bardock flying into view. "Gohan!"

The hybrid lands with the rest of the Saiyans, Krillin looks up and smiles. "Gohan, I"m glad you are here, Garlic Jr. is back!!" Gohan's face nearly becomes pale, "What?! Garlic is back!!" Raddiz chuckles, "That's what he said kid." Gohan ignores his uncle. "Where, where is Piccolo??" Krillin looks down in shame. "One of Garlic's goons...took him to the look out."

Gohan's body is overcome with a serge of electricity for a moment and it goes as fast as it went...

--

On Kami's look out...

Garlic looks down at the earth, he holds in his hand a black jug, darker then the darkest night. "Hahaha! soon this world will be as it was ment to, in my father's image!! Hahaha--" Garlic's laughter is cut short as he feels a small serge of energy_. "That was Gohan's energy...my word he was become powerful_..." A beat of sweat trails down the immortals face, but is soon blow away by the wind. "No matter, the Makyo Star grants me ultimate power and I am a immortal!!"

Garlic lets loose a black watery substance that glitters with evil energy.

"Go! Go my black water mist!! corrupt this world and make it mine!!"

--

Gohan and the others take off into the sky, they head toward Kami's tower. Goahn remembers the day he set eyes on that Demon lord...

_"Hahaha! The dead zone! it will swallow you up and you will forever be in nothingness!!"_

_Garlic Jr. stares down Goku and Piccolo, two warriors who are able to match his power and overcome it, they hold on to dear life as the dead zone scatters the sky and a black hole appears to suck them into the void. Garlic's laughter awakens Gohan, who earlier was knocked out from a unknown fruit he ate. Gohan feels his father threatened and his instincts take over. "AHHH!! LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!!" _

_Garlic looks over and sees the young boy unaffected by the pull of the void, standing as if in a small breeze. _

_Garlic increases the pull of the void, only to have a minimal effect on the boy. Goku and Piccolo's hold is broken as both warriors head straight to the dead zone, Gohan's rage erupts as energy propels against the Immortal and knocks him into the Dead Zone..._

_--_

Gohan's focus returns to reality, "Grandpa, Uncle!"

"Yes?"

"Yea?"

"Garlic Jr. is one opponent that you have never faced before, he is very powerful."

Bardock smiles, so does Raddiz, they both think the same thing. _"If he is strong, he will make a great work out."_

The group reaches the look out, Bardock and Raddiz land on the edge of the palace, they look around and see five warriors standing their as if to meet them. They all announce themselves to the Warriors. "Spice, Mustard, Vinegar, Salt, Pepper!"

"We are the spice boys!"

Bardock looks at his son Raddiz and shakes his head. "Didn't we kill the Ginyu force already?" Raddiz chuckles, but the largest one, Vinegar charges them both, he throws a hay maker punch that Bardock takes directly in the face, Vinegar then proceeds to beat on Bardock throwing him around and knocking him around. Raddiz stands by and watches, his mouth slightly open. Vinegar grabs Bardock by his Saiyan armor at the neck and bares his fangs. "You still with me? not dead are you?"

Bardock's eyes pop open and a grin appears on his face. "Not yet!!" Bardock rears his head back and lands a solid headbutt to the demon's forehead, knocking his center of balance out ad he falls back ward. "Get up! fight me!" the big lummox gets to his feet, he looks into Kami's palace and then to the sky, a dark crimson light shines down onto him, his body begins to increase in mass, he yells out.

"URRGGGG!!"

Bardock suddenly goes on his guard, he brings his fists up as the large beast charges. "RAAGGHH!!" Vinegar kicks at Bardock's waist level, the Saiyan lifts his leg up and blocks with his shin. Vinegar stumbles back and Bardock rushes in and lands a right hook and steps back. The Demon throws a left jab and hits Bardock in the face. Both begin to duke it out with flashing punches. Raddiz begins to power up quietly, the other Saiyans do the same, thier hair slightly lifts into the air as energy warps around them.

Gohan sees a small hooded being come from insied Kami's throwne room, he hears a familar chuckle and his eyes narrow. "Garlic." The demon returns the gesture. "Gohan."

Both have a stare down, and Garlic brakes that stare. "So you have come, and so has Goku I see." Bardock and the large monster stop thier fighting, Bardock spits out a small amount of blood from his mouth and he laughts. Garlic looks and smiles, "What is so funny Goku?"

"I am NOT Kakarot, or as you call him, Goku."

Garlic's face seems as if he feels that he is being toyed with, "Of course you are Goku! I see you, you look just like him." Bardock chuckles again.

"Your right, but, I am his father. If I were my son you wouldn't stand a chance, but you still have no chance against the power of the Saiyan race."

"Last time I faced your...son, I nearly destroyed him."

Bardock's facial features turn dark, "Well you would not stand a chance with him now, you couldn't beat him if he where on his back and asleep..."

Garlic looks angry, his eyes shift from Spice to salt, to Pepper to Mustard. "Take them, but leave Gohan alive, he is my kill."

The Spice boys all jump out, the Saiyans brace themselves for their battle.

The very air around the look out shakes with a violent furry. All the spice boys and the Saiyans connect thier forearms, the pavement underneth their very feet spiderweb-cracks under their feet. Raddiz clenches his teeth as he locks into battle with Spice, Fasha takes on Mustard, Bardock keeps Vinegar, Gohan takes on Pepper and Toma takes on Salt.

Toma pushes Salt of and phases out with him, they both seem to match the other.

Fasha gets into a test of strength with Mustard, she is the slightly stronger one of the two.

Raddiz has a slug feast with Spice, both hold nothing back, they create shock waves with every blow.

Bardock takes a windmill kick from Vinegar, he uses the momentum and col-cocks him in the back of the head.

Gohan and Pepper have a stare down, all the Saiyans fight around them.

"You know you are a quite powerful fighter, but...you will not win."

Gohan continues to stare Pepper down, he ignores every warning pepper gives the young warrior. "You cannot win...because Master Garlic still retains his Immortality." Gohan smirks. "Where...is...Piccolo??" Pepper points to a bottle in his hand, Piccolo and Krillin are inside. Piccolo and Krillin where changed to very small size to fit in the bottle. "Gohan!" both squeak.

Gohan beccomes angry. "Give them to me and no harm will--"

Pepper places the bottle in his mouth and swallows, much to Gohan's horror. "NO!!" Pepper phases out and then in to Gohan's back. Gohan ducks under a round house kick from the Demon. Pepper's leg is caught by the warrior and he falls to the ground. Gohan places his own knee into Pepper's knee and snaps it like a twig, causing Pepper to cry out. Gohan grips Pepper's throat and crushes it in his hand. Gohan rips Pepper's throat out and puts his arm down it and pulls out the jar with Piccolo and Krillin inside. "Wow, thanks Gohan!"

Gohan looks over and sees the spice boys nearly overcome by the Saiyan unit. Fahsa wins the test of Strength snapping back the hands of Mustard, blood sprays from his wrists and he bleeds to death.

Toma stands over Salt, he blasts him into oblivion.

Bardock clamps on a sleeper hold as Vinegar passes out. Raddiz's opponent is the only one with a seeming chance, he looks around and sees his boys down and out, he looks to Kami's thrown room and for Garlic.

"Master Garlic!! Master Garlic!!"

Garlic Jr. walks out of the room with a big smile on his face. "Did you kill them--Whaaaaat happened!!"

Spice bows down as he trys to explain, but Garlic has nothing to do with him. "You! Silence!! I must have to do things myself, eh!!"

Bardock motions with his hands to "Bring it."

Garlic's body explodes as he becomes a giant, catching the Saiyans off guard. Bardock stops and he whispers to himself.

"Umm...that is different..."


	55. Battle atop the Lookout

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

I memory of Garlic's epic battle with his father is etched in Gohan's mind, as he sees Garlic's unnaturally muscular body before him. Garlic's face, covered with a scowl, looks from Gohan to Bardock. The immortal grins with his fangs showing, Raddiz and Toma look him up and down, they do not seem impressed. "So he got a little bigger, big deal."

Garlic sees Bardock and Raddiz standing side by side and rushes the two. The father and son up up their guard, Garlic makes a small contact with the two and warps out getting to their back. Bardock and Raddiz are pushed forward as Garlic strikes his elbows into their backs. Both Saiyans fall forward nearly on their face but catch themselves and flip back to their feet.

Gohan runs into the palace to search for Kami.

Toma and Fasha grabs hold of Garlic's arms, but the giant throws them toward Bardock and Raddiz. Garlic fires a powerful energy blast at the four saiyans, Raddiz and Fasha jump into the air away from it, Bardock hops over it, Toma tucks and rolls out of it's way. The blast shatters a peice of Kami's lookout off.

Raddiz sees Garlic through the smoke and charges him. Raddiz throws a strong punch, but Garlic blocks with his massive forearm. Toma comes to Raddiz's aid as both punch at Garlic who blocks both with his forearms. Bardock falls out of the air as he shouts to his friend and son. "STAND BACK!!" Bardock lands between the three and be begins to trade blows with Garlic. Garlic finds Bardock a even opponent and he chuckles while fighting him.

Gohan finds Kami laying on the floor face down with Spice guarding him. "You better go back out side boy, you may have destroyed my boys, but I am much more powerful then they are." Gohan stares him down as he feels the rumble of Bardock and Garlic fighting, He looks back to Spice. "You better let Kami go, I don't want to hurt you, but if it is a must I will."

Spice begins to laugh but Gohan appears right in front of him, making him step back. "Wha--"

"MASENKO--HAAA!!"

Gohan's Masenko goes right through Spice's gut, killing him.

Bardock begins to feel a little winded, and he notices Garlic hasn't even broken a sweat.

"Man...this guy it strong..."

Garlic chuckles again as he looks around, "How about all of you attack me at once?"

Piccolo and Krillin appear out of nowhere and fire energy beams at Garlic, they explode on impact, making the Saiyans jump back a bit. "Nice job."

Krillin and Piccolo both go to fire again. Garlic fires his own, piercing Piccolo and Krillin's chest...

Gohan picks Kami up but feels him fading. "Kami! whats wrong!?"

"it...it must be..Piccolo...he is hurt, badly...go, I will be..be alright..."

Gohan sets him down gently as he rushes outside.

"Oh no! Krillin!! Piccolo!!"

Garlic sees Gohan and he swallows hard. Bardock sees this and Begins to attack, Toma and Raddiz do the same. Garlic is over whelmed by the Saiyan attack, he blocks three hits while they land seven. Bardock kicks Garlic's leg out from under him, Raddiz eagle claw grips Garlic's throat. Toma fires a energy bolt into his face.

Garlic falls down and rolls around in pain and crys out in agony. "Ahhhhh!! Rawwwaaaaa!!" Bardock sees Garlic's face, one of his eyes are blow up and a piece of his face is burned badly. "Well, what now you big--" Garlic stops his crys and stands up, his face fully restored. "What the!?" Garlic smiles.

"You fools! I am Immortl! BELLY BLAST!!"

A ray of evil energy blasts from Garlic's stomach, blasting Bardock away, he is smashed through two pillars and is covered by rubble. Raddiz and Toma take a step back, "He's Immortal!? how!?"

"The dragonballs you fool!"

Toma powers up a energy ball in his hand, Raddiz powers up two in his hands, "RIOT JAVELIN!! DOUBLE SUNDAY!!"

Both energy attacks merge into one, but Garlic is unafraid. he laughs as the beams impact him, they explodes causing nearly half the look out to blow away. Raddiz and Toma looks nervous from the laughter of Garlic. Raddiz flys into the air, Garlic appears behind him. "Ha! Peekaboo! Come to big daddy Garlic!!" Raddiz twist and lands a kick to Garlic's ribs, but he is cought, Garlic pulls Raddiz down with him as he slams Raddiz head first into the ground.

Garlic begins to push Raddiz's head down further into the lookout, Raddiz wraps his leags around Garlic's massive arms and pushes his hips up trying to brake his arm. Garlic lifts Raddiz into the air and lets go then punches him into a pillar in the distance.

Gohan sits on the ground next to Piccolo and Krillin who are both knocked out and bleeding badly. "Krillin...Piccolo...!!"

Gohan hears the cries from his uncle Raddiz, his eyes swell with tears for his family, friends and because he feels afraid. "we...we can't win, he is Immortal...we can't beat him..."

"G...gohan..."

"ah! Piccolo."

"Gohan...it..it is that kind of thinking...that holds you back...let go...for once..."

Piccolo lays his head back and Gohan takes his words to heart.

Garlic is having fun thrashing Radiz, but he feels a power growing near him. "Hmm?" He looks around and Sees Bardock back, half his armor gone, like when he fought Frieza the first time. "You may be Immortal, but you can still feel pain!!" Bardock rushes at Garlic, who catches Bardock and puts him in a bear hug crushing the life from him. "Ahhhh!!"

Garlic laughs, "FLAMING PHALAX!!" both Bardock's palms light up as if on fire, he slaps both of them onto Garlic's face, the large demon yells out from the flamse. "ARRGGHHHAAAAAAAA!!"

Bardock pulls away as sees Garlic's face peel away, his flesh pours off as if acid was poured onto it.

Garlic goes to retalite but he sees Gohan.

The boy slowly walks toward Garlic, a ripple of power comes from him with each step, Garlic notices a faint light warp around the boy...


	56. Saiyan Instincts

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Gohan walks with a slow stride, he seems to be in a trance. Garlic, his reckless and demonic attitude virtually vanishes at the sight of the one who locked him away in his own dead zone. Bardock becomes confused as to Garlic's behavior changes. "Why is Garlic so focused on Gohan?"

"Because...Gohan is the one who sent him into the Dead Zone years ago."

Bardock turns his head and notice's Piccolo struggling to stand next to him.

"What...what do you mean?"

"About three years ago Garlic, the monster you see before you, was granted Immortality, Me and Goku...your son, fought Garlic, we gave all we could and we still could not destroy him. Because if our TenacityGarlic opened a worm hole he calls the Dead Zone, We were about to be sucked in when Gohan unleashed a rage that was enough to knock Garlic into it, sealing him in..."

Bardock takes the story in, he looks back and sees Gohan a few feet from Garlic.

"So..Gohan, have you finally come to beg for a quick death?"

Gohan stares blankly at the giant Garlic, The monster places one of his huge fingers on Gohan's forehead. "You are brave..boy, to stand in front of me when you know that death is near."

"The only death awating anyone is for you!!"

Garlic looks up and sees someone he never had seen before, a girl.

"Ahh!" Volva appears and lands a kick to Garlic's shoulder, barely moving him. The Princess lands a series of flashing blows to Garlic's face, having little or no effect. Garlic stands their with a smirk on his face at the young girl's effort to do him harm. "No Volva, leave, I don't want to see you get hurt!" Gohan pleas with Volva, but she doesn't listen, she continues to attack, but Garlic has enough, he grabs her arms. "Ahhh!!"

Volva struggles with Garlic's hold. "Let me go, you filthy swine!!" Garlic licks his lips and bares his fangs, Volva does the same. "My, my, what a lovely little girl, if you were only a few years older..." Volva's eyes go red as she shrieks, making Garlic's ears bleed, Gohan and the others hold their ears. Garlic holds his as Volva is let go, he body pulsates. "Haaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Bardock's eyes go wide, "She is the daughter of Frieza...she is transforming!!"

Volva's shrieks become louder as spikes erupt from her elbows and small spikes pop out of her knuckles. Volva's violet/silvery striped hair grows out longer, her face becomes armored like, her muscles become nearly like her father's in his final state, only less big and more defined. Her teeth become slightly longer and more sharp. Volva's wrists become thinner as her hands grow slightly bigger and also become clawed. Garlic is in awe at Volva, who attacks with much greater force then before, much to Garlic's surprise.

Volva claws at Garlic, who steps back from the attack, she shrieks and lands a furry of blows to Garlic's body, making the large demon feel intense pain for once. "AHH!" The blows slowly begin to push Garlic into the air, Volva's final blow launches Garlic into the air, she powers up a large ball like her father's. "DEATH BALL!!" Volva throws it and makes contact, the explosion rocks the lookout to it's core. Volva smiles at her deed, she looks back and sees Gohan still in his trance.

"Gohan?"

Volva begins to descend but is caught by the Immortal Garlic Jr. "Hahaha! that was a nice show of power little girl! but that wan't enough!" Volva feels Garlic wrap his hand around her throat. "You see, it is the Makyo star that fuels my power! it keeps me at full power and it will forever make me stronger!! Hahahaha!!" Volva cries out in a shriek again, the sound reaches Gohan's ears.

Gohan's eyes shut, he seems to finally snap. "ERRRRRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Gohan lifts his arms into the air, his aura appears in a fiery majesty, but it appears Golden, his hair stands on end, light covers the sky for miles around. "I'LL GET YOU!!YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!!MY WRATH!!" Garlic drops Volva as he looks down at Gohan, his body language shows fear, he is reminded of the first imte Gohan lost it. "No...this time will be different." Garlic drops out of the sky and runs at Gohan, who fires a powerful beam out of his mouth and strikes Garlic on the head. Garlic falls on his back, he hears ringing in his ears. "What...?"

Gohan breathes heavy as Garlic makes it to a knee. "You..." Gohan speeds across the ground and lands a powerful upper cut to Garlic's chin. The demon's eyes go white for a moment. Gohan lands another blow that knocks Garlic back some more. Gohan twists around as he drives his right elbow into Garlic's face. Garlic lands on the back of his head, that is the only thing keeping him from flipping over.

Gohan shouts out in a primal rage. "WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Gohan is faced to face within inches with Garlic, he begins to fire energy bolt afer energy bolt nearly destroying the lookout.

Bardock and Raddiz hold on as the lookout shakes.

"Father, what is Gohan doing!!"

"His saiyan instincts have taken over!!"

Gohan's eyes show a rage like he has never had before. Garlic disappears in the energy and rubble that Gohan unleashes. "Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" Gohan finnaly cools down and his golden aura dissolves into his old one, his hair drops down to it's normal place. The young boy breathes like he just trained for 10,000 years. "Ha...ha...did I beat him?"

Piccolo rises into the air with what little energy he has left and sees no sign of Garlic. "He can't be dead...Gohan couldn't have killed some thing that can not die...?"


	57. The Dead Zone

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

Gohan falls to his knees, the stress and pressure from using all that power and energy had a tole on him. Bardock and Raddiz rush over to the boy's side. Toma and Fasha inspect the area Garlic was seemingly buried under.

"Hey...Toma, you think that monster is gone?"

"I'm not too sure Fasha, we were told he was Immortal."

Piccolo still hovers in the air, he begins to sense something. "This power..."

"It's not over!!"

The group looks over and sees dark light shoot up out of the rubble, Garlic leaps into the air, his Immortal body unaffected by Gohan'smassive assault. The monster lands with a massive boom on the ground, his head low. "Errrrrrr..." Garlic grows under his breath. "I...told...you..." Gohan looks a little frightened. "Please don't tell me..."

"I TOLD YOU I CAN NEVER DIE!!"

"ERRRRRRRRRRR!!"

The sky goes dark, and light tan clouds appear in a swirling motion, the sky itself, behind the clouds, shatters and forms a worm hole in the shape of a fanged mouth. Garlic's eyes have gone completely white, no pupils show. "Hahahaha!! now you will all feel the cold emptiness of the Dead Zone!! you can never escape!!"

Gohan sees the Dead Zone open up fully, he sees the same Dead Zone he saw year ago. "I put him away before...I can do it again!!"

Gohan places his hands over his forehead and a yellow energy fills his hands,"MASENNNNKO--AAAA!!" Gohan's voice echos as he fires his powerful beam. The Masenko drives into Garlic, it explodes on impact, but barley pushes Garlic at all. "Bwahahahaha!! good try Gohan! but you can't kill me!! I will live for fever!!"

Bardock gets what Gohan is doing, he and the other Saiyans try it as well.

"RIOT JAVELIN!!"

"ION TEMPEST!!"

"OMNI CANNON!!"

"RAGEFUL SORROW!!"

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!"

All the beams and bolts strike Garlic all at once. Garlic disappears in a cloud of smoke, but the smoke is quickly taken into the Dead Zone. "RAWWWW!!" The blasts only succeed in enraging Garlic Jr. The demon increases the suction of the dead Zone. Bardock, Toma Fasha and Raddiz hold onto the Lookout for the hope of riding out the storm. Bardock closes his eyes trying to think.

_"He is Immortal! how can we defeat him??...wait!"_

_--_

_"You cannot beat me! the Makyo star fuels my power!!"_

_--_

_"That is it! we must destroy the Makyo Star!!"_

Garlic looks down and sees Gohan standing his ground, the demon smiles. "You have grow so powerful Gohan, alowme to send you away with a parting gift, I will allow you to see the Makyo star before you enter the void! With that said The clouds part, a crimson red moon sized star appears a few miles away from the earth. The star radiates evil energy, giving Garlic his vast power.

Bardock looks up and takes this as his chance. "Raddiz!"

"Yea?!"

"We must destroy that star! when I distract Garlic Jr. I want you to fire everything you got. destroy that star!"

"R-right!"

Bardock leaps up and goes with the flow of the Dead Zone.

"Ahahahaha! looks like one of you has given up! how good!"

"No, Grandpa! no!!"

Bardock flies right into Garlic, he throws a furry of attacks like never before, Garlic has trouble holding the Dead Zone with Bardock's attacks. "Err, you never quiet, you stupid people!!"

Raddiz powers up his energy, Toma and Fasha do the same.

"OMNI CANNON!!"

"DOUBLE BLITZ!!"

"BLOODY WAVE!!"

The three beams combine into one, they strike the star, much to Garlic's dismay, "No!!" Garlic's body shrivels up as the star explodes. Gohan sees his chance. Gohan places his hands over his forehead but stops, he takes them down and closes his eyes. Gohan twists his body and cups his hands to his side.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..."

Garlic looks down at Gohan, he sees the same rage he seen all those years ago.

"No...I am Immortal!!"

"HA!!"

A blue flash of energy rockets out of Gohan's hands making it's way to the dark Immortal. The wave shatters what little hold Garlic has on his Dead Zone, Bardock uses all his energy to keep himself from entering the void.

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

Garlic is sent back into the Dead Zone that he created...

--

In space...

Vegeta had scoured nearly a quarter of the universe for Goku, but was unsuccessful. "Damn it Kakarot!! where are you!!"

Vegeta has been training nearly non stop as he travels through the universe, his body had little time for rest. The Saiyan Prince lands on a world that is desolate and barren. "This will have to do..."

--

On the Lookout...

Gohan collapses, he falls on his back as he trys to get enough air in his lungs. "Ha-ha-ha..." Volva sits next to him, she coos as she moves the hair from his forehead and she smiles. "Volva...?"

"Yes Gohan?"

"Did...did Garlic...did he...hurt you?"

Volva slightly blushes, "No, thanks to you, he didn't."

"I...I am glad."

With that said Gohan passes out from the energy used. He sleeps on the ruined lookout. Bardock walks over and picks the boy up gently as not to wake him. "Sleep my boy...you have earned it many times over, you are truly my Grandson."

--

Many months pass by as Gohan and the others continue to train, Gohan spars with Volva, Raddiz with Fasha and Bardock with Toma. After four months after the Garlic incident Mr. Popo had fixed the Lookout to it's former glory.

Yet unknowing to them a familiar evil awaits them, a familiar tyrant makes his way to their home...


	58. Coming of a Tyrant

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Bardock holds Gohan craddled in his arms, the boy sleeps heavy, The Saiyan floats down from the lookout slowly. Raddiz and Piccolo enter Kami's palace to find him alright. "You are alright, eh Kami?"

"Yes, I am Quite alright, Garlic had gone insane when I destroyed the black water mist jar he had..."

Piccolo smirks for once at Kami, he quickly with drawls his facial experession and he walks out of the lookout palace.

"Mr. Popo will be able to fix the lookout very quickly."

Raddiz nods and helps Kami to his throwne. After Kami sits Raddiz steps out into the sun light.

Bardock had landed on the ground with Gohan in little time. He looked around for Capsle Corp. He headed west.

--

Gohan wakes after many months of rest, his eyes open as light floods them. "umm.." Gohan streches out and feels no pain. "Wow, I feel musch stronger."

"You are."

Gohan turns his head and sees his Father, Goku standing in the door way, his eyes fill up with tears of joy.

"Dad! Dad!! Your back!!"

"Yes I am."

Gohan leaps out of bed and jumps to his father. He wraps his arms around him and hugs him. Goku places his hand on Gohan's head and rubs it, but then grabs a hand full of hair and lifts Gohan into the air to him face to face. "Err, Dad?? what are you doing??"

"You stupid Saiyan, you will pay for what you have done to me!!"

Goku's face suddenly become's Frieza's, making Gohan cry out.

"It's alright Gohan!"

Gohan wakes to Bardock sitting next to him. Gohan sits up and rubs his eyes. "I had the most horrible dream."

"So did I Gohan, Frieza is on his way here."

"What!? how??"

Bardock stands up, his armor replaced with a black leather jacket, his fists covered in black gloves and black pants, the only thing consistent was his blood soaked banana on his head. "Frieza is close...I give him 20 minutes before he gets here."

Gohan's eyes shoot open, "I though my dad beat him..."

"I do not question your father's power, or his ability to destroy Frieza, maybe I should have questioned Frieza's resiliency...?

Gohan looks under his bed, he looks for his armor, only not to find it. "Where is my Armor?" Bardock motions for him to follow him outside. "Follow me." Bardock and Gohan hop out of the window and float to the ground softly. "I had Bulma craft it to fit your size and agillity." Bardock opens a chest-like box and Gohan sees a new customized armor, it looked exactly like his Father's Gi. "This looks like my dad's clothes..."

"It only looks like it Gohan, I asked Bulma to craft the Saiyan armor into the fibers, it is as strong as Saiyan Armor without the look, plus I know how much to honor your father."

Gohan smiles, "Thanks Grandpa." Gohan leaps up and Hugs his grand father. "Hehe, but we have no time to be soft, we must meet Frieza."

"That we should, we agree on somthing Bardock."

Bardock looks up into the air and sees Vegeta hovering over head. "So, come to aid your Saiyan comrades? or to just leech off the golry of us defeating Frieza?"

"Neither, I have come to finally stake my claim at the throne of Sayians, to finally fulfill my destiny to destroy Frieza."

Bardock looks at Vegeta and a grin brakes over his face. "Nice to see you too Vegeta."

Raddiz and Toma fly into the scene, they both look at Vegeta with the same look Bardock gave him. Fasha and Piccolo also fly into the picture, Vegeta looks up and examines them all. "I see you all have been training, very good. I could use you to give Frieza his warm up before I kill that monster." Bardock bursts out laughing. "Hahaha! you destroy Frieza? that's a laugh, last time it took me and both my sons to match him."

Vegeta begins to speak, but a black speak appears in the sky miles and miles away.

"It's Frieza!!"

They all burst into the air at top speed, they try to intercept Frieza.

--

On the ship, a nearly cyborg Frieza watches as he comes closer to the home world of his defeater. "My, My, this planet sure is bare."

"Oh Father, you are so, how shall I put it? plain."

King Cold chuckles with a English tone, "So, why don't we just blow this planet up and call it a day?"

"Oh Father, that would take all the fun out of it, besides I have a certain someone I want you to meet."

--

The whole Gang meet up and find Frieza's ship half a mile away, it landed already.

Frieza and King Cold exit the ship, many soldiers rush out anf form ranks. Frieza walks back and forth as if a general speaking to his army.

"Men, I want you to find me a Saiyan called Goku, he caused me, your lord much pain, find him for me and draw him out, kill his family, Friends, his pets if need be. Find him, GO!!"

All the soldiers makes a mad dash out on foot, but they are almost at once brought down in a flash, a whooshing sound and and sound of broken bones fills Frieza's ears. "WHAT!!" Standing before him are four unknown warriors, one holding a sword, the others unarmed...


	59. End of a Tyrant

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Four unknown warriors stand in the former broken tyrant's way. One nearly the size of King Cold himself, who is by many counts a giant, King Cold eyes his with interest. One, the only female of the group, she stands petite, her arm and leg muscles only slightly defined, she has a relatively large bust, bringing Frieza's attention to her many times.

The second one, a fourth shorter then the largest one stands next to the one with the sword, they all look from Frieza to King Cold with slyish grins. "So, you must be Frieza?"

The cyborg hesitates but acknowledges his question. "Yes, I am, and...who might you you four be? here to...welcome me to this plant? hmm?" When Frieza used the word "welcome" he looked directly at the woman. The armed one steps forward. "You are finished Frieza."

The tryant looks rather shocked but laughs hard. "Hahahahaha! and who are you to oppose me??"

"I bet that is what you said when Goku battled you."

With the mention of that certain name Frieza's blood runs cold, his only flesh parts begin to sweat. "Whats wrong Frieza, did I strike a nerve?"

Frieza grows angry, "Enough!! you don't know what you are up against you fools!!!"

The giant sized one chuckles. "Oh we know, but we are unimpressed."

Frieza grinds his teeth, another legion of his soldiers rush out of the ship. "Soldiers! take care of these pests!"

"Sire!!!"

A group of fifty rush at the four, with a flash as if before they even took a step in their direction they fall to the ground lifeless. Frieza's anger boils over, he powers up a energy blast in his right hand, he fires at the second biggest warrior. "Hahhha!" The beam comes crashing out as if Frieza holds nothing back. The warrior smiles as the beam makes contact with him and he grabs a hold of it. "Wooo! this is fun!!"

The Giant one looks dissapointed. "Awww, I wanted to try that!" The warrior riding the beam kicks it into space, "Don't worry man, you'll get your chance!"

Frieza looks dumbstruck. _"These...these fools are treating me as if I am a circus ride! how dare they!!"_

Frieza rises into the air, "You will pay! you will suffer!!!!" Frieza puts his hand in the air, his index finger pointed to the sky, he begins to gather Energy.

--

Half a mile away the Z warriors stand pondering the new power they feel. Piccolo looks off into the distance, his Namekian eyes give him a slight advantage to seeing the distance.

"This power...thier are four...people over thier, how ever powerful they are I don't think they can take Frieza on themselves..."

Vegeta remains silent

--

Frieza's energy forms into a giant ball, the energy strikes a similar form of lava. The armed warrior looks up at Frieza, he speaks to him. "I should tell you something Frieza."

Frieza tries to laugh. "Haha, so are these your last words?"

"You don't stand a chance."

When the armed warrior stated this the three behind him power up and the ground rumbles.

--

The group feels the power increase and they feel the ground shake.

"Man, some one just had a major increase in power! the three of them are stronger then Frieza!!"

--

The Armed warrior smiles as King Cold begins to sweat, "Oh you like that? well then your going to love this!!"

"AHHH!!" He places his arms to his sides, the bodies of Frieza's fallen army are thrown into the air. The young man's hair begins to take a shape that Frieza is familiar with. The hair on his head lifts up and spikes, his eyes go a deep green. Small bits of the ground float into the air, a golden aura flows around the super Saiyan's body.

Frieza's eyes go white with fear. "They have the same eyes...."

Frieza throws the ball out of desperation. The energy lands on the man over taking him. Frieza becomes slightly joyed at seeing the man being taken by the energy. "Oh yes, he will--WHAT?!!!!?" The ball begins to be lifted into the air, the man does not seem to struggle with it at all. Frieza fires a energy bolt at the ball, but it is reflected back by the female.

Frieza sees the Female make a pose that infuriates him, but she motions up as the Super Saiyan is above him with his attack still in hand. "I think this is yours!!" The Saiyan throws the energy back at Frieza, who has enough power to stop it and throw it back into the sky. The ball explodes and lights up the sky. "So is this all the mighty Frieza can do?"

The Tyrant begins to show signs of being over whelmed, King Cold floats into the air. "Frieza, can we destroy them now? I am getting rather bor--" The giant warrior phases next to him and lands a bone crushing blow to the back of his head sending him plummiting to the ground. Frieza watches his shock as his father is knocked to the ground. The super Saiyan appears right in his face, Frieza throws out a straight punch that is cought. The warrior crushes his hand in his and the other warrior lands a flying kick to Frieza's elbow snapping it in two.

Frieza yells out in pain, The Z Warriors half a mile away hear this and they rush to the scene and see the four warriors picking Frieza apart. "What the! What is going on!!?" Vegeta looks at all the warriors, his fists clench as if ready to fight.

Frieza blasts at the Super Saiyan, but it is easily blocked, "You are weak Frieza."

"Hey!! Frieza!!"

Frieza looks up and sees the giant warrior's palm facing him, a crimson energy spiral launches toward him at great speed, the tyrant narrowly dodges the blast but realizes to late that was a diversion. "Oh...no..." Frieza feels nothing, but he hears the faint slashes. The Super Saiyan comes put from below with a slash then when he exits from the top of Frieza's head be begins to slash in a diagonal motion.

The Z warriors all are dumbfounded, they all just witnessed the end of the Tyrant, the end of Frieza...


	60. Future tellings

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Frieza shifts around in small pieces, they rotate in a clockwise motion. The Super Saiyan fires out a energy beam that incinerates the body parts. King Cold watched this as blood runs down the back of his head. "ahhhh....." The King is stupefied at the true death of his son.

Cold stands there, his son's name inches off his purple lips. "Frieza...FRIEZA!!!! NO!!!"

King Cold feels blood run down the back of his neck from the gash in his head, The Super Saiyan phases out and then in front of the alien lord, his palm faces Cold. "Your turn." His palm fills with energy, "Hey Trunks, you said I'd get my turn!"

The man aply named Trunks loses his Super Saiyan status and smiles, "Oh yea, sorry Yujiro, he is all yours."

The Giant warrior smiles and puts his fists up and gets in a wide leg stance. "Come on you lizard!"

Cold charges at the giant warrior, he throws a wild punch that catches nothing but air. Th warrior sidesteps him and lands a crushing upper cut to King Cold's upper chin rocking the alien lord. Cold stumbles back and throws a kick that hits his opponent in the leg but it is shrugged off. The giant throws a series of rapid right jabs, they make King Cold's head whip back and forth. Both fighters slide across the ground, Yujiro having the upper hand.

King Cold has enough and lands a right hook body blow that makes Yujiro hold his side in pain. "ahh, that was a good shot...not good enough! HAA!" Yujiro lands a combonation of fancy kicks to Cold's head legs, shoulders and gut.

Cold, blood seeping from his mouth, curses the name of a Saiyan. "Who are you!!?"

Yujiro rises into the air as Cold takes two knees and breathes heavy. "I am your destroyer! you have killed many in no name, killed in your own petty greed and desire, no more!!!"

Yujiro places both hands out, a dark blue aura forms around him, his fingers shift in all kinds of directions. "Time for the big finnish!"

"CRUSH!!!!!"

A blue shield-like energy forms around King Cold, it slowly shrinks down on him and begins to crush him to death.

The shield closes and the limp crushed body of the former tyrant lays lifeless, the female and other fighter fire two blasts obliterating the body.

Trunks and the three rise into the air and take off in a direction, the others follow them closely.

"Errh, what are these guys up to?"

"I don't know Yamcha, but I'm glad they are on our side!"

They all find a clear but also barren desert, the four drop down and settle in. The four then turn thier attention to the stunned group of Z warriors. Trunks pulls out a capsule and it poofs into a cooler. the group seems to go on the defensive.

"Hey you guys, Goku will be here in a while so lets take it easy.

 The others seem surprised, "You know Goku?"

"Only by reputation, he will be here in about three and half hours--"

Suddenly a whisp is heared and Goku appears between the two, "What!?"

Goku looks around as if for a enemy, "Fireza!! Where are you!!?"

Goku soon realizes Frieza isn't around, "Huh, Frieza isn't here yet?" Trunks walks to to Goku, "So, you are Goku, right?" Goku nods, Trunks smiles, "I did not expect you to show up this quickly, but it saves some time."

Goku seems to be reading Trunks, "Buy some time? what are you talking about? where is Frieza?"

"I...disposed of him."

Goku looks sceptical, "You all by your self?"

"Well you did that didn't you? plus I had some help." Trunks points to the three who seems to not admit it. Goku takes this in a believes it, "Well I thank you, who are you?"

"I will tell you in a minute, first could you show me your Super Saiyan power?"

Goku looks unaffected, but ponders, "So, you want me to become a Super Saiyan?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright...errrr..."

Goku clenches his teeth and a golden aura appears around him, his hair spikes up and ripples of energy pulse out of his body making the Z warriors baffled. "Whoa!! look at Goku! he's on fire!! how could be be that strong!!?"

Trunks looks impressed. "Wow, I forgot what it was like looking from the outside in."

Goku looks slightly annoyed, "So what is next, friend?"

Trunks smiles, "Now we will both be Super Saiyans."

 the air around Trunks seems to catch fire as his aura fires up in a similar manner as Goku, his hair in a near wild style as Goku, Goku seems baffled, "My, my, we are nearly the same..."

Trunks chuckles, "I have a favor to ask you Goku, I want to see your skill...first hand.."

Trunks pulls his sword out, much to the dismay of the Z warriors. "Ahh..."

Trunks swings the sword at Goku, but it is not blocked and Trunks stops near his face, he seems shocked at Goku's non attempt to block it. Trunks pulls the sword back his eyes tell of shock and wonder. "Why did you not block it?" Goku smiles, "I searched your feelings, I knew you would not touch me with it."

Trunks closes his eyes as if delt a a good hand. "Haha, well now I won't hold back, understand."

"Clearly."

Goku puts out his hand, his index finger extended outright. Goku's finger flashes with light and Trunks attacks. Goku blockes high as Trunks close in with a upper downward slash, they go at near super speeds. Trunks slashes are met with Goku's finger to block it. Trunks throws a final slash and Goku blocks it with fore, both the Saiyan's auras make a slight boom as both clash once more.

The three warriors look baffled, "Trunks is the fastes I know..."

"How could Trunks not land a slash?"

Trunks throws his sword out into the air and he powers down. The sword falls down and Trunks moves as it falls into the sheath on his back. Goku looks back at the other three with interest. "May I ask who you guys are?"

"Yes, but not here, come with us."

Goku and the four travel enough from the ears of the others.

"I think I can trust you Goku, My name is Trunks. I like my three friends here are from the future."

"You guys are from the Future?"

"Yes, My name is Trunks, the big one is Yujiro, she is Fira, and the one other their is Juro. We are all from the future. hear me out Goku, we come from twenty two years in the future, the world then is ravaged we are the only ones who try to fight for peace, two beings attacked and destroyed everything, me and my friends here are the only ones trying to stop them."

"What about the others, why don't they help you? what about me?"

"They were all killed fighting them, you die from a heart virus in four years, right when they attack."

Goku gulps, _"Whoa, what a lousy way to go, beat by a stupid virus...what is a virus_?..._no matter."_

"Who are they? are they Aliens?"

"No, they are two killer androids, they are ruthless even by Frieza standards. We came back to give you this information and this."

Trunks pulls out a purple vial and hands it to Goku.

"This is the antidote to your virus, I pray that it helps."

"You bet! it's purple! I bet it is grape flavor!"

Trunks smiles, "I now know I can trust you Goku..."

"Well could you tell me who you all are?"

"On one condition, you tell no one of our origins."

"Cross my heart."

Yujiro steps forward, "I am Yujiro, son of Raddiz."

Fira steps up, "I am Fira, Daughter of Toma and Fasha."

Juro is last, "I am Juro Son of Gohan and Volva."

Goku stands there, his mouth wide open and looking stunned...


	61. Traning Oaths

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Goku looks as if he was just slapped stupid. "You all...are sons and daughter to...them over thier?" Trunks quient motions for Goku to not point over to the group of Z warriors. "Please Goku, don't give any indication to what we are speaking of, please." Goku looks a bit overwhelmed. "Indic...what? So who are your parents?" Trunks blushes as he mutters a name. "Vegeta..."

"Ahh, Wow! Vegetas your daddy, huh? Cool! Vegeta is gona be a father!"

Trunks smiles and looks at the ground, "We will all be born in two years from now, except Juro, he will be born a few years after the Andriods attack."

Goku looks stunned, "oh yea, so did I know your mom, or have I yet to meet her?"

Trunks points, "She's right over thier--"

Goku falls straight on his back.

"AHAHAHA!!? Bulma's your mother!!?"

The group looks stunned, Vegeta becomes surprised.

"That guy lifted his finger and Kakarot fell down!!"

"Yea, what happened?"

Goku gets to his feet and dusts himself off.

"Well this a truly a day like no other, so what day do they attack?"

Trunks looks at his watch and pushes a few buttons. "Today three years from now." Goku smiles, "Ok, thank you Trunks, We will all be prepared."

"Thank you Goku, but please, I beg you not to say a word about us from the future before we are born."

Goku smiles a gentle one and places his hand on Trunk's shoulder, "You don't need to worry, I will not let you be unborn."

Trunks and the two warriors take flight into the air, Goku notices the one warrior standing their.

Juro, as he is know seems nervous and gulps a bit. "Ehh..hi grandpa..." Goku smiles and he takes a step to him and then wraps his arms around the warrior and juro does the same, his eyes slightly water up and they let go and juro takes off to the others. Goku smiles and shakes his head. "Man...how will I tell the others?.."

Goku begins walking toward the group but they fly towards him and meet him half way. "So, Kakarot, what did you to talk about and what was with that guy hugging you?" Goku immediately panics but he comes up with a good lie, "He lost his father in the future and he said I looked like him..." The buy it. Piccolo frowns and confronts Goku, "So, shall I tell everyone or will you do it?"

Goku looks horrified, "But, Piccolo...you heared?"

"My ears do more then frame my face, ya know."

"But..."

"Don't worry Goku, I won't say anything that would jeopardize they're sakes."

Piccolo retells the tale of the attack of the androids and the death of all but Gohan. Piccolo leaves out the bid of the childeren of the future, much to Goku's greatfulness. Piccolo finnshes the tale on a powerful note. "So I do not know about you, but I am going to train and be ready for this threat." Goku, Raddiz, Bardock, Toma and Gohan all agree that they will train also, the humans aslo make the oath.

Piccolo rasies his voice. "Alright, then we will meet back her in three years, on this day! Train hard or don't show up!"

Piccolo blasts off into the sky with that said, The Saiyans travel to a remote area far from people, the humans go back to Kami's lookout.

Vegeta takes off in his spaceship once more to train...

--

next chapter will be the longest of this story so far....


	62. Raddiz's dinner Date

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Goku and Bardock square off, Bardock and Goku fight in the air at great speed. Gohan and the others train at a slow pace compared to Goku and Bardock. Bardock lands a nice blow to Goku's chest, but he himself is rocked by a counter strike to his gut. "So, son, show me how I stake up against The super Saiyan!" Goku shakes his head. "Sorry father, no can do, I still have some trouble controlling my strength--"

Goku dodges a riot javelin from his father. "Don't treat me with softness! show me your power!!"

Goku shakes his head again, Bardock grows angry, "Do it!"

Goku looks down and then back to his father, "Alright..."

Goku's aura flares out as his body's muscular mass begins to slightly grow. "Haaaaaaaaa!!" Goku's hair stands on end, glowing golden. The ground around the others shake, Goku's eyes shift to green. Bardock puts his his defense. Goku dashes at his father, who throws a punch that goes right through him. "Haa!" Goku phases to Bardock's back and kicks him into the ground below, Bardock bursts from the ground and attacks Goku head on, Both his punches and kicks miss Goku. His son spins and hits a spinning backfist and nearly KOs his father, Bardock becomes angry.

"I can't be behind this much...no, NO! I won't except this!!!!!!!!"

Bardock's fists shake and his body begins to do the same, his aura bursts up and begins to take small bit of golden in it. Bardock's hair tries to stand up on end but he passes out from the stress...

Images fill Bardock's mind again, only this time they are far different, insted of images and quick flashes he sees a scene of the future...

--

"Trunks! Trunks, get back here!!!"

An aged bulma calls out to the man Bardock saw but did not meet a few months ago. "Trunks! Don't go!!" The young man flies out into the sky, his body becomes over whelmed by a golden aura. Yujiro and Fira walks out from behind Bulma, "Hey, Bulma, whats with trunks?"

"The Andriods killed Gohan..."

"WHAT!!?"

Bulma wipes a tear from her eye, "What do you mean they killed him? how did they?"

--

Bardock wakes from his stress induced sleep, he sees Goku and Gohan going at it now, only Goku not in his Super Saiyan form. Fasha sits next to Bardock as Toma and Raddiz fight, Bardock wonders about Fasha. "Hey Fasha, why aren't you training? you know I am alright..."

"Bardock...don't try and pretend you are the toughest Saiyan here..."

After a short time Bardock resumes Training with his son and grandson.

Bardock looks on and he quietly flies off into the distance...

---

Six months into the Saiyans training Piccolo joins them. Piccolo spars with Goku, both throw attacks and dodge the attacks, The Namekian fires his Masenko and Goku swats it away. Goku sways and weaves as Piccolo kicks in a massive flurry. Piccolo throws a hay maker and misses, he stumbles and falls to a knee. "Goku...you are too fast..." Piccolo gasps as he shows his near energy waste, but he looks up as Bardock flies into veiw and lands a few yards away from the two warriors.

"Hey Dad, haven't seen you in about four months, how is your training coming along?"

Bardock smiles "How about you come and find out Kakarot..?"

Goku smiles and he places his hands into his GI and pulls out a Sensu bean, "Take this if you get hurt more then inteneded, alright?"

Bardock throws the bean to Gohan and motions fro Goku to come on.

Goku charges at Bardock and throws a wild left hook, Bardock ducks and throws up a upper cut that shakes the ground and lifts Goku into the air much to everyones surprise. Bardock steps back and his front foot slightly hops up and down with his fists up around his face. "Come On Kakarot." Goku lands on his feet and rubs his lower jaw, "Hmm...that felt...good." Goku fires a blast at his father, who fires his own and both impact kicking up dust and dirt.

Goku powers up as his aura flares around him, Bardock does the same. Both collide fist to fist and knee to knee, shin to shin and forehead to forehead. Goku back flips up the side of a mountain and Bardock follows. Bardock fires small energy bolts after his son, ech narrowly missing him. Goku flips into the air and fires another blast, but Bardock dodges and lands a kick into Goku's back knocking him into the mountain.

Goku lands inside the mountian, inside it is hollow, Goku ponders quickly. _"Hmm...Dad has gotten much stronger sense last time...I can;t get one up on him...I know!!"_Goku powers up two orbs in both hands and they hover in place, Goku walks deeper into mountain and fires one out of the hole and it rockets toward Bardock. His father side steps the blast and he sees another wizz out of the mountain at him. "Whoa!!" Bardock dodges the next one and fires a energy beam into the mountain. The mountain explodes and lights up the area. Bardock looks around but is caught off guard.

"HAAAAAA!!" Goku appears out of no where and lands a very high impact double leg kick to Bardock's face throwing him into a far off mountain range. Bardock soars though th air, his leather jacket slightly tiers. Bardock's body makes a crater in the side of the mountain and he hangs there for a moment. Goku catches up a few moments afterward, Bardock looks up and his eyes show glee, his aura bursts up but this time in a golden color, his eyes become green and his hair stands up on end. Goku's mouth nearly drops as he sees a near mirror image of himself as a Super Saiyan.

"How...?"

Bardock tilts his head to the side, "Come now Kakarot, even you should know your old man still has plenty of tricks up his sleeve." Goku smiles and he powers up to his Super Saiyan form, Both engage in a battle the completely destroys the mountain range and both train together for the next three months almost non stop...

--

Vegeta stands in his space ship, the gravity at nearly two hundred the normal, his battered body shakes with pain as he slowly relizes he had over trained. The Prince has a vision, he sees both Goku and Trunks at a distance from him, He sees his body healed and he runs after the two, he reaches them. Both look down at him and power up to thier Super Saiyan status. Vegeta feels the power coming from both and powers up himself to his limit. Vegeta's attempt brings a smile to Trunk's face and both Goku and Trunks increase thier energy and blow Vegeta away. Vegeta gets up but sees the two quickly floating back into darkness, he tries to follow but is not quick enough. "No, FATHER!!!!"

Vegeta now sees a image of his father and he is reminded of his blood line.

"Vegeta...you are the Prince of Saiyans, in you runs the most purest of Saiyan blood, you may be the one to ascend to the Saiyan of Legend...the super Saiyan."

Vegeta wakes from his vision and sees Goku face for a moment.

"Ur..err...dam...DAMN YOU KAKAROT!!!!!" Vegeta's body s overcome with a golden aura, one that he was waiting for all his life...

--

Raddiz walks across West City, he takes a brake from Training to see what the city has to offer. "Hmm, I have been on this planet for almost two years and haven't..mingled with it's people..." Raddiz sees a poster on a wall and then looks around and sees people flocking to a small ring. Raddiz makes his way over and sees inside the ring two men fighting. One fights with a brawling style, one with a disciplined style. The Saiyan watches with interest as the man with the disciplined style completely outclasses the man without it.

The Brawler is tossed out of the ring and he stands up and offers the martial artist to fight him again.

"Come on! fight me!!"

The man smiles and closes his eyes.

"I beat you, you should quit while you are ahead."

The Brawler growls under his breath, Raddiz watches with amusment. The brawler sees a girl giggling at him, "What are you laughing at, huh broad!!?

"Hehehe, you loser!"

The brawler back hands her and she falls to the ground, blood slightly falls out her nose. "Ohhh..." Raddiz walks up to the Brawler and taps him on the shoulder. Raddiz who stands around six foot two, his face meets the man's chest. "What do you--" Raddiz lands a punch to the man's gut, he topples over as blood pours out of his mouth. "OHERRRRR!!!" Raddiz looks at the downed mand for a little while and looks to the woman, he lifts her up by offering his hand. "Are you alright?"

The woman wipes her nose and blushes as Raddiz askes her, "Yes, yes I am, thank you." The Marital arts man rushes to the two, "Are you alright Hitomi?!!?" Raddiz looks from the woman to the man, "Oh, is this..I'll leave." Raddiz turns to leave but the woman grabs his hand for a moment and lets go. "Oh no, this is my brother, Hiro..." Raddiz smiles as does he girl.

The woman blushes again, "May...I ask you your name?"

"R...Raddiz..."

"Raddiz? interesting name...mine is Hitomi..."

Raddiz begins to blush himself, Hiro sees this as his cue to leave, "I'll be at home ok Hitomi?" Hitomi nods and returns her attention to Raddiz. "Thank you Raddiz, you saved me, how can I repay you?" Raddiz gets a idea, but for a moment he hesitates from nervousness. "Well..." Raddiz places his hand in his pocket and realizes the money Bulma allowances to him and the others. "Well...umm..." Raddiz looks over her shoulder and sees a diner near by. "I guess you could...let me take you to dinner."


	63. Training Phase

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

The Beautiful girl winces at the mention of dinner and she has a playful smile. "Ohh, I am sorry, I'll have to take a rain check, some other time maybe...?" Raddiz nods and he rises into the air much to the shock and awe of all the people and the woman around him.

--

Bardock and Toma spar as Goku sits with his son Gohan and explains where he was for that year.

"You see Gohan, when I was on planet Namek and it was about to explode I was desperate for a way off. I went to Frieza's space ship but it would not start. The Ship was too badly damaged to take off. I though I was a goner, but as the final seconds of the planet were playing out I found Vegeta's space pod flying around in the debris. I jumped into the ship and just punched any button around me. I cut it close son, I could hear the roar of the explosion of the planet..."

Gohan watches with excitement and wonder from the tale of his father's near face with death.

"When I punched in the travel codes I had no idea where I was headed, but when I awoke I found myself on a planet with a strange people, I was on the planet Yardrad. they had some really useful and powerful techniques, they wern't very strong but they had the skills."

Gohan smiles, "So dad, what kind of techniques can you show us??" Bardock and Toma drop in from the sky and agree. "Come on Kakarot what new moves have you got for us?" Goku smiles. "Alright, I'll show you It's call the instant transmission!" Goku looks proud with the move but Toma and Bardock's mouths hang open. "What the...?" Gohan seems to have trouble pronouncing it. "The...instant...what?"

"Instant Transmission! It's the only whay to travel!!"

Toma looks impressed, but Bardock looks sceptical. "So what, is it like super speed or something?"

Goku shakes his head, "No Father, I'll show you...grab on!" Toma, Bardock and Gohan grab onto Goku's GI and the Saiyan places his two fingers on his forehead. "3,2,1,0!" Goku and the group appear inside Bulma's lab, startling the woman. "WAahahhaaa!!!! Goku!!!! You shouldn't scare a Pregnant woman!!!!!!!" Goku looks dumbstruck but remembers what Trunks told him.

_"I will be born in about a year..."_

Goku regains his smile. "So Bulma, is it Yamcha's?" Goku says this with a sly smile, Bulma smiles herself. "No, I broke up with him long ago, you won't guess who's it is..."  
Goku whispers a word. "Vegeta..." Bulma hears this and goes ape, "WHAAAAAAA!!!? GOKU!! HOW DID YOU KNOW!!!!?" Goku smiles and runs out the door. "Lucky Guess Bulma! hahaha!!"

--

Raddiz travels through the air, his heart punds in his chest. _"That girl...what has she done to me?...I feel...strange..." _Raddiz begins to sense a power near him, he had practiced for over two months to perfect his senses. "Who is that?" Raddiz speeds up and finds Vegeta flying in his direction. "Hmmm, Vegeta!"

--

Goku makes it out the door and sees Piccolo hovering over the building, Goku floats up to him.

"Hey Piccolo, what are you doing here?"

"I though you were going to train for the two killer androids that will be here in at leas a year, but no more then two!!"

Goku looks at the floor, he remembers the two androids and his lethal heart virus. "Piccolo...hold my shoulder." Piccolo's face shows a confusion but he does so. They both teleport to a location that Piccolo remembers as if in a dream. "Goku...is this-"

"Yes Piccolo, this is where Master Roshi fought your father, King Piccolo.

The namekian's teeth clench at the mention of that name. "Goku...lets go."

The Saiyan nods, Piccolo lifts his weighted down shoulder pads and his weighted turban and drops them, they make a foot deep impression in the ground. Goku jumps into the air, Piccolo does the same. Both clash as they pass each other. The do it again only this time they lash out in a Furies attack. Piccolo's punches are blocked by Goku's and Goku's by Piccolo's. Both throw out a kick with all their might. Both create a shock wave and the ground shakes.

--

Raddiz stops Vegeta, but before anything can be said the both feel a power coming from the north. "What is that?"

"Kakarot?!"

Both Saiyans race to the sight of the battle.

Raddiz notices Vegeta's lack of Saiyan armor but he says nothing.

--

Goku and Piccolo clasp each other's hands in a test of strength, both grunt and holler as both try to out power the other. "RAAAWWWWW!!!! ERAAHHHHH!!!!!" Goku pulls Piccolo close and hits him with a knee. Piccolo head butts Goku nearly at the same time. Both are sent back. The both leap into the air again, they meet in battle once more. Goku lands a straight punch to Piccolo's gut, the Namekian throws a clawed strike to the Saiyan's jaw. Both rock each other.

Both stare down for a few moments, both of their auras appear around them. Both phases out as shock waves engulf the land.

Raddiz and Vegeta make it to a few miles from the battle sight, they both have a intention to see what all he ruckus is all about. "Vegeta, it might be Kakarot and my father training..."

"I doubt it Raddiz, your father would not train at this intensity..."


	64. The Andriods

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Raddiz and Vegeta close in to the power struggle, both eager to find out what and who is out putting all the energy. Vegeta and Raddiz soar over a small mountain and find Goku and Piccolo struggling with each other in a powerful match. Raddiz looks at Goku's face and sees determination, Vegeta sees Piccolo's eyes and sees a passionate fire. Goku and Piccolo pay no heed to the twos arrivel, they continue at their same pace. "HAA!!"

Goku lets out a invisable energy ripple and it sends Piccolo into the ground. A golden energy blast erupts from the ground and lights up the sky, it flies into Goku, who catches it. Piccolo charges from the ground into Goku. Both throw attack after attack. Goku throws a powerful set of punches, Piccolo catches them and counters landing a elbow to Goku's chest. Goku plummets but stops himself, he sees Piccolo charging up a Masenko, Goku places his hands together, a blue energy builds. "Kaaaaa....Meeeee....Haaaaaaa.....Meeeeee...HAAAAA!!!!"

"MASENKO-HAAA!!!!"

Both energy waves collied, both are equal and both explode as they impact each other.

Raddiz feels the fire burn in his heart and he gets pumped. "Come on Vegeta, lets get to training!!" Before Vegeta can protest Raddiz charges into the fray, it now had become a triple threat. "I'm Coming Kakarot!!! Piccolo!!! come on!!!"

Both Piccolo and Goku still go at it, but Raddiz interjects himself, Both dodge his attack. Piccolo throws a solid right but Raddiz ducks and it nearly hits Goku. Both wildly attack each other, not being random, but in a graceful battle of skill. Piccolo kicks Raddiz in the back of the head, Raddiz flips and lands a knee to Piccolo's gut. Goku grabs Raddiz by the shoulders and rams his fist into his older brother's back.

Vegeta powers up and flies away, his royal pride keeps him training alone.

--

Bardock, Toma and Gohan fly toward the power struggle as Raddiz did, but the power had gotten bigger.

"Grandpa, what do you think it could be?"

"No idea Gohan, it is too early for the androids and plus they won't have energy to sense..." They see Vegeta pass by them but they pay no attention to the stubborn royal pain. The reach the source and find the triple threat battle and soon they are drawn into it, the triple threat had suddenly become a battle royal. Piccolo trades blows with Toma, Raddiz is in a power struggle with Bardock and Gohan dodges blows from his father.

The group trains like this for the next two years...

---

On the day the Androids appear....

Goku wakes Gohan up from his sweet dreams, Goku was proud of his son, he was thousands of time stronger then when he was younger. Goku himself felt much stronger then ever. Gohan stirs and finds himself being carried. "ummm....dad, whats going on?" Goku continues to fly, he waits for Gohan to become more aware and awake. "Gohan remember? this is the day the--"

"Thats right!! the Andriods!!"

Goku smiles as they come upon a rocky mountain over looking Ginger town, the place they all decided would be the better place to all meet up. Goku and Gohan wait for about 20 minutes before Krillin and Yamcha show up. "Hey Goku, you look much stronger!"

"Thanks Krillin, you look like you are ten times stronger then I last saw you."

Krilliun chuckles and flexes his little arms. About a half hour later Toma and Goku show up, Fasha shortly behind them, Fasha carries a child, but to everyone, except Goku's surprise. Fasha introduces a little girl. "This is...my Daughter, her name is--"

"Fira, right?"

Fasha looks shocked and surprised at Goku's guess. "Yes, how did you know Kakarot?"

Goku chuckles and makes the motion of locking his lips and throwing away the key.

Krillin and Yamcha looked shocked, "So who is the father?"

Toma places his hand in the air, "Present."

The two humans nearly faint at the thought.

Bulma comes into view in her plane and lands near the group, she takes Fira with Trunks and leaves the area.

Goku has the group Gather, but Piccolo comes into View. "Alright every one, today we are going to fight a enermy that we can not sense, and they are ruthlessly strong, I don't want to see anyone--"

BOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A large explosion in Ginger town catches the whole groups attention, Inside the city a duo stands in the fires of a car pile-up, one stands short with a pudgy face and snow white skin, a pointy hat. The other stands tall and is very aged, his had as the Red ribbon army symbol on it and he has long bushy white hair. Goku and the others jet to the flames but no one is around but screaming people.

"Errgh, they are here! Spread out and search for them!!" Piccolo orders to every one.

Krillin and Gohan go down town, Toma, Raddiz and Fasha check in the metro area, Goku and Bardock check the neighborhoods. Yamcha stays out in the open and has the people around him get out of the city. Two people approach him from behind, he turns to them and tells them they should be careful. "Their are two killers on the lose, you should watch it." the aged one looks him in the eyes and shows no emotion, which is strange to Yamcha. "Oh thank you, we will, Yamcha."

Yamcha looks down and sees his hand open up and suddenly bolt up to his mouth and clench down with power he never felt before. Yamcha immediately feels the energy and life being drawn out of him. Yamcha tries to fight out of the andriods grip but he can't budge. "To fight is futile." Yamcha's eyes begin to go white, he is helpless. _"Goku!! Gohan!! Krillin!! Anyone, Help!!!!"_ Yamcha's hand goes limp and it falls...


	65. Chest pains

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Yamcha's face slightly shakes as his nerves become shocked from all his energy being drawn out. The aged Android continues to draw out his energy. "You are a fool, but I thank you for this donation." The android says this as if it were some sick twisted humor of a sort.

In the Metro area Goku begins to feel Yamcha's energy hitting he floor. "Oh no! Yamcha!"

Krillin and Gohan, who are down town feel it as well. "Yamcha is in trouble, common Krillin!!"

Yamcha continues to shake, but the Android lets him go and he falls to the ground, he feels numb and feels close to death. Krillin and Gohan come from the sky and land in front of Yamcha in defense mode. The pudgy white android speaks with a high pitched mechanical voice. "Subjects aquired, Gohan and Krillin, Threat level moderate-low." The old Android turns his attention to the human and hybrid. "Yes 19, they will pose little threat to us, but they will give us a increase in your power."

Krillin turns and mends to the near dead Yamcha, "Here yamcha, take it, its a senzu bean."

Gohan looks back and then to the androids. "Which one of you did that to Yamcha?" The pudgy android looks to the aged one. Gohan phases to within inches of the android, he quickly kicks the android into a concrete wall and the pudgy one tries to grab him but is too slow. Gohan gets back to Krillin. 19 looks to the aged one. "20, are functioning?" 20 pulls himself from the rubble and he nods. "My calculations must be off, Gohan should not be this strong..."

Suddenly the other four Saiyans and Namekian drop out of the sky. android 20 scans them.

"Piccolo, Threat level : Moderate."

"Fahsa, Threat level : Moderate-low."

"Toma, Threat level : Moderate."

"Raddiz, Threat level : Moderate-high."

"Bardock, Threat level : High."

"Goku, Threat level : High"

Goku, Bardock and Toma stand in front of the androids blocking Yamcha. "So, you are the androids who nearly killed Yamcha, well no more!"

20 turns it's head looking at all the warriors. "I find it suprising that you would know that we are androids, but I find it more intreging that yu would anticipate our arrival here. Tell me, how did you know?"

Piccolo grunst with anger. "If your so tough, make us tell you!!" The android is silent for a short time, "Very well." the five warriors take a fighting stance, Goku looks around as the androids slwoly walk toward them, "Toma, Father, there are too many people here, we must lead them out of the city."

"Yes."

Goku looks up and sees android 20, "Yes, it is crowded here....and many people could get in our way...I will see to it that they do not..." Goku's eyes widen as lasers fire from the android's eyes, nearly half the city is ingulfed in fire in under a few seconds. Goku jumps at the Android, "NNNOOOOO!!!" He lands a strong punch to it's jaw making it step back. The hat on it's head tumbles off and reveals a brain under neath. "Leave these people out of this!!!!"

Android 19 chuckles a evil mechanical one, "There are no people left." This only adds more fuel to Goku's anger.

"....Very well show us the place you wish to take us."

They all jet into the air, The fly for a small ways and then suddenly #20 drops down, "You have lead us far enough." The all drop down, Goku seems short of breath. "Before we start, I want to know something..."

Android 20 looks at Goku with question, "What it it?"

"Are...you Dr. Gero?"

"Yes...and no, I indeed have Dr. Gero's brain, but I am a Android, I keep his thoughts and memories alive, But I am not the Doctor."

"Well, shall we get started!!? ERRRGHHHHH!!!"

Goku's body mass increases, he is over taken by a golden aura. His yells echo across the land. Goku became a Super Saiyan. "Now, lets go!!"

"#19 can more then match you as you will see."

19 nods twice, Goku smiles, "Alright, common!" Goku charges, running at full speed on the ground, he reaches the android and he flips over it. Goku blocks a mule kick from the android and leg sweeps the robot, he kicks it into the air and follows it. 19 phases out and hids behind a rocky ledge, he fires a energy blast that Goku dodges. 19 looks up and sees Goku phasing in and out while charging him, he looses sight of Goku. The Super Saiyan appears behind him and drives his elbow into the Android's back, he shoots energy out of it and sends 19 into a small mountain.

Goku takes his eyes off 19 and looks at Gero with a death stare, Gero looks shocked beyond all reason.

19 charges out of the rubble and tries to strike Goku with it's head, Goku stretches out his arm and stops the advance of the Android, he kicks it into the air. Goku's breaths are heavier now.

Bardock and the others look concerned, "Kakarot, whats wrong with him?"

Goku holds his chest for a moment but fights on, 19 attacks but misses Goku, the Saiyan knocks the robot down to the ground again. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!!!!" Goku fires his best move, but 19 places it's hand out and the energy is absorbed into it. Goku falls to his knees from pain out of nowhere. "Argghhhhhhh....." 19 takes this time and lands on Goku's back and pins him. "Now, I will have all your energy..." It places it's hand on Goku's throat, choking him and draining him, he drops from his Super Saiyan form. "erhhhhh..."

19 chuckles but is knocked off Goku by a swift kick. "Nobody kills Kakarot while I'm around. Destiny has reserved that pleasure for me."


	66. Fear

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

19's face drags across the rocky floor as the kick from the Saiyan prince leaves it's mark. 19 flips into the air on one hand, Vegeta lands with a soft thud. Goku slightly shakes with pain, Vegeta looks down at his nearly defeated rival. "Kakarot..." Vegeta grips Goku's GI and throws him back to the group. "ERRR, Android!! Kakarot's death will be at MY hands, no one else, that is my destiny!! none will deprive me from it!!"

19 looks from Vegeta back to Gero, "20, I request to deal with Vegeta." Gero seems irritated, "You are getting greedy 19, you already nearly drained Goku of his energy...very well, but don't play around!" 19 nods twice and faces Vegeta, who smiles his infamous grin. "I was watching your battle with Kakarot, so I witnessed your energy stealing technique, oh well if I can not blast you away I will have to just pound you into a pulp that's all.

19 chuckles, "You may know some of my moves, but I know all of yours Vegeta, yes Dr. Gero studied you very carefully..."

"Really? all my moves? then why were you and that old cook so surprised when Kakarot transformed into a Super Saiyan? I'll tell you why, because your data is flawed, you never saw our battles in space, your bone head creator picked a fine chapter to leave out of your memory bank!"

"Tell me...pork boy, does a android like yourself ever experience fear!!!?"

Vegeta's body begins to shakes as if straining veins pop out on his forehead, he clenches his fists Vegeta's eyes begin to shift colors. The ground around the prince begins to push away becoming a Crater. Vegeta's hair fades to golden to black many times. Light fires from his body and he yells out in the distance, his body becomes lightened up from a Golden aura.

Gero's eyes widen, "Not him too!!"

Vegeta's energy pushes android 19 back, it stumbles to it's feet. Vegeta slowly walks out of the crater his transformation created. "Afraid not, there is more then one way to reach the goal, The sleeper has awaken! I am the Prince of Saiyans once again!!!"

Gero grows bored, "Enough of this nonsense, fool, you may have become a super saiyan but your powers are no where near enough to stop us, 19 will show you."

the android's eyes widen, violet lasers fire out of them, they strike the ground at Vegeta's feet. 19 travels through the ground to behind Vegeta, he fires his lasers again, they seem to strike Vegeta this time kicking up more dirt and dust. Vegeta stands in the crater unaffected. "Hehehe..." 19 begins to laugh viciously and charges Vegeta, he lands a solid blow to his face. Vegeta smiles, "As I though, you are nothing!!!! silly robot, your brain must be gone, you have no chance!!"

19 begins to step back as if nervous, "Fresh out of the factroy with no warranty and already broken..."

Vegeta stakes two small steps to the robot, he simply lifts his right leg then suddenly he drives it nearly through the android. 19's body courses with pain. "GAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Vegeta hits his elbow across the side of the robot's head sending it dragging across the ground. Gero is shocked and confused at the same time. Vegeta walks over to the downed robot, "My, my, what do we have here? The Ultimate Tub of Lard Bucket of Bolts!!!"

19 jumps up and tries to spear Vegeta, but he falls back and lifts both his legs and shoots the android into the sky. 19 stops it's self and looks for Vegeta, who phases in front of it. "So, are you afraid at all??" the android throws a fury of blows but Vegeta dodges them with ease. The Saiyan throws his own blow and it lands square in the android's jaw.

The punch sends the robot into the ground making a large hole in the rocky ground. Vegeta lands in the hole and stands over the robot, "Hmp, dead already? pitty..." 19 plays possem, it grabs Vegeta by the hands and begins to laugh, "Ha ha ha, I've got you now, and soon I will have all your energy." Vegeta seems unafraid, "Is that so?"

"Yes, untill I have your energy, I will never let go!"

"Haha, never can be a long time...anrdoid!!!!"

Vegeta drives his feet into the android's face and begins to push him back. The android struggles to hold on, but still holds Vegeta. "I admit, I am impressed, but I am not through yet!! HAAAAA!!!" Vegeta's aura pops back up and the android's hands begin to come off, "I will never--never let go!!"

"THATS THE SPIRIT!!!! NEVER SAY DIE!!!" Vegeta pulls the hands off the android who grows horrified and it tries to climb out of the hole and runs off. Vegeta rises out of the hole and powers himself up. Gero has seen enough, "Stop, Enough!!!!" Vegeta spits at it, "It is enough because you are losing! you have come to destroy us!!" Gero quites himself.

Vegeta focuses on the fleeing robot. "HAAA! TAKE THIS!! A LITTLE GOIGN AWAY PREASENT FOR YOU!!! HAHAHA!!!"

19 runs as fast as it can, "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!"

The energy ball races after the android and strikes it, a large explosion covers the horizion, a mushroom cloud exposes the explosion site, The head of the android flops to Gero's feet. "Errr, no, I must reach my lab...I must awaken...them..." Vegeta lands and faces Gero, "Care to dance old man!!?" Gero launches a bright energy bll into the ground, the flash momentaraly blinds all in the area. "Err, coward!!!"

Piccolo is the first that can see again, "Err, no he escaped! we must find him!!!"


	67. Rising Horror

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Gero hops from rocky pillar to rocky pillar, he travels to his secret lab. "Errrrr! 19 was destroyed that easy, well I will just have to unleash 17 and 18" Gero still feels disgusted at 19's performance against Goku, "How could Goku fare that well against 19?" Gero continues to make his way towards his lab, hoping non follow him, he is wrong.

Piccolo and Gohan begin to search for the android, "So this is why he wanted this area, for the cover..." Piccolo looks around scanning the area. Gohan feels a deep anger in his soul for the android, his power level spikes to a level that gains Piccolo's attention. "Gohan, don't do anything that you or I will regret. Gohan nods and he speeds off to look for the android.

Piccolo continues to look around, unknowing that the Android is near by. Gero hides in a crack in the rocky cliffs, his scanner goes off. "Piccolo detected in the area." Gero sticks his head out and finds Piccolo's back turned, _"Just what I have been wating for!" _Piccolo's head turns right to left looking for any signs of the robot. "Errrr, this would be better if I could sense them..."

Gero inches out of the cave and towards Piccolo. _"This will increase my power many folds..." _Piccolo feels a hand being forced over his mouth and energy being drawn, he struggles for a few moments but his strength leaves him and he goes limp, same as Yamcha. Gero chuckles as he feels power serge through his body. "Ahh, this is invigorating!" Piccolo tries to call for help but his power has been drawn so much that that can't happen.

Gohan, not too far away, feels the drop in Picolo's power. "He's got him!!" Gohan dashes towards Piccolo's loaction, as does Bardock and Vegeta.

Piccolo begins to sweat as his energy gets very low. _"Uhh....help...someone...." _Gero begins to laugh as Piccolo's eyes go white. "Yes, one down--" Gohan lands a strong strike to the back of Gero's head, knocking off his hat once more. Gero's gripe is lost on Piccolo and Gohan catches him. "Piccolo! Piccolo!!" Gohan pulls out a senzu bean and places it in his mouth. "Chew!"

Piccolo does and he swallows and his power is restored. "Raaa, thank you Gohan..." Gohan nods and continues to stare at the robot. Vegeta and all come out of nowhere and Gero begins to panic. "Errrgh, what now!!? Piccolo's power has increased my power, but I am no match for all of them..." Vegeta smiles, "Well, shall we dance now old man!?" Piccolo objects.

"No Vegeta, I have a score to settle, stay out of this, if he gets me he's all yours."

Vegeta seems sceptical, "I don't care fi you want to get hurt, I don't even care if you get yourself killed. BUT I do care if he manages to get more of your energy, so make sure he does not get more."

Piccolo agrees, he looks over at Gero who looks happy. "Ahh, but I will make sure it happens...this is my chance..."

Piccolo appears to phase out and then into Gero, he lands a strong punch that sends Gero into the ground. Piccolo looks at the ground as Gero struggles to his feet. "Err, I will get your energy!" Gero charges at Piccolo, who side steps him and grabs the back of Gero's head. The Android tries to brake free, but Piccolo's hand strength is too much. The Namekian pulls Gero's head back and drives his knee into the back of Gero's head. "Ahh!" Piccolo throws a round-house kick and knocks Gero back again. Gero flips and charges Piccolo again and streches out his hand.

Piccolo catches the hand just inches from his mouth, Gero struggles to inches his hand to Piccolo's mouth but does so in vain. "Haa, so this is your energy absorbing hand huh?" Piccolo crushes Gero's hand from the wrist up and rips it off horrifying Gero to no end. "NOO!!!!" Gero watches as sparks and wires jolt all over his wrist. Piccolo is going in for the kill when in the distance a figure aproches. "What is that? that power!"

Gero sees a young man fly into veiw, the man has purple hair and a sword on his back with a jacket that says Caps. Corp.

"It's Trunks!"

Trunks stops as he is a few yards from Piccolo and the others, Vegeta looks stupified. _"What?! how odd, he has the same name as my son! how odd--wait a minute!! he's from the future!! he is MY son!!!"_

Trunks looks straight at the android with a confused and horrified look. "That is...NOT the same android from my time!" Picoolo looks back and sees Gero running and gives chase. Gero fires a volley of weak energy blasts that piccolo swats away with ease. Gero fires the same flash from earlier that blinds them for a few moments and he slips away. Piccolo, again, is the first one to see. "No!! He got away again!"

Trunks looks around and he looks to his watch on his wrist. "I have the location of Dr. Gero's lab here in my GPS navigation, butn we will have to wait until he powers up his lab..."

"Why!!?"

"Because my gps will only go off in this time if his lab is running and using power."

--

Gero makes it to his lab in a hurry, his robot body pushed to the limit, he finds a shaft leading down under ground. "Those rechead fools!! they think they can do this to me?? ME!!? the greatest mind this world has ever known!!?" Gero comes to a door, a light scan his body and speaks "Welcome Dr. Gero." The Android floats over to a table with two tubes with two people inside. "Arise 17 and 18!! arise and destroy Goku!!!"


	68. Regrouping

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Trunks follows slowly with the others as the confusion over takes his mind. "How?? They were completely different! this is not the way the world is in my time..." They all travel towards the way Gero fled, "ER! that coward!!" Piccolo is disgusted ay Gero's way of deception. Trunks' GPS clicks on and he takes notice. "Oh, Gero has powered up his lab! it's this way!!" Trunks flies off in a direction in a diagonal way towards the lab. Vegeta's mind goes at one hundred miles an hour.

"He is my son, why did Kakarot not bother to tell me!!?"

--

At Kami house, Goku lays in a deep sleep, the side of his mouth has a small purple stream run down his mouth from the vaccine being given to him. Toma and Raddiz watch over him, his brother hovers over the house in anticipation for the threat he knows wishes to come for his brother. Toma looks out the window and speaks to Raddiz. "You know that they will come for Goku, and we will be the only ones to stopr them if the other's fail..."

Raddiz seems to ignore Toma's warnings. _"Just let them TRY to get past me to get to my little brother..."_

The Saiyan spikes his power level a little bit, but her feels three different powers and sees three different people aproching from a distance....

--

Gero madly scrambles to push different buttons as twin jets of steam pour from the tubes contaning his androids. "Arise 17!! Arise 18!! do my bidding!! go and destroy the one named Goku!!"

17, a black haired pretty boy with a red scarf and a black shirt looks plainly at the doctor. 18, a near twin of 17, only a knock-out beauty blonde, also looks at Gero. 17 looks around as does 18. the pair sees another tube laying on the ground, it has the numbers 16 on the side. "Making another model, Dr?" Gero steps forward, "Yes, but do not touch it--" 17 takes a step towards Gero. The doctor feels a hand go through his chest, blood and metal go every where. "URG! you caon't kill me!! I made you!!!!!!!" 17 mearly chops his head off with his hand, Gero's life ends right there. "You were always too arrogant Gero..."

--

Trunks and Vegeta make it to the lab slightly sooner then the others, they drop down the shaft to a tunnel. Father and son walk the tunnel until they are met by two heavy metal doors. "So, _son, _is this th--" Vegeta is cut off as the doors blast into peices, Vegeta covers his face from the shrap metal and dirt, Tunks looks into the blasted doors. "Oh...." Trunks sees the two faces he wished never to see again. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Trunks powers up to a Super Saiyan and places his wrists together, wrist to wrist and fires his energy full power.

The energy destroys the entire area, Trunks and Vegeta burst from the ground "Was that REALY needed boy!!!?" Trunks pays Vgeta no attention, his eyes scan the rubble for any signes of the killer Androids. "Are they..." Trunks' is answered as 17 and 18 push the rubble off them with no effort. "Man, what do you think got his pissy meter to rupture?" 17 looks over at 18, who lifts some more rubble of of another tube. 18 points at the big white letters on the side spelling sixteen. "Should we wake him?" 17 nods. 18 forces the tube open and jets of steam pour out.

A giant man sits up, his appearance is muscular and bulky. 16 stands well over seven feet tall, his clothes are a light green color. "Model 16 activated. where is Dr. Gero?" 17 and 18 look at each other, "He is taking a vacation 16, he will be back later." 16's eyes seems to click on and off as he scans the area. "Under stood." 16 takes the simplest answers from the two, it sickens Trunks. "There is another android!!?"

--

The three objects soon become clear to Raddiz, they are the four that came with Trunks a few years ago. "How is Goku doing?" Yujiro, Juro and Fira all look into the window as they see Goku laying still, the only signs of life within his body is is breathing. "Have the Androids been activated yet?" Toma shakes his head, "I do not know, after Kakarot, or as you call him Goku, he collapsed after a hard fight with the android. Raddiz and I grabbed him and booked it towards here where the antidote was." Yujiro looks in a direction he feels two large powers. "Juro, Fira, stay here."

With that said Yujiro places his index and middle finger on his forehead and he vanishes from sight...

--

Vegeta stands on a empty road staring down the androids, 18 flicks her hair and chuckles. "Hehe, so are you going to just stand there, or are you going to do somthing?" Vegeta powers up, "I am going to turn you into something more convent, like a oven or toaster!" 18 smiles, "You are all talk and no action then." Vegeta chuckles and 18 charges, they clash fists and seem evenly matched. Trunks opts to enter the fray but he sees Yujiro come out of thin air. "Wha??"

Yujiro places a finger to his lips. "Remember, before Gohan was killed he showed me his Instant transmisson that goku taught him?" Trunks nods and continues to watch his father fight. 18 backs Vegeta up to a rocky wall, she throws a strong kick that misses Vegeta but goes nearly through the rocky cliff. Vegeta grabs her leg and ulls it out and thros her into the tip of the cliff. Her back goes through the cliff and her clothes become slightly dirty. "for you sake, you better be stronger." Vegeta spits and powers up a little more. 18 smiles, _"I just might need to raise my power to full."_Vegeta lands a flying kick to 18's shoulder, seeing the female cyborg flipping into the air.

"You are slow android! this will..What!!?" 18 takes off in a side ways direction much to Vegeta's confusion. "ERR, Take this!!" Vegeta fires small energy balls that 18 swats away and stops fleeing. Vegeta jumps at her and throws a furry of blows that the woman easily swats away. Vegeta lands a solid punch that has no effect on her whats so ever and dumb founds him. "ERRGHH!!!" Vegeta fires a strong energy beam that 18 catches and throws away. "ERR, Now! be a good little robot and do not move!!!!" Vegeta places his right hand out, palm facing the android. "BIGGGGG BANGGG ATTAACKKK!!!!!!!" the Saiyan fires his signature move and a very large energy ball eurupts from his palm and flies towards 18.

The female android stands still and the ball lands on her, at the last minute she places her hands out and catches the ball, she struggles with the ball a little. Vegeta fires another energy ball into it and it explodes on her, the blast nearly pushes 17 back a little bit. Yujiro and Trunks watches as Bardock floats in the air and watches from a far. The explosion black every thing from few for around ten seconds as every thing goes white. Vegeta grins but his victory is short lived as 18 stands tall, her hands only slightly crisped and clothes runied. "Nice try Vegeta, but it should go like this."

18's movment is like a flash to Vegeta, she jumps at him and lands a bone crushing kick that brakes his arm in half. Vegeta's eyes go wide with disbelief for a few moments then the pain sets in. "Ah..ah...ah..." Vegeta tries to resist the pain, but he can not, he drops to his knees and cries out. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks' eyes water up as his emotions begin to over take his reason. Yujiro holds him in place. Vegeta fires a blast of energy with his working arm, 18 hops over it and mocks Vegeta. "Oh, did that hurt? Hahahaa!!!!"

Trunks has had enough, "Err!!" Trunks transforms and rushes to his father's aid. "FATHER!!!!!!!!" Trunka pulls his sword out and charges. 17 gets ready to fight. Trunks slashes down with his sword, the blow shatters a part of the blade on 18's elbow. it barley has a effect on her. The woman chuckles as 17 appears behind Trunks and chops him in his back. "Ah!" Trunks drops to his knees. "URGH! They are stronger then before...." Trunks sees his father laying on his back holding his arm. "Father..." 17 goes to do a killing blow, "Alright, that is enough!" 17 looks up and sees Bardock. "You must be Goku..."

Bardock smiles and shakes his head. "Nope, guess again!" Bardock powers up to a Super Saiyan. 18 shakes her head, "This again? did you not just see what I did to him??" She points at the fallen Vegeta. "Yea, I seen, but I now know how strong you are, I can take you." 18 smiles a seductive grin. "Oh can you now?" Bardock nods and he looks voer her shoulder as Yujiro grabs Trunks and Vegeta. 17 notices and he fires a blast at them, Yujiro dodges and transmits back to Kami house. 18 looks back at Bardock, "You have no one here to help when I kill you."

Bardock charges her, "I need no help!!!" Bardock throws a punch, but 18 leaps into the air and fires a volley of energy that engulfs the area, she smiles but stops when Bardock appears above her. Bardock lands a strong punch, it has more of a effect on her then Vegeta's did but not by much. 18 is caught off guard and Bardock unleashes a fury of kicks to her back and chest. 18 grabs a hold of one of his kicks and throws it off her. Bardock smiles as Yujiro appears behind him and the big guy grabs his shoulder, 17 charges to stop them but Bardock fires a wide arc beam that engulfs the android and sends it into the ground. "See ya later!!" Bardock disappears with Yujiro back to Kami house.

Bardock drops on his butt in front of every one at Kami house, "Woo, I think I used up all the luck left in my life right there..."


	69. A New Threat

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Yujiro looks around the house and then returns to the room Goku sleeps. "How long do you think he will be out for Trunks?" Vegeta's son shakes his head, "I do not know Yujiro, maybe another week, it depends on him..." The Room goes silent, his son hides his face in the blanket that covers his father and silently cries slightly. Bardock stands out side, his feet a few inches deep in the ever flowing tide. "Those androids were able to handle all of us with ease..."

Bardock looks into the sky, he sees a green dot flying across the sky, Piccolo journeys to the lookout. "What is Piccolo up to??"

Bardock stealthily follows the Namekian, he follows at a distance and they reach the look out after a few minutes. Piccolo drops onto the lookout and looks around, Bardock peeks his head over the side just enough so he could get a picture of it all. "Kami! KAMI!!" Piccolo shouts out for the aged Namekian. "Kami! come out!" The guardian of the Earth slowly walks out to face Piccolo, they both stare at each other for the longest of times.

Bardock almost grows bored but then Piccolo speaks. "You...must know..." Kami's face brakes up in a smile. "I must know why you are here? yes, I do, but do you truly know what you want, son?" Piccolo looks down and then he yells for almost no reason. "Do not play mind games with me old man! I know why I am here, but it must of been another of my mistakes to come here!"

Piccolo turns to leave, but is stopped by Kami's laughter. "Hahaha, Piccolo, you have grown so much after a few years..." Piccolo looks at the ground again and closes his eyes and smiles for once. "Yea, I guess I get that from you huh?" Kami gets to the point, "Piccolo, I know what you saw, the Androids are far to powerful for you..on your own." Piccolo shakes his head. "I have Daz and Nail with--"

"Yes, but with me, you will become _whole_ again, our _original _power restored..."

Bardock is shocked, he had no idea that Piccolo and Kami where two halves of a whole.

Piccolo stares at Kami again. "So...is that a offer?" Kami almost nods, but Mr. Popo comes out of no where to plead. "Please Kami, don't do it, I beg you." Kami chuckles and places a hand on Popo's shoulder. "You have served me well Popo, I thank you my Friend...but Piccolo needs my help, I will do it." Piccolo steps forward and offers his terms. "We will use my body and personality!" Kami nods. Piccolo places his hand on Kami's chest. "Haaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" A pure white aura comes over Kami, his body becomes a raging inferno as it seems, his body disappears into a aura over Piccolo.

Bardock sees Popo begin to sulk over inside the palace of the look out, he creeps over to Popo. "Hey, Popo." The genie is startled, but quickly regains his composure. "You...(sniff) must, must be Bardock...?" The Saiyan nods. "Yes, I remember hearing of a place one could train for a years worth in one day..." Popo's eyes light up a bit, "Yes, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

--

Nearly on the other side of the globe...

Android 17 and 18, along with the near silent 16 walks along a road almost as if aimless. "I do not understand, we could get to the target much faster if we flew." 16 is straight and to the point, but 17 seems almost non interested with his hands behind his head holding it up. "Hmm? Target?...oh yea, Goku, right, but where is your sense of adventure 16?" 16 tries to understand the word. "Adventure....the word does not compute." 17 waves the giant off. "You are soooo lame..."

--

Bardock steps through a set of doors and is presented to a vast open space of whiteness. Bardock whistles and the sound goes on for a little while before he turns back to Popo, "So how long will I know it has been a year?" Popo points to a clock, "When I leave this room, time will slow for you, you will have two years at the most to stay in here, but you may leave at any time you wish." Bardock nods and looks at the large clock. "What will I have to ea-" Popo leads him to a large storage area, one with a very large amount of food. "This should last you four years, but you can't stay that long..."

Popo walks towards the door and Bardock turns his back to the door as it closes slowly, he feels a heaviness about himself...

--

Piccolo looks at the earth, he feels a calmness about himself, he feels all the power inside himself and is confident. "I can win." Piccolo takes off into the blue, he is impressed with his own speed, he nearly goes four times to speed of sound with out much effort. After nearly a minute, Piccolo flies over a city, but he feels a evil glow over it, he drops down and witnesses a horror before his own eyes. A man crawls over to him, a monster which is insect like in appearance, comes around the corner. Piccolo sees various peices of clothing and then the monster.

"Hahahaha..." The green monster chuckles as it's tail positions over the man's back, the human begs Piccolo for help, but Piccolo is too shocked to do anything. "He...help me-Ahhh!!!!" The tail's tip perice's the man's back, a sucking sound is made as the man is seemingly sucked into the creature. "Hahaha!!" Piccolo watches with no enjoyment, he gives the monster a death stare. "Why so glum Piccolo?"

Piccolo is now more shocked then ever, "How do you know my name!!? Answer me!! Now!!" The Monster chuckles again, "I know more about you then you know." Piccolo's hands become balled into fists. "Who are you!!?" The creature bows a bit, "I am known as android 21, but you may call me Cell."


	70. Cell

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Cell, has he is know, looks Piccolo up and down, while chuckling like a idiot. Piccolo grunts as Cell gets on his nerves. "Stop laughing!" Cell stops his idiot laughing and becomes serious, "HMMMMMMM!!!!" Cell begins to power up, Piccolo feels a great amount of energy pour out from him. Cell's body produces a small dome of light for a moment. "Huh!? whats this??" The ground cracks and splits being blown away. Cars and clothes all over the area scatter from Cell's power...

At Kami House nearly all of the Z Warriors feel the power from Cell.

Piccolo feels the ground shake under him, but he grins making Cell stop his powering up. "Hm?"

Piccolo has had enough, "Tell me, who are you!?" Cell smiles, "Silly piccolo, my secrets will not be unlocked so easily." It is Piccolo's turn to smile, "Well it won't matter, I'll still beat you, who ever you are." Cell chuckles, "Such a fighter's spirit, I shall enjoy absorbing you Piccolo.

Piccolo smiles, "You keep using that name, you may think you know me, but you are wrong!"

Piccolo's forehead and above his eyes gain pumping veins, "Alow me to introduce myself!! GWRAAAH!!" Piccolo's energy forces the ground to form a crater and begins to force Cell back, his feet drag in the dirt. Cell seems suprised at first, but he braces himself and stops moving. "Grrrr..." Piccolo's power makes Cell's body shake from the rumble of the ground, Piccolo's body pulsates with energy and a dome of light engulfs nearly a mile around the two. "The Piccolo you know is gone!! I am the Namk!!" Piccolo smiles, "And as for you...your history." Cell's eyes widen as Piccolo streches out his right arm and small energy orbs gather in his palm, a incredibly large energy beam shoots out.

Cell braces and puts up a x guard withhis arms and holds for a moment but is blown away, along with the ghost city. the dust settles and Cell is still alive, and sits up and shakes. "Wha?! how!!? Piccolo can't be THIS strong!!" Piccolo jets towards Cell, his feet inches from the ground. Cell throws a hay maker when piccolo comes close but misses, Piccolo dodges the blow and quickly moves to the side and then to Cell's back. Piccolo spins and lands a solid kick to Cell's back throwing him off his game.

Cell is sent skitting across the ground, his face drags in the dirt for a few hundred feet.

--

Yujiro and Trunks close thier eyes and sense the battle. "What is going on, I feel Piccolo, but I feel another power there..." Goku stirs and everyone looks at him, "Hurry and get better Goku." Trunks looks up and takes off out the window towards the battle that Piccolo is at.

--

Bardock stands out looking into the white beyond, "So, I have how much time again?" Bardock looks back at the clock, "Hmp, I have been here for about an hour..." Bardock runs far into the distance and finds a heaviness about himself, "I feel...like i'm 10,000 pounds...nice!"

--

Cell gets to his feet and looks around, Piccolo stands behind him. "Here I am!!" Piccolo lands a punch to the side of Cell's head, knocking him off his feet again. "Gwaa!!"Cell drops to a knee and Piccolo lands a stiff kick to the bio-android's chest. "Arg!" Cell flips back from the kick and lands on his feet, holding his side. "You hurt me Piccolo..." The Namekian smiles, "That is the ideal."

Cell chuckles again, "Hahhaha....Ka...Me....Ha...Me....."

Piccolo's eyes widen, "What th-"

"HAAA!!!!!"

A Kamehameha wave bursts from Cell's curved palmed hands, Piccolo jumps out of the way at the last second, the beam misses Piccolo's feet by inches, it explodes into a small building destroying it. "How the-"

"Special Beam Cannon!!!"

A Spiraled beam jets out of nowhere and Piccolo blocks it witha swat, sweat slightly rolls down the side of his head. "Man, he is good..." Piccolo's guard is down and Cell apears out of the dust, jumping on his back and raps around him like a anaconda with his legs and arms. "Now Piccolo, you shail become apart of me." The stinger at the end of Cell's tail punctures Piccolo's bicep.

Cell's tail begins a sucking motion, this causes Piccolo great pain. "GWAAAAAA!!!!" Cell laughs like a idiot again, "Ahahaha! yes, Yes! now Piccolo, you will be apart of a greater being!"

Piccolo's arm begins to cave in and lose color, it shrivels up to a light brown mass. "Errrrr....this, can't be....the end..."

Suddenly a army of men in tanks and foot soldiers come into view. Cell looks at them and grows irritated. One of the foot soldiers use a mega phone to talk to Cell and Piccolo.

"YOU! UP THERE!! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED, THERE IS NO ESCAPE, GO QUIETLY OR WE WILL USE LETHAL FORCE!"

Cell growls. "Fools, can't they see I am busy!?" A red beam blasts out of Cell's eyes, one kills a man and another goes through a tank like a hot knife through butter. All the tanks open fire and scatter shots fly all arounf the two. Cell forces piccolo with him to the side of the army. "Over there!" They fire missiles at the two but Cell fires out a energy ripple that forces the missiles back to the ground killing nearly the whole army.

"So now that is over, where were we...ahh, yes." Cell's tail sucks more out of Piccolo's arm. "GWaah!!"

Cell enjoys the moment, but he looks up and sees two dots in the distance, Trunks and Yujiro. Piccolo looks up and smiles, Cell looks up as well, but he feels Piccolo's power rise as he begins to power out of the creature's hold. "What!?" Piccolo grunts as he grabs Cell's stinger and pulls it out slowly. "ERAA!" Piccolo rips the end off Cell's tail, green mixed with purple blood spews out as the tail waves about in the air.

"ERR, Curse you Piccolo!"

Trunks and Yujiro land just behind Piccolo, Yujiro and Cell make eye contact.

"Huh? I have no idea who this one is, Dr. Gero must not have gotten every one's cells after all..."

Yujiro looks at Piccolo's arm, a dry as a dead leaf looking mass of dead fleash. "Are you alright Piccolo?" Trunks tries to look at his arm, but piccolo rips it off.

"RAHAA!"

Yujiro throws himself at Cell, the android kicks up with his shin and lands it in Yujiro's side, but is given a cross punch by Yujiro at the same time. Cell is thrown back, blood drips down the side of his mouth and the Saiyan holds his side. "Hmm, that Saiyan seems to be on par with my power..."

Trunks steps forward, "Who are you?!"

"I am the perfect being, Dr. Gero created me by a combination of all you cells...well most of them, and I will then asend to the ultimate life form, as soon as I absorb 17 and 18..."

Trunks looks horrifiyed, "What, 17 and 18!!?"

Cell grins, "SOLAR FLARE!!!!!!"

Bright light engulfs the area, all cannot see, as Cell exscapes to find the androids...

--

Bardock looks at the clock, his body aches from the traning. "I have 8 more months left to go..."


	71. Piccolo's challenge

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Vegeta pops his shoulder back into place, Toma and Fasha see him sit up and do this. "Vegeta, take this." The Prince takes a bean from Toma's hand and chews it with desgust, "Urg, I hate these..." Vegeta suddenly feels his power return and he stands up quickly. "I feel a power..." Vegeta takes off out of the window, his speed is amazing.

Piccolo stands looking at the spot that Cell once stood, his anger swells up to his very core. "ERRRR, Damn it!!! I can't stand it!!!" Piccolo's power burst out from his body, making Trunks and Yujiro tremble. "What..power..." Vegeta rockets at super sonic speeds and comes within a few miles of trunks, Yujiro and Piccol. "Huh?! who is that? This power is strong...stronger then me!!"

Piccolo's energy brakes the ground up in bits and the peices float into the air and crumble into nothing. Trunks tries to calm Piccolo down, but it only angers the Namekian even more. "I should have destroyed Cell when I could!! now he will absorb the androids!!" Vegeta comes into veiw, "Ahh, the Namek!???" Piccolo looks up and sees Vegeta come in for a landing, he walks right up to Piccolo. "Namek, I demand to know what happend! Now!!"

Piccolo phases out of veiw and then into the sky, he takes off towards the look out, The others follow him,

In the back of Piccolo's mind, "I hope he was wise enough to go into the Chamber..."

--

Bardock leaps in the air, "HRYYA!!!" shock waves emit from his fists, he had traveld 1,600 miles into the chamber and he felt as if life on earth could not even come within a hundred miles of his position. "Riot Javalin!!" the blast is sent into the sky, Bardock travesl into the wide sky to meet it. "HAAAA!" The Saiyan catches the wild ball of energy and struggles with it, he grinds his teeth and talks to himself a bit.

"ERRR, Come on Bardock!! You will let them all down!! push, push, PUSH!!!" Bardock becomes a Super Saiyan his strength increses fifty folds. "HAARG!!!" Bardock pushes the energy back, and he follows it and continues to do so in a pinball like motion. "I have five months left, Push!!!!!"

--

Goku continues to stir, his body doing all it can to use the cure and fight the heart virus. Gohan looks at his father. "Goku, my father. The mighty warrior of the Saiyan race...and of the Earth, you can't let a virus like this beat you father...you can't..." Gohan's eyes swell up and a tear falls down onto Goku's cheek. Gohan wipes his tears away, but not the tear on his father's cheek, he did not see it. "I hope you get better Father..."

Gohan leaves the room, Toma and Fasha leave as well, leaving Goku alone to rest, but a eye slightly slits open...

--

Piccolo tavels to the ook out, he lands on it and is greeted by Popo, "Oh, Piccolo, your alright." Piccolo nods and he looks down at the earth. "Popo, has Bardock gone into the Chamber?" Popoacts confused, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, has Bardock gone into the Chamber and trained??"

Popo seems reluctened to answer, but Piccolo gives him a look that Kami always gave him and he gave. "He did, over 13 hours ago, he should be done soon."

Piccolo nods, as he looks down at ehw rold, he notices a small smoke cloud, a fire, mabye the anrdoids.

--

17 and 18 attack a small town on a Island, one of little importantce, but to them it is joy and fun. "Hahahahahahahahaha!!" Both laugh in pleasure at the pain of others. "This is sooo fun!! 16, give it a try!!" 16 plays with a bird that landed on his shoulder and a chipmonk that is at his feet, he grows agitated when the explosions drive them away. "EMMM...!"

Piccolo smiles, "My turn..."

The Namekian drops from the look out and jets towards the trio. 17 is taking a car apart and 18 is idling over clothes from a store.

"Hello."

17 looks up and seems caught off guard. "Uhh, Piccolo!?"

--

Bardock looks up at the clock that seems so far away, yet he can read it. "still five months...I'll cut my Traning short."

The Saiyan grabs his gear and begins to leave the Chmaber...

--

"Yea, Bet you didn't think you'd see me again, huh Android?"

17 smiles as he looks at the car for a moment, "Yea, I figured you died last time I gave you a 'love tap'." Piccolo smiles, "So, you have no Idea where Goku is, do you?" This gains the three Androids attention. "Where is he??" Piccolo chuckles, "If you beat me, I will tell you." 17 smiles. "You might as well tell me, you will lose right here, right no--" Piccolo takes his shoulder padded cape and turban off, his power begins to grow. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR." Light flows around his feet in a circle. 17's eyes widen as a blue flame appears over Piccolo's body, nt aura like, a real flame.

--

Bardock steps out of the chamber and almost instantly feels a familiar power but it is also quite different..."Piccolo."


	72. Cell's Arrivel

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Piccolo's energy shakes the Island the four beings are on, small chunks of rock and pavement crack and float into the air. 17 watches with a smile on his face, his arms crossed waiting. "GWAAA!!" Piccolo charges, fully powered and ready to fight the Android. 17 moves his arms and throws a right at Piccolo, who moves with great speed and appears behind the Android, much to 17's amazement. The Namekian's elbow lands on the back of 17's head, making the Android stumble forward a few feet. Piccolo continues to attack, landing many blows, but 17 eventually catches one and they both stop for a few second stare down.

17 holds Piccolo's fist and jumps up to Kick Piccolo in the head, Piccolo moves with the kick and lands a spinning back fist that nearly knocks 17 out cold, the Android stumbles and falls down. "Waa?? How did Piccolo get this strong!?? I just fought him nearly twenty four hours ago!!" Piccolo bares his teeth as he smiles. "You are finished Android, I am going to kill you!!" Piccolo throws both fists at 17, who catches them in his hands, Piccolo switches his fists back to his hands and they both enter a test of strength. The Island rumbles as the Power Piccolo generates begins to effect the Island's platform, it slightly lowers, the ocean rises a little around the land mass.

18 watches, she sits on a boulder and plays with her necklace, 16 plays with some small animals but grows angery as the shcok waves shaking the ground drives most of them off.

--

Bardock stands just out side the Chamber, his original look back, his red banana and his green shoulder strapped armor. The Saiyan warrior takes one step from the Chamber door and his oldest walks around the corner, "Father, where have you been?" Bardock smiles, he had not seen his son for over seven months, but he knew it had been merely hours sense he was last seen, he points to the chamber, door still open. "In there, try it son, you get a years training worth in just one day."

Raddiz's eyes widen, and his mouth would water if it were open any more. "Re-Really!?"

Bardock smiles and walks away as Raddiz enters the chamber and he walks to the edge of the lookout. "Well, lets see how Piccolo is doing. Bardock looks around and then notices a large power in the distance, "That must be him." Bardock takes off in that direction.

--

At Kame House...

Gohan wakes up from a nice sleep, he looks around and yawns, he sees a empty bed, he quickly panics, "Dad!? DAD!!!" A large wave appears out side, out the window. Gohan peeks out and sees his father, throwing a Kamehameha wave out into the ocean. "That's amazing Goku!! I can see clearly to the mainland!!" Gohan doesn't know what to feel, his father was alive, the virus did not kill him. "Well Roshi, watch, I can make them go higher, HAAA!!"

--

Piccolo and 17, still in the power struggle, they both pull each other into a kick from each other. Piccolo's foot nearly impales 17, and the Android like-wise does the same. Piccolo pulls 17 in again, only his foot slams against 17's face, Piccolo feels a fist against his chin, both spin out of control and burst into the air. 17 lands a kick to Piccolo's lower jaw, but the Namekian fires a energy shot into the Android, who free falls from the impact of the beam. 17 lands with a loud 'thud' Piccolo lands a few yards from the robot.

"I'm beting your suprised, that you lasted this long? even fro a early model like your self!"

17's eyes grow with fury, "You can't be seriou-- I see, your bluffing! No mere mortal can equal me in power!!"

Piccolo growls as his bluff did not work after all, he feels a small pain in his side, but he looks up and feels a power, a large one coming his way. "Oh no, Cell??"

Bardock looks to his side, he sees a gold glow flying in the distance, and he sees a slight green to it, he pays no heed as he is nearly to the area Piccolo and the Androids are. Cell lands on a land mass a mile or so from the battle site, Bardock watches as the strange being looks in the distance. "Ahh, Piccolo has in gaged with the Androids, very good, I just hope that 17 is strong enough not to get killed--"

"Hey! who are you?"

Cell looks up and sees Bardock,.

"Bardock..."

Piccolo blocks a shin kick to his face with his forearms, a shock wave emits from the blow and the ground shatters like a spider web. 17 throws his knee out and knocks Piccolo's head back, The Namek leans back and wraps one foot around the back of the Android's neck and holds on. "Hehehe." 17 tries to pull the foot from his neck, but gets booted in the face. Piccolo kicks rapidly and 17 finaly pulls Piccolo's foot off, he jerks him into the air and slams him face first into the ground, shattering it even more. 17 feels himself being lifted by the Collier of his shirt as Piccolo lifts the Android up and slams him into the ground as well. 17's head is met with backlash, his sensors nearly shut off, Piccolo jumps from the crater, ocean water seeps through the broken ground and the middle of the Island caves into the ocean.

Bardock stares down the unknown creature, the green skin reminds him on Piccolo, but he knows it is not his friend the Namek. "I asked you a question, who are you and why are you around here!?" In the back of Cell's mind he thinks. _"This must be Bardock...he does not know who I am...I could use this to my advantage..." _Cell slyly smiles ans coos, "I'm one of Piccolo's...friends, I was going to help him _deal _with the androids." Bardock, he senses a good amount of power from the creature watches as the battle between Piccolo and 17 become a stale mate. "Well, get over there and help Piccolo..."

Cell nods, "With pleasure..."

The Bio-Android drops down the small mountain and Piccolo looks over with horror. "Oh no!" Cell gives Piccolo a mocking grin, his energy comes forth in the forms of souls, crying for release to the forgiving heavens or the damnation of the burning hells. Bardock's face shows confusion. "What is that...?" Piccolo is fixed on Cell's aura, "There must be thousands of them!" Cell chuckles as his energy blows the small mountain and nearly all the landmass away. Bardock becomes wary of Cell's power, his eyes look at the body of the Android and sees a golden aura. "What is that thing...?"


	73. Semi Perfect Cell

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Cell, a golden aura warping around his body, looks at Piccolo who stands stunned. Cell nearly walks completely past Piccolo, "Whats wrong? You afraid? It's tough, I know, you feel that power of mine and it is hard to bare..." Piccolo quickly faces the android. "What do you mean!? It is not your power, you stole-" Piccolo feels a hard fist nearly shatter his jaw as Cell throws a hay maker into the Namek's face and he flies into the water. "Hey!" Bardock drops from the sky and looks very angry.

"What do you think you are doing!!?"

Cell tries to use deception again. "Piccolo was delusional, he was going to stop me from ab- destroying these androids." Bardock, his fist clenched ready to knock this creature out cold, turns and sees Piccolo staggering from the water, blood drips down his mouth. Bardock rushes over to Piccolo, "You alright?"

Cell turns his attention back to 17. "Ahh, hello greetings." 17 looks over Cell's shoulder as Piccolo holds his broken jaw, "Hey, we were in the middle of something." Cell's eyes flash a bit. "Oh, clumsy me, there must be something I can do to repay you..." 17 smiles, "Thanks but no thanks...just leave...now."

Piccolo tries to warn 17, but his jaw is broken really bad, blood continues to drizzle down both sides. Cell smiles, his tail lifts up behind himself, out of know where the tail strikes 17 and knocks him out cold, "You are a part of me 17...you too 18!" the beautiful android 18 looks stunned and shocked all at once, Cell picks 17 up by his neck, Piccolo has no time to wait and heal. Cell chuckles, Piccolo rushes at Cell but the Bio-Android back hands him nearly back to Bardock.

"Alright, Piccolo, let me--"

"HERRRRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Piccolo's body becomes like a light bulb, light pours out and even Bardock feels the force of the energy. "MOKOSEN!!!!!!" A blast of energy so powerful that 18 and 16 are forced to flee. Cell continues to chuckle as 17 is in his hands, but looks back, he raises a arm and the blast impacts him.

--

Goku and Gohan travel to the lookout, Popo stands out side, pacing. "Hey Mr. Popo!" The Geine smiles, "Oh, Goku, how wonderful to see you." Goku smiles and waves. "Have you seen Raddiz?" Popo nods, "He is in the chamber...with Vegeta." Goku feels the power that Piccolo uses against Cell. "Whats Piccolo doing?"

Gohan feels it too, he looks worried for his friend.

--

The blast impacts Cell and that is the final key to the full destruction of the small Island. The light fades and the Island is gone, a sister Island is seen not far away, Bardock holds Piccolo on his shoulder and Piccolo passes out from all the energy he used in battling 17 and the move against Cell. Bardock teleports over to the Island were the two androids hold out, 16 comforts 18. Before Bardock leaves he hears Piccolo mutter somthing. "No..cell...androids...absorb...ahh...."

Bardock teleports back to the spot he was at, "Cell!" Bardock looks around, he tries not to let his anger over his friend get the best of him. "Where are you, you insect looking freak!!?" The Saiyan sees a glow on the surface of the water, electricity flows over the ocean and Bardock feels a great power, waves flow away as Bardock assumes 17 was being absorbed.

Cell's shield at the top of his head begins to twist and contort, it becomes two frills on the top of his head, his face becomes more humanoid compared to his former self. Cell's feet 'cave' into it self, becoming more like boots then feet. Cell's voice changes from the sinister psychopath into a more based and watery voice. "Ahh, this is much better, how exhilarating!" Cell smiles, and he looks up and sees Bardock, who takes off towards another Island, opposite of the Androids, unknowingly to Cell.

Bardock lands, Cell is quickly behind him, he is near Bardock within seconds. "So, you were lying to me, huh?" Cell smiles, "Yes, you Saiyans are quite naive, it is almost too easy." The Saiyan clenches his fists, they slightly shake, which catches Cell's attention. "Ahh, I see that you wish to casue me harm, go ahead. Try, I want you too, I want to test my new power before I absorb Android 18."

"Alright! Here goes nothing!!"

Bardock's fist hold tight to his waist, his hair begins to stand up, golden electricity begins to dance around his hair. The ground begins to brake off and rise into the air, Bardock locks eyes with Cell, who begins to feel his power. "Good...good Bardock, you should be a good warm up, and then I should be off to take care of 18..." Bardock's aura flares up, the golden energy around him gushes out like a roaring gyser, this makes Cell begin to slightly become nervous.

_"What is going on?? Bardock should have nearly HALF this power..."_

_--_

Goku sits Indian style, he looks at the door that leads into the chamber. "How long have they been in there Popo?" The genie takes out a small hour-glass and examines it for a second. "Almost eleven hours Goku." The Saiyan warrior nods, he feels his father's power begin to rise, "Father...what are you doing? how did you become so...powerful?" He also feels the power of Cell. "I do not know who you are fighting, the Androids don't have power levels...will it be enough?"

--

Bardock continues to put out energy, Cell chuckles. "Come now Bardock, you must be straining to put out such--"

"HERRRRYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Bardock's voice booms so loud and powerfully that Cell is forced to cover his ears and he drops to a knee. Cell sees the very sound waves emiting from the Saiyan's mouth. The sound wave ends and Cell gets back on two feet, and sees Bardock, fully transformed....


	74. Needs

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Cell chuckles, seeing Bardock transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Yes..this will be a interesting little warm up." Bardock's hair stands up in his golden form, his energy pushes dirt away in the form of small ripples for a moment and then disappear. "You want it? Well here goes nothing!!" Bardock phases out and back in behind Cell, the Android turns and faces the Saiyan warrior and begin to grapple with each other. Cell tries to pull Bardock back but he only manages to drag him a little. Cell tries to now force Bardock back but the warrior does not budge at all. "What?" Cell's aura now flares up now, showing he is putting everything he has into forcing Bardock back.

"Cell, how does it feel? having to use your full power to merely push me!!?"

Bardock, holding onto Cell's hands with his own, pivots his hips and whips Cell around into the ground, with the Saiyan on top. Cell kicks up, but Bardock holds his foot, Cell hops up and lands a stiff kick to Bardock's jaw, making him let go. "Aww...that hurt...kinda..." Cell growls at the comment Bardock just made, "ERRR! We both know that I am the stronger one, Bardock, I landed just one blow and it drew first blood!"

Bardock smiles and wipes at his lip, yes there was blood. "That one was free Cell." Cell shakes his head and ignores Bardock, "Big Bang Attack!" Cell's palm lights up with energy and a ball of the destructive force fires at Bardock. "Wanna play catch!? fine!"Bardock catches the blast in one hand, he struggles to hold it but after a short time he has a good grip. "Nice move, too bad I've seen it before." Cell looks surprised at Bardock's power. "Time to get serious!"

Cell leaps in the air and is about to fire another bang attack but finds Bardock missing. "Where did he go?" Cell looks up and sees Bardock, he thrusts his tail into the chest, but it goes through and comes out the back touching nothing but air.

The After-image Technique

Cell is stunned as to Bardock's move. "An after-image, huh?" Bardock is a half mile above Cell, he takes off and builds up speed. "Hey!! Cell!!" The Bio-android turns around as Bardock runs his knee straight into the face of Cell, taking him into the ground. When the back of Cell's head smacks into the ground Bardock whispers to himself. "Bulls eye!" Cell sits up, only dazed by the blow. "Damn you Bardock..." Cell stands up and Bardock floats just over head. "Cell, I will give you a chance...leave this planet and never do harm to anyone ever again." Bardock smiles, he did what his son would want, show 'some' mercy.

Cell shouts out, catching Bardock off guard, Cell's fist slams into Bardock's jaw and his knee plants into his gut, then his shin hits his waist. Bardock staggers back obviously dazed. Cell's tail lashes out and wraps around the neck of Bardock. "No!" Bardock's hand swells with heat energy, "Flaming Phalanx!" Cell barley dodges Bardock's flaming palm. Bardock swipes at Cell once more and strikes the tip of his tail, melting it shut.

"ARGHHHHHH!!!" Cell quickly pulls his tail to his chest and examines the tip, it could not open to absorb 18. The bio-android rips the tip off with great pain after, "Raaa! Bardock!! You will pay! You hear me!? You will pay!!!!!!" Cell throws a combo of a right hook, a left upper cut and a knee to Bardock's side. The Saiyan retaliates with two left hand jabs, a right hook and a body shot kick. Both continue to battle back and forth like this for a little while.

--

Goku shuts his eyes to better _feel _the battle between his father and a unknown energy. "I feel like everyone is there, Piccolo, Krillin, Toma, Fasha, even Gohan, but he is right over their." Gohan stands by the door leading into the chamber. "Man, Vegeta and uncle Raddiz better hurry up...I wanna try the chamber too."

"Gohan!"

The Hybrid looks up, it's Volva. "Hey Volva, what are you doing here?" Volva smiles, her sliver and purple streaked hair waves in the small breeze in the lookout. "I was just looking for you...I'm leaving for a while, I will be back later...maybe a few years..." She looks to the floor, sad almost. "Ahh, why you have to go Volva?" The Daughter of Frieza brakes a small smile. "I have to get a..._ring_ from my home world..."

Gohan and Volva talk for a little while longer when she had to depart, she kissed him on the cheek and flew into space.

--

Inside the Chamber...

"ERG! Vegeta! You idiot! you almost took out the door!!"

"Well If you listend to me, like you are **supposed to **you would have taken that blast head on, you low class..."

"Enough with the low class remarks! I was a elite!"

Vegeta leaps into the air, "Big Bang Attack!!"

Raddiz widens his stance and thrusts his palms out. "Saturday Crush!!"

Both energy spheres collide and explode, during the explosion the two Saiyan warriors enter a furious battle at high speeds.

"HRG! HAYY! HOO! HEG! HAAAYA!"

they had three months to go.

--

Bardock holds onto Cell's tail and pulls back, the muscles inside tense up under his grip as Bardock begins ripping the skin off. "AGHHH!" Cell flips back and throws a strange kick, which Bardock blocks and they start slugging it out, blood drips from Bardock's mouth and like-wise for Cell. The Saiyan feels his power start to drain more, Cell senses this and smiles.

"Bardock...come now Bardock, are theses people worth this effort?"

The Saiyan's attention shows making Cell smile all the more.

"You are a part of me, I know what is in your heart and mind, you don't want to stay here, you want to become the strongest, most powerful being in existence..."

A small voice in the back of Bardock's head admits truth to this, but he does not.

"No...all I want is to live my life in peace...be with my Family, yes I want to become stronger, but this is the world I live in, these are the people I will protect, now shut your mouth before I rip your jaw out with one of my punches!"

Cell frowns, "So much for logic with these people!"

Bardock throws himself at Cell again, both clash in a equal display of power. Bardock landing a right cross, Cell landing a elbow to Bardock's jaw. Bardock spins and knocks Cell for a loop with a spinning heel kick. The Android catches himself with both hands in a push up position. Bardock readies his hand in a knife edge chop, Cell pops back up and is knocked back down by Bardock's blow. "ERRRGH!!" Cell jumps up and throws a kick, Bardock steps back and knocks it away with a knee.

Cell sees Bardock throw a punch, be pushes it away with his palm and throws a left hook. Bardock catches it, Cell picks up his speed and like a mini-gun throws a fury of blows that Bardock slaps down, Cell continues until Bardock grabs a few fingers and pulls up, "AHH!" Cell drops to a knee, "GRRRR, Your fighting dirty Bardock!"

Bardock pulls up a litte more, "I never fight fair you peice of crap!" With that said Bardock snaps Cell's three fingers purple blood sprays out and Cell cries out, "ARGGHHHHAAAAH!!!!!!!!" Cell drops to both knees, "ARGGH!!!!" Bardock smiles, Cell looks up Bardock lands a strong down wards blow that sends Cell down and rolling away. "Bardock....I don't fight fair too." Bardock feels a sharp edge perice his side. "ARG...!!?"

Cell's tail goes into his side, Cell looks like he feels he just won.

Bardock pulls the tip out before he could absorb anything. "Ahhh...You dirty rotten..." Cell walks slowly towards Bardock, who bleeds out his side serverly. "Bardock...to should know you never truly had a chance against me.." Cell's tail rises over his shoulder and the tip, dripping Bardock's blood, points at it's victem once more. "When this tip enters you again, you will fell nothign but pain and wish to die..after a short time I will grant that wish..."

--

Goku feels his father in great pain and losing energy fast. "No, not like this Father!"

Gohan sees his father vanish into thin air in a sudden movement.

--

Cell's grin turns from a grin into a mix of confusion, shock and pleasure.

Goku stands between his Father and the Android.

"Stop right here, you monster!"

Cell looks him over and finds him to be Goku.

"Ah, Goku, what a pleasent suprise, come to help your dear old dad, or, as I hope, replace him and be my opponent...?"

Goku clenches his teeth, his upper lip curls making his face a angry mess. "I would love nothing more then to fight you right here, beat you into a bloody pulp! But I can see my Father has done nearly half that." Goku places his hand on his Father's shoulder but still faces Cell.

The Android wonders what is to happen.

Goku and Bardock disappear, leaving Cell in a shocked state. "Huh?" Cell looks around but spots them a mile or so away, Goku lifts Piccolo out of the water, "Come on Piccolo, I'm taking you home."

Cell's face now curls with anger. "No Goku, you will Fight me now."

Goku turns his head and Cell uses unearthly speed, Goku's Instant Transmission works within seconds leaving Cell's fist Milli-meters from contacting with Goku's face, Cell nearly throws himself into the ocean with the momentum.

--

Goku and the two fighters both land with a thud on the lookout tile floor. Bardock looks at his wound and sees a steedy stream of blood. "Oh, that sucks..."

Goku gets up and calls for popo, "Popo! Popo!!"

Popo comes to the three, he tends to Bardock and Piccolo's wounds, Goku walks over to the Chamber door.

"Come on you guys, we need you!"


	75. No room for error

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Vegeta and Raddiz both look up at the gigantic clock inside the chamber, they where nearly as far inside as Bardock had traveled and they could stll see it. Raddiz holds his shoulder, blood runs down it in a small stream that forked into tow down his wrists into his palm. "Damn it Vegeta! You should be more careful!!" Vegeta spits out a small patch of blood and rubs his mouth. "Well if you had not 'sucker' punched me I would not have been so pissed and used my full power! you should be able to handle it any ways, your a Saiyan!"

"I didn't sucker punch you! You told me to use my _FULL SPEED _and I did! you just couldn't keep up!"

The two Saiyans bicker like this back and forth while training, the half one month to go.

--

Goku paces back and forth near the door that leads into the chamber, Bardock lays on the ground, blood slowly leeks out his side. Popo tends to Piccolo, making Bardock smile.

"I lay here bleeding on the floor like a stuck pig and Piccolo lays passed out and I'm chop liver..." The Saiyan sits up and feels more blood pour out and he groans and holds his side. Goku looks at him, he knows his Father's pride would keep him from admitting he was in pain. Goku looks into his sash and finds a small aged piece of a senzu bean in the sash. "Hey father..." Bardock looks up at him and the piece is tossed to him, he catches it and chuckles. "Kakarot...thanks." Goku nods, his temper slightly flares in a rare moment from the time Vegeta and trunks take.

Suddenly the door to the chamber open, light floors out the door, making Goku and Bardock shield their eyes. Vegeta and Raddiz walk out of the chamber slowly. Goku feels a rush of power envelop him as he sees his rival and his brother. "About time...wait." Goku looks at the hour glass and sees only half the time gone. "What?" Vegeta chuckles, he looks over as three more people walk out, Trunks, Yujiro, Fira and Juro. "Wait, I though only two people could enter at-"

"Kakarot, use what little mind you have, put two and two together, there is more then two fighters in the chamber, and we exited in half the time..."

Goku seems the think really hard. "Hmmm.....Ummm....Oh, more people, the time goes faster!!"

Vegeta nods. "I see the light bulb above your head."

Goku laughs as his pure heart can't see in Vegeta's attempt to make fun of him. "Well now it is our turn, good luck against Cell..."

Vegeta becomes serious. "Who is Cell? what happened to the Androids?" Bardock fills in the gaps of the day that Vegeta was not in for, the Saiyan Prince looks at the ground for a few moments. "Kakarot...Bardock, you need not enter the chamber...I will be more then enough to kill this "Cell" that you speak of." With that said Vegeta takes off in a flash and a gust of wind is left in his place, the others are shocked, Raddiz and the others take off a few seconds after Vegeta does, Raddiz gives a quick thumbs up to Goku and Bardock, who are dumbfounded at the power Raddiz commands now.

--

Cell looks over a vast Forrest, his nerves become agitated at how long it would take to find Android 18 and complete his evolution. "Grrrr, curse Bardock, he has thrown a monkey wrench into my plans, but I will find that blond girl, I will absorb her soon..." Cell takes in a large breath of air, his chest becomes ten times it's original size as Cell yells out to 18. "ANDROID 18!!!!! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THIS VALLEY!!!! I AM GOING TO BLOW EVERY INCH OF THIS FORREST INTO NOTHINGNESS IF YOU DON'T COME OUT LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!!!!"

18, sitting by Android 16 becomes frighted. "16, what am I going to do, how did he find us??"

"He must have looked over the Islands already, this is the closest area we could have hidden, Cell must have figured this out."

Cell stretches out his arm, palm open, a fiery red energy warps in it, "18, THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO COME OUT AND DO THIS PEACEFULLY!!!"

Cell waits for a few moments and then he whispers to himself, "Fine..." Cell lets loose his move opposite of Vegeta, "BIG CRASH!!" Cell fires three blasts, they warp of the Forrest, dozens of animals try to run but a incinerated in the blast. Cell laughs with pleasure as he destroys the Forrest. 18 is in a safe zone from the blasts, Cell blasts in the opposite direction she is in. "Why?? He needs me, right?" 16 nods.

"Yes, but I calculate that Cell is using only enough power to fluch you out, it would be meaningless for him to destroy you..."

Cell continues to fire, unaware of the six separate energy signals coming at him. Vegeta smiles with a vile intent. "Ahh, so this is Cell...not bad at all...but not a challenge either..." Cell turns to fire again but he stops. "I feel...." Vegeta and the rest appear to him. "Vegeta....what a wonderful surprise!" Cell lowers his hand, he saves the energy. "So, You are Cell, huh?" Cell does a sort of pose. "ahh, don't tell me Gero gave you some of the Ginyu Force's cells as well..."

"Ah, so you know about me and you Vegeta..."

"Yes, I know that my Cells....and mabye Kakarots, are what gives you your power."

"Indeed."

Vegeta looks over the ruined Forrest. "You have been bored, let me give you the challenge Bardock could not have!!"

Vegeta phases in and then in front of Cell, The Bio Android is only fast enough to barely catch Vegeta's fist inches away from his face. Cell's grip struggles with Vegeta's strength. Vegeta lifts a knee, Cell brins his elbow down and blocks this move as well, both struggle for dominance. "V--Vegeta....Grrrr....You can't...can't over power me!" Vegeta smiles. A loud cracking noise, like thunder is made, Vegeta' free hand lands a swift left hook into Cell's mouth. "GWAAA!! GAEEEEE!" Cell's jaw hangs lose, Vegeta broke it. "That was a lesson, close your mouth when you fight, you freak!!"

--

Bardock feels the effects of the senzu bean kick in, "Ahh, that is better, thank you Kakarot." Goku nods, "No problem..." Goku sees his son asleep on the ground. "Father...we need to train Gohan....more then we need to..." Bardock understands. "Yes..he must learn to control his unnatural power....and use it with his Saiyan nature." Bardock closes his eyes and sighs.

Goku picks his boy up and slowly walks to the door, "Father...you coming?" Bardock sits up and gets to his feet. "So, what have you got for your plan son?" Goku smiles.

--

Vegeta enters a energy struggle with cell, both are equally match, as was Bardock with Cell. Vegeta pushes more energy into his beam, Cell does the same, the energy explodes around them, "TERRRR, Blast you Vegeta!"

Yujiro and Fira enter the battle. Fira fires a energy volley into Cell from behind, Yujiro waits for the smoke to clear, Cell holds himself tight, waiting for a chance to escape. "TEN THOUSAND FISTS!!!!!" Yujiro enters a controlled frenzy, his blows create sonic wave after sonic wave, Cell fears for the worst. "I need Android 18!!!"

Vegeta hears this and begins to think....


	76. A New Path

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Yujiro continues to land body blow after body blow. Fira and Juro fire mini energy blasts into Cell's sides. Raddiz and Trunks watch with Vegeta as the three Saiyans from the future attack with furry and rage. "HAAAA!!!" Yujiro lands his ten thousandth blow and Cell's eyes shut, "HMMMMM....." Yujiro sees Cell grip his side and his head, Yujiro brakes a small smile as he thinks he hurt the monster. "Hmmm....Is that the best you can do??" Yujiro, Fira and Juro all look stunned. "Wha...?"

Trunk's mouth gapes open at suprise. "How...?"

Yujiro and the other two power up, their auras flare in their power. Fira and Juro take a position at Cell's sides, Yujiro holds his front. "So...you think you three can really give me a challenge?" Their glare is enough for the Android, no words. "I see...well...lets all go for a spin!!!!" Cell spins his body rapidly and the three are instantly caught in a energy tornado. Dust, sand and big chunks of the land are ripped from the ground and flung around. They are whipped around as energy cuts at them in various places. The try and cover them selves but to no avail.

Vegeta feels a speck of 'water' hit his cheek, he wipes it off and finds it to be blood. "Those fools..." Vegeta warps himself into the tornado and faces Cell, who is spinning rapidly. "HRAAAA!!!" Vegeta lashes out and knocks Cell out of the raging winds he created and lands in the Ocean. The tornado disperses almost immediately.

Vegeta looks over the three, who's battle scars are bruises and blood. While in the chamber Vegeta had gained a feeling of protecting the future generation. "Cell, you use deception and ignorance to your own advantage...I commend you for it, but your fight is with me now!!" Cell rises out of the water and growls under his breath. _"Damn you Vegeta, the battle with Bardock and those little runts have drained a good amount of my energy...I need 18!!"_

Vegeta grins as Cell seems to fight with himself as to how and when to attack Vegeta. "I'll make it easier for you Cell." Vegeta warps in front of the android. "I'll _let _you have a few free shots." Vegeta turns his back to Cell and places his hands on the back of his head as if he was being arrested. Cell seems hesitant. "Grrrrr...." Vegeta begins to whistle. "Fine." Cell gathers as much power in his fist as he could, "TAKE THIS!!!" Cell lands a blow to Vegeta's side and a kick to the back of his head. Vegeta' eyes widen as he holds his side. "Ah...ah...that hurt...." Vegeta takes a kind of knee in the air.

Cell blasts Vegeta in the back of the head with his full power, knocking him into the ocean.

"Father!!!" Trunks goes into the water after Vegeta. Cell chuckles to himself and is about to give chase after Vegeta, but he feels a powerful hand on his right shoulder and turns to see who holds him. "You are either very smart, stupid or a just plain idiot, Vegeta WILL be back and he will most likely be pissed." Cell's eyes and mouth lose their tenseness. "Ahh, Raddiz, you must feel so brave to be this close to me." Raddiz smiles. "No, It's not bravery, I don't need to be brave around you..."

Cell smiles, "So, do you want to be the next to fight-" Raddiz takes no time with words, his kick to Cell's gut is swift and Cell could not follow ir at _all._"Gwaaa!" Cell knees lover holding his stomach, "Arrr...." Cell looks up at the Saiyan and growls. "Raddiz, your making a mistake...I'll make you pay!!!!!" Cell leaps up and throws a high head kick. Raddiz bends back, showing his flexability. Cell's kick missed by a foot, Raddiz flips up from his back bending back and lands a solid spinning heel kick to Cell's face, knocking the bio android nearly out. Cell becomes angered and his toad like face becomes crimson red. "RAHHH!!!"

Power burst from Cell's every pour, Raddiz is stunned at the power Cell is generating and he finds his hands are shaking from not fear, but somthing else.

Cell's body is warped around with a energy field, not like a aura but like a evil force. "You will Pay Raddiz..." Suddenly out of no where, a large energy ball lands on cell and explodes. "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!" Cell covers up, and as the light disappears his field is gone, Vageta rises out of the water, not looking very pleasant...

--

Bardock stands on a opposite side of Goku, his son as Gohan still sleeps in a cot near the door of the chamber.

"So, Son..are you ready?"

"Are you....Father!?"

Goku lets out a yell so violent that Bardock had to yell at the top of his own lungs to neutralize the dangerous effects of Goku' voice. Goku and Bardock's bodies become casted over with a similar golden aura. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Both explode with power and the begin training immediately. the father and son pair exchange a series of fast pasted blows that both easily parry away, they fight evenly and powerfully. Goku throws a hay maker from the left, Bardock dose the same from the right. Both fists collide and create a shock wave that would nearly blow a hole in the earth.

Goku flips back and Bardock charges from the ground. Bardock spins rapidly and throws spin kicks, Goku blocks them and is on the defensive. Goku fires a small energy blast, Bardock dodges and fires his own. Goku misses Bardock and barely dodges bardock's blast. Bardock fires many tiny energy beams, Goku fires a large energy beam that over takes the smaller onws.

Gohan awakes from the shocke waves and the thunderclaps.

"Huh? wha...?"

Goku and Bardock both look at the boy.

"Now...the path to destroy Cell will begin."


	77. Fears Relized

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Vegeta rises out of the water, a scowl on his face. "Now....I am mad!" Cell's eyes widen as Vegeta's body becomes tight as he shakes, his golden aura flares back up only more intense then before. "Haaaaaaaaaa....!" Vegeta's muscles begin to bulge slightly. Cell's brow begins to slowly dampen, his stomach tightens. "Vegeta..." The Prince's vain smile shows. "Cell...you have no chance against me at my current level...wich is why I am going to aloow you to absorb that female android."

"What!!?"

Vegeta!!?"

"Father, NO!!"

"Stupid Fool!!"

Vegeta ignores the angry bellows from his fellow warriors around him, and even his own son. "I will allow you to obtain your next and final level, then...then I will kill you off!!" Cell's eyes show no fear, "As you wish Vegeta." Cell takes a mocking bow that brings a rare genuine smile to Vegeta's face. Cell begins to look around, Trunks floats next to his father. "Father, you can't be serious."

Vegeta remains silent.

"Father! We can't alow this thing to become comple--"

"Silence boy! Don't you want to see this creature's true power!!? Dosn't it make your Saiyan blood boil with wonder!!?"

Trunks' becomes angry.

"No! I will not allow the future to repeat, I will not allow you to endanger this planet!"

Vegeta turns and grabs his son by the collar of his armor.

"What are you going to do? You won't raise a hand against your own father! You are not strong enough--"

Suddenly Vegeta is blown away by a purple energy beam into the sky, it knocks Vegeta out and he is forced away. Raddiz stands at the start of the beam and he closes his palms and cuts off the energy. "Vegeta, you are the biggest fool of our race, I will stop Cell." Raddiz leaps into the air, Cell braces himself for another fighter just as powerful as himself again...he is wrong.

Raddiz's booted foot rams into Cell's chest, knocking the wind out of his large lungs. The Saiyan grabs Cell's tail and begins to swing him around, the very flesh of his tail starts to rip off. Cell fires a energy ball at Raddiz, who moves his head o the side and it misses him. "GET HIM!!!!" Raddiz lets go of Cell and throws him back into the four Saiyans' from the future's path.

"Banshee Blast!"

"Burning Attack!!"

"Final Shine!!"

"Kamehame--HAA!!!!"

All four blast form into one gigantic destructive force. Cell feels all matter around him begin to shake and rattle, his instincs kick in as his power erupts. "RHAAAA!!" Cell fires a blast that meets with the force and causes a near global explosion. The light forces everyone to cover their eyes. Raddiz notices out of the corner of his left eye somthing moving.

"What was that...?"

--

Inside the Time Chamber...

Gohan takes on both Goku and Bardock, both adults fire energy beams, small at first but then work into the larger ones.

"Ha!"

Gohan blocks and swats the beams away with ease. Bardock fires a energy beam that moves with great speed. Gohan takes this blast head on, he crosses his arms in front of himself and the blast hits, making a small explosion inside the chamber. Goku warps to behind Gohan, who is still in his defensive position. Gohan quickly turns Super Saiyan and lips backwards, Goku dose the same as both Super Saiyans begin to battle it out in a crazed frenzy of wild punches, kicks and fancy foot work.

Bardock grins and begins to activate his Super Saiyan abilities but his vision becomes blurry, he tries again, but he is overcome with a vision.

Bardock sees Fire, and hears screaming, he is shown both his sons and his grandson Gohan's dead body, Bardock is stricken with emotion, but cannot move at all. "Kakarot...Raddiz...Gohan!!"

Bardock sees Cell, only much different, he has more huminoid fetures and had regained his insect-like wings, and behind Cell He sees a small pink man...

Bardock falls to the ground, his vison over, but the pain of seeing his family dead effects him too much. Goha and Goku stop when they hear Barock nearly weeping. Goku and Gohan rush over to Bardock, they try to calm him, but seem to do the opposite. "Father!"

"Grandpa!"

Bardock's body shakes, his aura begins to flare up, as dose his energy.

"Wha...!!?"

Bardock's golden aura suddenly becomes mixed with a lime green, his hair begins to stand on end, but the golden mix with the green even there. Bardock shouts out and the spasm ends there with the Saiyan passing out. Goku and Gohan tremble from the energy they felt for a moment. "What was that...?"

--

Raddiz sees something go past the corner of his eye, he turns his head to see what it was, but his vision was still quite blurry. "Damn it, to Hell!" Raddiz can see a fairly large crack in the earth, what he hears is something he was dreading, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh!!"

it was 18, she screamed so loud it almost sound like a cry of rape. Raddiz hears the lunitic laughing of Cell, light burst from the ground, the five Saiyans feel Cell's power rising.

"NO!! He got her!"

Raddiz, Fira, Juro, Yujiro and Trunks fire volleys of energy into the cracked casim making it much much bigger, they keep firring but Cell's energy keeps rising. "Keep attacking, destroy it!!" Raddiz fires his Ion Tempest into the chasm, Fira fired her Banshee Blast, Yujiro and Juro fired both a Kamehameha wave, the explosion could have destroyed the Earth but they all held back some what.

Raddiz and the others breath heavy as they used most of their energy fighting with and hopingly to destroy Cell.

They feel no energy and all are full of hope but then they feel some energy and then see a figure rise out of the chasm and as ocean water fills into the bowl.

They hear the three words that would ironicly 'complete' their fears.

"I am Complete."e


	78. Perfect Cell

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Cell stands complete, his body much similar to a humans more then ever before. Cell's back had regained the insect wings he had lost, but they were more thinner and seemed to hold no use. His tail had retracted into his upper back, having no further use. He blankly stares at his hands, no emotion comes out of his face or eyes. Cell had achieved his goal : He was complete at last.

Raddiz's eyes widen at the sight of the monster, Trunk's eyes tighten as he holds back a few tears "No, the future..." Raddiz looks at his own hands. "I must o something...HAA!!"

Raddiz warps within feet of Cell, the Bio-Android makes no movement, not even acknowledging the Saiyan's presence. "Cell!!!!"

The Saiyan warrior unleashes all his fury onto the Android, his punches and kicks travle at great speed. Yujiro, Fira and Juro also join inot, after a few moments they begin to kick up dust, they all attack while circling around him and move at unearthly speed.

Cell pays no heed to their attacks, he only thinks to himself.

_"Finally...After all these years, I have fulfilled my destiny, I am the most powerful being in the universe...I am complete...I..am....Perfect....I am Perfection..."_

Raddiz give everything he has into the last fury of brutal punches. "Ha...ha...ha...ha..."

Cell finally looks up, he has a slow wicked smile come over his face, the five Saiyans almost say "Oh, no..."

Cell first attacks Yujiro, he lands a elbow into the large one's chest, and moves to his back, a dent appears in Yujiro's chest, Cell lands a low kick that sends Yujrio to the ground and doubled over in pain.

Next, Cell attacks Juro, The young Saiyan tries to fight back, but Cell dodged his punch and lands a bone crushing uppercut.

Cell eyes Fira, he talks with a strange 'proper' accent. "I would never harm a lady...at least not one so beautiful..."

Raddiz's face turns red. "CELL TAKE THIS!!!"

Cell grins and slowly turns to see Raddiz charging up energy.

"Yes, give me everything you have, I want to warm this new body of mine up!"

Both Raddiz's hands are cupped over his head, blue swirling energy flows into his hands.

"OMNI CANNON!!!"

Raddiz's hands fires a Blue beam with bits of white streaks in it, Cell braces his body the beam is inches from impacting when Cell mosves a little, the beam is much larger then Cell originaly believed it to be. It destroys 3/4ths of the the area around them and launches into outer space.

---

Bardock, Goku and Gohan continue to train, Goku and Bardock talk as Gohan gets somthing to eat for a few minutes.

"Kakarot, I feel that we are not having Gohan test his limits..." Goku places his hand on his chin and the other to support it and looks up. "How you figure?" Bardock crosses his arms, the sound of Gohan eating fast like his father sound in the distance. "Because I just know, we both need to push him, get him angry, we need him to go all out."

Goku looks down at the floor, he had not wished it had to come to this.

Bardock places his hand on his son's shoulder. "You should have known it would come to this Kakarot..."

Goku nods, "I wish there was another way, Gohan can't train like normal and hope to grow enough to defeat Cell..."

Bardock taps him on the shoulder and Goku looks up, seeing Gohan walk back into the chamber, a smile on his face. "Hey Dad, grandpa, ready to start training now?" Gohan's face, full of glee and happiness. Goku's eyes tear up as he ascends to his super Saiyan form. Gohan looks a little afraid but it passes. _"Don't worry Gohan, it's just training, dad wouldn't hurt me..." _Gohan's thoughts cloud his mind as Goku attacks.

Gohan sees nothing and is floored by Goku's full speed. Goku landed a side kick to Gohan's face, knocking him clear over the Chamber door area high into the Time chamber. Gohan stops in mid air and holds his cheek, blood drips from his lip, his eyes swell up and look at his father with tears, "w-w-why daddy...?" Looking at Goku like that had stopped Goku in his traces, he couldn't do it.

Bardock rolls his eyes, and leaps into the air. "HYYAAAA!" Bardock powered up to his Super Saiyan form and attacks Gohan. Multiple kicks and punches land into Gohan's body. Goku sees the pain being caused to Goohan and grabs his father in a full nelson. "Stop!!" Bardock powers out of Goku's hold and knees his son in the gut. Goku looks up and thinks his father as crazed from the look in his eyes.

"You are too soft on this boy!! He needs to learn to fight as if his life were at risk!" Bardock kees Goku in the ribs again. Gohan sees this and somthing inside him clicks.

Bardock turns to the boy and sees his face almost nothing but anger, Gohan had his hands raised as if being told to by police...

--

Raddiz looks from side to side, looking for any sign of Cell. He hears grunting in the smoke and dirt, he uses his energy to blow it away. Nearly all of Cell's lower half and his right arm were gone. "Errrrr....haaa.....taaaa.....what have you done!!?" Raddiz begins to laugh slightly, Cell hears this and shouts out. "STOP THAT LAUGHTING!!!" Raddiz laughes even harder and loutder. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cell smiles suddenly and his body grows back what it lost. Raddiz suddenly looks like he had lost all hope.

--

Sorry it took so long for the next chapter. next one will be up shortly.


	79. Cell's decree

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Raddiz's body slightly shakes from something inside, he cursed the feeling, but Cell's recovery had striked fear into him. Cell slowly rises from the destroyed ground, his hands at his sides. "Hmhmhmhm...good try Raddiz, but I am too powerful for a mere Saiyan like yourself to destroy...I commend you for trying so hard to destroy me..." Cell begins to clap, but quickly stops.

"But I am bothered at one thing...how were you able to become so strong? you couldn't handle the androids before, yet here you stand today, able to blow a large piece of my body away...I ask how?"

Raddiz hesitates, "I..." Cell smiles. "Come now, I could beat the answer from you, or you could just tell me..." Raddiz drops his hands, his will seemingly zapped. "Alright...you..." Raddiz's eyes tear up a bit, the next words he say hurt him in his most prized spot : His pride. "You win." He almost wants to kill himself, if his father, or even his brother could hear him he would be shamed for life.

"We entered the...Hyper-Volic Time chamber...a year inside equals a day outside. We trained for a day inside and gained our power you see..."

Cell's eye light up, his Saiyan blood itches for his limits to be tested. "Really...If I were to give you more time...no A tournament!"

Raddiz looks confused, his shame almost taken away with Cell's rant. "What is he ranting about?" Cell teleports right next to Raddiz and clamps a hand around the warrior's throat. "This is no rant! It is brilliance!!!" Cell lets go and walks off a ways. "I shall give you Twenty days! Twenty days of preperations! give me a wonderful battle!"

Cell rises into the air. Raddiz holds up a hand. "Whats to stop you from killing other people??!" Cell stops mid-air and stares down at Raddiz with no emotion for a few moments. "I will...restrain myself for those days..." Raddiz looks up with a sense of hope.

--

Bardock lays knocked out in the chamber, Goku looks at his son who had dropped to his knees and pants heavily. "Ha...ha...ha...ha..."

Goku looks at his son, frightend for the first time in his life.

--

Vegeta wakes on the lookout, he sees Raddiz and Bardock in his blurred vision, the images of in and out, he wakes up and catches Bardock in mid of his conversation. "..And Cell will stay true to his word?"

Vegeta shoots up. "Where is Cell!!?" Vegeta groans as he sits up. Trunks helps him sit up. "Father you should rest." Vegeta tries to push him off and repeat what he said, but hurts too much. "Vegeta, you will stay and recover. Cell has given us twenty more days to train and get our act together."

Vegeta growls under his breath. "Damn it..."

--

five days pass.

Vegeta sits wrapped up,in a park with the others. They all had agreed that the last three days were enough training and took the last bit to relax and reflect on things.

"Blast this...we should be getting ready to destroy Cell...not this RUBISH!!!"

Krillin is singing a song that was worse then Vegeta's temper. "OHHHHHH I JUST WANNA BE!!!! YOUR PUPPY!!!!! AAHHHHH!!!"

Vegeta grips his hands,"ERRR I CAN'T STAND THIS ANY LONGER!!!!!"

Krillin starts getting into the high pitches, Roshi and Ollong sit drinking and prasing Krillin for his "masterpeice." Vegeta's veins on his head grow. Goku laughs, but everything becomes dark as a large ship lands in the park near them. Vegeta looks up and sees many beings rush out of it, one approches him and says one name that catches his attention. "Prince Vegeta."

The being was a Saiyan, he had a scar along his left eye and was bowing to Vegeta...

--

This is one of my shortest chapters I know, but I was starting to get writer's block so I ended it like it would have. next one will be here very soon.


	80. Perfection meets Legend

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Vegeta slowly rises to his feet. He looks over the man and smiles. "You are a Saiyan." Paragus was his name, he bows to Vegeta like her was in the royalty court. Vegeta chuckles at Paragus' mannerism. "Haha, you are not in a royal palace."

"No, but I am in the presense of the most pure blood of any Saiyans."

Vegeta smiles, "True."

Paragus smiles and rises from his bow and becomes serious. "Prince Vegeta, I have news for you, news that gives our race hope." Vegeta looks at him with a stern face. "Like what?" Paragus leans in a little bit. "I have taken over a planet, one much like Planet Vegeta, I was hoping that you would come to it and help us by taking your place at the head of our race..._King _Vegeta."

Vegeta's lips curl into a smile, but he then remembers Cell, and decides against it, wanting to become even.

"I'm sorry, but I will have to decline."

Vegeta begins to walk away with a limp, but Paragus appeals to Vegeta's ego. "Of course you'll have to deal with the _Legendary Super Saiyan_mylord."

Vegeta closes his eyes and mutters, "You've found the Legendary Super Saiyan?"

"Yes! and if you do not help our beautiful new planet will be lost..."

Vegeta seems the think about what was said and makes his final desicion.

"No."

Paragus seems desperate and caught off guard quickly. A tall man walks out of the ship, as Paragus' left hand seems to glow green. "My prince, are you sure you won't come with us?" His tone rather hinting at laughter. Vegeta's face becomes cold. "Yes, now stop pestering me you fool!" Vegeta fires a small energy blast, in his standards at Paragus' glowing hand. Vegeta assumed that is was a energy blast, but blows Paragus' hand off, anf the tall man stop in his tracks.

Goku stands up seeing the tall man, a Saiyan look directly at him, his eyes large as if in a deep rage. "Kakarot....."

--

On the other side of the world, A perfected Cell stands alone on his platform of a arena he had made out of stone. He had been in a deep meditative stage for days, but he feels a energy that brakes that cycle. "Hmm?" Cell opens his eyes. "Is that Goku's energy?" Cell rises into the air, wishing to know what it is he feels. Cell closes his eyes and sense the energy.

--

Paragus chuckles, "This is my son, Broly..." Paragus starts to sweat when Broly begins to slwoly walk towards Goku, his face muscles seem to gyrate as if he was fighting something, fighting to hold something in. "Ka....Kakarot!!!" Goku jumps back a bit, he feels a lower energy then his own but it was growing...fast.

"Hmmm, this dose not seem good..."

Broly's energy spikes when Goku speaks. "I'm Goku! Not Kakarot!" Broly's aura spikes up, Broly's muscles swell slightly, his hair assumes a neon blue hue with purple tint. Goku feels Broly's power increase past his own in a few seconds. "What!?"

--

Cell's eyes shoot open when he feels the spike in energy. "My word! Have they grown this strong this quickly!!?" Cell's face comes over with a small blanket of sweat, he quickly wipes it off. "No matter, they still are no match for my _Full _power."

Cell drops down, he closes his eyes. "They do not stand a chance against me. I am still far superior."

--

Goku begins to be chased around by Broly, his speed is impressive, even to Goku. "Man, what did I do to this guy?!" Broly grabs Goku and procedes to beat him. Goku, feeling the power of Broly's blows does the one thing he was naturally to do. Goku used his Instant Transmission.

Goku phases out of sight from the others, Paragus looks around and slowly begins to bake off. Vegeta grabs him by his neck and looks pissed. "You brought the Legendary super Saiyan here!!!?" Paragus chuckles. "His power has been unleashed, you will soon feel the wrath that you should have had done upon you years ago!!"

Goku appears quickly back with the others, his body racked with bruises and cut up, like his battle with Frieza. "Man...that guy was a monster..." Piccolo and Krillin run up to him. "Goku! What happened? Where is Broly?" Goku lays in a small pool of blood, Krillin pulls out a Senzu bean and gives it to Goku. Piccolo repeats his question to Goku. "Where is Broly?"

Goku chuckles and gives them a thumbs up.

"Oh Goku...don't tell me..."

Goku chuckles out loud.

--

Broly, his aura back up to a golden state, his Super Saiyan power nearly back, he looks around, he stands on a stage in the middle of nowhere and he looks up and sees a large black cloud cover the entire sky. Broly hears a voice and looks over his shoulder. "Who are you!?"

Broly shifts his body to look at the being, "I'll kill you..."


	81. Genuine Threat

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Cell's eyes narrow. "Kill me?" Cell sense his power, he was shocked at the energy he sensed. "Wha-!? how?" Broly takes a step towards Cell. "Kakarot...Kakarot...KAKAROT!!!" Cell sees nothing, no motion and feels Broly's fist nearly cave in his jaw. Cell lands on his back and his body drags against the floor of his arena. Cell tries to stop himself but impacts the side of a mountain, before he could.

Broly shouts out, his power causes the ground to shake and pieces to brake up and float in the air.

Cell warps behind Broly, "Take this!"

Cell lands a barrage of leg kicks to the back of Broly's head, the last one had enough power in it to knock Broly off balance. Broly moves to the side and throws a kick out, Cell blocks it, but gets slightly damaged from the power of Broly.

Cell is forced back from the blow. Broly charges. Cell powers up higher then he was. Broly was the stronger one, but Cell beleived he was the faster one and so far was. Every attack Broly threw Cell either dodged or countered. Cell felt that this battle was going no where for him. He decided to power up to his maximum.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Cell's voice boomed with power, enough to cause Broly to hold to the ground to not get blown away. Cell's aura grows ten feet high and eight feet across. Broly looks at Cell with a pissed of demeanor. Cell's lips curl into a smile. "HAA!" Broly fires a green energy ball, Cell fires a blue one, they impact and explode. Cell and Broly phase out and fight in a rapid event of kicks, punches and dodges. Broly manages to hammer fist Cell in the gut.

The android flies back from the force. Broly follows Cell. They enter a exchange of blows once more, as if even. Broly's power continues to rise, Cell sense this and begins to grow desperate with every minute that Broly slowly gained the upper hand.

Cell lands a punch with all his might. Broly allows this blow to hit him, but then feels blood pour out his nose. Cell leaps back and stands nearly one hundred feet from the Saiyan. Broly fingers the blood and looks at it for a moment. "............." Broly's eyes widen then his teeth clench and he begins to shake. Cell feels strange, Broly's power disappeared.

Broly stood there like a statue...then the change begain.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Broly's voice echos across the world, even Goku and the others could hear it clear as day.

Lightning flashed from the dark sky, the ground shook with great force. Broly's aura flickered then raged with power, his energy begain rising once again. Cell Began gathering nearly all his energy into his two hands.

Broly's jaw rips free as his cheeks rip in two, his body becomes engulfed by green energy and it explodes, along with his body. A gree sphere is in it's place for a moment then shrinks down revealing the transformation.

The Legendary Super Saiyan had come.

Cell's hands started to glow with his 'perfect power.'

Broly stood eight feet tall, and human standards of over a ton of muscle. Broly's chest and shoulders where the widest and deepest in the universe, his muscle mass was ridiculous. Broly was the ideal image of a Saiyan warrior or God.

Cell twisted his body, he fired a volley of energy into the huge warrior. Broly stood thier, a sadistic smile on his face. "Bwahahahaha!!" Cells attack had no effect what so ever, except for amusing Broly. Cell ran at the large beast of a Saiyan and throw a hay-maker. Cell landed the blow, but it did nothing to Broly, who stood there smiling. "Is that the best you can manage!!?"

Cell tries again but Broly landed a hammer fist into his face, knocking Cell back. Cell flew and landed into a mountian, he hung there his body indented into the wall. Broly warped in front of Cell, who's face was nearly crushed completly. "Hmp, no fun what so ever, true trash!!" Broly opend his palm for the final blow but a blast of energy hit him in the back of the head.

Broly was not affected but it got his attention. "Who wants to die!?" Broly turned his head the person suprised him the most....

--

Bardock and Raddiz tend over Goku, who was losing a lot of blood but stoped as soon as he was given a senzu bean. "Kakarot, how do you feel?" Goku took in deep breathes but then gave him a thumbs up. "He sure was strong, I think he is the strongest in the universe..." Bardock and Raddiz exchange looks with that statment.

Piccolo closes his eyes. "Guys, we have a problem...Some one isn't here with us."

--

Broly looked the man up and down, "Who is the hell are you?" The man walked around broly in a circile motion. "So you are the legend? Not much of a looker, I guess..." Broly closed his eyes, "Well your one to talk, you know I could snap your neck with no effort at all, right?" The man smiled, "You think I'm easy pickings, but you'll find I am a genuine threat."

Broly grew angry, "You, I'll kill you!!" The man smiled and put his hands up, "You could try..."

----

Next chapter with be up shortly...


	82. Somthing new?

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Broly looked down at the man, he was a Saiyan, but he felt no difference in his power that could stick to his claim. "Genuine threat? are you serious??" Broly could roll over and laugh for a long time if he wanted to, "You must be joking..." Broly sees no change in the Saiyan's position, "What is you name, weakling?"

"Toma."

--

Goku and the others gather around BaBa's crystal ball, she had used the most powerful magic she could to keep the signal and to show a clear picture of the battle grounds.

Bardock waited impatiently for the picture to form. "How much longer!!?"

Suddenly the picture became clear. Nearly all at once the whole group shouted "Toma!?"

The group watches the scene unfold...

Broly took a step towards Toma. The much smaller Saiyan smiled as Broly attacked, his megaton-like fist rammed into Toma's chest. Broly smiles himself when Toma spits up a small puddle of blood. Toma quickly spins in the air and lands two kicks to Broly's head. The move had o visual effect on the God-Saiyan but he roared in anger.

Toma chuckled and fired a energy blast, a large one, it exploded in a flash of light, Broly just stood there and rolled his neck. "Is that all you pathetic insect?" Toma warped behind him and began to unleash a fury of blows that racked Broly's back, Broly shifted his shoulder back and Toma missed finaly and fell to the ground.

Broly looked at te Saiyan, Toma, he saw fear in his eyes finaly. "Ah, that is the look of fear that causes me the only joy in my life!" Broly quickly stomped down causing the earth to shake.

--

Bardock saw the carnage of Broly and grew upset and angry. "Kakarot, take us to help Toma!"

Goku nodded and warped himself, Piccolo, Bardock, Gohan, Trunks, Raddiz, Vegeta, Yujiro, Fira, Juro and Fasha to the battle field...

Broly was having a Field day, He slapped Toma around with a open palm, then kicked him into a small hill, shattering it. Broly felt a large energy bomb impact his back. The whole group had merged their energy into one energy ball and it left a small bloody bruise on his back. Broly's puiless eyes seemed to grow bigger, he felt the unusual sensation for the first time in a long time : Pain.

Broly's voice started at a low growl then it grew. The land around them Begin to shake more and more as Broly's angry and power rose to new levels.

The group jumped into the air to escape the rumbling of the ground but they did not escape the titan Broly. The Titan of a Saiyan jumped after all of them, he blocked all of their attacks like they were a million flys and he had a million and one fly swatters. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Bardock, Raddiz and Trunks ascended to the Super Saiyan level. This just caused a smirk to form on Broly's lips.

"You are all a waste of Saiyan blood."

Broly was about to fire a large energy bomb but was cut off with a energy volley out of the distance, a familiar voice in the form of a primal yell caught everyone attention.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!!!!"

Cell had broken out of the rubble and was pissed beyond everything that was seen before. He fired mega energy blasts that engulfed Broly, for the first time Broly was covering himself up.

Cell warped next to Broly and reared his fist back, Broly did the same with his own fist, the blows collided. The force of the shock wave had rocked the planet to it's core. Bardock could swear he saw the planet warp in shape for a mere second from the wave.

Broly had stayed in place but Cell was a mile away, gripping the floor.

"First time someone was able to withstand that much of my power..."

Cell reared his arms back, twisting his body and cupped his hands, blood dripping down his lips.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

The sound of Cell's voice was full of power and authority.

Broly smiled and slowly walked towards Cell.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

---

Far of in the most distant of realms two beings talk of their plans...

"I have searched the universe master, I haven't even come close to any being that could grant _him _the slightest bit of power to awaken h-"

A red light goes off and a loud noise is made. "

"Master, a enourmous amout of energy is being created in the western Galaxy!"

"I know...I wasn't born on my head!"

"Set a course towards the western region of space!"

"Master it could take us months, years to-"

"Quiet Dabura!"

--

Ohhh, Dabura! that means next to him in Babadi! cliffhanger! don't you just hate me!? lol, next chapter soon.


	83. Devastation

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

On the planet Earth two of the most powerful warriors in existence collide...

Cell gathers his energy into the small point between his cupped hands. The Bio-Android powers up to his maximum level, giving all his strength to this attack. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" A blue destructive force rolls out of Cell's hands, the gyser of power rockets towards Broly. "Hehehehe...wanting to warm me up?" Cell's energy lands on Broly, the Saiyan grabs the beam in two hands. He holds it in place with his unstoppable juggernaut strength.

Cell's wounds pour more blood as he tries forcing more and more energy into the beam.

Goku watches Cell with some surprised pity. "Cell...if you force_ that_ much energy out...it will destroy your body..."

Broly held onto the beam, he was actually struggling to hold the beam in place, but was slightly being forced back a few feet every couple of times. Cell's body was being pushed to the limit, the green spots on his body began emitting light and the two fins on top of his head slightly began to melt. The Android began to feel the effects of using all his energy, his vision was getting blurry, his legs and hands were shaking, his breathing was getting heavier. "Ha...haaa....haaaaa....ha....ha...." Broly worked the energy beam upwards into the sky, it flew out into deep space.

Cell had kept his stance, "I refu...refuse to ad...admit...defe...."

Cell fell to the floor face first, laying still. All, except Broly, fell silent, Raddiz looked on in unable to process what he had just seen. "Cell has...lost?" Goku took a breath, "Cell's body couldn't take it...he was trying too hard and pushed more then he could..."

Broly looked over Cell's body and then begain to chuckle at a low volume. "Hehehe...is that all? Finnish ed already?" Broly turned to the group, "Keep me entertained!" The whole group rush Broly, they land hundreds of kicks and punches on Broly, all seemed to have no effect on him. Broly is merely pushed from side to side by the blows, his childish laughter causes Goku, Raddiz, Bardock, Fasha, Yujiro, Juro, Fira and Trunks to use all their power at once.

The all land a blow at the same time at full power, Broly gets knocked off balance a little bit. He turns his head looking at the groupd. Anger in his eyes the Legendary Super Saiyan frowns "My turn." Trunks and Goku were blasted away with strong open palm strikes. Goku and Trunks are sent flying, Yujiro and Juro look at them and then turn back to Broly, who thrusts a finger into Yujiro's mouth, fish hooking him and throws his down to the floor.

Juro leaps up striking Broly in the throat with his knee, Broly clamps down with his chin and, like a vice-grip, holds Juro's leg in place...

Gohan and Vegeta stand a few hundred feet away, Vegeta was dumbstruck, Gohan had other reasons...

Broly clasped one of Trunks' arms in his gigantic hands and clamped down causing Trunks to yell out in a crazed way.

"AAHHHAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAA!!!!!"

Vegeta's temper raises higher, "Mere ants are taking on a galactic force!"

Vegeta powers up to second grade Super Saiyan, "I am the ruler of all Saiyans Even **you **Broly!!"

The large behemoth laughs "Then please try everything you can tp make me kneel before you...ha!"

Vegeta lunges at Broly, who back steps making Vegeta's upper cut miss. The Prince lands a few kicks and punch combos. Vegeta was realy intense in his attacks but all it was to borly was pure fun. Vegeta lands a uppercut that barley nudges Broly, who slimes a bit from the effot. "What!?"

Vegeta backs off and fires a energy bomb that explodes and destroys much of the ground. Vegeta sneaks around in the dirt cloud and runs behind Broly and throws a flying knee. Broly quickly turns around and catches Vegeta and holds him in a bear hug. Vegeta's bones begin to crackle and popping sounds are heard. "Ah...AH!!!"

Vegeta's eyes begin to blur, but he feels himself drop.

"You!"

Gohan sees Broly notice him, "Your a Saiyan right? why are you not fighting me!?"

Gohan's eyes are narrow, his hands up in the air and his teeth show slight fangs. Broly laughs and charges. Broly runs across the ground with inhuman speed and stops just in front of Gohan. "Hehehe...give me your best shot boy...I'll give you a free one...right here." Broly place a finger right at his chest and grinned. Gohan looked at that spot for a moment then reacted.

It was in a flash of a moment, Broly was on the other side of the valley, Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, everyone was stunned beyond belief, Broly was a mile into the ground and was not moving...

---

On Kame Island...

Bulma was working on her air ship, "Chi Chi be pasitent, I can only work so fast."

Chi Chi was pacing to and fro from the ship, "I am going to defend my Gohan..."


	84. Fight like a true Saiyan

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

--

Bulma's jet rocketed across the sky Chi Chi in tow. "Chi Chi you shouldn't really come..." Chi Chi was in the back of the jet, her eyes tearing up...

--

All the Z-warriors were stunned, "Gohan just blasted that beat away...and with one blow!?" That question was on everyone's mind. Bardock was shocked at Gohan. The Saiyan boy stood there like a statue.

"Come out Broly! I know that blow barly touched you!"

The huge Saiyan slowly pulled himself out of the crater. "Damn boy, you will pay for that!!"

Gohan, his shirt completely blown off, had clenched his muscles and they were not nearly the size of broly's but they had become greatly defined. Gohan's aura fired up. Broly fired a energy blast, but not at Gohan, it headed straight for Goku. Goku put up his hands to block the energy, his feet dug into the ground for support and he tensed his body. No damage was done to Goku, Gohan had answered it with his own blast, it knocked Broly's ball into space.

Gohan stomped at the ground, a vortex of energy and dirt warped around Gohan "You pathetic monster! you think you can take me!! I'll destroy you!!"

Broly rushed across the dessert, he was met with Gohan, also rushing at him. Both reared their fists back ready to unleash all of hell. "YAHHH!!!" ARRGHHH!!!!"

Both fist collided with enough force that Goku know would of broken most warriors, they continued to collide fists. Bardock watched them and then it clicked inside his head "That it, Kakarot, remember in the time chamber?" Goku nodded "Yes...when Gohan lost it..this must be what is happening..." Toma looked at his upper back...

"Look at his back!!"

Gohan's mucsles on his upper back had bunched up forming a demonic looking face. "I feel Gohan's power, it has just increased twenty times over...and it is rising!!" The ground around the two Sayains shifted, a beam of light formed around Gohan and his lifted his hands into the air. "Come at me." Broly ran across the desert and met Gohan with a gigantic fist. Gohan's hands went at a blinding speed, much too fast for Goku or the others to see. Gohan had striked Broly eighty times before he had lifted his fist. The force of the blows cause the giant to fall to the ground.

Bardock's eyes shown with delight but also fear, "This is my blood....my grandchild...is he becoming a monster as well...?" Broly slowly rose to his feet his pupiless eyes seemed to glide around and then fell onto Gohan, who's eyes narrowed, Broly actually smiled.

"This...is great...I never get to show my full power."

Goku and the others flinched, "He's been holding back!?"

Broly's eye lids closed and he breathed slowly in sync, his large muscles deflated quickly, Broly's muscle mass was much much smaller now, but he still obtained his height. Gohan backed off a bit, he put his hands up to defend himself.

Broly opend his eyes, his pupils were back, but he was still crazed. "There comes a time when training and power becomes too much to obtain, I have grown in power, non stop for ten years, without training, without any kind of drugs, without anything...."

Gohan's eye brows were moving slightly and he was grunting a bit. "Is there any point to this little rant of yours?"Broly's eyes grew larger.

"I'll show you how a real Saiyan fights!"

With that said Broly dashes with such speed the air around him burst into flames. "RWAAAA!!!"

Broly began attacking Gohan with no hesitation and no mercy. Broly attacked at Gohan's upper body, then at his lower body. Goku and Bardock dashed after broly, "His moves are too quick! I didn't even see him move towards Gohan!" Broly's mere movement of his arms makes the ground shatter, His fist cracks into Gohan's cheek, "Ahh!" Broly's shin hits on the inside of Gohan's inner thigh. Goku and Bardock fire energy blasts into Broly, they explode, making the large Saiyan continue beating Gohan in the dusty cloud.

Goku and Bardock shot there energy out towards the dust and blew it away, revealing Broly mounted Gohan, Broly's legs wrapped around Gohan waist, his fists still flying around bashing the back of Gohan's head. Gohan was forced o the ground, holding himself with his knees and hands. Bardock was about to jump at Broly but Goku held his arm.

"What the hell Kakar-"

Goku point to Gohan, he had lifted his head. Gohan's eyes were glowing red and his teeth had grown into a set of k9s.

---

Far away in the universe a pair watches through a crystal ball...

"Dabura, how much energy is that large skinny one putting out?"

The Demon king turned his head and looked at a strange looking watch looking contraption. "Over 600,000,000...both of them are."

Babidi giggled like a dumb freak. "Oh brilliant Dabura, these two will just beat the nine HFILs out of eachother and we will collect their energy and bring him back to life!" Dabura turned his head and looked over, seeing a large pink and red pod eenrgy warped around it a bit and he grinned.

"We will unleash the Ultimate power on the univerese..."

_"The only ones who might pose a threat will be those two..."_This was Dabura's fear....


	85. Unforgivable Sin

I do NOT own anything dealing with Dragonball Z

***

Gohan slowly rose, with Broly on his back. The Saiyan war machine did not slow or cease his rampage across the back of Gohan's head. The Saiyan hybrid's eyes slowly became a dark shade of red, his muscles were becoming a small replica of Broly's previous physique. Broly's muscles had become smaller in size but still retained a god-like definition.

Gohan lifted both hands over his head and clamped them both onto Broly's neck and, pulling him down, threw him off his back and into the floor below him. Gohan's actions shocked everyone.

"He just over powered Broly!?"

"How is that possible?!"

"Was it a fluke?"

"Incredible!"

Goku's heart rose but then fell as he noticed his son had gone on a full blown rampage.

Gohan looked at Broly as the giant lumbered out of the ground, he moved in a split second and was mere centimeters from Broly. Gohan reared his fist, now seemingly deformed with unearthly muscles, and plowed it into Broly's jaw, this shook the ground and threw Broly's head back in a whiplash.

Broly's eyes were shut from the pain and he threw a blind fist at Gohan. The young boy ducked it by bobbing under it and countered with a overhanded right. The blow sent another shocked wave but this one was like a bubble bursting. Gohan threw a small combo of two stiff left jabs and a right hook that brought Broly to his knees with blood flowing from his mouth and nose.

Gohan seemed rabid and crazed but his eyes were focused and centered on Broly.

"Do you yeld?"

Broly's eyes darted to the boy, "What!!?"

"Do you give up? I am clearly stronger then you are Broly."

Gohan's words bared unexpected fruit in Broly. The Saiyan warrior had a large grin and he seemed happy.

"You foolish inexperienced arrogant child..."

Gohan took another swing at Broly but his hand would not move from it's spot, he looked at his fist and saw Broly's gigantic hand wrapped around it, his muscles inflated and grew back to normal size like before. Gohan pried Broly's large fist open but the gigantic Saiyan locked his fingers with Gohans. They entered a test of strength, the ground rumbles and shakes they both shake at struggling against each other, none giving a hit or clue as to weakness.

Both warriors were equal in power at the moment. Gohan's eyes went white then a small shade of red came into his eyes. Broly felt Gohan's grip increase in power two folds. Broly's lips curled as his aura flared up, matching Gohan's power increase. Broly pulled Gohan towards his massive body, nearly impaling him with his gigantic foot in his gut.

Gohan's face became a sour one as blood ran down his throat out his mouth.

"You are strong child...but I am one thing you aren't....indestructible!!!!"

Gohan held his stomach and his body returned to normal blood ran down his neck like a fountain.

"Da...daddy..."

Goku went pale, Broly threw his fist back and landed it across Gohan's head. The boy's head was crushed into the ground. Broly held his fist over Gohan's head in the ground for a moment then removed it. Blood dripped off it, his mouth now a gigantic smile.

Letting the moment sink in Broly stood there with a dumb smile on his face.

Raddiz and Bardock yelled and powered up, to Super Saiyan. They rushed Broly and started throwing furious blows faster then could be seen. The blows landed but had no visual effect on Broly, who continued to smile.

Fasha pulled out a socuter, "....Gohan...he's...he's dead..."

The Saiyan female Fira and Fasha began pouting, Yujiro, Juro, Trunks Vegeta and Toma all power up and rushed at Broly' giving support. Goku stood looking at the body of his body, after a few moments something inside Goku snapped.

Yujiro lifted his right foot over his shoulder and crashed it into Broly's head, no effect. Vegeta fired a rapid barrage of energy into Broly's face, no effect.

Bardock powered up his most powerful attack.

"RIOT JAVELIN!!!!"

The blast was met with Broly's own move.

"DISTURBED ORB!!!"

Both attackes met and seemed equal but they were not, Broly's was much more powerful and busted through.

Raddiz tried his Saturday crush, Trunks did his burning attack, Yujiro did his ten thousand fist, Fira her Banshee blast, none effected Broly. Broly smiled as all the fighter, save Goku and the humans and Namek surrounded him and attack physicaly. "You weak pathetic fools!"

Broly exploded with energy, knocking the fighters to the ground.

Vegeta got up to fight but found a light mist appear out of nowhere. "What in the blue hell is this--?"

Everyone stopped as Goku's voice was heard.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Goku fell to his knees, blood leaked out from his eyes, his head snapped up to the sky, his voice rang out so lound even Broly had to cover his own ears. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Goku's aura flared up more powerful then before, his golden hair becoming slightly thicker, blue electirc sparks appear in it.

"YOUR GOING TO DIE BROLY!!!!!!"

***

Sorry for the wait and if this chapter dosn't seem like much...my great grandpa just died...


	86. Ancient Origins

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

--

All Goku's mind was filled with rage, anger, thoughts of his dead son and images made him want to destroy all around him. The innocence that was in Goku's heart folded his mind inwards keeping him from corrupting his own heart with these thoughts of strange violence. Goku fell to his knees and then to his side, gone from the world, all he saw was emptiness in his mind, and a small boy in the distance, "Gohan?" The child looked back to him and gave the most innocent giggle but then varnished from trace. The boy was Gohan, and Goku fell to his knees, many tears flowed from his eyes and a small whimper fell past his lips.

-

Raddiz and Bardock looked over Goku's body, having no clue as to why he just passed out like he had just moments ago. Raddiz lightly shook Goku, getting no response. "Kakarot....Kakarot!" Still no answer. "Father...what are we going to do?" Bardock closed his eyes, his body racked with bruises and some bloody cuts across his face showed he was damaged plenty from Broly. "Son...you have made me proud...this....may be our final charge...our final battle together."

The offspring of the veteran Sayain was confused, "Are you saying...we will die?"

Looking down at the dirt his father shook his head in acknowledgment, "Son...lets go out like saiyans."

Raddiz nodded then both looked at the three from the future, Juro, Fira and Yujiro. They all knew what they needed to do, and they all charged, one last charge of the Saiyan race. The two senior warriors charged up the front, the three younger fighters followed from the back, Raddiz and Bardock both switch ed back and forth in a ill attempt to confuse the Behemoth Broly. Bardock leap into the air and fell down towards Broly, lifting his foot high to crash down in a swooping arching axe kick. Raddiz went low, and Broly went after the son of Bardock first.

Raddiz narrowly dodged a massive punch, drop kicking Broly in the knee at the same time. Dropping, Broly went to grab after Raddiz who rolled out of harms way, letting Bardock land the axe kick from the diversion. The kick made Broly go to both knees and bent over holding himself up with both hands. Yujiro, the only one among them nearly the size of Broly, leaped onto his back. Yujiro moved as quickly as he could, rapping his right arm around Broly's throat and the other under his armpit, locking both hands together palm to palm.

Broly went to get up but was suplexed onto his head, forcing it into the ground. Yujiro, bridging, left Broly's whole back wide open to attack. Juro and Fira both powered up and fired energy blasts into Broly's back, sending him flying into a mountain.

Raddiz cheered, but was quickly cut short from Bardock, "Quit it! he's not done...we are not done..."

-

Tears rolled down Goku's face, his son was taken from him and he did nothing to prevent it, he wanted to die. Opening his eyes he found himself, not in the dark void like before, but in a vast grassy field. "What...?" This stopped to tears for the moment, but he saw a small boy running off in the distance, "uh, Gohan!?"

The boy had the same styled hair as his boy.

Goku dashes after the boy, his power nearly gone from his grief and battle with broly prevented him from flying or using super speed. "Hey, Hey!" Goku could not keep up with the child, but stopped when the boy halted in front of another man, he bared a awful resemblance to his father, Bardock. "Huh...?"

The man turned and smiled, making the boy mimic his movements and gesture. Goku froze while both walked within feet of Goku. "Kakarot..."

"How....how do you know me?"

The small boy took Goku by the hand and smiled, "You are a long descendant of ours." Goku looked skeptical, making the ancient Sayain nod his head, "Tis' true you would not believe that we are your ancient ancestors, but believe us, we are."

Goku blinked once and all of a sudden was at a small table.

"Please sit Kakarot....or should we say Goku?"

"Call me what you will."

"Alright..."

Goku sat and was given a large bowel full of strange food to him, but it smelt great so Goku began to eat quickly. This caused the child Sayain to giggle and the older one to chuckle. "I see our legendary appetite was passed down as well..."

Goku's mouth was nearly full but he looked as if he was going to ask a question and the ancient Sayain beat him to the case, "Goku...the reason you are here is because....you are in our time...but it is only on a mental base that you are here, not physically."

Goku looked like a confused pup.

"Let me explain. We are what you would call Super Saiyans in your time, but we were so much more in this time. We, as 'Super Sayains' had gained so much knowledge and power, death seemed to even fear us. We have lived long past our due time, oh but we do die, I know that much...but we are last of a dying breed. Our genes will not pass because others of our race feel we are abominations, things not of the Saiyan race."

Goku kept stuffing his face and still listened.

"We have used our knowledge to contact those....who share our genetics in the future. Our Gods created us so we could be the protectors of the Saiyan race...alas only a handful are born every hundreds of years...you see their is but one full powered Sayain that will become this Saiyan of legend in your time. When this legendary Sayain is born us Super Sayains are to protect all life, not just Sayains, that is what we have learned. The Gods gave us a ray of hope if we cannot defeat this 'Sayain God of chaos and destruction.' You Goku....you are a direct descendant from the first legendary child...you are one half to the ancient blood line that is the missing link within the Super Saiyans and the Sayain of legend..."

Goku had long been up from the table and looked out into the sky, processing what they were telling him.

"What do you mean by all this?"

"Goku...we have seen this Broly...you and him were born on the same day...you both are the Sayain Child of legend...one for chaos and destruction....the other for balance and order. Two half's to the a single coin..."

Goku looked down and sighed, "What am I suppose to do?"

The Ancient Sayains smiled and said, at the same time, "Nothing."

The both touched Goku's forehead and a silver light flooded Goku's mind, bringing him back to the battle field.

Bardock and Raddiz froze when they felt Goku return, they looked back towards his direction and saw a column of silver energy and light warp up into the upper atmosphere of the planet. The body of Goku was changed, his hair was slightly long, almost down to his shoulders, platinum mixed with silver, his eyes were a solid silver and he wore saint-white pants, similar to his GI pants....


	87. Even grounds

I do NOT own anything dealing Dragonball Z

* * *

Raddiz and Bardock felt Goku's power, and it scared them. "Kakarot, what is happening to him?" Raddiz jet into the air quickly dirt and rocks slightly blew away from the ground, but stopped at a hover, seeing far into the distance at Goku. "Brother, what has become of you...?" Goku's form was vastly different from his Super Saiyan form, his hair was long, but not as long as Raddiz's hair, The golden aura was gone.

The adversary of Goku, Broly, sensed a significant change, his eyes lightly showed a hint of the unknown feeling to him : fear.

Goku slowly walked, his feet lightly touched the ground, but dust floated up into the air none the less. Broly's approach was the complete opposite, dashing forward, the Saiyan warrior took chunks out of the ground with each step. Bardock looked back and forth between the two, seeing them as opposite elements and symbols.

Goku was Order, peace, justice, light.

Broly was Chaos, war, hate, darkness.

Mere feet away Goku stopped as Broly's hands interlocked with Goku's in a test of strength. Bardock and the rest of the warriors moved as fast as they could to see what was the status of the battle. Both enemies were keeping ground in the battle of power, Broly would normally seem to be in complete control, but he could no budge Goku, who was standing firm. "...Is that all you got?"

Broly's pupil-less eyes widened, "What!"

"Take this!"

Goku let go of Broly's right hand from his own and stepped forward throwing a overhand right into Broly's jaw knocking him in the air then dragging across the floor for over three miles in less then three seconds. When Broly flipped up to stop himself Goku was already on him, landing super fast punches and kicks. A fist hit his jaw, his gut, his neck, his ears, he kicked his his inner and outer leg his side his head and his forehead. Broly threw a hook but missed by a mile, tossing himself into the air, Goku stood and watched Broly soar into sky.

Bardock warped as quickly as he could to follow Broly, "Take this! RIOT JAVELIN!"

The energy bomb struck Broly, who turned around and grabbed Bardock in a death clutch. The pressure from Broly's hands was nearly unbelievable to Bardock's nervous system, pain shot up to his brain as soon as the paws of the Legendary Saiyan clamped around his chest and covered his chest. His heart was close to stopping from the power and pressure Broly was putting out, but Goku stepped in between the both of them, his speed left a large gap in the ground from him leaving the ground and warping in between Bardock and Broly.

Goku's hand pried Broly's fingers off Bardock's body and the hands locked up in a power struggle between Saiyan warlords. Raddiz and the others stood a few miles away, on the earth floor, keeping out of the fight something that was annoying the Saiyans from the future. Yujiro stopped his right foot into the ground shattering a good ton of it into a small crater. "Why! why are we standing here! Goku has the upper hand! we need to get into this fight! we can help Goku win fast!"

Yujiro went to take flight, but Raddiz stopped him by striking him on the back of his neck, knocking him out cleanly. "Fool! Kakarot has the upper hand because we are NOT in this fight!" Fasha looked at Raddiz with a blank face, "You do know that he can't hear you..." The blood brother of Goku acted as if he did not hear the comment. A golden stream of energy was slowly floating off Raddiz's body leaving him.

Broly's strength was seemingly not enough to crush the much smaller kakarot for some strange reason, something he would not stand for, He was going to have to step up in power. "Kakarot..." Goku's ears detected a plain tone with Broly, shocking him to not hear a deadly yell from Broly. "...You can keep coming back to fight me, but I will NEVER LOSE!" Broly's mouth opened wide and a large blast of energy erupted forth knocking Goku into the air much further then he would normally allow.

Goku was halfway into outer space and the air was getting thinner and thinner. Finding the power inside to toss the blast from himself, Goku pushed up and then 'jumped' out of the beam's path. This was going nowhere, at hyper speed. "This is enough...I need to end this...now!"

Goku was traveling nearly warp speed, his body was barely keeping up with reality. His body was looking long with the speed he was cruising at Only a mile away Goku was almost on Broly, but his enemy was jumping around and howling in...pain? Goku stopped and listend, Broly was actually yelling out, "BWAAAARGHH! ARGHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!"

The picture Goku was looking at with Broly was faint but he saw something leeching to Broly's back...Cell, his stinger was jammed into Broly's chest...

* * *

Hey people I am so sorry for not getting to you sooner, I have NOT lost the drive for this I just have been moving out of my mom's house onto my own so I have made a return! woohoo! next chapter will be long, i PROMISE! - DJ0


End file.
